Voyage aux temps des maraudeurs
by Louav
Summary: Le plus connu des sorciers est dos au mur. Une bataille l'envoi directement au temps des maraudeurs. Arrivant à une époque qui n'est pas la sienne, un corps qui n'est pas le sien et aucune existence légale, Harry se retrouve obligé de rejoindre Poudlard pour une 7ème année en compagnie d'anciennes connaissance. Péripéties, manipulation et action, comment revenir dans son époque ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut salut les potterfriends.

Je débute dans la fanfiction donc soyez indulgent. Il est possible qu'il y est des incohérences ou bien des fautes d'orthographes. J'essaye de faire au mieux.

L'histoire se passe la plus part du temps au temps des maraudeurs. Intrigue, conspirations, mensonge et surtout action sont au rendez vous.

J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner votre avis =)

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1er :

Il y a des jours où tout semble se liguer contre soi, et en ce mardi 13 juillet, un jeune sorcier avait atteint son sommet d'emmerdement.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il s'était réveillé tôt, de bonne humeur et avait pu prendre son petit déjeuner auprès de la femme qu'il -on rêver mieux ? Non sûrement pas. D'ailleurs, depuis la fin de la guerre, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi en phase avec lui et son couple. Ce combat depuis la naissance lui avait tout pris, famille et amis. Pas un seul jour passait sans qu'il n'y pensait. La culpabilité est un vilain défaut qu' Harry Potter cultive dans son petit jardin secret. Il avait eu le temps de ruminer encore et encore pendant ces années de reconstruction du monde sorcier. C'est pourquoi, il avait refusé de poursuivre ses études, refusant d'étudier où étaient mort tant de ses camarades.

De même, il voulait s'occuper entièrement après que Ginny fut engagé dans sa carrière de joueuse professionnelle de quidditch. Ainsi, il avait décidé d'être auror, son projet depuis plus de trois ans. Le jeune couple ne se voyait plus beaucoup mais chaqu'un pensait ses blessures et se retrouvait le soir quand cela était possible.

Si il était heureux de la fin de la guerre, l'impact psychologique qu'elle avait eu sur lui était énorme. Il n'était pas rare de le voir sursauter au moindre bruit et sortir sa baguette. De même, les cauchemars ne l'avaient jamais quitté. La paix n'avait pas changé les habitudes du jeune sorcier. Elle l'avait, au contraire, rendu très méfiant et froid sous certain aspect. Il n'était souriant qu'avec ses amis, quand il se sentait libéré. Ces derniers avaient bien réussi. Hermione avait réussi à trouver un poste au sein du ministère, dans le département de justice magique pour devenir prochainement sous secrétaire d'état . Ron lui avait abandonné ses études pour aider George au magasin. Si Hermione avait eu du mal à accepter, Molly Weasley l'a fortement remercié et a apprécié le geste. Ron et Hermione poursuivait leur relation de couple comme leur amitié avait été, c'est à dire en se chamaillant. Harry soupçonnait le rouquin de faire exprès. Mais ils avaient établi leur rythme de vie...

Harry lui avait bénéficié d'une formation accéléré, au vu de la situation ministérielle catastrophique. Son entrée ne fut pas de tout repos, entre méfiance extrême des anciens et l'adoration des plus jeunes. Mais à force de persévérance et beaucoup de travail, il avait fait son trou et, s'il n'avait pas la sympathie de tout le monde, il avait le respect et s'était le plus important. Il était devenu chef d'équipes d'un nouveau service, les _immoderatus,_ après avoir fait ses preuves pendant sept années intensives d'après guerre. Cette petite troupe faisait partie de la crème de la crème des aurors. Une sorte de forces spéciales, en quelque sorte. Ils étaient à la limite de la loi, ayant le droit de la contourner pour atteindre les ennemis de l'état les plus durs à trouver.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _\- Voilà mon projet monsieur Potter. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Le concerné scruta les autres personnes dans la pièce. Kingsley Shacklebolt, le 1er ministre l'observait. Les autres membres, conseillers, et directeurs des services ne disaient rien non plus, au courant de la nouvelle avant le Survivant visiblement._

 _\- Monsieur le conseiller, vous êtes conscients de ce que cela implique ? Une liberté quasi-totale d'agents pour traquer des sorciers, quitte à avoir le recours aux sortilèges impardonnables._

 _\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience Monsieur Potter, siffla Deaport, conseiller et responsable de la réforme « action » du 1er ministre. Si on vous le présente ce n'est pas pour votre autorisation mais pour que vous preniez la tête des immoderatus._

 _\- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi Conseiller, suis touché de tant d'attention._

 _Le chef des aurors, Kevin Daese bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise. Le survivant était probablement le meilleur élément de son service mais l'auror respectant le moins la hiérarchie. Deux personnes arrivaient à le cadrer : le 1er ministre, ami du sorcier et lui, son directeur à force de persuasion mais aussi en fermant les yeux sur les écarts de son subordonné._

 _Harry regarda Kingsley pendant quelques secondes, puis devant son mutisme, fixa de nouveau son regard sur son principal interlocuteur. Visiblement, il était le meneur du projet mais pas le décideur quand au meneur des immoderatus. Il n'a jamais pu encadrer Harry donc pourquoi le choisir ? Une seule réponse, il n'avait pas le choix._

 _\- Pourquoi moi monsieur le conseiller ?_

 _Le Conseiller se tourna vers le ministre et ces collègues, semblant chercher de l'aide puis comme si les mots lui arrachaient la gorge, il dit :_

 _\- Nous pensons que vous être le plus adapté pour prendre la tête de ce sous-département ministériel._

 _Autrement dit, « je n'ai pas le choix ». Il fut tenter de refuser devant cette proposition. Mais connaissant Kingsley, il avait valider le projet._

 _\- Très bien, j'accepte_

 _Fin Flashback_

« Hé oh, le rêveur ! s'exclama la rouquine.

\- Hein quoi ? Excuse moi j'étais dans mes pensées, balbutia le jeune homme

\- Oui je vois sa. Je disais donc que je devais y aller et que l'on se rejoint chez maman ce soir. Ron et Hermione seront aussi là ! Toi comprendre ou moi répéter, dit elle en rigolant.

\- Moi avoir compris jeune rouquine au tempérament de feu. Passe une bonne journée et fais mordre la poussière à ta gardienne préférée.

Harry se leva et l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

\- J'ai pas un tempérament de feu ! S'exclama Ginny d'une façon boudeuse.

\- Mais bien sûr, ironisa Harry.

\- Bonne journée alors, faisant mine d'être vexée.

Elle prit son manteau, grimpa et arrivée devant la porte, elle se retourna et dit en rigolant :

\- Fais bien attention au travail.

\- Comme toujours mon ange, répondit-il, comme toujours.

\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, maugréa-t-elle. Puis elle partit dans la fraîcheur estivale matinale

Il ne pensait pas alors qu'il serait privé d'elle aussi rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Dos contre un arbre, il essayait de réfléchir tout en se protégeant de l'avalanche de sort qu'il lui était destiné. Son coéquipier Parks, gisait à terre inconscient avec un blessure importante au niveau de la poitrine. Il devait trouver un abri, sinon ils seraient morts. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit que des maisons abandonnées. Certaines étaient quasiment en état de ruines, d'autres avaient besoin d'une sacré restauration. La plus proche fournirait un abris précaire mais il ferait son possible pour tenir le plus longtemps et appelé des renforts. La zone était mystérieusement inacessible d'accès par transplanage et c'est pourquoi ils étaient venus vérifier. « La réponse est devant toi, Potter » pensa-t-il. Fouillant dans sa poche, il trouva un petit objet rond avec des pattes.

\- Merci George. _Moveat vos !_ Murmura-t-il en pointant l'objet de sa baguette.

La petite boule de la taille d'un œuf, sembla recevoir une décharge électrique et s'anima soudainement. Zigzagant au départ, elle partit telle une araignée sur les mystérieux assaillants. Harry se retourna, se baissa pour attraper son partenaire et le mis sur ses épaules au moment où la boule explosait dans un petit bruit étouffé, plaçant ses ennemis dans un noir complet. La poudre d'obscurité totale du Pérou était toujours aussi efficace. Il s'élança le plus rapidement, c'est à dire pas très rapidement en boitant vers la maison.

Le trajet avait beau être de 150 mètres environ, la distance n'en était pas moins longue avec un gars de 80 kilos sur les épaules et sa blessure. Cependant, il y arriva mais, à quelques mètres il remarqua un petit détail ayant son importance. La maison n'avait que les murs extérieurs ! Impossible de tenir un siège tout seul dans ces conditions. Il décida de poursuivre, entendant les cris ennemis s'éloigner. C'était bon signe, « ils n'arrivent pas à s'en sortir » pensa-t-il.

\- Allez, reste avec moi Daniel. Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Tu vas pas me laisser tout seul bordel !

Harry essayait de lui parlait, comme si cela pouvait le réveiller, mais aussi pour se rassurer. Il devait avouer que le reste de l'opération lui semblait encore plus compliqué. Ils se vidaient de leurs sangs et l'auror n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'abri. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer une porte s'ouvrit par le vent sur sa droite. Ne réfléchissant pas, il s'engouffra dans l'interstice, referma la porte par magie et grimpa à l'étage. Il prit une nouvelle fois la première porte à droite et entra dans une chambre. La pièce était grande avec une fenêtre, des murs recouverts de posters et d'images, des étagères avec pleins de bibelots et le plus important, un lit.

Après avoir allongé Parks, Harry jeta un coup d'œil dehors et, précautionneusement, regarda dans toutes les directions possibles. Pas de traces dans la rue. Il tira alors les rideaux. Reprenant son souffle, le sorcier à lunettes réfléchissait à plein régime. Après quelques secondes, il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et murmura à toute vitesse des formules pour dissimuler leurs présences, protéger la maison et les fenêtres ainsi qu'en plaçant des pièges devant la porte d'entrée et dans les escaliers.

« Bien, me voilà sauver, ironisa-t-il. Comment la situation pouvait être pire ? Impossible de transplaner, impossible de lancer un patronus sans se faire repérer et encore plus impossible de sortir par la porte qu'il venait de franchir, le tout avec un blessé. Parks était amoché, salement amoché. Il épongea légèrement la plaie et se lança dans une série de formules. Le bout de sa baguette magique luisit d'une lueur bleutée, un nuage bleu se posa sur la plaie, formant un onguent protecteur.

« Bon sa c'est fait, marmonna-t-il. Maintenant, comment partir d'ici. » Un portoloin ? Oui mais cela va faire apparaître la trace magique. Un sortilège anti-portus doit être mis en place et va révéler l'endroit où ils se terrent lui et Parks. Leurs poursuivants n'auraient alors qu'à se précipiter à l'endroit désigner et à sonner tranquillement à la porte pour les tuer avant que le portoloin soit actif.

Il jura dans sa barbe devant la situation sans issue. Un râlement faible de son supérieur lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait agir. Harry regarda l'étagère, prit le premier objet à sa portée et transforma un coupe papier en portoloin. Ensuite, il le mit dans la main de Parks et l'ensorcela pour qu'elle reste en contact avec elle. Dans 5 minutes, son supérieur serait parti. Dans 3 petites minutes, ils seront tous les deux morts.

Assis dans un fauteuil miteux, Harry tentait de maîtriser sa respiration. Son souffle régulier laissait échapper de la buée, signe que des détracteurs participaient à la traque et encerclait la maison. Il ne restait qu'une minute avant le départ du portoloin. Le calme olympien qui avait envahi le jeune Potter se brisa en même temps que la porte d'entrée. D'un bon, il se leva et se précipita vers l'entrée en même temps que les livres se précipitaient vers les assaillants, ensorcelés par l'auror. Le temps semblait avancer au ralenti. Il distinguait chaque détail, chaque point du papier peint immonde, chaque silhouette présente dans l'entrée, leurs postures. Alors que les ennemis finissaient de se débarrasser des livres, Harry pointa sa baguette sur les escaliers et hurla : _Bombarda Maxima_ ! Le sortilège fusa vers l'escalier qui explosa en dizaines de morceaux. Alors qu'ils levaient tous leurs baguettes, le jeune sorcier enchaîna : _Expulso !_ Les débris de l'escalier foncèrent en direction de l'entrée. Des sortilèges fusèrent vers Harry, ricochant contre les morceaux de bois. Un seul arriva vers lui, le percutant de plein fouet et le projeta à travers le mur dans la pièce précédente.

Marcus Neal se releva en s'appuyant sur sa main valide et enleva son masque. Un pieu d'environ 15 centimètres était enfoncé dans son omoplate droite. La douleur le fit grimacer mais il se devait d'être fort en tant que leader du groupe. D'un sort, un escalier improvisé se forma en même temps qu'il grimpait les marches. Arrivant à côté du trou dans le mur, il cria : « POTTER! Rend toi tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Si tu ne le fait pas, nous tuerons ton collègue devant tes yeux, et seulement ensuite, nous te tuerons !. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur et pouvait voir ses camarades en bas qui tentaient de le rejoindre pour la moitié survivante et l'autre moitié capable de tenir debout était ressortie pour éviter à leur cible de fuir par la fenêtre. « Le temps passe ! Tic Tac Tic Tac ! Ton ami est devant moi . Il a pas l'air au top. Allez il est temps de laisser le côté héros et d'être réaliste. Nous sommes une bonne dizaine, bien armé et en bien meilleure état à mon avis. » Un regard vers ses hommes lui fit comprendre que l'ami de Potter avait disparu et n'était pas dans la maison. Une seule solution, ils sont retranchés ensemble. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Pensa-t-il. Sans réponse, il glissa un œil à travers le trou. Personne

\- NEAL ! Beugla un de ses coéquipiers. Dis moi qu'il est la haut face contre terre.

L'homme en question balaya de la pièce son regard perçant puis fixa l'armoire complètement détruite, signe d'impact avec le corps de l'auror. Mais pas de corps.

\- Il n'y ai pas ! Il a disparu !

\- Comment s'est possible ? Il n'y a aucune issu et pas de trace dans les autres pièces. IL EST FORCEMENT LA !

\- Tu n'as qu'a monté voir par toi même, espèce d'abruti, cracha Neal.

Comment as-t-il fait ? Où est parti Harry Potter ?

\- Retournez moi cette foutue maison puis passez au village.

\- On est pas assez Neal, répliqua celui qui l'avait interpellé.

La baguette de Marcus Neal se leva, le sortilège fusa, la tête de l'idiot éclata.

\- Quelqu'un veut discuter mathématiques ? Interrogea le chef.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Un corps qui traverse un mur ne peut s'en sortir sans dégâts. Un corps qui traverse un mur puis qui vient percuter une armoire pleine et tombe au sol n'a donc aucune chance d'être indemne. Harry pouvait sentir tout son corps se plaindre du traitement qui lui a fait subir. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et du sang coulait lentement d'une plaie qui devait être vilaine.

« Euh... tu vas bien ?

La voix masculine le fit sursauter.

\- Mhmmm. Super. Un coca et une part de tarte à la mélasse s'il vous plaît, marmonna Harry.

\- Un coca et quoi mec ? demanda une seconde voix.

Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel pensa le sorcier. Tout le monde connaît e plat sauf les moldus. Tout lui revient alors en mémoire, le combat, la maison,le portoloin, l'impact contre le mur puis contre une étagère ou armoire. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour apercevoir deux visages penchés sur lui. Deux jeunes hommes d'environ 25 ans le regardaient comme si ils étaient tombés du ciel.

\- Je m'appelle Paul et lui c'est Ben, dit le plus grand en désignant l''autre. Et tu es chez nous.

\- Comment je suis arrivé chez vous ? Demanda Harry en ayant peur de la réponse.

\- Et bien tu es sorti de nulle part. L'armoire est défoncée, déclara Paul. Comment je vais expliquer cela à mes parents moi ? Non mais vous vous rendez pas compte j'ai pas les moyens de m'en payer une autre moi. J'ai jamais vu sa ! Un ami à moi m'a raconté que ….

\- Merci Paul, répliqua froidement Ben. Ce que mon colocataire veut te dire c'est que tu es plutôt amoché. . Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- H... Harry. Juste Harry.

\- Et bien juste Harry. Je suis en médecine et je vais pouvoir te prodiguer les premiers soins mais il faudra aller à l'hôpital, s'exclama Ben sur un ton très professionnel. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour poursuivre : Mais bordel, comment êtes vous apparu ?

Se redressant, Harry analysa la situation. Il fallait éviter de parler magie. Au moins il le croirait plus facilement car il venait d'entrer dans l'appartement par l'armoire. Or les gens normaux et polis ne font pas cela. Bon, premier diagnostique, il avait mal partout. Deuxième observation, pas de baguette. Où est-elle ? Paul et Ben lui ont peut-être pris, pensant que c'était un objet bizarroïde ou encombrant.

\- Vous auriez pas vu … ?

Paul agita la baguette d'Harry sous son nez qui sentit son cœur ratait un battement. Elle était intacte.

\- Sa vous voulez dire ? Questionna Paul.

\- Oui merci.

L'attrapant au vol, il stupéfixia les deux moldus et se laissa tomber. Dans quel merdier s'est il fourré ? Réajustant ses lunettes, il lutta contre le malaise qui pointait le bout de son nez et chercha une fiole dans sa poche. Il la sortit intact. Idée sublime d'Hermione de renforcer les poches.

\- Hermione, je t'en dois une marmonna-t-il.

Il la but entière et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui,suivit de démangeaisons internes assez désagréables. Cependant, il était de nouveau apte à bouger. Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'appartement lui fit comprendre qu'il était bien dans un appartement moldu. Il était dans une chambre, celle de Paul apparemment. Des photos, des livres, des affaires. Tout était éparpillé par terre, comme si un ouragan nommé Harry Potter avait soufflé la chambre. Un calendrier attira son attention. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Bien, on est le 13 juillet, c'est déjà cela de pr... Il ne put finir sa phrase, estomaqué. 1977 ?

\- Paul, soit tu collectionnes les vieux calendriers... soit tu collectionnes les vieux calendriers !

Il quitta la pièce pour arriver dans un salon … années 70. Merde, cela valide la thèse du voyage temporel. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre pour observer la vue. Rien qui puisse lui indiquer où il se situait. Tout à coup, des violents coups tapèrent contre la porte. Une voix se fit entendre, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

\- Paul, Ben ? Vous avez fait quoi ? J'ai croisé les voisins ils ont entendu une sorte d'explosion. Youuuu y a quelqu'un ?

Personne pour répondre, Harry avait jeté un sort d'oubliettes aux garçons et transplané dans la foulée.

/

« Bordel de bordel de bordel. » Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait transplané dans une vielle ruelle, juste à côté du Chaudron Baveur. La vue d'un Tom plus jeune de 25 ans finit de le convaincre. Mais la question qui se posait, c'est comment il avait réussi à faire cela ? Cette question se bousculait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il exploitait toutes les solutions et était tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait pas enlevé sa capuche et été toujours avec son manteau.

« Bordel de Bordel » répéta-t-il.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et releva la tête. Si le temps avait changé, avait-il changé ? Lentement, il s'approcha du miroir. Jamais il n'avait autant retenu son souffle et regardé un miroir avec autant d'intensité. Arrivé face à ce dernier, il leva la main et tira sur la capuche qui descendit lentement vers son dos. Il sursauta devant son reflet comme un chat devant son image. Harry Potter ne ressemblait plus à Harry Potter. Fini les cheveux en bataille et les yeux verts. Il faisait maintenant 1m80 , cheveux lisse qui lui tombait mi épaule,son regard était noir et vif mais le plus important était sa jeunesse. Il ressemblait à un gamin de 17 ans. Il ne savait pas comment se sentir. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'existait plus ou plutôt pas. Il recula, trébucha pour tomber à la renverse sur son derrière, face au miroir. Prenant sa tête à deux mains, Harry sentit son souffle s'accélérer et son cerveau exploser, refusant ce qu'il voyait.

BOUMBOUMBOUM. La port de sa chambre se tut pour laisser place à une voix grave.

\- Tout va bien la dedans ?

\- I-M-P-E-C Sam et vous ?

\- C'est Tom, je vous l'ai déjà dit monsieur, maugréa le barman. Le dîner sera servi en bas si cela vous intéresse. Vers 19h. Il y aura …

\- Super, gardait moi une part Sam, le coupa le jeune sorcier.

Il entendit Tom s'éloignait en rouspétant contre les clients irrespectueux. Cette intervention lui avait fait du bien. Au moins, certaines choses étaient toujours pareil. Il devait en savoir plus sur l'époque où il était arrivé. Normalement, ses parents devaient être toujours à Poudlard et entrés en 7ème année. Et lui aussi. Poudlard pourrait être un refuge sur et, s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il mourrait d'envie de voir ses parents. De plus, la plus grande bibliothèque de Grande Bretagne et accessible facilement se trouvait là-ba. Mais pour cela, il devait y être inscrit. Il se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et cria :

\- SAM ! VOUS AVEZ DU PAPIER ET UN CRAYON ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Un silence gênant s'était installé pendant que Dumbledore le passait aux rayons X. Après lui avoir écrit, il reçu la réponse quelques jours après lui indiquant sa venue le soir-même, provoquant une forte angoisse. Comment mentir au plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ? Son histoire est bancale et sent le mensonge à 2 mornilles. Mais, il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était amélioré dans sa capacité à mentir grâce à son métier, ses indics et ses interrogatoires. Il avait monté un dossier de toutes pièces en quelques heures en créant l'histoire d'Harry McDavies, étudiant sang mélé originaire de Londres mais ayant du suivre son père, moldu travaillant pour l'ambassade anglaise aux États-Unis et sa mère, attachée magique. Étudiant de Salem, il a fui la mort de ses parents, assassiné pour raison politique. Les noms concordaient, le timing aussi. Le seul problème est que le jeune McDavies est mort en même temps que ses parents et qu'il s'appelait John. « Un petit détail » ironisa-t-il. Si Dumbledore faisait des petits recherches, son histoire s'écroulerait et direction le ministère de la magie pour usurpation d'identité. « Allez, tu es McDavies. TU es McDavies.» se motiva-t-il. Il avait profité du reste du temps pour se couper les cheveux assez court afin de n'avoir aucune ressemblance avec son père. Seul soucis, cette coupe révélait une cicatrice bien connu. Officiellement, il avait chuté dans des escaliers quand il était jeune et s'était ouvert le crâne. Bancale encore une fois, mais cela pouvait suffire.

Le directeur l'avait écouté et il n'avait posé aucune question. Harry soutenait son regard pour essayer de garder son mensonge intact.

\- Bien. Monsieur McDavies, je vous présente tout d'abord mes condoléances au sujet de vos parents. Aucun jeune de votre âge ne devrait avoir à vivre sans ses parents déclara d'un air triste Dumbledore. Cependant, je me suis permis de me renseigner sur vous et il y a quelques incohérences.

\- Lesquels ? Répliqua du tac au tac Harry.

\- Et bien, il n'y a aucune trace de survivant dans les recherches que j'ai pu faire par exemple.

C'était un test. Et Harry ne tiqua pas. Il lui fallait être concentré et persuasif.

\- J'ai été recueilli par des moldus qui m'ont caché et j'ai fui directement lorsqu'ils ont appelé la police. Mon père travaillait sur un dossier très sensible. Il était à fleur de peau, souvent en colère, apeuré. J'ai décidé de rester dans l'anonymat, laissant ma famille dernière moi. Je... je crois que c'est une forme de … deuil, pour tourner la page.

Le directeur de Poudlard continuait de le fixer , ce qui agaçait fortement Harry. C'était déjà assez troublant de le revoir après tant d'années mais la méfiance qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune sorcier, à juste titre se dit-il, le blessait.

\- Une verrue sur le nez professeur ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry d'une manière sarcastique.

Le regard de son interlocuteur sembla s'éclairer de malice et il décida de briser le nouveau silence qu'il avait installer.

\- Bien, je suis venu pour voir un potentiel futur élève. Vous devez vous rendre compte qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes de l'école de recevoir un élève en cours de formation. La plupart arrive en 1ère année et en reparte 7 ans plus tard. Je me dois donc d'observer un élève que je ne connais pas, qui n'a pas grandi avec nous et qui pourrait être une menace pour notre communauté d'étudiants. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir le climat actuel dans le pays, je suppose ?

\- Et bien j'ai cru comprendre qu'un mage noir prenait de plus en plus de place sur la scène politique, sociale et environnementale, sourit Harry McDavies.

\- Si vous le connaissiez autant que moi, vous ne rigolerez pas de Voldemort, répliqua sèchement Dumbledore.

\- Je n'en ai pas peur et vous non plus, Professeur. Il est peut-être puissant mais pas immortel. Je me suis baladé sur le chemin de traverse. C'est d'un sinistre... Le pouvoir d'un homme ne se mesure pas en richesse mais dans l'impact qu'il a sur les autres. Moins vous lui accordez d'importance, moins vous en avez peur.

Harry en avait peut être un peu un peu trop fait. Mais il devait convaincre qu'il n'était pas un danger pour l'école.

\- Intéressant Monsieur McDavies, Très intéressant. Et bien je serais ravi d'en discuter avec vous à Poudlard dans le futur, dit le directeur en se levant.

\- C'est bon ? Comme sa ? Je suis admis ? Vous ne souhaitez pas voir mon niveau ? Bredouilla Harry, surpris par un volte face.

\- Et bien, pour tout vous dire, c'était prévu. Mais juste avant que je parte de mon bureau, votre dossier scolaire est arrivé, j'ai pu l'observer, constater aucune irrégularité et je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêcherais de vous accepter. Félicitations, dit il en lui tendant la main.

Le chef des immoderatus avait vu beaucoup de chose dans sa jeune carrière, ce qui lui permettait à l'instant de ne pas paraître idiot avec la bouche ouverte. Une part d'incrédulité devait être au moins perceptible dans son regard. Comment sa un dossier de scolarité ? Harry McDavies n'existe pas, il n'y a donc aucun dossier à Salem. Comment a-t-il pu arriver sur le bureau de Dumbledore ? Tant de question se bousculaient, d'incompréhension qu'il ne pu que répondre par un...

\- Merci professeur, en lui serrant la main.

Une liste de matériel vous parviendra par hibou ainsi que toutes les indications nécessaires. Au revoir Monsieur McDavies, et rendez vous au 1er septembre.

Il quitta alors sa chambre, laissant un Harry sur place, troublé par la rencontre de son ancien mentor. « Et P... » pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas abordé la question de l'argent. Le peu qu'il avait permettait de payer la chambre pour quelques jours et mais pas de payer des livres, des plumes et tout ce qu'il faut pour Poudlard. Une bourse doit exister pour les jeunes sorciers d'origine moldus. Il pourrait travailler pour gagner de quoi vivre mais il laisserait une trace dans un Londres sorcier où tout le monde se connaît. Il pourrait gagner de l'argent côté moldu, le changer en gallions mais cela paraissait impossible. Il n'avait aucunes qualifications et , même si il trafiquait ses papiers, il ne savait rien faire. Sans compter qu'il était mineur au regard de la loi moldu.

C'est donc pensif qu'il descendit prendre son repas. Tom lui servit une belle assiette, visiblement sans rancune vis à vis du client insupportable. Il mangeait mécaniquement, tentant de résoudre une équation sans en avoir toutes les données. Tom le coupa dans ses pensées.

\- Alors cette journée gamin ? Que te voulais Dumbledore ?

\- Gamin ? Sam tu prends trop de liberté vieux.

Il maugréa plusieurs fois contre lui mais resta devant lui. Un coup d'œil autour de lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il était le seul client.

\- Les temps sont durs Sam. Ne vexes pas ton seul client du soir.

\- En tant de guerre, les clients se font rare. Je voulais juste être poli.

\- Ou tu fais ton curieux ou quelqu'un te demande des infos sur moi.

Il recula d'un pas. « Touché » se dit Harry.

\- Pas... Pas du tout. Et puis zut, bon faim d'appétit.

Il s'éloigna, avant de se retourner pour dire :

\- La prochaine fois, ne laisse pas traîner une bourse sur le comptoir pour payer la note. Heureusement que tu avais noté le numéro de la chambre. Quoi ? Je te préviens je fais pas de ristournes.

L'air surpris d'Harry l'avait coupé. On avait payer pour lui. Encore un coup de pouce. Cela commençais à faire beaucoup. La méfiance devait être de rigueur. Qui pouvait l'aider ? Qui en avait l'intérêt ?

\- De rien, Sam.

Un petit tour à la banque lui permit de se rendre qu'il avait un compte à son nom. Abasourdi, il retira de l'argent pour son année. Il y avait largement de quoi couvrir ses dépenses et son année scolaire. Qui avait fait les démarches ? Le fait de ne pas avoir toutes les données dans les mains l'agaçait. Qui que ce soit, il se fera connaître bien assez tôt et il sera prêt à lui poser des questions.

Pendant le reste des vacances, il tenta de récupérer le plus d'informations qu'il pouvait sur l'époque où il était apparu. Il avait appris qu'en 1977, Voldemort commençait à regrouper de nombreux partisans et la société magique s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Les disparitions étaient nombreuses et le ministère semblait dépasser. Le château de Poudlard était présenté à la fois comme la forteresse pour protéger la jeune génération mais aussi le lieu du principal opposant au mage noir. De même, il avait fait quelques recherches sur les maraudeurs et Lily Evans. Ils avaient environ 17 ans et étaient les stars de l'école et la grosse tête. Sa, il le savait déjà. Cependant, il appris que la saison dernière fut très dur pour Poudlard et les Maraudeurs. Querelles entre maisons et querelles intra-maisons. Beaucoup accusait les Maraudeurs de favoriser la division et certains professeurs se sont rangés à leurs côtés. Une vraie claque pour James Potter et Sirius Black, persuadés d'être les rock-stars intouchables du lycée. Cela avait été aux oreilles de Potter Senior et une vrai explication avait eu lieu entre le fils et le père. De son côté, Lily vivait toujours chez ses parents, divisés entre leurs deux filles. Si elle avait été très peiné de cette situation au début, elle commençait à éprouver de l'indifférence vis à vis de sa jalouse de sœur. Elle détestait toujours Potter et sa clique, d'une telle force que son futur fils se demandait comment il aller exister dans les prochaines années. Si il savait tout cela et bien c'était grâce à sa capacité de dissimulation et en laissant ses oreilles traîner durant la dernière partie du mois d'août, moment où les jeunes sorciers viennent faire leurs achats. Le jeune Potter avait croisé son père et sa bande et espionné tranquillement. Il avait failli se faire prendre d'ailleurs.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _\- Bon Cornedrue, ton père t'a laché un peu ? , couina Peter Pettigrow_

 _\- Ouais, répondit un James Potter grimaçant. Faut avouer que je l'ai mérité. On est grand maintenant. A la fin de l'année, nous allons être dans le monde réel et il est bien plus dangereux que les claques que je reçoit d'Evans._

 _\- Enfin, tu parles comme un sage James , réagit Remus Lupin. Il affichait un air inquiet, fatigué et passait son temps à regarder autour._

 _Sirius Black tapa sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Il n'était pas le seul à en avoir baver cet été. Certes, il n'était pas un Potter mais il était considérer comme un membre de la famille. Il avait donc beaucoup déçus ses parents « adoptifs »._

 _\- T'inquiètes mon pote, on va se rattraper. Ils vont pas nous reconnaître dit-il._

 _Dans l'ombre, quelqu'un guettait la conversation et glaner le plus d'informations possible. Avec un sweat à capuche gris, Harry pouvait passer pour quelqu'un de lambdas. La capuche couvrait entièrement sa tête et son visage. La discussion se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes. Remus commença alors à s'agiter, regardant un peu partout. « Foutu sens de lycanthrope ! On dégage Monsieur Potter. » Il se leva comme si de rien n'était, tourna le dos et commença à avancer._

 _\- HEY VOUS LA ! Cria Rémus. Et il se mit à courir pour le rattraper_

 _Harry tourna la tête puis s'élança à travers les rues du chemin de traverse, zizguant entre les promeneurs et les élèves. Arrivant à un embranchement, il tourne directement à gauche, enlève son sweat qui brûle en un claquement de doigt, puis se retourne pour revenir sur ses pas comme si de rien é se permit de bousculer Rémus et de s'escuser, au moment où il arrivait à l'embranchement puis il disparut dans les autres ruelles._


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour ceux qui me suivent et les messages d'encouragement. Je suis ouvert à toutes les critiques constructives. Malheureusement, mes études me prennent énormément de temps et donc il va être difficile d'être régulier dans mes publications. J'écrit comme je le sens, les mots me guidant et les phrases s'enchaînant sans trop réfléchir. De même, j'écris pour me faire plaisir et sortir de ma tête un Harry qui ne me quitte jamais.

N'hésitait pas à réagir,

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

\- Sincèrement Lunard arrêtes de nous bassiner avec ton sweat à capuche ! T'es en boucle depuis l'autre jour.

\- Mon cher Sirius Black, je n'ai pas rêvé. Il y avait un mec qui nous observait. Il était à côté de nous, à 5 mètres.

Remus Lupin regardait ses compagnons comme si il les regardait pour la première fois. On pouvait entendre le bruit des rails et le remous du train se faisait sentir. Ils était parti de Londres depuis environ trente minutes. Pour la 3ème fois d'affilé, le loup garou racontait son histoire du chemin de traverse. Peter et Sirius avait mis cela sur le compte de la lune approchant. James, lui était plus mesuré, ayant compris que Lunard n'avait pas inventé. Seulement, ils avaient vu partir Remus en criant et courant mais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

\- Le gars a fui. Qui est-ce qui fuit si il n'a rien a se reprocher ? Enchaîna Lupin

\- Normal, un mec te regarde, crie puis se met à te courser. Moi je cours comme le gars, répliqua Sirius.

Un regard noir accueillit cette réplique. Il fulminait. Sirius pouvait être très difficile à convaincre quand ce n'était pas James qui le proposait. Il allait répliquer une nouvelle fois mais fut interrompu par ce dernier.

\- Écoutes Rémus. Ce que veut te dire Patmol, c'est que sa aurait pu être un mec qui voulait se faire discret, un gars pas clair, qui attendait quelqu'un par exemple. Un deal de contrefaçons ou tout autre truc louche. Cela peut être cette explication, la tienne ou encore une autre. Si c'est la tienne, on reverra ton gars à la capuche.

Les trois gars regardaient leur ami, surpris par le discours et par la réflexion de leur camarade. Visiblement, Mr Potter senior avait du être persuasif et cela il en était capable au vu de ce qu'il avait pu voir lors des séjours passés dans la demeure familiale.

\- Les vacances t'ont fait du bien James, répliqua Remus avant de se terrer dans le silence, regardant le paysage défilé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à quelques mètres de là, dans un autre compartiment, un Harry McDavies avait le regard perdu face au paysage. Personne n'avait voulu rentrer dans le sien, l'arrivée d'un nouveau à Poudlard étant jugé comme étrange. Il était donc seul avec ses pensées.

Avant de partir, Harry avait remercié Tom pour son accueil malgré qu'il ait été parfois odieux et désagréable. Un petit supplément lui avait été donné en signe de paix et « d'amour infini » qu'il éprouvait pour la personne avec qui il avait passé l'été. Ce mois et demi en 1977 lui avait au moins permis de se rendre compte que son époque lui manquait atrocement. On ne s'aperçoit que les gens nous manquent que lorsqu'on les a perdu. « C'est beau sa Harry. » Sa pensée le faisait rire jaune. Il se devait de tout faire par repartir. Il n'est pas à sa place avec tous les morts-vivants de 1977. Autre point qui le tracassait, qui lui est venu en aide par deux fois ? Et pour quelle raison ? Mais le plus troublant et le plus inquiétant, celui qui l'aide sait qui est Harry McDavies et par conséquent, il le tient par la peau du cou. Cela renforçait sa paranoïa et se méfiait de tout le monde. En franchissant le mur de la voie 9,3/4, il sentit un poids s'échapper. Personne ne devrait pouvoir l'atteindre là bas normalement. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors, refoulant les pensées du futur auror. Une petite tête brune à lunette franchit la porte, la jeune fille n'avait pas plus de 12 ans.

\- Excuse moi de te déranger. Les autres compartiments sont tous pleins et..euh, je me disais, euh comme t'es tout seul. En fait je connais personne, je sais pas trop comment faire... balbutia la 1ère année. Puis-je ?

Devant le manque de réponse de son interlocuteur, elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, toujours souriante. L'adolescent qui était devant lui avait les cheveux courts sur les côtés et plus long sur le dessus, façon militaire. Son regard noir et pénétrant la forçait à ne pas s'avancer, attendant le verdict. Elle s'attarda plus longuement sur la tenue du muet en face elle. En jean, basket, cuir, il semblait très détendu et pouvait passer pour un adolescent lambda, mais, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

Le ton calme du jeune homme calme le fit sursauter, n'espérant plus une réponse. Elle le remercia d'un coup de tête et tenta de traîner sa lourde valise vers le rangement au-dessus des sièges. L'inconnu se leva silencieusement et lui pris la valise pour la ranger.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est sympa, remercia la jeune fille.

Un nouveau silence. Il regardait le paysage sans paraître le voir, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je m'appelle Karen, je suis en première année.

Re-silence. « Je suis tombé sur le gars le plus bavard de la terre » ironisa-t-elle. Un petit coup d'œil rapide sur son visage lui permit de voir qu'il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu l'avoir. Très jeune peut être.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très poli de regarder intensément un inconnu Karen ? Questionna-t-il

\- Tout comme ne pas répondre et ne pas regarder la personne dans les yeux, non ? Répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

Il arrêta sa contemplation pour poser son regard sur la jeune fille, se pencha et mis ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu le mien ?

\- Tu connais le mien, justifia Karen.

\- C'est pas suffisant ?

\- Ba non, c'est pas juste, bougonna la jeune élève.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, amusé.

\- Devine alors.

\- Il y a beaucoup de prénoms au monde tu sais.

L'échange paraissait fortement plaire au jeune homme et Karen s'en sentait plus que frustrée. Elle aimait savoir, elle avait soif de connaissances. Pendant toutes les vacances, ses livres ont été épluchés, décortiqués, à tel point qu'elle savait tout sur la première année. Et voilà que la première rencontre qu'elle faisait dans le monde sorcier était une personne qui se montrait très mystérieuse.

\- Est ce que... les... euhm. Tu vois les sorciers...

Une étincelle dans le regard lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui faire comprendre. Elle semblait trop prévisible ce qui l'agaçait encore plus.

\- Toute première année d'origine moldu hein ? Sourit le garçon.

\- Oui, c'est sa, murmura-t-elle.

\- Stressée ?

\- On peut dire cela oui. Pas toi ?

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils. « OUI !, je l'ai mouché »

\- Comment sa ?

\- Et bien tu es nouveau non ?Personne dans ton compartiment alors que tu as au moins 17 ans. C'est que tu ne connais personne. Ou alors tu es le psychopathe de l'école. Mais je vois pas pourquoi tu serais resté aussi longtemps sans me parler ou me sauter dessus, ou tout simplement, pourquoi on t'aurait gardé à l'école. Donc tu es nouveau, en dernière année je dirais.

Re-re-silence. Puis, il tendit sa main et déclara :

\- McDavies, Harry McDavies.

Elle lui serra la main avec un grand sourire.

\- Enchanté Mr McDavies.

* * *

\- Dire que l'on va retrouver Potter et toute sa clique.

Lily Evans avait dit cela d'un ton désespéré. Elle ne pouvait plus les voir en peinture ces quatre là. Leurs immaturités et leur manque d'intelligence lui avait fait péter les plombs plusieurs fois l'année dernière, se retrouvant quelques fois en retenue. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu le détester ce James Potter.

\- Lily, tu te rends compte que cela fait au moins trois à quatre fois que tu nous parles de Potter. Tu es amoureuse ou quoi ?

\- Kathy, t'es complètement folle ou quoi ?! Il représente tout ce que je déteste, la vantardise, l'égoïsme, la débilité...

\- Avoue que sans lui tu t'ennuierais, répliqua Alice.

\- N'importe quoi. J'en parle car je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure lors de ma ronde et cela m'a rappelé l'année dernière, c'est tout.

Lily commençais à s'agacer. De nombreuses personnes pensaient que lui et Potter allaient finir ensemble. Comme si la haine pouvait finir en amour. Le regard froid qu'elle lui avait lancé, en le croisant, en aurait congelé plus d'un généralement, mais pas Lui. Cependant, au lieu du regard plein de malice et de moquerie qu'elle recevait d'habitude, elle obtint de la tristesse de la part de Potter. Une surprise pour elle ainsi que des remords, vite étouffés par sa fierté.

\- Bref. On parle d'autre chose. As-tu vu le nouveau Lily tout à l'heure. ? Demanda Julia.

\- Oui, je l'ai aperçu. Il était seul mais je n'ai pas pu me présenter, sa majesté le préfet en Chef Digini a exigé d'aller vérifier les autres compartiments.

-Comment sa il y a un nouveau ? Tu veux dire en dehors des premières années ?

\- BINGO Kathy ! TU l'as pas vu tout à l'heure ? Le gars a pas l'air commode. Il a une coupe genre militaire, un regard noir perçant et il est plutôt beau garçon.

\- Pfff, Julia tu n'as pas changé durant les vacances, s'exaspéra Lily.

Le reste de la conversation se poursuivit sur l'arrivée du nouveau et sur leur toute dernière année à Poudlard qui sera, comme toutes les autres, sûrement très animée.

* * *

Harry avait passé un trajet agréable en compagnie de Karen. Vive et intelligente, elle ressemblait à Hermione et une forme de sympathie s'était développée entre eux. Elle avait peur de voir où elle serai répartie et Harry l'avait rassuré. Elle complexait du fait de ses origines, Harry lui avait parlé d'Hermione, de sa grande intelligence et de son intégration réussite dans un univers magique. Il lui avait dit peu sur lui mais elle semblait avoir apprécié ce qu'elle avait entendu sur la magie et les sorciers en général, rassurée par un univers qui lui était inconnu.

L'entrée en gare arriva assez rapidement pour les deux compères et c'est vêtu de leurs habits de sorciers qu'ils descendirent du train. Toutes les premières années se rassemblèrent ainsi que Karen et donc Harry près d'un demi géant qui les haranguait à venir vers lui.

\- Monsieur McDavies je suppose ? S'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui. Vous êtes ?

\- Hagrid, garde chasse de Poudlard. Je m'occupe du trajet en barque pour les premières années et donc de toi.

\- Enchanté Hagrid, dit Harry en lui tendant la main.

Hagrid fut surpris par la main tendu du jeune homme, peu habitué par de la sympathie et plus par la méfiance, du à sa condition de demi-géant. Il lui serra malgré tout la main ou plutôt, lui broya les phalanges. Harry lui, était content de revoir un visage connu et amical. Son amitié avec Hagrid lui rappela qu'il devrai lui rendre visite plus souvent à l'avenir.

\- Je vous suis alors Hagrid.

Hagrid dirigea alors les premières années vers les barques. Harry attendit que toutes les barques soient prises pour monter avec Hagrid et Karen. Cette dernière lui posa de nombreuses questions sur le château, la magie et Harry lui sur la forêt et ces animaux. Hagrid lui répondit d'une manière très passionné et lui fit promettre de venir le voir à sa cabane.

Quelques minutes après, il se retrouva devant les grandes portes de la Grande Salle en compagnie de toutes les premières années. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent et ils avancèrent le long des tables centrales. Harry, facilement repérable par sa taille, était la cible de tous les regards. Le chapeau magique avait déjà commencé mais il n'écoutait pas, se contentant de fixer ceux qui le dévisageait. De nombreuses personnes lui parurent connu mais il finit par observer la table des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore l'observait intensément. Il soutint son regard un temps avant de feindre l'indifférence et tourna son regard vers le Choixpeau magique et Mcgonagall.

\- Harry McDavies!

Il s'approcha alors et laissa son ancienne directrice posé le choixpeau sur sa tête.

\- Mhmmm je te connais mais pas encore. Voyage temporel ? Oui cela doit être sa. Tu as été réparti à Gryffondor la dernière fois mais je n'étais pas si d'accord que cela c'est pour cela …

\- Non, pas …

\- SERPENTARD !

Il se leva alors, abasourdi, puis rejoignit la maison qu'il avait tant détesté, cette maison qui était la sienne dorénavant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Son arrivée à la table verte et or lui parut interminable. La plupart des futurs mangemorts et ses nouveaux camarades le regardaient, heureux d'avoir un nouveau Serpentard. Le clan Malefoy au grand complet l'observait avec défiance et l'analysait. Il était fort probable qu'ils veuillent l'enrôler, ce qui fit sourire Harry, le responsable de leurs morts ou de leurs incarcérations. Ce sourire jaune paraissait démoniaque aux yeux des autres. Il s'agit à la droite des Mangemorts, séparés par plusieurs élèves afin de lui laisser le temps de s'acclimater. Personne ne lui adressa la parole du repas et il conserva le silence. Il avait beaucoup de choses à encaisser. Serpentard, les mangemorts, la futur méfiance voir haine de la part de ces parents, ce qui n'est pas plus mal malheureusement. Ainsi, il ne s'attachera pas et cela facilitera son départ. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, Dumbledore avait fini son discours et tout le monde se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir. Harry suivit ses camarades en faisant semblant de découvrir le château. Arrivé devant les cachots, ils franchirent le portail de la salle commune et tous partirent rejoindre leurs lits sauf les dernières années. Harry lui suivit directement le préfet de 5 années qui n'arrêtait pas de déblatérer sur la noblesse de la maison Serpentard. Étant une pièce rapportée à la dernière année, il fut obligé de compléter le seul dortoir où il restait de la place, celui de Rogue, Malfoy, Rockwood et un certain Mallory. Il allait devoir se contenir pour ne pas les emplafonner. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, il se coucha , blinda son lit de sorts et contre-sorts et ferma les yeux pour un repos troublé par les cauchemars.

C'est donc l'esprit complètement embrumé qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner tout en fixant le mur derrière l'épaule droite d'un 4ème année.

\- La tête dans la lune le nouveau ? Railla Malfoy.

Il était avec sa bande, juste derrière Harry, voulant le surprendre.

\- J'aime le silence et le bruit des couverts le matin, répondit-il d'un ton calme.

\- Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy, et voici …

\- Rogue, Rockwood et les Avery. Je sais. Vous faites un joli boys band les gars.

La Grande Salle était encore silencieuse tout d'un coup, écoutant l'échange entre le maître des mangemorts à Poudlard et une futur recrue ou un futur ennemi. Certains professeurs les observaient également. Harry pouvait sentir leurs regards sur sa nuque.

\- Du répondant ? J'aime cela. Écoutes, Poudlard a l'air cool comme cela mais c'est un endroit dangereux pour certaines personnes. Restes avec nous et tu auras la meilleure protection. Restes avec nous, tu seras maître incontesté. Restes avec nous et tu façonneras le futur au nom du...

Il s'approcha, posa une main sur son épaule droite et murmura à son oreille

\- Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry se figea pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il posa tranquillement son verre. Il a pu entendre le son de son verre contre la table tellement les murmures s'étaient tus.

\- Enlèves ta main, cracha Harry qui avait détaché chaque mot, chaque syllabe.

Le ton froid, assuré fit reculer Malfoy. Doucement, McDavies se leva et se retourna.

\- Ton seigneur n'est pas le mien. Retouches-moi encore une fois et je t'envoie par terre, toi et ta clique. C'est clair ?

Plus une affirmation qu'une question, Harry bouscula Malfoy et sortit de la Grande Salle, sous les yeux de ses parents.

* * *

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le nouveau avait du caractère. James n'avait jamais vu un serpentard tenir tête à Malfoy comme cela. Il fallait au moins lui reconnaître ce courage. Cette légère altercation avait égayé une cérémonie plus plate que les autres années. L'ensemble des étudiants ayant l'habitude d'une blague d'ouverture de l'année. Mais cela c'était fini. La soufflante de son père, le regard des autres lui avaient fait mal. Il avait vu dans leurs regards de la déception et cela l'avait renvoyé à son immaturité. Un nouveau Potter était présent et le nouveau Black aussi.

Leur premier cours était potion, en compagnie des 7èmes années de serpentard.

\- On va pouvoir observer le nouveau en action avec ses meilleurs potes, ironisa Sirius.

En arrivant devant le cachot, ils retrouvèrent Remus et Peter mais pas de traces de MCDavies.

\- Encore faut-il qu'il vienne, constata James.

\- Il est à la bibliothèque. Tout du moins, il y était tout à l'heure

\- Rémus ! S'indigna Sirius. On est le premier jour et tu vas directement à la bibliothèque !

Le professeur Slughorn ouvrit la porte et les élèves entrèrent. James et Sirius se retrouvèrent au fond, derrière Peter et Remus. Tous les gryffondors étaient à droite du bureau, les serpentards à gauche et toujours pas de McDavies.

\- Bien. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en 7ème année et en potion, matière d'excellence pour vos Aspics. Soyez sur que nous ferrons le meilleur pour atteindre cet objectif, affirma d'un ton pompeux Slughorn. Mon cher Severus, ma chère Lily, je compte sur vous pour vous sublimer.

Si Rogue acquiesça, ravi du compliment, Lily fut pour le moins gêné. Elle était comme cela la miss Evans, modeste et travailleuse. Tout le contraire de lui. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il tenait prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas la réincarnation de l'égoïsme et l'immaturité.

C'est à ce moment là, alors que tout le monde écoutait Slughorn vanter la difficulté des ASPICS de potion et l'utilité important de sa matière dans la vie quotidienne, qu'une personne toqua à la porte et entra sans la permission. McDavies faisait son entrée dans l'arène avec plus de 10 minutes de retard. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il faisait fort pour la première journée. Certains serpentards fusillaient du regard leur camarade par leur futur perte de points alors que l'année venait juste de commencer.

« Veuillez... m'excusez... pour le retard, s'excusa le nouveau essoufflé. Il est grand ce château !

Toute la classe le regardait ahuri. Il n'avait qu'a suivre les autres ! Mais il avait visé dans le mille puisque Slughorn était réputé pour être assez coulant.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Monsieur McDavies n'est ce pas ? Sourit le professeur

Un hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse. Il partit s'asseoir à la seule place disponible, à côté d'Alice. Les serpentards tiquèrent devant le manque d'hésitation à aller rejoindre une personne ennemi à sa maison.

\- Bien, j'ai lu votre dossier. Vos notes étaient correctes à Salem mais je dois reconnaître, sans flagorneries aucune, que le niveau que je demande est bien plus élevé. Que souhaitez vous faire plus tard ?

\- Professeur de potions à Poudlard, le niveau est plus élevé apparemment, répliqua du tact au tac McDavies.

Sa respiration était calme, son regard froid et son discours légèrement ponctué d'ironie.

\- Et bien c'est un bel objectif Monsieur McDavies. Je vous laisse vous installer.

Puis le cours se poursuivit par la préparation d'une potion qui décuple la puissance du corps. Courir, plus vite etc... Niveau +++ des potions les plus dures à réaliser.

Visiblement, il ne fallait pas l'embêter le petit nouveau, d'abord la troupe à Malfoy puis un professeur. Une force de caractère digne de Lily Evans, avec une pointe d'humour noir. Il devrai animer l'année, au moins dans les discussions. Le cours se finit et les élèves sortirent avec 20 centimètres à faire sur la potion. Aucun serpentard n'attendit le nouveau, hormis une petite bande mené par un petit blondinet. James traîna volontairement derrière afin d'entendre ce qu'il se disait. Il n'entendit pas ce qui se disait mais, visiblement, cela ne plaisait pas à la bande. Après quelques minutes de discussions, ils s'éloignèrent. James fit de même, côté opposé mais pu entendre la voix désagréable et hautaine de Malfoy au loin « Ne mords pas la main qui t'est tendue. Elle pourrait se retourner contre toi McDavies ».

Et bien, il est fort le garçon. Peut de personnes peuvent se vanter d'être aussi fou à tenir tête ainsi. Au moins, il restait fidèle à son image ne public, comme en privé. Cependant, l'année dans le dortoir des verts et argent allait être compliqué.

Pourquoi intéressait-il autant à ce gars ? Peut-être parce qu'il paraissait différent aux yeux du jeune Potter. Un moyen de réparer ses erreurs auprès de la maison Serpentard. C'est dans ses pensées au détour d'un couloir, en retournant vers la salle commune, qu'il percuta une tête rousse de plein fouet.

* * *

Lily était sonné, ses livres éparpillés. Le nez dans son livre de métamorphose, elle marchait comme un automate direction la bibliothèque, lieu privilégié pour la préfète.

\- Excuse moi Lily, je ne faisais pas du tout attention, dit une voix très bien connue.

En détaillant la personne qui l'avait percuté, elle reconnut Potter. Mais pas le Potter qu'elle connaissait. Dans son regard, son comportement, il était gêné et désolé d'avoir fait tombé la jeune fille. Elle ignora la main tendue, se releva et récupéra ses livres pour s'éloigner en direction de la bibliothèque.

\- Je suis désolé Lily.

\- J'ai compris, répondit-elle en s'éloignant toujours.

\- Non, je veux dire pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire.

Lily Evans stoppa net. James Potter qui s'excuse de son comportement.

\- Pardonne moi, le choc a du me perturber le cerveau car j'ai cru que tu faisais des excuses.

Elle s'était retourné, ses yeux verts fusillant le jeune gryffondor. Ce dernier s'avança et fit face à elle avec un air résigné et non moqueur.

\- J'ai été odieux, ingrat, stupide, lâche, immature et j'en passe. Avec toi, je n'ai fait que me comporter en idiot et j'espère qu'à défaut de m'aimer et d'être ton ami, tu sauras m'apprécier... Voilà euh...

Il semblait étonné par son discours et Lily encore plus. Cependant, un été à ruminer contre lui, c'était long.

\- Ne crois pas que me sortir trois pauvres phrases va te faire pardonner de six ans de bêtises et d'immaturités. Tu es ce que tu es Potter, un idiot imbu de sa personne et cela ne changera jamais. Je ne serais jamais ton amie et t'apprécier me serais aussi difficile que de parler à un serpentard sans l'humilier pour toi.

Puis, elle se retourna et parti en direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Après manger, Harry eu métamorphose. McGonagall l'avait visiblement à l'œil, l'affront porté à Slughorn était connu de toute l'école. Cependant, il ne fit pas de vague et tint sa langue durant tout le cours, heureux de revoir son ancienne directrice. C'est ainsi que se fini cette première journée. Au dîner, il observa la table gryffondor et pu voir la mine déconfite de son père. Apparemment, il s'était fait fortement houspillé par Lily, ce qui pouvait expliquer son air dépité. Harry lui se sentait observait par ses nouveaux copains verts et or. Il leur tenait tête et cela n'allait malheureusement pas bien se terminer. Il se devait de trouver une idée pour les tenir éloignés sans se faire mal. De même, l'auror se creusait les méninges pour repartir dans son époque. Après plusieurs heures passées à la bibliothèque cette nuit là, il se coucha exténué, sans réponse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Les cours s'enchaînaient en cette première semaine mais le voyageur temporel ne s'investissait pas outre-mesure, préoccupé par ses recherches. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un livre sérieux sur la question. Après trois soirées passées en bibliothèque, la plupart du temps sous un sortilège de désillusion lors du couvre-feu, il n'avait pas avancé d'un centimètre. L'angoisse d'être coincé dans cette époque commençait à le gagner progressivement. Cependant, il lui fallait quelques semaines de plus pour finir d'éplucher la bibliothèque et surtout, la réserve mais aussi plus de sommeil. Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement après presque deux nuits blanches notamment. Il lui était déjà arrivé dans le cadre de son travail à faire des planques mais sa préparation était optimale et il faisait des micro-siestes, en roulement avec un de ses hommes. Le chef des immoderatus n'était pourtant pas au bout et il avait déjà fait un état des lieux à Poudlard. A son époque, Gryffondor et Serpentard se détestaient. En 1977, la définition de la haine s'appliquait à la lettre. Regards noirs, croche-pieds, sorts lancés sous le manteau et il en passe. Les premières années trinquaient le plus, forgeant rapidement une défiance envers la maison adverse. Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient au milieu et arbitraient les conflits en retrait. Karen, fraîchement gryffondor, se méfiait d'ors et déjà de lui, ce qui lui fit plus de peine qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer, juste après une embrouille et un sort qui aurait l'aurait touché. Ces brouilles étaient quotidienne et, plusieurs fois, il avait du intervenir discrètement en faveur de l'une ou défaveur de l'autre. Le point positif était les Maraudeurs. D'après les oreilles qu'ils laissaient traînés au repas, durant les cours et les couloirs, ils se comportaient comme des adolescents normaux, rigolant et étant sérieux en cours, dans la limite de leurs capacités. Il paraissait même que McGonagall les avait félicité au détour d'un couloir, en apercevant les quatre garçons faire la morale à des gryffondors embêtant des serpentards de 1ère année. Sirius lui avait bien dit que son père avait changé à partir de la 7ème, mais il n'y croyais plus. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, c'était grâce à sa formation d'auror mais aussi les différentes formations moldus qu'il avait eu en plus, et une formation magique poussée, pour les élites. De par son devoir d'exemple, il avait tout fait pour être le meilleur dans chaque discipline ou espérer s'en approcher.

BOUM ! La main du professeur Anderson, professeur de botanique, s'était abattu sur la table, le ramenant à la réalité. Il était en mode automate, une nouvelle fois, et cela ne semblait pas faire plaisir à tout le monde.

\- Monsieur McDavies. Pouvez-vous nous faire l'amabilité d'être présent à mon cours ? Je ne sais pas comment vous faisiez à Salem, mais ici, il faut écouter et apprendre.

\- Poudre d'écaille de dragon, une pointe de bile de crapaud et une plume de corbeau. Le tout mélangé avec de la mélasse bouillie.

Le professeur Anderson s'était tu.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Pour reconstituer un gui cornu, autrement appelé _monitus device_. Il faut ce que j'ai énoncé précédemment.

\- Je euh oui tout à fait. Très... bien.

Elle s'éloigna et poursuivit son cours, visiblement troublé par son élève. Une nouvelle fois, Harry avait montré qu'il ne fallait pas l'embêter et c'était l'ensemble des 7èmes années ayant choisit botanique qui y avait assistés.

\- Et bien, on peut dire que tu te laisses pas faire.

Sirius et les autres maraudeurs l'attendaient à la fin du cours. Pour quelle raison ? Cela il ne savait pas. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse sur les issus à cette discussion. Bizarre, Bizarre de penser à se battre contre son père. Cela lui paraissait normal pour le cas Peter Pettigrow. Il lui réservait le premier coup.

\- Non c'est vrai. On m'aime ou on me déteste, se contenta de répondre Harry.

\- Je m'appelle Sirius, voici Peter, Remus et enfin James dit le jeune Black en lui tendant la main et désignant ses amis.

Surpris, il regardait un peu ahuri la main tendu, comme si il allait le lui retirait au dernier moment.

\- Je vois que notre réputation nous a précédé. Acceptes-tu au moins qu'on aille au château ensemble ? Questionna James.

\- C'est parti les gars.

Les premiers mètres se firent en silence, à un bon rythme. Ils doublèrent Lily et ses amies qui les observèrent suspicieusement.

\- Que me voulez vous les gars ?

La question était directe, franche et il espérait une pareille réponse en échange.

\- On voulait juste se présenter. Tu as l'air cool... et on tente de faire un pas faire un serpentard pour montrer que l'on en est capable.

Remus venait à son tour de parler. Visiblement, tous les membres étaient d'accord, Peter se contentant de suivre.

\- Et comme je suis le nouveau, c'est plus facile de se rapprocher de moi car vous ne m'avez pas encore fait de crasse. Bien réfléchis les gars, félicita Harry.

Ils ne répondirent pas, légèrement troublé par la réflexion rapide du jeune homme.

\- Écoutez, je ne peux pas trop me permettre de traîner avec les gars les plus détestés de vert et or. Honnêtement, votre offre est vraiment cool mais cela ne serait pas judicieux de ma part. Malfoy et sa bande viennent me voir chaque jour et hier sa a failli mal terminer.

\- Qu'est ce qui te veulent ces types ? Questionna James

Et voilà, on y vient. L'un d'eux a du le voir discuter virulamment avec Malfoy. Il est question de faire copain-copain oude savoir de quel côté est Harry McDavies ? Approche très moche si c'est le cas.

\- Malfoy me trouve à son goût et voudrait qu'on rapproche les lits dans le dortoir. Je suis pas trop hyper emballé par l'idée car ils sont quand même nombreux. On est arrivé, je vais à la bibliothèque et on se retrouve demain en défense contre les forces du mal ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et parti, laissant le quatuor sur le péron.

\- Vous croyez qu'il disait vrai sur Malfoy ?

Remus, James et Sirius se retournèrent vers Peter, tentant de savoir si il rigolait ou pas.

\- Sa veut dire non sa.

Ils partirent tous à rigoler, sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien appris du personnage mais, au moins, Harry McDavies avait de l'humour et cela, les vert et or en manquaient cruellement.

* * *

Harry arriva devant Madame Pince 5 minutes après avoir quitté les maraudeurs et leur interrogatoire. Il la salua d'un clin d'œil auquel elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il aimait la faire enrager et elle le détestait. Il prit une série de livres au hasard, puis parti en quête d'une place. Arrivé devant une table occupé, il prit la chaise en face, s'assit et éplucha les ouvrages empruntés. Lily Evans vit alors s'asseoir en face lui. Lorsqu'elle le reconnu, la sorcière marqua un temps d'arrière puis commença sa lecture. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry pouvait entendre des soupirs, une respiration rapide, synonyme de stress ou bien de colère. Sans relever la tête, il engagea la discussion.

\- Respire Evans. Tu va exploser.

\- Pardon ?

Et bien, tu parais énervé et cela me déconcentre, ironisa Harry.

Lily le regarda silencieusement, ses paroles montant lentement au cerveau.

\- Y a quoi entre toi et Potter ?

\- Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire ? Questionna la rouquine.

Ah enfin, elle se rebelle un peu. Il leva la tête de son livre pour croiser le regard vert de sa futur mère.

\- Écoutes, je sais que je ne suis rien pour toi, que tu ne me connais pas. Mais quoi qu'il ait fait, il le regrette.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? De quoi tu te mêles d'ailleurs ? Regardes toi, tu es seul et vu comment tu t'acharnes à rejeter les membres de ta maison et à aller vers des gens qui ne t'apprécieront pas, ce n'est pas étonnant. Occupes toi de tes problèmes, je gère les miens.

Sa réplique fut accueillit par un regard glacial d'Harry. Si elle avait peut être raison, la pique était acéré. Elle se leva alors, rassembla ses affaires et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Dehors c'est la guerre ! Il y a bientôt deux ans, je me suis disputé avec un ami au sujet de bêtises. On ne s'est plus parlé pendant un bout de temps. J'ai alors appris au bureau... de mon père qu'un mage noir l'avait tué car il n'avait pas voulu donner mon adresse. Je n'oublierai jamais la dernière discussion que j'ai eu avec lui et la dernière phrase que je lui ai dit : « Tu n'es qu'un idiot, incapable et inutile. » Ces mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière. Penses-y pour Potter.

Lily l'avait écouté et son cœur s'était serré en entendant son histoire. Depuis le début de la semaine, les maraudeurs, dont James, étaient calmes et il n'était pas rare de les voir calmer des disputes ou embrouilles. De plus, James s'était excusé platement devant Lily, droit dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas idiote, s'en étant rendu compte, mais elle l'avait envoyé paître, à regret. Et c'était sa fierté qu'il l'énervait au plus au point. De même, la tension politique et sociale l'angoissait au plus haut point en tant que né-moldus.

\- Pardonnes-moi. Cela ne me regardais pas, je ne le ferais plus.

Il se leva et parti, laissant en plan la jeune rousse.

* * *

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques se passa tranquillement pour Harry, sauf que Malfoy lui jetait des regards lourds de sens. Une petite pointe d'inquiétude s'était immiscé en lui et elle ne le quittait pas. Durant toute la semaine, la petite bande n'avait pas arrêté de vouloir tissé des liens mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, même si cela devait lui attiré des ennuis. Au fur et à mesure, il était devenu le paria de la maison Serpentard. Durant le dîner, il surprit de nombreux regards entre Rockwood, Rogue, Malfoy et Avery. Au moment du dessert, ils vinrent s'asseoir de chaque côté , Malfoy se plaçant en face lui.

\- Bon McDavies. Tu t'es bien acclimaté ? Tu t'amuses bien ? Demanda Avery sur un ton faussement gentil.

Il ne répondit pas, sachant que les questions n'en étaient pas vraiment.

\- Alors, voilà comment cela va se passer. Dorénavant, tu te comporteras comme un gentil garçon. Tu veux aller quelque part, tu attends que l'on t'y autorise, tu veux te lever après avoir manger, tu attends que l'on se lève. Ici, à Serpentard, c'est nous les boss. Ne crois pas que tu en seras exemptés. Tu aurais pu faire partie de notre petite bande mais ton comportement stupide t'obliges à être un mouton sous peine de … sanctions.

Malfoy avait fini son discours sur un murmure assez menaçant.

\- Waouh ! Trop fort, je te jure. Tu m'as fait dresser les poils, je te jure. Regarde Avery ! s'exclama Harry, en montrant son avant bras.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, se contenta de répondre Rogue alors qu'Avery se penchait pour vérifier les dires du nouveau.

\- Ah ! Désolé ! Non vraiment, pardon, c'était hyper bien travaillé comme discours. Tu as du bien répété devant le miroir ce matin, c'est bien mon p'tit Lucius.

En face de lui, le jeune homme se contractait et semblait bouillir de l'intérieur. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme cela, alors le faire devant toute la maison...

\- Bien. Une nouvelle fois ravi d'avoir pu parler avec vous les gars, c'est super d'échanger comme cela sur la vie, les gens et la magie noire.

Il allait se lever mais deux mains le firent s'asseoir. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui permit de se rendre compte de la présence de deux gorilles, au cas où une seule personne contre quatre gars aurait été équilibré.

\- Tu vas me le payer McDavies, crois moi. Personne ne manque de respect aux fidèles, affirma Malfoy. Si tu crois que l'on t'a pas vu parler avec Potter, sa bande et la sang de bourbe. Dorénavant, tu vas morfler chaque jour, chaque heure de cette nouvelle année.

\- Un problème Messieurs ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le professeur Slughorn qui se tenait derrière eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pas du tout professeur. Nous faisons connaissance avec notre nouveau prodige, sourit Rogue en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Ah très bien, très bien. J'aime cette esprit de camaraderie.

\- Oui merci les gars. Allez, je vous laisse entre vous les gars, cela commençait à parler de douche collective, donc continuer sans moi.

La dernière phrase, Harry l'avait prononcé à voix haute. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt entendu et transmis à l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard. L'effet fut immédiat et de nombreux fou-rires furent à répertorier en un clin d'œil. Le nouveau en profita pour se lever et quitter la grande salle, ses camarades étant trop occupés à se justifier. Cependant, il allait payer. Pourquoi, il ne l'avait pas fermé ?

* * *

Harry s'était réfugié dans son sanctuaire, la bibliothèque. Il arpentait les allées remplit de livres, tout en cherchant d'autres moyens d'annuler le processus de désintégration qu'allait mettre en place les futurs mangemorts. Quel imbécile ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de défier l'autorité, qu'elle soit des professeurs, de ses supérieurs, des mecs qui pètent plus haut que leurs derrières ou bien les mages noirs. Cela allait mal finir, et il ne serait pas le gagnant du combat. A 1h du matin, il décida de fermer _La magie et les déplacement temporel, mythe ou réalité_ , et se dirigea vers les cachots, tout en se triturant les méninges. Après avoir tourné à un embranchement, il s'arrêta net. Un nouveau sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara de lui. Quelque chose clochait. Dans l'obscurité, il

\- T'es perdu ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna à s'en décrocher la tête mais ne vit qu'un poing venir vers lui qui le percuta la puissance d'un ours en pleine tête. Il tomba par terre, sonné. Le manque de sommeil et son manque d'appétit lui avait fait perdre ses réflexes.

\- Tu fais moins le malin là, non ? Questionna la voix grave

Un coup de pied lui défonça l'estomac.

\- Tu... fais ..du 36 ouuu ouu quoi ? Réussit à articuler avec arrogance Harry.

Une avalanche de coup lui tomba dessus. Un passage à tabac en règle. Une minute après, une éternité pour Harry, les coups s'arrêtèrent. Il sentait le sang coulait le long de crâne et lui venir dans ses yeux. Sa respiration était bruyante, grave, obstruée, les poumons ayant énormément pris. Une nouvelle personne s'approcha, ses pieds raisonnant dans le couloir et s'accroupit prêt d'Harry. Une seconde voix se fit entendre, sur un ton faussement sympathique :

\- Bien, je crois que tu comprends le message, c'était plutôt grossier, je te l'accorde, mais au moins c'est clair, énonça une deuxième voix. Le respect est quelque chose de très important pour nous et ton attitude est pour nous un manque de respect flagrant.

Harry tenta de redresser la tête pour voir son interlocuteur, il reçu une gifle le clouant au sol.

\- Je dois avouer que pour un nouveau, tu es résistant. On admire cela, pas vrai Max ?

\- Ouais, grave Max dit la première vois

\- Tu vois ? Bien, tu as donc offensé des personnes auquel tu dois le respect. Je me fiche de ce que tu leur as dit, tu as juste dépassé les bornes. Nous sommes là pour rectifier cette erreur. Bon on va te laisser te reposer mon cher, enchaîna d'un ton faussement courtois la voix numéro deux. N'oublie pas ce que l'on t'a dit McDavies, le respect. N'offenses pas les mauvaises personnes et tu ne nous reverras plus. On fait comme cela ? Allez, bonne nuit McDavies.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il tenta de se relever péniblement en s'appuyant sur les coudes et les bras. Apercevoir ses agresseurs, les regarder dans les yeux serait une victoire pour lui. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est un pied qu'il reçu en pleine tête, tel un ballon de football. Le noir ce fit instantanément, laissant Harry dans un sommeil profond.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour les commentaires qui font plaisir. 17. Harry, Ten'ju, BEllatrixStillinskiSalvatore, CHacha folla. Duaran. J'aime vos retours et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite. Je prends note de vos avis. Merci encore.

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

James remuait dans son lit, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Un coup d'œil à son réveil magique lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il était tôt, trois heures du matin. Il décida de se lever et d'aller dans la salle commune pour éviter de réveiller toute sa chambre. Le jeune Potter referma la porte derrière lui et descendit les escaliers pour arriver devant une salle vide. Pourtant, le fauteuil qui était dos à l'escalier, semblait occupé, des pieds dépassant de l'accoudoir. Approchant à pas de loup, il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle mais stoppa net. Lily Evans lisait tranquillement un livre sur la métamorphose. Remarquant sa présence, elle baissa son bouquin, surprise.

\- Sa va Potter ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Euuuh oui. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, enfin je n'arrive plus. Et toi Lily ?

Elle ferma le livre et se redressa légèrement, mal à l'aise. Après avoir hésité plusieurs fois, elle réussit à bredouiller une réponse.

\- Un peu... un peu comme toi.

Désignant le fauteuil à côté d'elle, il eut l'autorisation de s'asseoir à côté de Lily Evans, plus décontracté qu'à leur dernière rencontre. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, les deux adolescents gênés attendant un premier pas de l'autre. Se fut Lily qui se lança :

\- Commet se sont passées tes vacances ? Demanda-t-elle.

James ne s'attendait pas tellement à cette question. Cela ne devrait pas l'intéresser mais bon.

\- Bien. J'ai passé pas mal de temps à penser, à refaire le monde, sourit le jeune homme, tentant de garder bonne figure.

Semblant comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion, cela lui rappela leur dispute et rougit énormément.

\- Tu sais... Ce...

Elle ne semblait pas savoir par quel bout commencer. James l'a fixé avec intensité. Son emportement contre lui avait mal, très mal. Elle avait raison dans le fond mais James pensait que c'était trop et il avait été sincère. Cependant, lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, il oublia toute sa rancœur, se perdant dans cette intensité vert émeraude.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que tu m'en empêches.

\- Quoi ?

James n'avait pu retenir son indignation.

\- Non... enfin si mais... bredouilla Lily. J'ai été dur avec toi et je m'en veux beaucoup.

James, surpris, devait avoir l'air idiot à la regarder comme cela. Cependant, il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle poursuive. Devant l'air calme de James, elle poursuivit avec plus de confiance.

\- Tu as été sincère et je t'ai mal répondu. Tu sais, durant toutes ces années, ton comportement et ceux de tes amis ont portés préjudices et ton acharnement à me séduire ont fait que je te haïssait. Mais je n'avais pas à te parler comme cela. J'ai pu voir que tu essayais de faire bien les choses avec les serpentards et notamment le nouveau. Je ne sais pas si c'est le nouveau James que j'ai en face moi mais j'ai envie de le connaître. En tout cas plus que l'autre.

Elle rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Jamais elle ne lui avait dit de choses aussi agréable. James continua à la fixer, semblant découvrir une nouvelle personne. Puis il tendit sa main droite.

\- Bonsoir, moi c'est James et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

La jolie rousse regarda la main et lui sourit.

\- Salut moi c'est Lily, enchanté de fait ta connaissance.

* * *

Sirius observait la scène, heureux de voir les deux gryffondors rirent ensemble et de se découvrirent sous un nouvel angle. Il profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser hors de la salle et aller se promener dans le château. Il emprunta quelques passages secrets pour rejoindre les cuisines. Alors qu'il sortait du dernier passage, il entendit un râle se répercutant dans le couloir. Son sang se glaça et il se figea. Une bête est en liberté dans le château ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, il a du rêver. Il reprit sa marche en avant et, au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius put entendre de nouveau le bruit, une respiration saccadée, comme celle d'un homme malade des poumons. De nouveau, il se figea. Il n'avait pas rêver, le bruit été réel, comme dans un cauchemar peuplé de monstres. La respiration se fit entendre une nouvelle fois. N'étant pas un gryffondor pour rien, il décida d'avancer, sans lumières pour ne pas attirer Miss Teigne et Rusard. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, l'animal se faisait mieux entendre. Le jeune Black sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant lui, prêt à en découdre. Une nouvelle fois la respiration. Son sang se glaçait. Il décida d'allumer sa baguette pour voir ce qu'il avait devant lui.

 _\- Lumos,_ murmura-t-il.

Le couloir s'illumina légèrement. Rien à l'horizon.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel Pat...ooooooooh !

Ayant voulu faire un nouveau pas, en soulevant sa jambe, il trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba par terre en lâchant sa baguette, qui éclaira le visage d'Harry McDavies. Enfin, c'était le sien. Chaque centimètres de son visage avait été roué de coup. Une grosse quantité de sang s'en était échappée et le reste du corps ne devaient pas être en meilleur état.

\- Merde.

Il avait tout d'abord reculé par la scène puis, après s'être repris, il s'approcha rapidement de McDavies.

\- Tu m'entends ? McDavies, c'est Sirius Black ! Si tu m'entends bouge la main.

Pas de réponses.

\- A l'aide, aidais moi !

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall avait été réveillé par des tableaux, annonçant la présence d'un de ses élèves se baladant dans les couloirs. C'est en courant et en bougonnant qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit indiqué. Tout d'un coup, elle entendit des cris, un appel au secours. Un chat remplaça le professeur qui s'élança dans les couloirs et arriva en quelques secondes. Une scène des plus sinistres se dressait devant elle. Sirius Black, à genoux, tenant la main d'un Harry McDavies complètement défiguré.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry se sentit comme chez lui. Les murs blancs de l'infirmerie lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Une semaine et déjà à l'infirmerie, pas mal pour un nouveau se dit-il. Un long bandeau recouvrait son front et faisait le tour de sa tête. De même, son buste et son bras gauche étaient bandés. Peu à peu, la bagarre ou plutôt la mise à tabac lui revint en mémoire.

\- Enfoirés !

\- Ah vous êtes réveillé monsieur McDavies.

Le professeur Dumbledore pénétra dans la salle et vint s'asseoir à côté de son lit.

\- Puis- je rester un peu à côté de vous ? Demanda le vieil homme.

D'un hochement de tête, il montra son accord.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? J'ai promis à Pompom de vous demander afin qu'elle m'autorise à vous parler en premier.

\- Bien, réussit à articuler Harry.

\- Mais encore ?

Le directeur ne ressemblait plus à la personne des vacances. Souriant et bienveillant, l'homme semblait compatir avec son élève. Il s'approcha légèrement de lui, comme pour lui faire une confidence.

\- Monsieur McDavies, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a une semaine.

Harry le regarda, surpris. Une semaine ? Il avait mis ses nombreuses courbatures sur les coups reçus., mais cela pouvait être l'inactivité.

\- Nous sommes Mardi Harry, murmura d'un ton doux Dumbledore.

\- Cela se passe comme cela l'accueil des nouveaux ici ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'avoue que vous ne facilitez pas votre intégration.

\- Pardonnez moi, je suis sur que maintenant cela ira mieux, répondit Harry.

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau, semblant apprécier le caractère spécial du nouvel élève.

\- Écoutez, j'apprécie votre humour et je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Cependant, en tant que directeur, je ne peux laisser passer ce qui vous aie arrivé. De nombreuses fractures, les poumons perforés, un traumatisme crânien et j'en passe. C'est très grave. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

C'était la seule réponse qu'il pouvait fournir. Harry n'avait pas vu le visage de ses agresseurs, les voix avaient du être modifiés si elles appartenaient à des membres du château. Par conséquent, rien ne croustillant ne pouvait être donné au directeur.

\- Ils sont dangereux ces escaliers. Mais, si je ne m'abuse, il n'y a aucun escaliers là où on l'on vous a trouvé. Et, avant que vous n'enchaîniez, il me paraît impossible de glisser autant en tombant dans les escaliers, sachant que l'escalier le plus proche est à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres.

\- Ah, se contenta de dire Harry.

Décidément, le professeur Dumbledore ne cessera jamais de l'étonner par sa vivacité d'esprit.

\- Monsieur McDavies, vous n'avez rien à prouver à personne. Les personnes que vous ne voulez pas dénoncer sont un danger pour l'école et doivent être puni. Il ne s'agit pas d'une dénonciation mais de protection. Ils pourraient recommencer, contre vous ou d'autres personnes. Alors, s'il vous plaît Harry, dîtes moi la vérité.

\- Professeur, commença Harry. Je... Je n'ai pas vu mes agresseurs.

Le respect qu'il avait pour le vieil homme avait eu raison des mensonges qu'il planifiait, alors, autant dire la vérité. Il lui raconta en détail ce qu'il avait subi, ce qu'il avait retenu de ses agresseurs, c'est à dire par grand chose, sans parler de ses déboires avec la bande à Malfoy.

\- Bien, rien à voir avec monsieur Malfoy et ses amis ?

Un silence s'installa entre eux, lourd de sous-entendu, mais Harry conclut finalement par :

\- Non, monsieur, pas du tout.

\- Bien j'ai ma réponse. Reposez vous monsieur McDavies et nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête, le remerciant silencieusement de sa visite. Dumbledore se leva et se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Puis dans l'embrasure de la porte, il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Avant de vous laisser, un officiel du ministère souhaite vous rencontrer. C'est la procédure. Bon courage et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Puis, après qu'Harry le remercia, il quitta la chambre, laissant place à un sorcier du ministère, habillé de façon assez classique, en noir. L'homme, avait les cheveux brun mi-longs, des lunettes et expression faciale typique d'un bureaucrate.

\- Monsieur McDavies, bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Comme mon état le laisse deviner Monsieur. Monsieur comment ?

\- Mr Smith. Henri Smith, délégué aux victimes des violences en milieu public.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce poste en dix ans de carrière. L'homme ne lui disait rien, la fonction ayant disparu à son époque. Smith prit la chaise laissée libre par le directeur et observa le jeune homme. Tout en lui transpirait la bureaucratie, tous les codes y étaient rassemblés. Peu être même trop pour être vrai.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le délégué aux victimes des violences en milieu public. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

\- En effet, Monsieur McDavies, si cela est votre vrai nom, bien sûr.

La réplique de Smith lui glaça le sang. L'homme savait pour sa fausse identité. Il ouvrit un dossier et lui tendit une photographie d'un jeune homme, souriant, échangeant avec d'autres adolescents.

\- Voici le fils McDavies, le vrai. Du coup, je peux vous appeler juste Harry non ?

Pas la peine de répondre, il était piégé et attendait que Smith avance ses pions.

\- Maintenant, veuillez regarder ces dossiers, s'il vous plait mon cher Harry.

Toujours aimable, de façon très bureaucratique, il lui tendit deux dossiers, un relevé de banque et un dossier de scolarité. Tout était au nom d'Harry McDavies, son nom. Il avait devant lui les réponses à ses questions estivales, qu'il avait laissé derrière lui à la rentrée. Harry venait de se les prendre en pleine tronche.

\- Bien, maintenant nous pouvons parler en tout décontraction, avec tous les éléments en main.

L'homme croisa les jambes et joignit les mains. Le jeune blessé accusait le coup et faisait semblant de lire les dossiers pour essayer de rassembler ses pensées.

\- Nous vous avons cherché pendant un petit moment Harry. Vous êtes doué dans l'art de la dissimulation et de l'esquive.

\- Que me voulez vous ? Questionna l'auror.

\- Je travaille pour une agence autonome, ALPHA, et nous souhaiterions vous proposer d'effectuer diverses missions pour nous, en échange de divers compensations.

ALPHA, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler mais il allait devoir s'habituer rapidement visiblement.

\- En échange de ses documents n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui c'est cela. Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes aussi perspicace que vous nous laissiez penser Harry. Bien, le petit message n'a pas entaché votre réflexion.

\- C'était vous ? Demanda surpris Harry.

\- Oui, répondit Smith. Des clients nous ont contacté pour qu'un certain McDavies reçoive un message d'une manière anonyme. C'est ainsi que vous avez rencontré deux de nos collaborateurs qui ont transmit le message.

Une nouvelle photographie rejoint les mains d'un Harry complètement déboussolé. Paul et l'autre moldu regardaient Harry, allongée sur le sol. Piégé, il était piégé.

\- Dans votre malheur, vous avez atterri dans un appartement situé en face d'une planque ALPHA, qui surveillait une sorcière à votre étage. Puis vous avez disparu, jusqu'à vos recherches sur les McDavies et une plainte de Tom sur un client un peu trop irrespectueux, jamais vu par les commerçants du chemin de Traverse.

Tout s'expliquait enfin pour Harry. Mais cela ne plaisait guère.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de développer sur le pourquoi on vous a donné ces papiers, cela me semble évident maintenant. Bien, vous allez vous reposez et après vous effectuerez votre première mission.

\- Et si je refuse ? Répondit Harry.

\- Et bien, vous aurez la visite de nos amis communs et puis, votre couverture pourrait voler en éclat, tout simplement.

C'est ce qu'il redoutait. La suite de la conversation, il ne fit qu'écouter distraitement. Smith lui dit d'ouvrir les oreilles au sujet du professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, Patrick Manical. Et c'est tout. Il avait alors souhaitait une bonne chance et un bon rétablissement et il était parti.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que son réveil avait été brutal et qu'il n'était pas près de se rendormir malgré les recommandations de l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh. ALPHA occupait toutes ses pensées. Cette organisation semblait être obscure et malfaisante, pas étonnant qu'elle n'est pas perdurée, ou alors, qu'elle reste secrète. Il avait alors décidé et réclamé sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Au bout de quelques jours, il y parvint et sortit. Harry fila directement vers la grande salle pour manger son premier vrai repas depuis presque deux semaines. Son entrée dans la grande salle laissa place à un grande silence, vite remplacé par des murmures. Un coup d'œil à la bande à Malfoy lui donna envie d'aller les massacrer mais il se retint de par la présence trop importante de témoin. Après s'être assit, il commença son festin. Tout en mangeant, Harry refaisait sa discussion avec Dumbledore et Smith. Un bilan rapide de la situation lui fit comprendre qu'il n'appliquait pas la bonne méthode. Le voyageur temporel s'était acharné à s'isoler au maximum, limitant ses échanges avec les autres et malgré cela, il était déjà fourrés dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Changement de tactique, il décida d'entamer la conversation avec ses voisins. Il en fera de même à chaque occasion, afin de tisser des liens et trouver des informations très rapidement. La semaine suivante, il évita ses camarades de chambrée qui le laissait tranquille. De même, sa soudaine sociabilité commençait à porter ses fruits. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à proprement parler mais son bas goût, sa capacité à s'adapter à ses interlocuteurs et sa débrouillardise pour trouver ce que les autres ont besoin en échange d'informations lui avaient permit d'avoir au moins un informateur dans chaque maison. El il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. De plus, il commença des recherches sur Patrick Manical. Sang-pur, il était le troisième fils d'une famille de cinq enfants où la pureté de sang était une religion. Les articles de journaux faisaient état de tentatives de rejoindre un mage noir, recherchant des hommes dans le sud de l'Irlande. Arrêtés puis condamnés, ils semblaient être tombés dans l'oubli. Le troisième fils, lui semblait être le Sirius de la famille. Il avait poursuivit ses études, eut son diplôme avec brio. Puis plus aucune nouvelle, pendant plusieurs années. Cela pouvait expliquer l'intérêt d'ALPHA. Il avait raté ses deux premiers cours, le dernier ayant été avancé. C'est donc très curieux qu'il arriva devant la salle, en discutant avec Jesse Fild, une septième année très curieuse et jolie ce qui étaient un avantage pour trouver des informations et un inconvénient pour les questions qu'elle pouvait poser. Il l'avait abordé en allant dîner le lendemain de sa sortie. Ils avaient vite sympathisé et Jesse fut rapidement son amie, un soutien quotidien réconfortant.

\- Pas trop stressé de rencontrer la source de toutes tes préoccupations ? Questionna Jesse.

Harry la regarda d'un œil noir. La jeune fille était blonde, de taille moyenne avec un visage de poupée. Un vrai « canon » selon les dires de Sirius Black.

\- Il n'est pas le centre de mes préoccupations. J'adore les défenses contre les forces du mal et je voulais savoir qui nous avions comme professeur. Pour l'instant, il n'a fait que de la théorie et j'espère qu'il en sera autrement. Et non, je ne suis pas stressé.

La dernière phrase fit sourire les deux adolescents. Pour l'instant cela suffisait à la jeune fille mais un jour, cela ne lui suffirai plus, selon son expérience. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, ils furent les premiers à s'y engouffrer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Manical était comme sur les photos qu'il avait pu dénicher dans les archives de la presse à Poudlard, petit, trapu, dégarni sur le dessus et long à l'arrière. De petites lunettes rondes semblaient à deux doigts de tomber de son nez et d'aller se fracasser sur ses vieilles chaussures poussiéreuses. La robe de sorcier n'était pas en meilleur état. C'est tout ce qu'Harry pouvait en dire. Assis à côté de Jesse au premier rang, ce dernier attendait que le professeur Manical arrête de le fixer. Les autres élèves ne semblaient pas s'en offusquer, signe que Manical avait l'habitude de faire cela depuis maintenant trois cours. Après plusieurs minutes interminables, Patrick Manical quitta son bureau pour se mettre devant leur table.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Monsieur McDavies ?

\- Oui c'est cela, professeur.

\- J'ai longuement entendu parler de vous mon cher par mes collègues. Vous êtes devenu rapidement une célébrité à la langue acéré.

Un silence assez gênant s'installa. Harry se doutait qu'il avait été un peu insolent avec certains professeurs mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était un sujet de discussions en salle des professeurs.

\- Oh euh bien je... je fais mon possible pour... être le plus agréable possible.

Sa réponse en fit sourire plus d'un, dont le professeur. Puis il se tourna vers l'ensemble de la salle.

\- Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer la pratique. Je souhaite vous tester afin de voir à quel niveau vous êtes sur le plan pratique.

De nombreux murmures accueillirent ses propos, les élèves préférant largement cela à la théorie. D'un coup de baguette magique , il fit apparaître un appareil bizarroïde, sorte d'aspirateur avec plusieurs tentacules. Au bout de ces dernières, des petits plaques plates de la taille d'une pièce rendaient cela plus médicale que dangereux.

\- Cet engin est appelé _memoriae,_ il permet de vous mettre dans les conditions de combat avec des difficultés adaptées au niveau de chaqu'un. Rassurez-vous, il a été testé et re-testé des dizaines de fois.

\- Les élèves se regardaient entre-eux, visiblement inquiet de la tournure du cours. Ne semblant pas sans rendre compte, Manical poursuivit:

\- Comme je disais, vous serez mis en situation assez compliqué et vous devrez tenter de vous en sortir. Nous verrons ce que vous ferrez comme si nous étions dans la pièce, au dessus de vous. Cela s'arrête lorsque vous arrivez à vous échapper ou bien si vous mourrez tous simplement. Rassurez-vous, cette mort ne signifie que votre réveil. Je tenais à préciser que vous n'aurez aucun souvenir d'avant le début du "rêve" afin que vous donniez le maximum. Des questions ? Non ? Des volontaires ?

Tout le monde recula d'un pas. Cela ne plaisait à personne de le faire en premier et, surement, de le faire tout court. Harry lui avait senti son coeur raté un battement quand le professeur leur avait dit qu'ils n'auraient aucun souvenir d'avant leur entrée dans la machine. Il ne pourrait pas "contrôler" ses "aptitudes".

\- Non ? Et bien commençons par... tiens, vous monsieur Black.

\- Euh ouais.

Sirius s'avança lentement vers la machine. Une chaise vint se positionner en face le _memoriae_ où, après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, il s'assit dessus. Après un nouveau coup de baguette, les tentacules eurent comme une décharge électrique et s'agitèrent. Se soulevant comme des cobras, elles s'arrêtèrent net avant de filer vers Sirius. L'une vint se poser sur la nuque du jeune Black, deux autres sur chaque tempe et le reste pointèrent à l'opposé, diffusant un épais brouillard qui se transforma doucement pour être plat et vertical. Harry avait l'impression d'être au cinéma. Le dossier du siège de Sirius bascula lentement en arrière et ses yeux finirent par se fermer. C'est donc ainsi que tout le monde prit une chaise pour regarder la projection de Sirius.

* * *

Sirius se tenait dans un couloir sombre et humide, de l'eau coulant goutte par goutte le long des murs. Comment avait -il fait pour arriver là ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la journée. Un bruit le coupa dans ses pensées.

\- A L'AIDE ! AIDAIT MOI.

C'était la voix de James. NI une ni deux, il s'élança dans l'inconnu, la baguette éclairant l'horizon.

Après deux ou trois minutes de courses, il tourna à un embranchement pour tomber sur James et Lily. La jeune rousse était allongé, consciente mais respirait bruyamment.

Sirius. On doit sortir. Il faut la sauver! Il faut que l'on se sauve!

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait ni où il était. Il s'approcha de James qui lui donna une tape dans le dos pour le remercier de son soutien. Un pétard sur sa droite éclata. Ils regardèrent tous dans cette direction, erreur fatale. Il reçu un coup à l'arrière de la tête asse fort pour le faire tomber au sol.

\- Regardes bien Black, regardes comment tes amis vont mourir.

Un homme en noir, cagoulé, était devant eux, une baguette magique à la main. Il la leva et un rayon vert fusa vers Lily :

\- NOOOOONNNNN.

Le cri de James se répercuta dans tout le couloir. L'homme cagoulé dirigea sa baguette vers les deux jeunes hommes qui engagèrent le combat. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils purent tenir tête mais le fait d'être au sol les désavantageaient énormément. D'un revers de baguette, celles de Sirius et James s'envolèrent pour arriver dans la paume de la main de l'agresseur.

\- A toi maintenant, Potter.

D'un bon, Sirius se mit sur ses jambes et se jeta en avant. Un nouveau rayon vert fusa pour toucher en plein vol le gryffondor.

* * *

Harry regarda Sirius ouvrir les yeux après sa « mort » supposée. D'un coup d'œil, il put voir qu'il était marqué par l'expérience mais que James et Lily aussi. Quoi de plus normal, Elle était assassinée et, James avait vu son meilleur ami se sacrifiait pour lui. Le regard qu'il lui lançait en disait long sur l'admiration et l'amitié qu'il éprouvait. Sirius, lui, se contentait de fixer le mur en face, s'étant positionné à l'opposé de ses camarades. Harry, juste derrière lui, se permit de lui murmurer :

\- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu et c'était très bien. Peu de personne peuvent prétendre à avoir un ami comme toi. Sois en fier.

Black n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais l'Élu pu voir ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement, signe que ses mots avaient fait mouche. Sur le même ton, il en profita pour lui dire :

\- J'aurai du venir te voir et te remercier de m'avoir trouver. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis à cause de moi. En tout cas, merci, je t'en dois une, parole de McDavies.

D'un hochement de tête, il fit signe qu'il avait entendu.

\- Silence s'il vous plaît ! Monsieur McDavies, vous n'avez rien vu de l'expérience de Mademoiselle Cosco.

Harry avait légèrement sursauté par l'intervention du professeur. Il n'avait aucune idée de se qui s'était passé, ni qui était Cosco. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta avant d'aller rejoindre sa place lui fit dire qu'il ne s'était pas fait une amie.

\- A vous, Monsieur McDavies. Montrez-nous votre expérience incommensurable, vu que vous vous permettait de ne pas observer celle des autres, ajouta Manical en l'invitant du bras à aller s'asseoir.

Alors que tout le monde l'observait, il prît son courage à de mains et rejoint le siège. Les tentacules s'animèrent et, lorsqu'elles vinrent se poser sur lui, le néant l'emporta.

* * *

Difficilement, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une pièce sans fenêtres avec des murs en bétons. Ses bras, ligotés au dos de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, lui faisaient un mal de chien, signe que cela faisait un moment qu'il était retenu prisonnier. En face de lui, une porte en acier était fermée, le retenant dans la pièce. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit de ferraille, laissant entrer un individu cagoulé avec un plateau repas.

\- Notre belle au bois dormant est réveillée, railla l'homme.

Il posa le plateau à ses pieds, puis alla fermer la porte. Entièrement vêtu de noir de la tête au pied, l'homme massait à présent ses phalanges, signe qu'il aimait la boxe et la virilité, se dit Harry.

\- Non non non non non non non!

Harry paniquait, commençait à reculer autant que lui permettait la chaise.

\- NON, S'IL VOUS PLAIT, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

\- Oooooooh ouiii, j'aime sa. Crie ma jolie. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Un couteau apparu dans sa main gauche, sa baguette étant dans la main droite

\- Écoutez, on... on peut s'arranger. Je … ferais tout ce que vous voulez.

\- On va bien s'amuser tout les deux. Tu vas nous dire tout ce que l'on veut savoir, d'une manière... ou d'une autre.

Le tortionnaire commença à avancer lentement vers sa proie. Harry lui n'arrêtait pas de faire bouger sa chaise. L'homme arrivant à ses pieds, ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux, se regardant dans les yeux. Puis, rapide comme l'éclair, le pied droit d'Harry fusa vers l'entre-jambe de l'encagoulé. Il cria et se plia en deux, assez bas pour qu'Harry lui assène un violent coup de tête à celle de son opposant, qui tomba à terre. Le couteau glissa sur le sol puis fila directement dans la main de l'étudiant qui coupa ses liens et se leva au même moment que l'homme en noir se relevait. Ce dernier voulut lever sa baguette mais il fut bloqué par l'avant bras d'Harry, qui enchaîna directement avec crochet du gauche. Il n'y avais plus de panique dans ses yeux, juste de la détermination. La cagoule reculait. Un coup de pied au ventre le plia de nouveau en deux . Harry lui attrapa la tête à pleines mains et lui envoya son genou en plein dans le visage. L'homme fit un bon en arrière et s'écroula par terre, inconscient.

\- Super jeu mon pote, murmura le jeune homme.

Il fouilla l'agresseur. Rien sur lui, aucune indication.

\- Incarcerem.

L'homme étant ligoté, il lui prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte. En l'entrouvrant, il aperçut un couloir et, sur sa gauche, une autre porte. Une minute passa sans que rien ne se passe, il décida alors de sortir et toqua à l'autre porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un homme hilare qui commença la conversation :

\- Alors, il a parlé l'enc...

\- Recule !

La baguette sous le nez, l'homme recula lentement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Questionna l'auror.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et Harry décida d'agir le plus rapidement possible. Un stupéfix le percuta en pleine face et il désarma l'entrant, stupéfait, par la scène devant lui puis lui envoya un plat du pied puissant dans le plexus qui l'envoya percuter le mur du couloir.

\- Mobilicorpus

Le corps entra dans la pièce tranquillement pendant qu'il inspectait la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait retrouvé sa baguette, un soulagement. Sur des papiers qui traînaient, il pu voir un logo avec un serpent et une plume. Curieuse association mais rien d'autre comme information. D'un coup de baguette, il teint ses vêtements en noir, puis ayant observé l'homme du couloir, il lui prit sa casquette noire qu'il mit sur sa tête de façon à dissimuler son visage facilement. D'un coup d'œil, il put voir que le couloir était désert et il s'y engouffra. Long de plusieurs mètres, la galerie s'illuminait au fur et à mesure qu'Harry progressait et des marches apparaissaient à quelques pas de lui maintenant. Il pouvait entendre d'ici plusieurs voix masculines qui ne semblaient pas se doutaient de ce qui se passait quelques marches plus bas. Après les avoir gravies, il se colla contre le mur et avança tout doucement tout en détaillant la salle. Il se trouvait dans une salle semblable à la salle commune de Serpentard si l'on met de côté le vert de celle de Poudlard et l'aspect granite de celle-ci. Avec des canapés et une cuisine assez sommaire, l'endroit paraissait être une sorte de repère plus qu'un quartier général. A l'opposé, légèrement sur la droite du coin canapé, un autre couloir qui semble conduire à une autre série de marche débouchant sur une porte d'entrée. La sortie. Les hommes, au nombre de sept, discutaient joyeusement de leur attaque programmée au lendemain. Deux individus se dirigeaient vers la cuisine et les cinq autres étaient assis dans les canapés. Après avoir analysé et pris son courage à deux mains, il sortit de l'ombre, la baguette cachée dans la manche. La casquette sur la tête, il traversa la salle en baissant légèrement la tête. Jamais quelques mètres lui parurent aussi long. Alors qu'il arrivait à deux mètres de la sortie de la salle, l'un deux se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

\- Alors Terry, comment s'en sort Manister ?

Harry se contenta de lever le pouce en l'air, sans émettre un son, ni un regard.

\- Bien, j'espère qu'il déguste.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation et, lui, sa progression en atteignant le couloir et les marches qu'il gravit et ouvrit la porte, sauvé!Harry se trouva alors dans un hangar avec plusieurs plusieurs piliers larges, des grosses caisses et cinq hommes encagoulés, à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

\- Hé mais t'es qui toi ?

L'un s'était avancé en sa direction. D'un subtil mouvement de l'avant-bras droit, Harry attrapa sa baguette cachée dans sa manche et stupéfixia le premier homme avant de se réfugier derrière le pilier plus proche. Dos au béton froid, il fixa la porte par laquelle il venait d'entrer.

 _\- Fierza_

De grosses branches poussèrent pour bloquer le passage. Maintenant, le jeune homme devait se débarrasser des quatre autres encagoulés. Un éclat de béton fusa à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite, le ramenant à la réalité. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, il se mit à courir tout en jetant des sorts. Surpris par la vivacité de leur ennemi, les encagoulés ratèrent leurs cibles et deux d'entre eux furent touchés. Un contre deux. Ils décidèrent de le prendre à revers, de chaque côté d'un pilier, derrière il s'était de nouveau caché. Subitement, un corps inanimé vint percuté l'un des survivants. Le deuxième, arrivant devant le pilier, où se trouvait Harry. Il n'y avait plus personne. Le jeune homme était derrière lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Enserrant l'homme à la gorge, il se contenta de lui murmurer en pointant, sur son rein, sa baguette magique :

\- Stupefix.

Les yeux de l'homme se fermèrent lentement et Harry le déposa lentement au sol. Soudain, plusieurs coups se firent entendre, la porte et les lianes commençant à subir des assauts de plus en plus forts. Après un rapide regard, il se retourna et parti en direction de la lumière indiquant la sortie, qui devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour les commentaires, Alaudi Kyoya-chan tu m'as beaucoup fait rire et j'ai grandement apprécier ton message. Je vais tenter de me relire correctement mais le temps me manque et il arrivera peut être un moment où mes chapitres d'avance seront épuisés...

N'hésitaient pas à commenter, cela est motivant et me permet de corriger certains aspects de l'histoire.

Merci à tous de me suivre.

Que la joie demeure ainsi qu'Harry Potter.

Chapitre 11 :

\- Je vous jure Dumbledore, il a été exceptionnel. C'était irréel ! Huit hommes éliminés et il se faufile sans hésiter dans une pièce remplit d'ennemis. Une machine ! On aurait dit qu'il l'avait fait des tonnes de fois ! Bordel, une machine !

Manical racontait la même histoire depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes auprès d'un directeur stoïque. Le jeune McDavies serait une machine à tuer, un vrai soucis pour la sécurité de l'école.

\- Calmez-vous mon cher. Voulez-vous un bonbon à la menthe ? Proposa-t'il.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal le regarda d'un air ébahi.

\- Je euh mais … non ! Non, non, non ! Mais vous êtes complètement ... Écoutez, cette machine est fiable, le niveau de difficulté était élevé. Assez élevé pour un professeur comme moi ! Et lui, il fait cela en quelques minutes, sans aucune hésitation.

\- Oui, oui, j'entends bien. Je le tiens à l'œil ne vous inquiétez pas. Et puis, entre nous il n'a tué personne et ne fait pas de vagues à l'école, non ? Allez, Patrick, détendez-vous.

Manical le regarda comme si il le voyait pour la première fois, puis il sortit du bureau encore plus énervé qu'en entrant.

\- Bien, bien, bien Mr McDavies, murmura Dumbledore. Enfin, vous refaites parlez de vous.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après ce fameux cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et Harry était devenu le sujet de conversation, l'homme à abattre pour certains.. Il faisait peur, bien plus peur que la bande de futurs mangemorts. Ses exploits avaient mis quelques heures à faire le tour de l'école et plus les jours avaient passé, plus on l'affublait de pouvoirs sordides. Dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait, personne ne venant l'embêter dans ses recherches temporelles et sa quête d'informations au sujet de Patrick Manical. Son réseau d'informateurs était juste en manque de confiance, voilà tout. Jesse l'avait bombardé de questions auquel il n'avait répondu qu'évasivement.

Après un été compliqué, il y a deux ans, il avait décidé de prendre des cours particuliers afin de se protéger. Très intensifs, ses entraînements lui avaient donné une bonne base de défense. Et c'est tout ce qu'Harry a donné à la jeune blonde.

\- Salut Harry.

Sursautant, il se retourna pour voir une petite tête bien connu.

\- Karen ? Tu porte bien les couleurs de Gryffondor, répliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda la jeune rouge et or.

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas très populaire en ce moment. Et il faut du courage pour venir parler au paria de Poudlard.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Karen jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et de nombreux élèves s'étaient arrêté de bouger et les observer. Le jeune homme leva alors les bras et tous les élèves présent sursautèrent.

\- Tu vois ? Alors, dis moi. Pourquoi tu viens me voir maintenant ?

\- J'ai eu tord de ne pas venir avant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as été très sympa à mon arrivée, tu m'as rassuré et cela m'a permis de m'intégrer rapidement. Toi, tu as eu pleins de problèmes et...

\- Et tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour les en empêcher, coupa Harry.

Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui murmura :

\- J'apprécie ce que tu as dit, et il n'y a aucun soucis. Il te faut beaucoup de courage pour venir me voir je te le redis.

\- Tu n'es pas ce que l'on dit, je le sais, j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi ne pas les contredire ? Questionna Karen en montrant du doigt les curieux.

\- Parce que l'impact de la peur sur quelqu'un donne du pouvoir et qu'il aime cela, n'est pas McDavies ?

Une petite troupe de serpentards approchait, avec dans ses rangs, Rogue et Malfoy, ainsi qu'Avery. Les trois leaders s'approchèrent et vinrent se poster devant eux.

\- Alors comme tu n'arrives pas à te faire apprécier des verts et argent, tu vas draguer les gryffondors ? Ironisa Avery. Mais dis-moi, c'est pas très cool cela. Surtout avec une sang-de-bourbe...

Harry le poussa et le porta contre le mur son avant bras contre sa buste. Le regardant dans les yeux, sa baguette sortit de sa manche et il mit en joue, derrière lui, Rogue qui sortait sa baguette. Ce dernier fit un bon, alla percuter le mur opposé et s'effondra par terre. Les autres serpentards ne bougeaient pas, toujours sous la menace d'un sort que McDavies pourraient jeter, et cela sans même les regarder.

\- Ne prononce plus jamais ses mots, sale vipère, cracha Harry.

Le ton était froid comme la pierre, le regard à faire pâlir un homme mort. Avery qui commençait à manquer d'air, ne put qu'acquiescer. Soudain, Harry relâcha la pression et le vert et argent tomba au sol en crachant ses poumons. D'un regard, il dissuada les autres de sortir sa baguette puis porta son attention sur Malfoy. Ce dernier sortit lentement sa baguette. Voyant que son adversaire ne tentait rien, il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

\- Comme promis McDavies, tu vas morfl...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que vous faîtes Malfoy ? Demanda une voix glaciale.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir le professeur Mcgonagall, l'air furieux, la baguette à la main.

\- Je répète ma question, qu'est ce que vous faites monsieur Malfoy ?

\- McDavies, il nous a agressé. On s'est juste défendu professeur.

\- Comment aurait-il pu faire ? Il n'a pas sa baguette.

Malfoy se tourna vers le jeune homme en question pour le voir, les mains en l'air, sans sa baguette. L'air narquois que lui jetait McDavies le fit enrager.

\- 50 points en moins pour vous être battus dans les couloirs et une semaine de retenue en ma compagnie. Maintenant, retournaient à vos occupations !

La foule se dissipa progressivement. Karen et Harry se séparèrent après un hochement de tête. Alors qu'il allait vers la bibliothèque, McGonagall l'interpella.

\- Suivez-moi, Monsieur McDavies, s'il vous plaît.

Le ton sec l'obligea à suivre la professeur en direction de son bureau, s'il en croyait le chemin qu'ils étaient en train de prendre. Après quelques minutes, le professeur et l'élève arrivèrent dans son bureau au premier étage.

\- Asseyez- vous, je vous prie.

Le ton était toujours autoritaire mais Harry savait que c'était une manière de parler. Il fit donc ce qu'elle dit. Assis l'un face à l'autre, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de très compliqué à gérer Monsieur McDavis.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Le ton avait changé, pensif et doux.

\- Ne me prenez par pour plus idiote que je ne suis. Vous avez commencé les hostilités avec la bande à Malfoy. Et vous avez gagné. Toute l'école est au courant maintenant je pense.

\- Vous avez vu qu'il me tenait en joue ? S'indigna Harry.

\- Allons, allons. Vous vous doutiez que quelqu'un allez arriver. Vous avez juste de l'expérience en la question, voila tout.

Harry l'observa silencieusement et se pencha légèrement pour observer le menton de sa professeur de métamorphose.

\- Faites gaffe, vous parlez comme Dumbledore. Attention à ne pas se transformer en lui.

\- Vous le connaissez bien ?

Euh non... non. Enfin, je lui ai parlez lors de mon admission. Un mec très chaleureux, un peu méfiant certes mais il a l'air très sympa. Il me fait penser à...

\- Tant mieux, vous allez le revoir maintenant. Suivez moi dans son bureau.

* * *

James observait Lily discuter avec ses amis quelques mètres plus loin, dans la salle commune. Cette dernière était illuminée par des bougies et les feux de cheminées. Les deux s'étaient rapprochaient depuis quelques semaines. Devenus amis à défaut d'être amants, ils entretenaient de bons rapports, à la grande surprise de toute l'école. Il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble rigoler ou aller à la bibliothèque ensemble, au grand regret de Sirius Black.

\- Tu peux pas la laisser tranquille et rester avec nous Cornedrue.

\- Hein quoi ?

James semblait s'éveiller tout d'un coup.

\- Tu vois. Où est mon pote ? gémit Patmol.

James posa la main sur son ami et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu seras toujours mon grand amour Sirius, ironisa le jeune Potter.

Il enleva la main de son ami et ils éclatèrent de rire avec Peter et Remus, assis dans les canapés à côté d'eux.

\- Hé bien cela rigole beaucoup !

Cette voix était celle de Lily Evans, reconnaissable entre mille pour James. Toujours souriant, les garçons invitèrent la rouquin ainsi que ses amies à s'asseoir. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils échangèrent, rièrent beaucoup comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

\- Et bien, si on m'avait dit cela il y a un an... murmura songeur Peter.

\- Carrément, répondit Julia. Il y a eu du changement. C'est plutôt cool.

Les adolescents échangèrent de multiples regards. Du chemin avait été parcouru et ils en étaient tous conscients. Après un blanc assez gênant, Julia poursuivit :

\- Sa a l'air moins cool pour McDavies.

\- Et ? Questionna Peter.

\- C'est un bon gars. Il a défendu Karen Bristorm, première année de Gryffondor. Et visiblement, il ne partage pas les valeurs sang-pur.

\- C'est un serpentard et il est affreusement doué en défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges et métamorphose.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lily, surpris par ses propos.

\- Et c'est nous qui faisons des préjugés ? S'indigna Sirius

\- De mon point de vue, tout ce que tu as dit Lily, n'est pas une tare et tu en es le parfait exemple.

James attira cette fois des regards amusés et Lily rougit.

\- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que l'on ne connaît rien de lui et il semble avoir... une certaine expérience de la vie.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Lily a raison. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

Remus n'avais jamais évoqué le sujet auprès de ses amis, favorables au nouveau serpentard. Pour James, c'était différent. McDavies était une énigme. D'abord fantôme, il s'était retrouvé sur le devant de la scène après son agression inexpliquée. Influent et très doué pour les cours, le jeune serpentard était devenu le centre d'intérêt de Poudlard, adulé ou détesté. Il l'avait croisé plusieurs fois et leurs échanges avaient été très courtois, voir presque amicales. Bien qu'à Serpentard , le nouveau semblait appréciait les maraudeurs, ce qui était assez inexplicable en soi. Méfiants, ces derniers étaient partagés au sujet du serpentard. James et Sirius le défendaient, le deuxième ayant grandement apprécié le discours d'Harry en cours de DCFM. James, lui, l'appréciait beaucoup par son humour et son style. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour Lily même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Remus et Peter, eux, semblaient les plus hostiles, le trouvant mystérieux et menteur. Après plusieurs débats infructueux, McDavies était devenu un sujet tabou.

\- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas fini d'en entendre parler, parole de Black.

* * *

\- C'est ce qui s'appelle aimer les défis Monsieur McDavies.

Harry était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil du bureau du directeur. En face lui, Dumbledore assis et McGonagall,debout juste derrière lui, l'observaient attentivement.

\- Je dois dire que vous me donnez quelques mal de crâne. Un bonbon au citron ? Proposa le directeur.

Harry refusa d'un mouvement de la main. Le fait de se trouver dans le bureau, en face Dumbledore, lui faisait remonter de nombreux souvenirs. Cependant, cela avait un effet assez réconfortant.

\- Vous m'en voyez désolé professeurs. Sincèrement.

\- Vous ne faîtes rien pour vous faire accepter de vos camarades. Il est évident que vous les haïssait. La question est : Pourquoi ?

Une fois de plus, la directrice de Gryffondor allait droit au but. Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore le fixait, attendant sa réponse.

\- Ils défendent des idées qui ne sont à l'opposé des miennes. En tant que colocataires, les échanges se tendent plus rapidement, tout simplement.

\- Où dormez-vous Harry ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Comment a-t-il su ? Depuis deux jours, il n'occupait plus sa chambre, se trouvant indésirable. Il avait réussit à trouver une pièce non utilisée à côté de la bibliothèque où un bureau fut transformé en matelas et un grand tapis en couverture. Il s'agissait du confort minimum mais cela lui suffisait. Ces compétences en métamorphose lui apportaient le nécessaire et il avait réussit à subtiliser le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets. Ainsi, il n'avait pu à dormir dans la peur de recevoir un mauvais sort ou un coup de poignard dans le dos.

\- Écoutez, je ne me sens pas bien dans ce dortoir, avec des mangemorts en puissance. Je voulais juste dormir correctement au moins quelques nuits.

\- Pourquoi ne pas allez voir votre directeur de maison ? Questionna le directeur.

\- Slughorn ...

\- Le professeur Slughorn, coupa McGonagall.

\- Slughorn aime beaucoup Malfoy et Rogue, répondit fièrement Harry. Cela n'aurait rien donné. Et, il faut quand même dire que pas grand monde ne s'inquiète de mon cas.

Le directeur le fixait toujours intensément. Puis jeta un dossier sur la table et pris la parole.

\- On m'a rapporté vos... exploits en cours. Je dois avouer que vous êtes plus doué que le suggère ce dossier de Salem.

\- J'ai toujours négligé les études jusqu'à cette année. Je me sens plus sérieux cette année.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le plus assidu des élèves mon cher, même si vous l'êtes plus en métamorphose qu'aux autres cours. Seriez-vous sous le charme de Minerva ? Sourit le vieil homme.

La concerné lui jeta un regard outré mais resta à sa position, semblant bouillir de l'intérieure.

\- Disons que je suis sensible à sa personnalité, sourit Harry.

\- Je ne vous permet pas jeune homme...

\- Tous les entraînements du monde ne justifient pas votre capacité au combat, coupa le directeur. Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler dans l'année je suis sûr. Bref, vous êtes largement au-dessus du niveau des autres élèves. Mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, j'ai confiance. Dorénavant, vous occuperez une chambre où vous serez le seul occupant, au troisième étage. Cela devrai régler le problème de sécurité.

\- Co...comment cela ?

Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est qu'il était plus que surpris par la nouvelle. En tant que nouveau, avoir un traitement de faveur était assez inhabituel.

\- Que voulez-vous en échange ?

\- Rien. La sécurité de mes élèves est ma priorité, lui sourit poliment le directeur.

\- Dumbledore ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! On n'accorde pas un tel privilège à n'importe qui.

\- Dites moi la vérité sur vous, votre accident, vos capacités magiques et l'appartement est à vous. Si non, retour dans le dortoir.

La bouche ouverte, l'air complètement stupide, Harry devait avoir mal compris. Est-ce que le vieil homme venait de le faire chanter ? Non, cela était impossible. Un regard vers McGonagall lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas totalement d'accord avec son supérieur mais elle tentait de faire bonne figure. Décidément, lorsqu'il était Harry Potter, il avait le droit à un traitement princier. En tant qu'élève suspect, il en était une tout autre paire de manches.

\- Vous me faites du chantage ?

Il n'avait pu obtenir rien d'autre qu'un regard amusé du vieil homme. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être horriblement agaçant. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien pu dire et par conséquent, pas de petit logement personnalisé mais aussi plus de dortoir aménagé. Il allait devoir trouver une solution. Son dortoir était devenu la prison d'Azkaban dans quelques années et il ne voulait pas faire partie des premières victimes des jeunes supporters de Voldemort. Mais, il n'en avait pas. Rusard allait venir fouiner là où il s'était installer et la bande de Malfoy allait le câliner tellement il leur avait manqué. Ne trouvant aucune solution immédiate, il laissa ses pensées dériver sur d'autres sujets et en profita pour faire un rapide bilan. Ses recherches sur les failles temporelles et les retours dans le passé étaient au point mort, celles sur le professeur Manical ne donnaient rien intéressant pour le moment et le professeur Dumbledore l'avait dans le collimateur. Par contre, Harry était devenu l'ennemi principal de sa propre maison et le défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin. Rien qui ne le faisait avancer. Bordel, quand allait-il rentrer chez lui ? Il se sentait encore plus mal qu'en arrivant. Voir ses parents, Sirius et Remus, les futurs mangemorts. Tout cela était très dur à gérer pour lui. Il n'allait pas tarder à passer de l'autre côté, à savoir devenir amis avec eux. A chaque fois que Lily passait, il voulait lui prendre la main, tout lui dire. Lorsque James était dans les parages, il voulait lui taper sur l'épaule, lui dire qu'il allait affronter le futur ensemble avec Sirius. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas et allait peut être devoir affronté la mort de ses parents s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de rentrer chez lui. Sa tête semblait être à deux doigts d'exploser. Sortir du château devenait nécessaire. Heureusement, une sortie à Préaulard était prévu pour le lendemain.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou les amis,

Un nouveau chapitre où les ennuis commencent à pointer le bout de leurs nez. N'hésitaient pas à commenter et à donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Que la joie demeure, ainsi qu'Harry Potter.

Chapitre 11

\- Non Jesse, je ne t'aiderai pas à voler des potions à Slughorn. Et puis voir Malfoy les fesses à l'air dans la grande salle a déjà du être fait.

\- Non mais attends tu vas pas le laisser te menacer comme cela ! Il faut réagir et que l'on voit ses fesses bordel !

Harry et Jesse marchaient en direction de Préaulard. Depuis qu'elle l'avait attrapé alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le village magique, elle ne cessait de réclamer un vengeance envers Malfoy et compagnie. Pouvant paraître folle et parfois superficielle en public, il avait vite compris que c'était une façade, une carapace pour se protéger. De même, elle était fidèle et très protectrice. En tant que seule ami du jeune McDavies, elle mettait un point à le défendre, quitte à avoir recours à des moyens extrêmes. Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les affaires d'Harry. Tout en descendant vers Préaulard, il se demandait si son père avait invité sa mère à s'y rendre avec lui. Il avait remarquer le changement de comportement mais aussi les regards complices. Les deux groupes d'amis étaient régulièrement réunis à la sortie des cours et dans la tour gryffondor selon ses informations.

\- Tu t'en fous de ce que je dis non ?

Jesse c'était arrêtée et le fixer, visiblement en colère.

\- Hein ? Non pas du tout, Jesse.

\- Ah oui, qu'est ce que je disais ? Le mit au défi la jeune serpentarde.

\- Faire le gué devant le bureau de Slughorn et attendre qu'il parte. Puis entrer dans le bureau et prendre les potions et ingrédients qui nous intéresse. Si l'on se faisait choper, tu dirais que l'on voulait demander un renseignement et qu'en attendant on a regardé son bureau et l'armoire pour nos devoirs. Ton plan possède plusieurs points faibles. Déjà son bureau est protégé d'un sortilège voir plusieurs. Il faut donc être en sa présence pour avoir accès au bureau. De même, il compte ses ingrédients et ses potions à la goutte près, le tout verrouillé par une clé qu'il porte autour du coup, sauf durant les cours. De même, un mensonge comme cela n'aurait aucune chance d'être cru si il provient de moi ou de sa seule amie. On peut continuer maintenant ?

Harry montrait le chemin pour faire signe à Jesse de poursuivre leur progression. Cette dernière prit un air encore plus énervé et elle s'avança subitement, le bousculant au passage.

\- Tu me saoules McDavies, tout est cohérent quand tu parles, tu me fais passer pour une gourde.

\- Allons boire un verre, je te le paye pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement, déclara Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

\- OK tu m'as convaincu.

Arrivé devant les trois ballets, ils s'y engouffrèrent et prirent une table avec une vue dégagée sur la salle, vielle habitude d'auror. La jeune fille ne fit aucune remarque au sujet de la table mais cela ne lui avait pas échappé visiblement. Après avoir demander deux bierraubeurres, ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

* * *

Jesse discutait avec son ami depuis un bout de temps et rigolait beaucoup avec le jeune homme. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Elle n'avait pas d'attirance pour lui et supposait qu'il en était de même pour lui. C'est ce qui lui permettait d'être elle même .

\- Enfin, j'ai un dédommagement pour tout ce que tu me fait subir, dit la jeune blonde.

\- Et qu'est ce que je t'ai fait très chère ? Demanda un Harry amusé.

\- Et bien, j'ai quelques amis qui ne m'adressent pas la parole depuis que je te cotois. Selon eux, je ne suis plus une bonne fréquentations car « tu m'aurais pervertis » et traîné vers la magie noire en gros.

Elle l'avait dit sur un ton léger mais cela lui avait fait du mal, venant d'amis proches. Harry semblait troublé et il murmura :

\- Je suis désolé Jesse. Je ne voulait pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es toi et je suis moi. Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je trouve que l'on s'entend plutôt bien et que l'on forme une bonne équipe.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu es sûrement la personne qui me connaît le plus ici.

\- Alors je dois dire que je connaît plus de choses sur ta petite protégé de première année à gryffondor que sur toi et je sais trouver moi aussi des informations, monsieur le maître de l'information à Poudlard.

Son interlocuteur au bout de la table inclina légèrement la tête et la fixé intensément. Ce dernier faisait constamment cela, pesant chaque mot qui allait sortir de sa bouche, chaque tournure de phrase. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

\- Je ne sais rien de toi ! C'est vrai quoi!On se côtoie tous les jours depuis la rentrée, enfin presque et tu ne me dis rien de toi. Je ne connais pas tes goûts, le genre de filles qui te fait rêver ou bien tes peurs. Tu es tellement méfiant envers les gens. Pourquoi ?

Nouveau silence et toujours la même posture. Si il continuait, elle allait prendre sa chaise et la lui lancé sur la tronche.

\- Tu es la personne la plus curieuse que je connaisse. Tu en demandes peut-être trop ? Je suis quelqu'un de solitaire et je ne donne rien sans rien. Mais ne soit pas offusqué, j'ai juste besoin de temps.

\- Mais...

\- Écoutes Jesse. J'ai une totale confiance en toi. Sans toi, je serai plus que déprimé. Tu m'apportes beaucoup. J'aime tes défauts, aimes les miens c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Un nouveau silence se fit entre eux .

\- Bien. Mais sache que il y a trop de zones d'ombres dans ta vie pour que mes efforts suffisent. Je dois en faire et toi aussi.

Puis elle se leva et sortie directement, le laissant seul devant sa bouteille de bierraubeurre, face à sa culpabilité, ses doutes et ses remords.

* * *

Lily passait une très bonne journée. James lui avait proposé d'aller à Préaulard ensemble et elle avait accepté avec grande joie. Autour d'un verre, ils avaient parlé, rigolé comme jamais. Elle se surprit à aimer ce moment, comme tout les autres moments qu'ils passaient ensemble depuis le début de l'année ensemble. James n'était pas la personne que Lily avait pu détesté pendant ces six dernières années. Certes, il pouvait parfois être un peu foufou mais ce dernier était un ami fidèle sur qui l'on pouvait compter et cela on ne pouvait pas lui enlever. Le jeune homme savait être sérieux, écouter pour les autres et donner quelques conseils avisés. Après deux bierraubeurres, Sirius et Remus vinrent se joindre à eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida de les laisser entre garçons et sortit prendre l'air. Après avoir réajuster son manteau et son écharpe, elle décida de se balader au village, se délectant du vent frais sur son visage. Dans ses pensées, elle se laissa se perdre dans les rues de Préaulard. Arrivé en face une vielle maison, elle s'approcha pour contempler la merveille d'architecture abandonnée. Voulant l'observer sous tout les angles, elle commença à prendre du recul et se déplacer du côté gauche. Des mouvements attirèrent son attention. Instinctivement, elle s'approcha, se colla contre le mur et pencha la tête pour observer ce qui se passait dans la petite ruelle. Deux hommes faisaient face à un Harry McDavies passablement énervé. L'un était grand de type nordique, blond et grand avec une carrure de pilier de rugby, habillé de beige et d'une longue cape de voyage. Le second avait de longs cheveux bruns qui tombait sur son ensemble blanc cassé, la trentaine avec un visage très agréable mais avec un air arrogant qui devait être la source du mécontentement du jeune serpentard. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait mais, visiblement, il s'agissait de menaces, au regard de la postures des deux hommes, hautaine et agressive, et celle d'Harry, énervé et sur la défensive. D'ailleurs, le ton commençait à monter entre les hommes.

\- Tu feras ce que l'on te dit et c'est tout ! s'énerva le rugbymen.

\- Vas te faire foutre toi et ta copine ! S'écria le serpentard. Je ne le ferai pas !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Enchaîna son compère sur le même ton.

Puis il poursuivit sur un ton plus calme, donc moins fort et Lily ne put entendre la suite, se contentant de regarder la situation se calmer peu à peu. Le corps de McDavies sembla se détendre, signe qu''il devait accepter de faire ce que voulait les hommes. Il hocha la tête après quelques secondes, un air battu sur le visage, signe de capitulation. Alors que Lily allait partir, la scène calme auquel elle assistait prit un tournant radical. Alors que les trois hommes discutaient tranquillement, Harry McDavies fit un subtil mouvement du bras droit et le leva, sa baguette magique à la main. A bout portant, les deux sortilèges fusèrent en un clin d'œil sur les deux hommes qui s'effondèrent sur le sol. Cela avait duré une seconde tout au plus. Après un rapide regard aux alentours, Harry se pencha et posa le bout de sa baguette sur le front de l'individu le plus proche de lui puis il fit de même avec son compère. Et puis se fut tout ce qu'elle vit. Lily Evans était parti en courant, de peur qu'Harry McDavies se rend compte qu'elle a assisté à la scène, de peur de subir le même traitement.

Elle courait à s'en crever les poumons se faufilant entre les maisons pour arriver dans la vue principale. A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de cette dernière, les mains sur les genoux. Son cerveau était bloqué sur l scène auquel elle avait assisté il y a quelque instant. Oui, McDavies était spécial, doué en magie mais de là à l'imaginer en train d'agresser des hommes avec qui il discutait... C'était qui ces gars ? QU'avaient ils fait pour énerver le Serpentard ? Et surtout, qui est il ? Peu à peu, sa réflexion se fit plus lente et un froid glacial s'empara de la jeune fille. Elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Peu de monde dans la rue et les seuls couraient dans tous les sens. Des détraqueurs.

\- Non, non, non.

Elle se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face à trois détraqueurs, à dix mètres de sa position, avançant vers leur proie. Reculant, elle trébucha contre une pierre et tomba en arrière. Son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti et un immense sentiment de tristesse s'empara d'elle. Elle tentait de s'enfuir s'aidant des mains et de ses jambes mais elles ne progressaient que de centimètres alors que les créatures avançaient vite. Elle allait mourir. Seule, sans ses parents, sans amis, sans amour. Ils étaient maintenant si proche qu'elles pouvaient voir leurs bouches cadavériques s'ouvrir. Soudain, alors que tout lui paraissait perdu, les monstres se retournèrent d'un coup. Puis, après des cris stridents de mécontentement, ils s'enfuirent, chassés par un cerf lumineux. Ce dernier chargea une dernière fois avant de venir à côté de Lily, de s'allonger à ses côtés comme si il voulait réconforter la jeune fille. Il disparu au moment où la main de la jeune fille toucha l'esprit protecteur.

\- Lily, tu vas bien ?

Harry McDavies était arrivé devant elle. A l'opposé de tout à l'heure, il paraissait inquiet et soucieux. Rien à voir avec le garçon hautain et irrespectueux qu'il pouvait être. Elle prit la main qui lui tendait avec hésitation et se releva avec son aide.

\- Tiens mange cela. Après çà, tu te sentiras mieux.

Sur un ton très doux, il venait de lui tendre un gros morceau de chocolat qu'elle prit sans trop comprendre, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle prit quelques bouchées et se sentit de mieux en mieux.

\- Allez viens, il faut dégager, maintenant.

Ils commencèrent à avance dans un silence religieux. Harry était très agité, regardant dans toutes les directions la baguette à la main. Soudainement, il stoppa son avancée et Lily le heurta de plein fouet.

\- C'est trop calme, murmura le jeune homme.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, une série de sortilèges s'abattit sur eux. D'un croche pied, Harry la fit tomber en arrière, les sortilèges passant au dessus de sa tête. Allongée dans la boue, elle le regardait bêtement enchaîner les sortilèges de défense, ne pouvant attaquer.

\- A trois, tu cours vers le bâtiment le plus proche et tu t'enfermes !

\- ... Non...

\- NE DISCUTES PAS ! TROIS !

De son bras gauche, il leva Lily et la repoussa le plus loin possible de lui. Elle se remit à courir en direction d'une porte. Alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, une explosion derrière elle se fit entendre. Harry la dépassa inanimé , projeté en avant et percutant la maison vers laquelle elle se dirigeait. Au contraire, elle, fut attiré en arrière et propulsé au sol avec violence, sa tête heurtant la terre. Le noir se fit instantanément. Lily Evans venait de s'évanouir.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut les amis,

Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'ai grandement apprécié écrire.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. N'hésitaient pas à commenter et laisser des messages. J'aimerai connaître vos avis, tous vos avis.

Merci à tous de me suivre.

Que la joie demeure ainsi qu'Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Allongée face contre terre, Lily ouvrit difficilement les yeux avec la sensation d'avoir été frappé par une batte de baseball à l'arrière du crâne. Elle se redressa pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un toit de branchages et de feuilles assez bas était au dessus de sa tête, l'obligeant à rester assis.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Lily.

Surprise, elle se retourna pour faire face à un Harry McDavies, assis, bras attachés ainsi que les chevilles, le tout relié avec une cordelette de quelques centimètres. Le jeune homme semblait fatigué, ses yeux cernés et de nombreux bleus recouvraient son visage.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure et le geôlier n'a pas répondu à mes questions, se contenta de répondre Harry en soulevant les épaules.

\- Allons bon, le grand McDavies ne réussit pas à obtenir des réponses, ironisa Lily en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

Le concerné se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et reporta son attention sur le sol. La jeune rouquin réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Les questions s'entrechoquaient et lui donnaient le tournis. Tout d'abord McDavies. Quel homme peut tenir tête à plusieurs mangemorts en même temps ? Si leurs agresseurs en étaient bien sûr. Et pourquoi lui était-il venu l'aider? Il a risqué sa vie pour elle alors qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Après avoir assisté à la scène de Préaulard, elle savait qu'elle était en présence d'un garçon violent en plus d'être mystérieux. Cette adolescent était un mystère et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner perpétuellement. Avec les Maraudeurs et ses amies, ils avaient réunis quelques informations sur lui mais tous qu'ils avaient appris, c'était la mort récente de ses parents et la fuite vers le Royaume-Uni, le tout dans des circonstances assez floues. Mystérieux, violent donc, Harry McDavies ne se cachait pas de son aversion pour la magie noire. Cependant, son comportement allait parfois à la limite de l'irrespect et, ce que Lily détestait par dessus tout, c'est de transgresser les règles. Ainsi, la rouquine ne savait pas pas quoi penser du jeune homme. De même, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ne permettait pas de statuer sur son cas. Et puis, il faut dire la vérité, elle était morte de peur. Jamais elle ne s'était trouvé dans pareille situation, prisonnière d'une hutte, privée de sa liberté. Le jeune McDavies ne semblait pas si alarmé qu'elle mais, visiblement, il était inquiet.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de t'enfuir ? Un grand combattant comme toi doit savoir se défaire de ses liens et fuir comme un petit lapin, ironisa Lily.

Harry souleva légèrement les bras et grimaça légèrement.

\- Notre copain geôlier n'a pas apprécié mes paroles et m'a cassé les poignets.

\- Ah.

\- Pas facile de s'occuper de ses liens dans de telles conditions, murmura-t-il. Et puis, hors de question de partir sans toi.

La souffrance se lisait sur son visage et elle se mit à fixer ses poignets, posés sur ses cuisses de manière à le soulager. Lily s'approcha légèrement du jeune homme et lui posa une main réconfortante sur la cheville. Elle avait été touchée par ses propos et s'en voulait de lui avoir parler comme cela. Elle lui devait son âme et cela ne devait être pas oublié.

\- On va sortir de là, t'inquiète pas Harry.

Elle se voulait rassurante mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Celui qui était le plus à même de se défendre était hors de service. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de se rebeller face à des ennemis armés et savant parfaitement se servir d'une baguette. Continuant à montrer sa présence par sa main sur la cheville du jeune serpentard, elle sortit de ses pensées au contact d'un objet placé au dessus de la cheville, sous le pantalon du concerné. Elle leva la tête pour trouver un regard malicieux qui lui fit alors un clin d'œil. Elle souleva alors le jean pour trouver un couteau attaché à la cheville. Nouveau regard, interloqué. Puis comprenant enfin le clin d'œil, elle le détacha de son rangement pour venir trancher les liens de son camarade. Libres, il ne bougea que légèrement les bras, soulagés de pouvoir les bouger à sa guise malgré ses fractures possibles.

\- Comment ont-ils pu te laisser avec cela ? S'interloqua Lily.

\- Ce sont des sangs purs fanatiques. La magie représente tout pour eux et les armes moldues n'ont pas un millième d'importance par rapport à une baguette. Et, à ma décharge, nous ne sommes que des étudiants. Attrape ce qu'il y a dans ma poche droite, s'il te plaît, demanda Harry d'un ton détendu.

Nouveau regard, surpris. Après quelques secondes, elle se pencha vers le jeune homme en rougissant par la proximité soudaine avec lui. La jeune fille sortit de la poche en question une petite bourse qui semblait vide. Après qu'il lui aie demandé de l'ouvrir, elle glissa ses doigts dedans et fut surpris de ne pas toucher immédiatement le fond.

\- Donne moi une fiole.

Nouveau regard. Décidément, il était plus que surprenant et plein de ressources. Mais elle poursuivit sa recherche pour sentir une fiole sous ses doigts qu'elle attrapa et sorti.

\- Ouvre la et aide moi à la boire, s'il te plaît, demanda Harry en agitant faiblement ses poignets pantelants.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'exécuta et porta la fiole à la bouche de son compagnon de cellule, le contenant d'un vert fluo assez écœurant, disparaissant dans la gorge de ce dernier. Après plusieurs déglutissement et de nombreux hauts le cœur, les poignets d'Harry s'animèrent peu à peu. D'un sourire chaleureux, il remercia son aide soignante du moment. Qui pouvait se balader avec une fiole de guérison dans sa poche, qui était accessoirement hors de prix tellement elle était compliqué à réaliser ?

\- Mais qui est-tu bordel ?

* * *

\- S'il vous plaît, SILENCE !

Immédiatement, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle de l'école Poudlard face au grand directeur Albus Dumbledore. James lui le regardait, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de l'attaque perpétrée plus tôt. Un regard à sa table lui permit de se demander encore ce que Lily pouvait bien faire. Mais le directeur poursuivit son discours, coupant sa réflexion nette.

\- Il y a de cela une heure, le village de Pré-au-Lard a été attaqué et les Détraqueurs ont pu être aperçu. Je demande à tous ceux qui peuvent nous donner des indices et tous ce qui peuvent aider les autorités, de venir nous voir immédiatement. En attendant, le couvre feux commence maintenant et vous êtes confiné dans vos salles communes. Préfets et préfètes, veuillaient recenser vos camarades et venaient faire votre rapport.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, les élèves se levèrent tous en même temps et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. James lui continuait de regarder le directeur. Il n'avait rien dit de spécial et c'est ce qui le tracassait au plus haut point. Pas de paroles rassurantes, tant sur d'éventuelle blessés ou disparus. Où était passé Lily ?

* * *

La porte de la hutte s'ouvrit et l'un des geôliers entra avec un plateau et de l'eau. Il déposa le tout à l'entrée et aller refermer la porte quand il entendit une respiration saccadée et des gémissements. Stoppant son geste, il regarda le jeune McDavies s'agitant dans son sommeil, le buste en avant. Mais les bruits provenait de la jeune fille, allongé sur le flan, dos à lui. Curieux, il s'approcha à quatre pattes et la retourna pour voir son visage. Alors que son corps basculait, son bras fit le même trajet en s'élevant pour poser un couteau sous sa gorge. Son sang se glaça en une fraction de seconde et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Il sentit qu'on lui fouillait les poches, lui prenait sa baguette magique et il fut pétrifié dans cette position.

\- Voila c'est bon. Rejoins moi s'il te plaît mademoiselle, ordonna la voix de McDavies.

Baissant le bras, elle se dirigeant difficilement vers la sortie.

\- Bien. Je dois dire que tu es dans une position assez équivoque et j'ai bien peur que tes camarades ne soient tenté mais... par acquis de conscience...

Un sort percuta son arrière train et il sentit son pantalon se baisser jusqu'au genoux.

\- Allez, bisous mon doux, lui dit le jeune homme.

Et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les deux ados sortirent dans son dos. La peur s'empara de lui en se demandant comment aller réagir son boss. « Bordel, je vais me faire défoncer ! » pensa-t-il.

* * *

\- Maintenant on fait quoi ? Chuchota Lily.

Il se trouvait derrière un vieux tronc d'arbre tombée il y a fort longtemps à observer le camp dans lequel ils se situaient. Disposé en cercle, ce dernier était composé d'une dizaine de tentes type indien, sur un plateau au bord d'un précipice. A bien regarder, l'endroit semblait être investi depuis quelques jours, les chemins reliant les tentes étant légèrement boueux. Derrière le camp, une forêt s'étendait à perte de vue.

\- Tu crois que c'est la forêt interdite ?

Harry la fusilla du regard pour qu'elle garde le silence. Il réfléchissait à la suite des opérations. Il comptait une dizaine d'hommes en robe de combat noir, capuche sur la tête. Ce n'était pas des agents d'ALPHA comme il aurait cru mais les mangemorts. Regroupés par deux ou trois, ces derniers ne semblaient pas savoir que leurs prisonniers s'étaient échappés, ce qui était un bon point pour ces derniers. Donc pour résumer, Lily et Harry avaient leur porte de sortie, la forêt, mais le camp s'interposait entre eux, avec dedans des hommes redoutables. Un coup d'œil au précipice derrière lui le persuada qu'il était entre le marteau et l'enclume. De même, rien n'est possible sans leurs baguettes, n'ayant pas la prétention de pouvoir avoir ses hommes à mains nues.

\- On dirait tes copains de Pré-au-Lard, non ? Ptet pas, eux, ils avaient des robes beiges.

Il se tourna vers la jeune rousse surpris et de son ton accusateur. Et merde, comment... Elle a tout vu, voilà pourquoi. Cela compliquait énormément de chose. Il allait devoir lui fournir des explications et convaincantes. Mais pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent.

\- Qui étaient ces gars, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

\- Écoutes, c'est pas le moment. Je te promet que je te dirai ce que tu veux savoir le moment venu. Mais, tu vois ces gars là ? Demanda Harry en pointant les hommes. Ce sont des fanatiques enragés, entraînés qui n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer et à se servir de nos corps comme serpillière ou autre désagréables choses si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc, je t'en prie, fais moi confiance et on aura une chance de sortir de ce bourbier.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête. Bien, maintenant il faut agir. Où sont leurs baguettes ? Es-ce qu'une des personnes se trimbalaient avec leurs baguettes ? Il tenta de repérer un candidat à sa description mais il ne voyait pas un homme au dessus du lot, à savoir un chef. Cependant, une tente plus grande se situait au centre du camp. Cela pourrait être leur point de rassemblement. Se retournant et se dissimulant contre le tronc, il demanda à Lily de se rapprocher et de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Tu as vu la grande tente au milieu du camp ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Elle a les plus grandes dimensions, pour accueillir l'ensemble des gars du camp...

\- Sauf si elles sont toutes enchantées et immenses lorsque l'on entre dedans, la coupa la rouquine.

Le balafré ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et l'ouvrit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas penser à cela et un sentiment de stupidité s'empara immédiatement de lui. Il venait de se faire moucher par une gamine de 17 ans, lui le chef des immoderatus, groupe d'élite des aurors.

\- Mais, le modèle diffère des autres donc cela laisse supposer que c'est une tente importante. Tu as peut-être raison. Donc, qu'est ce que l'on fait ? demanda Lily.

Lily semblait apeuré mais déterminé. Visiblement, la situation ne l'empêchait pas de se servir de son cerveau et Harry ne devrai pas l'oublier, cela pourrait servir. Après avoir acquiescé, il tapota sa veste de sa baguette magique, dont de la teinture noire en sortit pour recouvrir et envahir l'ensemble de ses vêtements. Puis peu à peu, ils s'allongèrent pour prendre la forme de ceux des mangemorts. Après avoir pris son inspiration, il reprit la parole tout en ajustant sa nouvelle cape, à côté d'une Lily Evans plus que déterminée à s'échapper.

\- Bien, voilà ce que l'on va faire. Je vais aller dans le camp et chercher nos baguettes et affaires...

\- Et moi ? Je te préviens, hors de question que je reste ici à te regarder...

\- Si tu me laisses finir, je pourrais t'expliquer, le coupa à son tour Harry.

Nouvel acquiescement de tête de Lily. Après s'être assurer de son écoute, il traça avec sa baguette magique en pointant le sol le plan du camp, la forêt et leurs positions. Des flèches vinrent contourner le camp alors que des pointillés coupés ce derniers en deux.

\- Toi, tu vas contourner le camp par la droite et te poster à la lisière de la forêt, pour protéger ma sortie de la grande tente. Durant toute ta progression, je veux que tu sois furtive et silencieuse. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'abris qui peuvent te dissimuler. Tu devras donc bien gérer tes déplacements, au bon moment, lorsque personne ne regarde dans ta direction.

\- Euh ok.

Elle semblait encaisser les directives et s'était liquéfiée au fur et à mesure des consignes. Harry se doutait que cela faisait beaucoup pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Attrapant sa tête pour la forcer à croiser son regard, il lui murmura :

\- J'ai confiance en toi, une absolue confiance. Tu es intelligente et douée en magie. Tu t'en sortiras parfaitement, j'en suis sur.

Il put lire de la reconnaissance dans son regard, la peur laissant place à la détermination du début.

Lily avait prit peur au fur et à mesure des explications du jeune McDavies. Elle avait beau avoir le rôle le moins dangereux, ils étaient dans la vraie vie et non en cours, la mort pouvant la frapper à tout moment. La mort. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Elle avait tant à vivre. Soudain, des mains lui agrippèrent doucement la tête pour la tourner vers celle du jeune homme. Dans ses yeux noirs abyssales, elle pouvait y lire de la tendresse et de la détermination. Si Harry y crois, elle peut y croire.

* * *

\- J'ai confiance en toi, une absolue confiance. Tu es intelligente et douée en magie. Tu t'en sortiras parfaitement, j'en suis sur.

Ses mots lui atteignirent le cœur et lui apporta le courage qu'il lui manquait. Le jeune homme lui adressa un beau sourire puis, puis son regard se tourna vers la fin du plateau droit devant eux, il semblait refaire le plan dans sa tête. Lily se remémorait son rôle et ses déplacements. Un coup de baguette sur la tête et la sensation de recevoir un œuf cru sur la tête la fit sursauter, réprimant un cri. Se tournant vers le serpentard, elle l'interrogea du regard mais ce dernier avait repris sa concentration, visage fermé tourné vers le précipice. La sensation se poursuivit jusqu'aux jambes et bras de la jeune fille. Ces derniers disparaissaient au fur et à mesure, laissant deviner le sol et les feuilles sous elle. Un sortilège de désillusion lui avait été lancé, lui permettant de passer presque inaperçu dans le décor automnal et le ciel gris. Cela allait être plus facile avec cet enchaînement. Mais comment un jeune sorcier pouvait maîtriser aussi bien un sortilège si difficile à exécuter ? De même, on dirait que la situation ne l'alarmait pas et semblait avoir été dans ce "bourbier" comme il dit, plusieurs fois. Tant de questions se posait sur le moment, qu'elle décida de les remettre à plus tard. Harry compte sur elle et elle ne veut pas les faire échouer par des distractions inopportunes. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, une nouvelle fois, attendant qu'il lance le signal. Alors qu'il était toujours tourné vers le précipice, il coupa le silence gênant qui s'était installé.

\- Une dernière chose. Si il m'arrive quelque chose ou que je ne vient pas te rejoindre, tu t'enfuis. Si je suis tué, attrapé, ou je ne sais quoi, tu fuis.

\- Non, c'est hors de question je ne t'abandonne pas.

Hors de question d'abandonner son ami ici, sur un plateau froid avec une mort à la clef. Un ami, oui. Vu ce qu'ils étaient en train de traverser et le soutien que lui donner Harry, ce dernier était ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprocher d'un ami à l'instant présent. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné un ami dans la difficulté et cela n'allait pas être aujourd'hui que cela allait se passer.

\- Tu partiras. Tu dois vivre, tu m'entends ? Tu DOIS vivre, pour que tout ce que l'on a fait et ce que l'on pourra faire ne serve à rien. Tu me le promet ?

\- Non...

\- Lily, s'il te plaît bordel, le supplia le jeune homme.

\- Mais et toi ? Questionna- elle.

\- Je veux être sur que tu t'en sors. L'important, c'est ta sécurité. Pense à toit, ta vie, tes amis, James.

James...

Depuis son réveil, elle se surprenait à penser à lui et au réconfort qu'il pourrait lui apporter. Le jeune trublion avait toujours le petit mot pour détendre l'atmosphère ou réconforter la rouquine qui l'avait tant détesté pendant des années. Elle aurait donné tellement de choses pour pouvoir être dans la salle des gryffondors, au pied du feu à rigoler avec lui et leurs amis.

\- OK, je te le promet. Mais toi, promet moi de faire tout ce qui est possible pour me suivre.

\- C'est promis, assura-t-il. Si je n'arrive pas à te rejoindre, tu vas droit devant toi le plus rapidement possible. Repère un point droit devant , fixe-le et ne le quitte pas. Lorsque que tu entendras des sons de voix devant toi, assure toi que ce sont biens des amis.

Il lui donna la baguette qu'elle refusa d'un revers de la main. Autoritairement, il lui attrapa la main et lui mit la baguette pour refermer ses doigts dessus, tout en la foudroyant du regard. Acceptant en baissant les yeux, elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, regardant Harry mettre le couteau dans sa poche. Son regard captant celui du jeune homme, ils arrêtèrent leurs mouvements. Soudain, Harry ouvrit les bras pour enlacer la gryffondor, surprise. Répondant à cette étreinte, Lily et son camarade s'offrirent un dernier moment de répit avant l'action.

\- On y est. Prête ? Demanda Harry.

\- Prête.

\- Alors, c'est parti.


	13. Chapter 13

Nouveau chapitre, et suite de la fuite du camp.

J'espère que, comme moi, vous aviez hâte savoir comment Harry et Lily allait se sortir de ce bourbier. =)

Merci à tous de me suivre. N'hésitaient pas à commenter et laisser des messages. J'aimerai connaître vos avis, tous vos avis.

"Iyvane" Merci, j'essaye bien de traduire une certaine pression sur mes personnages, notamment sur Harry qui est pris entre plusieurs feux. Continue à donner ton avis, j'apprécie beaucoup.

"Pims10" Je crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir... enfin j'espère =)

"Shadow37700"Je vais faire mon possible pour la terminer et donner une suite digne de vous =).

Que la joie demeure ainsi qu'Harry Potter.

Chapitre 13

Se mouvant comme un chaton guettant sa proie, Lily avançait lentement vers le point de rendez-vous. La baguette à la main, elle se faufilait de tentes en tentes et guettait la moindre trace d'alerte des mangemorts. Tous les sens en alerte, elle pouvait ressentir chaque déformation du sol, chaque feuilles, chaque gravier sous ses pieds. Le vent lui giflait le visage et sa respiration lui paraissait résonner en stéréo. La tente, vers laquelle elle se dirigeait, était gardée par trois hommes encagoulés qui riaient à gorges déployées.

\- J'espère qu'on aura le droit de s'entraîner sur la jeune fille, semblait espérer l'un deux.

\- Oui. Depuis que j'ai appris que c'était une sang-de-bourbe, j'ai la baguette qui me démange, répondit le second.

\- Toi aussi ? Ricana le dernier. En tout cas, le garçon a intérêt à être docile car cela ne va pas _lui_ plaire.

\- Du moment que sa colère ne nous retombe pas dessus... espéra à nouveau numéro un. Il doit être sacrément important pour que le seigneur des ténèbres s'intéressent à lui. Il paraît qu'il donne beaucoup de fil à retordre à Poudlard et il semble doué pour le combat. J'ai hâte voir ce dont il est capable.

\- Il pourrait le montrer sur la sang-de-bourbe.

Nouveaux rires. Au bord de la nausée par ces propos, elle continua sa progression plus rapidement, couverte par les rires malsains des monstres encagoulés. Après quelques minutes qui lui parut être des heures, elle atteignit la lisière de la forêt. N'ayant pas l'expérience des maraudeurs, elle n'aurait pas pu dire si elle se trouvait face à celle de Poudlard ou une autre quelconque. Après avoir trouvé un endroit sûr, surplombant légèrement le camp, la gryffondor attendit le retour du serpentard. Ayant suivi sa progression et son aplomb devant les mangemorts, il arriva à son objectif sans problème et depuis, Lily ne l'avait plus vu. Ce dernier était entré dans la grande tente depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Alors que son inquiétude augmentait de minute de minute, une soudaine agitation s'empara du camp.

\- Allez, Allez Harry. Dépêche toi. Magne toi vite ! Murmura-t-elle en fixant la grande tente.

Au moment où elle finissait d'implorer son compagnon de sortir, une explosion se fit entendre, dans le fond du camp sur sa droite. Les mangemorts et Lily sursautèrent en même temps, le regard tourné vers la source de fumées. Très vite, le camp fut un capharnaüm, les encagoulés criant et donnant des ordres dans tous les sens. Alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la tente où Harry et Lily avaient été enfermés, une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre, à l'opposé de la première. Encore une fois, tout ce petit monde sursauta, cria et se mit à courir dans tous les sens. Lily sentait que cela allait devenir compliqué pour eux, si ils restaient ici. Très vite, les mangemorts allaient s'organiser pour retrouver les adolescents. Après plusieurs hésitations, elle commença à s'éloigner lentement à reculons, puis plus rapidement avant de tourner définitivement le dos. Alors qu'elle courait droit devant elle, selon les consignes d'Harry, Lily n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. Celle qu'elle n'était plus une gryffondor. Celle qui avait fuit, laissant son ami se faire tuer pour qu'elle puisse vivre.

* * *

Courir, courir à en crever. Ses poumons lui brûlaient la poitrine, ses jambes semblaient sur le bord de refuser de la porter et ses pieds étaient à deux doigts de se briser en mille morceaux. La forêt dans laquelle elle pratiquait un jogging intensif était sinistre, le soleil ne pouvant percer la cime des arbres et une fine brume à l'horizon l'empêcher de trouver un repère. Continuant de courir, elle regarda le sol terreux et gris où les racines s'entremêlaient, comme si la forêt voulait lui faire des croche-pieds. Des cris derrière elle lui firent comprendre qu'elle était suivi et qu'elle devait continuer, coûte que coûte. Si elle se faisait attraper, la jeune gryffondor se maudirait jusqu'à la cinquième génération d'avoir autant souffert pour rien. A l'horizon, toujours la même brume et pas de nouvelles d'Harry McDavies. Le désespoir commençait sérieusement à s'emparer de la rouquine et sa vitesse s'en faisait ressentir. Soudain, au loin, les arbres, qui semblaient s'étendre à perdre de vue, laissèrent place à un début de clairière où l'herbe commençait à être visible à travers la brume qui semblait se dissiper au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. Regonfler par la vision de celle-ci, elle accéléra autant qu'elle pu. Alors qu'elle franchissait la dernière ligne d'arbres, une racine se souleva pour se mettre sur son chemin. Elle arriva dans la clairière en faisant plusieurs tonneaux et roulé-boulés sur elle-même. Lily finit la tête dans l'herbe, le corps douloureux. Laissant échapper quelques gémissements, elle tenta de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses bras. Une vive douleur s'empara de son bras droit et ne pu réprimer un cri, sa vue se brouillant par le mal qu'elle ressentait. Ce dernier était cassé. La rouquine bascula sur le côté pour se retrouver sur le dos, le bras droit tenu par le gauche. Alors qu'elle retrouver peu à peu sa vue, Lily constata avec effroi qu'elle n'était plus seule. Trois mangemorts franchissaient à leur tour la dernière ligne d'arbres, rigolant sous leurs capuches.

\- Tu cours vite petite mais pas assez pour éviter une stupide racine. Même cela tu n'es pas capable de le faire, sale sang de bourbe !

Celui du milieu avait craché ses mots comme si elle n'était qu'une serpillière usagée. Les deux autres ricanèrent devant leur proie blessée et inoffensive.

\- Finalement, on va pouvoir s'entraîner, non ? S'écria celui de droite.

De nouveau un ricanement. Toujours sur le dos, effrayé de subir la folie de ces hommes, elle recula en poussant des jambes et des épaules comme un serpent fuyant un prédateur. A nouveau, les rires se firent entendre. Elle n'allait pas tenir sa promesse de s'échapper et de s'assurer qu'Harry n'était pas mort pour rien.

\- Restes avec nous petit poussin, railla le dernier homme. Tu ne vas pas manquer le spectacle. ENDOL...

Fermant les yeux, Lily attendit le sortilège de torture arrivait mais rien ne vint. Tout ce qu'elle entendit fut un bruit suspect, comme un marteau contre une pastèque. La blessée ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le mangemort du milieu tanguait légèrement pour s'effondrer à ses pieds, un couteau s'étant loger à l'arrière du crâne. Mort, il était mort devant elle. Les deux autres fixaient sans bouger le corps de leur défunt compagnon comme si ils étaient des statues. Soudainement, les arbres laissèrent sortir un autre encagoulé qui fit tourner sa baguette et un de ses copains fut suspendu en l'air par les pieds, la baguette toujours à la main. Une seconde plus tard, le dernier homme faisait face à au nouvel arrivant. Échangeant des sorts pendant quelques secondes, le mangemort sauveur s'approchait à chaque sort qu'il détournait pour se trouver à moins d'un mètre. Après un coup de poing dans le ventre, le dernier encagoulé se plia en deux, toussant fortement. Il fut achever d'un coup de genou dans la tempe. Puis le silence se fit sur la clairière. Lily ne bougeait plus, le regard fixé sur son sauveur noir. Ce dernier tourna sa capuche et ton ce qui devait être son visage vers elle puis commença à s'approcher. Alors qu'il la rejoignait, son bras se dressa rapidement et un éclair rouge vint frapper celui qui était suspendu en l'air et qui avait retrouver ses esprits, sans même lui adresser un seul regard, comme captivé par la jeune fille. Le mangemort suspendu tomba alors par terre la tête la première, stupéfixié. Arriver à ses pieds, il tendit le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Devant son hésitation, elle entendit un soupir d'agacement et son sauveur fit tomber sa capuche.

Quoi ? Tu m'avais pas reconnu ? S'indigna Harry.

* * *

\- J'ai fait diversion et c'était tellement le bordel que je n'ai pas eu de difficulté à m'enfuir. Après les avoir mené sur une fausse piste, j'ai bifurqué dans ta supposée trajectoire et...

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur le mangemort mort d'un couteau en pleine tête. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences, préoccupé par la sécurité de sa mère. Mais si il aurai eu à le refaire, il se serrait peut être dominer un peu et aurait visé un organe moins sensible. Harry et Lily n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux l'homme en question. Après des minutes qui parurent des heures, Harry se pencha vers l'homme et repris le couteau. Évitant le regard de sa camarade, il s'éloigna et s'accroupit pour poser sa baguette sur le sol, Lily derrière lui.

\- Pointe au nord, murmura-t-il la baguette qui tourna avant de s'arrêter sur la droite. Bien, si l'on est dans la forêt de Poudlard, et oui c'est ce que je pense, il faut que l'on aille à l'ouest, donc par là.

Harry montra la direction, du bras gauche, par laquelle ils devaient aller. Lily regarda dans cette direction et acquiesça, encore troublé par les dernières minutes. Assister à une mort en direct était très dur pour n'importe qui et Lily n'avait que dix-sept ans à peine. Tant de choses pouvaient se passer dans une vie de sorcier. Certaines n'arrivaient jamais à l'un et un autre sorcier les subissaient de multiples fois. A cet age, Harry avait déjà vu beaucoup de mort, ressenti beaucoup de douleur et de haine. Il avait perdu tellement qu'il paraissait parfois insensible aux yeux de certains amis et collègues. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'occupait des affaires les plus glauques et qu'il arrivait à des résultats très rapidement. Mais, malgré tout, il n'avait pas basculé du mauvais côté, se remémorant ses combats contre Voldemort et sa quête sacrée pour la liberté. Ginny avec son tempérament de feu, lui donnait un certain équilibre et le rendait plus humain. Lorsqu'il se sentait mal ou tourmenté par de vieux démons, elle savait lui parler et lui redonner de l'énergie. Aussi simplement que cela. Mon dieu, comme elle lui manquait. Ron et Hermione, frère et sœur de cœur, aussi. Il aurait pu deviner ce que ses amis lui aurait dit dans tel situation. Ron aurait exprimé son admiration devant un tel tour de force avec un « Bien joué Harry !» enjoué en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Hermione, elle, aurait été furieuse et se serait prise de bec avec son petit ami « Non mais Ronald, ne l'encourage pas ! Tu es complètement... »

\- Harry. Harry !

La voix angoissée de Lily le fit reprendre ses esprits et il porta son attention sur cette dernière, détaillant chaque traits de son visage. Elle était belle et Harry espérait vraiment que son père n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air. Des voix se firent entendre derrière eux au loin, signe que les mangemorts se rapprochaient. En tendant bien l'oreille, il put estimer leur nombre.

\- Entre six et dix mangemorts, je dirais, murmura-t-il. Étant donné que les mangemorts ne transplannent pas, c'est que cela doit être impossible donc la forêt de Poudlard est bien celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Bien, on va reprendre notre progression. Comment te sens tu ?

\- Bien, je peux encore courir, grimaça de douleur la rouquine et tremblant légèrement de peur.

\- Superbe, tu vas adorer le programme alors. On cours dans cette direction jusqu'à ce que nos jambes ne nous portent plus.T'es avec moi Lily ?

Le jeune homme tendit l'avant bras que la jeune fille s'empressa de serrer avec vigueur, les yeux dans les yeux. Il tenta de faire passer la détermination et le courage qu'il fallait pour la suite des opérations.

\- Oui, répondit-elle, d'un ton franc et direct.

\- Allons courir avec la mort, alors.

* * *

Courir, une nouvelle fois courir. La seule différence, c'est que des sorts fusaient dans leur direction, s'éclatant contre les arbres en petits nuages de fumées noires, fissurant ou coupant en deux les arbres. Cela faisait bientôt une trentaine de minutes qu'ils avaient quitté le camp et ils manquaient cruellement d'énergie. Leurs ennemis ne semblaient pas faiblir et se rapprochaient inexorablement de leurs proie. Peu à peu, la forêt devenait plus accueillante mais la dangerosité n'avait pas baissé. Un sort qui siffla à ses oreilles, lui rappela la situation critique qu'il était en train de vivre. D'un coup, il stoppa sa course et tenta de mettre en joue les sorciers noirs qui couraient en leurs directions.

 _\- Diffundo totalare !_

Devant lui, les troncs d'arbres semblèrent exploser à environ un mètre du sol. Puis, d'un revers de la main, Harry envoya les troncs et les éclats sur les poursuivants qui arrivaient à cinq petits mètres de ces derniers. De nombreux cris se firent entendre ainsi que des plaintes. Content de son coup, il repris sa course avant de ressentir une déchirure dans sa jambe droite et de s'effondrer quelques mètres plus tard. Roulant sur le côté tout en criant sa douleur, il envoya un expelliarmus en pleine face de son agresseur qui s'était approché dans son dos. Sa tête bascula en arrière tellement vite qu'un bruit écœurant se fit entendre. Puis, il s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon. Harry attendait la suite mais personne ne vint. Personne à part Lily. Se faufilant entre les arbres et restant à couvert, elle arriva rapidement devant lui et se mit à genoux.

\- Merde merde merde merde merde, jura-t-elle. Sa va ? Tiens bon, tien bon.

La jambe droite du jeune homme avait été perforée par une dague d'un noir éclatant. Harry se redressant légèrement et tenta de rassurer la jeune fille mais lui même sentait le courage l'abandonner au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait du sang. Fouillant sa poche, il sortit son dernier atout, l'arachpulvis de sa poche. En le regardant, il pensa à Parks et cette fameuse journée qui a changé sa vie du tout au tout. Maudissant cette armoire et tous les mages noirs du monde, il posa l'objet par terre. Pointant sa baguette sur ce dernier, il échangea rapidement un regard avec Lily qui lui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. D'un clin d'œil déformé par la douleur, il tenta de la rassurer avant de reporter son attention son fameux atout.

 _\- Moveat vos,_ murmura-t-il.

L'arachpulvis reçu sa décharge électrique et parti vers les mangemorts qui commençaient à se relever pour reprendre leur progression vers eux. La poudre du Pérou fit parfaitement son travail, les ennemis étant incapable de se sortir de ce nuage noir opaque.

\- On a un peu de temps devant nous maintenant, gémit le jeune homme. Enlèves-le.

\- Pardon ? S'écria-t-elle.

\- Enlèves moi cette dague de la jambe et parles moins fort, bordel, s'énerva Harry à voix basse. Dépêche toi ou ce sont eux qui vont le faire.

Lily, tremblante comme une feuille, prit le pommeau de la dague dans son poing et s'apprêta à la retirer. Inspirant un bon coup, Harry pouvait voir qu'elle tentait de contrôler son bras et de rassurer Harry.

\- A trois, dit elle doucement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer à compter car l'objet planté dans sa cuisse s'évapora en fines poussières noires. La douleur qui l'envahit lui fit perdre le contrôle et il commença à s'agiter et à crier. Lily eut le réflexe de lui mettre la main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses cris puis fit apparaître un bandeau de tissu dont elle se servit pour éponger et un autre pour qu'il y mord et crie. Ensuite après avoir fait un garrot, elle lui caressa la joue pour l'encourager à se calmer. Recrachant le tissu, il la remercia, essoufflé et poursuivi sur le même ton.

\- Tu vas devoir continuer sans moi.

\- Non, je...

\- Il est possible que mon artère fémorale soit sectionné et je vais donc mourir dans quelques minutes si je ne bouges pas, d'ici quinze mètres si tu me traînes. Ils ne vont pas rester infiniment coincé. Ils ne sont pas vraiment doué mais ils vont bien y arriver.

Harry avait voulu finir sur ce trait d'humour pour dédramatiser l'indétramatisable. Lily le suppliait du regard mais il devait avoir un teint plus qu'inquiétant car elle reprit sa baguette en main et lui mit la sienne dans la main. Se penchant vers lui, elle lui fit un baiser sur le front et partit en courant.

* * *

Courir. Courir à nouveau. Courir pour sa vie. L'histoire se répétait encore et encore. Une nouvelle fois, elle avait abandonné le serpentard, le laissant assurer ses arrières quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Cette fois-ci, il était mort ou allait mourir et elle transformait sa détresse et sa colère dans sa course. Elle voulait souffrir. Souffrir d'être qu'une sang de bourbe, souffrir de ne pas avoir pu se sauver toute seule. Ses poumons allaient cette fois-ci exploser et sa vue se brouillait à nouveau. Continuant sa progression le plus rapidement, elle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si elle était suivit. Personne. Lily allait vivre, oui, vivre. Alors que sa tête pivotait pour regarder droit devant soi, la rouquine heurta de plein fouet une masse molle et dur, comme un ventre humain rebondi. Projetée à terre par l'impact, la gryffondor accusa le coup le souffle coupé. Se reprenant, elle sortit sa baguette pour menacer la chose mais elle ne put retenir le vomissement qu'elle refoulait après tant d'efforts et juste eut le temps de se pencher sur la gauche pour faire ce qu'elle avait au bout des lèvres depuis quelques secondes. Une main vint lui tapoter légèrement le dos, signe de réconfort.

\- Calmez-vous Miss Evans, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant.

La voix douce et sympathique du directeur lui fit un électrochoc. S'essuyant de sa manche, Lily tourna son regard vers la masse qu'elle avait percuté, Rubeus Hagrid, qui lui fit un grand sourire et l'aida à se relever avant de l'étreindre trop fortement pour elle, légèrement pour lui.

\- Vous aviez raison Hagrid, une fois de plus. Félicitations, congratula Dumbledore d'un air bienveillant.

\- Oh je.. euh... merci Professeur, répondit le semi-géant en rougissant.

\- Miss Evans, où est Mr McDavies ?

La question, elle la redoutait depuis qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Comment expliquer cela à un professeur qui aurait tout donner pour sauver un élève ? Les mots se mélangeaient à la bile qu'elle avait dans la bouche, un goût amère de lâcheté. Elle ne put que tendre le bras et indiquer la direction.

\- C'est loin ?

\- Non, réussit elle à articuler.

Le vieil directeur s'élança comme un jeune homme dans la direction indiquée et disparut rapidement, caché par les arbres.

* * *

Longtemps, Harry s'était demandé de quelle manière il allait mourir. La perspective de succomber de ses blessures dans la forêt interdite face à des mangemorts, vingt ans dans le passé, ne faisait pas partie de sa liste. Dos contre un arbre, il avait échangé différents sortilèges avec les rescapés mais plus rien depuis quelques minutes. Pour sa jambe, aucun des sortilèges qu'il connaissait ne pouvait la soigner. Rien ne fonctionnant, il décida de contourner le problème. Ainsi, après un sortilège complexe, le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie s'élevait lentement, faisant des tourbillons pour revenir dans sa plaie. Tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, cela tiendrait. Mais un jour viendra où il sera nécessaire de bouger.

 _\- Confringo !_

Un nouvel arbre éclata et l'onde de choc puissante mit à terre deux mangemorts, criblés d'éclats. Faible, l'auror laissa sa main retombée mollement au sol. Est-ce que cela allait être cela sa fin de vie ? Attendre la fin ? Attendre celui qui réussira à prendre ce que Voldemort n'avait jamais réussi à faire ? Bordel ce qu'il pouvait être débile à s'apitoyer comme cela. Lily allait vivre et faire un beau petit Potter. Et lui ? Et bien, il allait simplement fermer les yeux et re...

\- Vous êtes des plus surprenants Monsieur McDavies.

Albus Dumbledore en personne venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. L'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité et des crépitements se firent entendre partout dans la forêt. A la vue de l'apparition du directeur du Magemmot, les encagoulés survivants prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Dans une robe bleu nuit, la barbe blanche toujours aussi majestueuse, le directeur l'observait avec malice. Le détaillant des pieds à la tête, il s'attarda sur sa blessure et sa tentative détournée de ne pas perdre trop de sang.

\- Vous savez que vous allez faire une infection si vous continuez ainsi je suppose ? Demanda posément le vieil homme.

\- Je me contenterai d'un regard d'admiration professeur pour mon exceptionnelle capacité à ne pas vous envoyer bouler après tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Cela ne vous a pas fait perdre la langue en tout cas. Buvez cela.

Une fiole, avec un liquide verdâtre, apparut dans sa main et la tendit à Harry qu'il s'empressa d'en boire le contenu. Une sensation intense de picotement le pris à la gorge pusi au ventre et se termina à l'endroit où la dague s'était plantée. L'enchanteur en chef désactiva son sortilège de drainage avec un regard d'admiration pour son élève, pendant que sa plaie se refermait peu à peu. Harry était sauvé. Avec Dumbledore, il ne lui arriverait plus rien.

\- Lily ? Vous l'avez ? Dites moi que vous l'avez.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est en sûreté avec Hagrid. J'ai une totale confiance en lui.

\- Moi aussi professeur, moi aussi... répondit il faiblement.

Les nerfs du survivant se relâchèrent peu à peu. Tout se terminait bien, il allait pouvoir se reposer.

\- Dormez Harry, je m'occupe de la suite, murmura Dumbledore.

La personne en question acquiesça faiblement de la tête, ses paupières lui semblant de plus en plus lourdes. Il ne put entendre la dernière phrase faiblement prononcé par son sauveur, emporté par un repos salvateur.


	14. Chapter 14

Un chapitre pas facile à écrire. Mon esprit devait toujours se trouver dans la forêt. =)

"Iyvane": La tension est retombée et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert =)

"chotsala": Merci beaucoup, cela me touche, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

"Ellisa": Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup de ton retour. Je suis vraiment touché de ta proposition. J'avoue que j'hésite à accepter. Cette fiction est mon petit bébé. Je me dois de le bichonner et qu'il soit niquel. Cependant, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, c'est un projet que je mène en total secret et que j'aimerai garder pour moi. Je t'avoue à nouveau que j'ai un peu honte de me montrer égoïste devant mes lecteurs. J'espère que cela ne gâchera pas le plaisir que tu pourras avoir en me lisant.

Appréciez votre lecture, en tout cas j'espère.

Merci à tous de me suivre. N'hésitaient pas à commenter, recommenter, rerecommenter et laisser des messages. J'aimerai connaître vos avis, tous vos avis.

Que la joie demeure ainsi qu'Harry Potter.

Chapitre 14

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le regard perdu dans le vague. Pensif, il tentait de se remémorer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis sa blessure dans la forêt interdite. Après s'être réveillé à l'infirmerie, il avait pensé ses plaies et peaufiner les réponses qu'il donnerait au directeur et au ministère qui ne tarderait pas à venir le questionner.

 _Le professeur Dumbledore franchit les portes de l'infirmerie deux heures après son réveil et vint s'asseoir à nouveau à côté de lui. Un air de déjà vu se dit Harry. En effet, cette salle était l'endroit où il se retrouvait le plus depuis son retour à Poudlard et durant sa scolarité futur. Il aurait mieux fait d'installer un dortoir permanent._

 _\- Et bien, cela devient une habitude mon cher. N'êtes-vous pas un peu maso sur les bords ? Demanda d'un ton amusé le directeur._

 _\- Je m'en passerai bien, grimaça le jeune homme._

 _\- Un bonbon à la menthe ?_

 _\- Euh non merci._

 _Comme d'habitude, le vieil homme savait le désemparer et lui faire perdre la tête très rapidement. Aillant toujours deux voire trois coups d'avance, Harry pouvait parier que quelques soit les questions qu'il se posait, il avait déjà les réponses. Il faut dire que le jeune homme ne faisait rien pour être discret et avait progressivement attiré l'œil du professeur Dumbledore, jusqu'à du chantage de sa part. Par conséquent, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui._

 _\- Harry, Harry Harry, soupira le directeur en enlevant ses êtes une énigme. Et je m'y connais en énigme._

 _\- Je vous remercie monsieur._

 _\- Qui vous a dit que cela était un compliment ? Demanda Dumbledore, une branche de lunette au bord des lèvres et le regard pétillant de malice._

 _\- Qui vous a dit que cela n'en était pas un ?_

 _Harry lui souriait. Dumbledore, malgré ses qualités et ses défauts, ne changeait pas à travers les années. Curieux et bienveillant la plupart du temps, il représentait un repère temporel important pour Harry même si le vieil homme n'était pas au courant de sa situation et qu'il se méfiait énormément de lui. Il lui devait en plus la vie dans la forêt car il serait mort quelques minutes après si le jeune homme n'avait pas bu cette potion de gué , maintenant, il devait lui donner des réponses, même si Lily avait du raconter leurs péripéties._

 _\- J'aimerai... vous remerciez._

 _Comment cela le remercier ? Harry avait, une nouvelle fois en la présence du directeur, la bouche ouverte, l'air stupide._

 _\- De quoi ? Bafouilla le voyageur temporelle._

 _\- Vous avez fait mon travail, à savoir protéger les élèves. N'essayait pas de jouer le modeste, Miss Evans m'a raconté les détraqueurs, votre capture et la détermination ainsi que le sacrifice que vous avez fait pour la sauver. Elle n'a abordé que les grandes lignes mais je crois que c'est ce que l'on peut appeler du bon travail. Vous avez ma reconnaissance et celle de toute l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard._

 _Surpris par cette déclaration, Harry ne sut quoi dire devant ces remerciements,visiblement sincère. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de remerciements, de tels félicitations se devaient être inscrit au fer rouge dans la mémoire du jeune McDavies._

 _\- C'est pour cela que je compte vous proposer à l'ordre de Merlin, troisième classe. Ne me remerciez pas, vous le méritait amplement et l'espoir que vous allait insuffler à la société sorcière ainsi qu'à la nouvelle génération vaut toutes les récompenses Je vais … Oui ?_

 _Harry l'avait écoutait à nouveau et son sang c'était glacé en assimilant ce que le directeur venait de dire. Tout cela allait trop loin et il ne devait stopper le directeur avant qu'il ne le prenne en photo pour être en première page de la gazette du sorcier. C'est pour quoi il s'était permis de se redresser et de tenter de l'interrompre._

 _\- Je peux vous demander une faveur ?_

 _\- Bien sûr mon ami._

 _\- Je ne veux pas de récompenses. A aucun moment, mon nom ne doit être cité dans la presse, ni dans les rapports du ministère, ni dans les registres des écoles. Il ne s'est rien passé pour moi._

 _Dumbledore le regardait intensément. Il ne semblait pas surpris outre mesure mais ses yeux plissés indiquaient une réflexion intense de la part du vieil. Il lui donnait vraiment mal au crâne même si Harry doutait de sa capacité à perturber le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le vieil homme._

 _\- Je n'aime pas me mettre en avant, répondit Harry en balayant la question d'un air de la main._

 _\- La dessus, nous sommes d'accord. De qui avez vous peur ?_

 _\- Pardon...? De personne ! Pourquoi vous dites cela ? S'énerva le voyageur_

 _\- Vous faites tout pour être transparent, un fantôme. Je ne me trompe pas, je pense, en disant qu'il y a eu deux étapes. La première, vous étiez un vrai courant d'air. Aucun ami, aucune relation avec les autres, à part de la haine envers des camarades, annonçait le directeur. Puis, l'agression. Et la deuxième, vous vous ouvrez au monde et à l'école. Peu d'amis une nouvelle fois, au moins une mais vous étendez votre influence et construisez un réseau d'information. Assez impressionnant, lorsque l'on sait que vous êtes le petit nouveau. Votre temps à la bibliothèque est aussi impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui ne semble pas très investi en cours._

 _Harry avait senti son pouls s'accélérer au fur et à mesure de l'exposé de Dumbledore. Idiot, sombre idiot. Il fallait être inconscient pour penser qu'Albus Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans son école. Il avait pensé être plus discret dans ces agissements. Se maudissant pour son incapacité, il attendait à quelle sauce il allait être manger._

 _\- Je me suis intéressé à Henri Smith, qui était venu suite à votre chute dans les escaliers selon vos dires, enchaîna le président du Magemmot en faisant apparaître un dossier. C'est à partir de ce moment que vous avez changé de comportement. Vous comprendrez ma surprise en apprenant que ce monsieur n'existe pas et que le ministère nie en bloc l'avoir envoyé à votre chevet. Surprenant n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui, en effet,répondit Harry dont la gorge était aussi sèche que le désert._

 _\- Mais bon, vous le savez déjà je suppose... La question est donc, que voulez cet homme ?_

 _\- Euuuh il m'a posé des questions sur l'accident et..._

 _\- Harry, Harry, Harry... soupira le directeur de sa voix de vieil homme. Je suis là pour vous aider. Il n'y a que vous et moi. Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas libre de vos mouvements. Laissez moi vous aider._

 _La tentation était forte. Pouvoir partager ses inquiétudes et ses peurs avec son ancien mentor, avoir de l'aide pour résoudre la multitude de problèmes qui le préoccupent depuis le début de l'année. Mais il ne pouvait pas, se contentant de se murer dans le silence._

 _\- Bien. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. Si quelque chose vous revient, vous savez où est mon bureau._

 _Le cœur gros,Harry regarda son mentor se lever, se retourner et se diriger en direction de la sortie. A chaque pas de ce dernier, il sentait qu'il allait regretter de n'avoir rien dit. Cependant, ses lèvres restèrent serrés et le directeur sortit sans se retourner._

Et comme il l'avait demandé, aucun membre ou délégué du ministère n'était venu le voir. Plusieurs fois, il avait remercié silencieusement son directeur de l'avoir couvert. Mais inconsciemment, cela lui menottait un peu pus les mains, se sentant redevable envers le vieil homme. Harry se doutait bien qu'Albus pensait la même chose. Il connaissait le système, le pratiquant avec certains indics ou personnes qu'il jugeait utile à certaines enquêtes. Dur moralement mais efficace. Il commençait à comprendre ce que cela pouvait faire sur un homme qui avait des valeurs.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de penser, cela va griller ton esprit de serpentard.

Harry leva brusquement la tête pour faire face à un James Potter, visiblement moins amical que la dernière fois. En posture défensive, le jeune homme semblait être remonté contre lui. Intrigué, le serpentard observait le sang et or qui serrait les poings.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme Potter. Tu veux un câlin ? Ironisa Harry.

\- Ta gueule sale serpent ! Qu'as tu fait à Lily ?

L'élu fronça des sourcils suite à la question posée. La discussion avait mal commencé et cela s'annonçait encore plus mauvais. Mais déjà que voulait-il dire ? Faire du mal à Lily ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines, depuis leur jogging dans la forêt. Son jeu favori du moment était d'ailleurs d'éviter Miss Evans le plus possible. Très fort à ce jeu, Harry n'avait cependant pas réussi à se détourner du chemin de son amoureux transi.

\- Comment cela qu'est ce que « j'ai » fait ? » s'étonna-t-il.

\- Joue pas à cela McDavies, tu sais très bien, s'énervait le jeune gryffondor. Elle ne parle à personne de ce qui s'est passé et cela l'a fait souffrir !

\- Quoi ? Tu viens m'insulter et m'interpeller parce que ta petite copine ne veut pas te raconter une expérience désagréable ? Mon dieu que c'est...

James l'empoigna pour le plaquer contre le mur. Ivre de colère, le jeune homme lui lançait des regards à faire pâlir les morts. Mais Harry en avait vu d'autre et se contentait de le regarder calmement, sans faire de gestes brusques. Si il se sentait peiné par l'attitude de son père, il pouvait comprendre. Dans la même situation avec Ginny, il aurait brûlé ciel et terre pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il faut croire que c'est de famille.

\- Elle quitte les Trois balais seule et disparaît, comme de par hasard, avec toi après une attaque de détraqueurs. Après quelques heures, vous êtes retrouvé et Lily ne veut pas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Même à ses meilleurs amis !

\- Dont tu fais parti maintenant ?

\- La ferme ! Cria le jeune James en resserrant sa prise sur sa proie. Avoue, c'était un piège tendu par tes petits copains, hein ? Attendre qu'elle soit seule et la prendre par surprise. Mais cela ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaites car elle se libère et vous vous faîtes choper par Dumbledore. Tu l'as menacé pour qu'elle ne dise rien et que tu ne te fasses pas renvoyé.

\- Un peu tiré par les cheveux, non ? Et puis, où sont les preuves ?

\- J'en trouverais. Je saurais ce que tu lui a fait. Et tu en paiera le prit fort !

James le relâcha et tourna les talons, laissant Harry McDavies troublé, triste des accusation de son père et déçu d'avoir la chemise toute froissée. Mais ses pensées se tournèrent vers Lily. Fidèle à ses valeurs, elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'elle avait vu avant d'en avoir parlé avec lui. Les tuniques beige et la scène de Préaulard. Heurement, elle n'avait pas vu Smith au camp.

 _Harry avait suivi le parcours sans faute de la jeune gryffondor dans le camp, tout du moins, lorsqu'il arrivait à la distinguer. Il ne voulait pas se lancer des fleurs mais ses sorts de désillusions étaient d'une efficacité presque redoutable, tant ce sortilège rendait les choses quasi invisibles. Cela n'équivalait pas ceux du directeur de Poudlard mais il s'en rapprochait, ce qui était une grande fierté pour son disciple. Sa puissance magique n'égalait pas non plus celle de Dumbledore mais ses professeurs et instructeurs avaient vanté son potentiel magique qui s'était mis au grand jour après la mort de Voldemort. Une maturité magique qui la conduit... en 1977, dans un camp de mangemorts. Belle évolution de carrière... Arrivé devant son objectif, il souleva le pan de toile qui faisait office de porte et entra. Comme il s'en était douté, le lieu était agrandi magiquement et la pièce principale faisait environ quarante mètres carré avec des tables artisanales ainsi que des chaises. Sommaire mais assez fonctionnelle pour tenir un meeting. Un bureau de fortune contre un pan de toile vertical rempli de photographies animés laissait supposé que le camp était un poste avancé. Les baguettes et leurs affaires étaient posé en évidence sur la table comme un trophée. Il s'en empara et fourra celle de Lily dans sa petite bourse._

 _\- Bonjour Harry._

 _Faisant volte-face, il mit en joue, de sa baguette fraîchement retrouvée, l'intervenant qui n'était autre qu'Henri Smith, son agent de liaison avec ALPHA, habillé de la même manière que les mangemorts du camp. Soit il en faisait parti, soit il était dans la même situation que l'étudiant devant lui, ce qui pourrait être un avantage._

 _\- Alors comme cela on a des idées noirs Smith ? Demanda Harry, le tenant toujours en joue._

 _\- Disons qu'ALPHA a une vision globale du monde qui inclut celle de Voldemort, répondit d'une manière enjouée. Vous êtes doué monsieur Harry, très doué. J'étais sur que nous avions fait une bonne recrue._

 _\- Je ne suis pas une recrue._

 _\- Vous travaillez pour moi, que vous le voulez ou non mon cher, déclara poliment Smith. N'oubliez pas le petit dossier... Où en sommes nous d'ailleurs pour notre petite affaire ?_

 _Harry était pieds et poings lié, comme toujours depuis sa rencontre avec son ami du jour. C'est donc ainsi, qu'il se mit à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait appris. Sa vie, ses cours, ses goûts, ses habitudes. Pas grand chose en quelque sorte mais Smith en fut impressionné._

 _\- Et bien, et bien! Bravo ! Très intéressant._

 _\- Maintenant que vous êtes satisfait, je m'en vais et on en reste là, tenta le jeune homme._

 _\- Voyons Harry, ne soyez pas stupide, vous n'en avez pas fini, s'amusa Henri Smith._

 _Un long silence s'installa alors que le vert et argent n'avait pas le temps de traîner avec cet homme. Harry devait repartir, vite, avant que les mangemorts ne s'aperçoivent de leurs fuites. Ensuite, les encagoulés lanceraient les recherches et traqueraient la moindre trace. Il devait prendre les devants et donner du temps à la rouquine. Cela c'était dans ses cordes. Il allait partir à l'opposé et..._

 _\- Tuez-le._

 _La voix de l'agent d'ALPHA le ramena brusquement à la réalité et ses mots lui avaient fait comme un électro-choc. Deux mots. Deux petits mots qui peuvent détruire deux vies._ _Celle de son professeur._ _Sa vie. Plus rien ne serait comme avant._

 _\- Non, répondit-il, la bouche sèche._

 _\- Ce n'était pas une proposition mon ami._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le tuer ? S'indigna le jeune homme._

 _\- Je ne pose pas ce genre de question, termina l'agent avant de se retourner et de quitter la tente._

 _Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fixant le pan de toile, abasourdi par l'ordre de Smith. Une nouvelle fois, pieds et poings liés. Une même pensée, une nouvelle fois. Deux mots. Deux petits mots qui peuvent détruire deux vies. Celle de son professeur. Sa vie._


	15. Chapter 15

Harry voit peut être le bout du tunnel ! Mais, il le sait, sa virée dans la forêt interdite prend une tournure très important pour son père, pour Malfoy, pour Lily. Bref, pour tout le monde.

"Mini-Yuya" Ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait réfléchir et décidait de corriger. Merci beaucoup pour cela et de me suivre.

"AEIO10" Jespère que tu apprécieras la suite et, comme tu dis, vivement la suite =)

"Lyvane" Merci de nouveau pour ton commentaire. Tu m'as bien fait rire. Merci de ta bonne humeur et de ton retour.

"Chotsala". En effet le mystère est à son paroxysme. Harry va t il éliminer Manical ? La suite en dessous . :-)

Appréciez votre lecture.

Merci à tous de me suivre. N'hésitaient pas à commenter et laisser des messages. J'aimerai connaître vos avis, tous vos avis.

Que la joie demeure ainsi qu'Harry Potter.

Chapitre 15

Harry avait reprit le cour de la semaine comme d'habitude, tentant de trouver des solutions à ses problèmes. Alors qu'Halloween arrivait dans à peine une semaine, le voyageur temporel était à des lieux encore de rentrer chez lui. Ses recherches avaient pris une tournure excitante il y a deux jours. Dans un livre acheté à Préaulard, _Tempus correctum atque itinera fecit_ , c'est à dire, « Le temps, failles et voyages », il avait pu relever un article intéressant dans cette revue de type scientifique.

 _« Bien qu'il est fascinant de penser aux voyages temporels, l'idée même de trouver le moyen d'y avoir recours était quasiment impossible. » Voila ce que nous dit le scientifique Claus Affermarkt. Son article, non dénoué d'intérêt, porte un coup mémorable à l'avancée du professeur Monceau, véritable docteur en espace temps, dont les travaux mettent en valeur le progrès réalisés par l'homme sur la maîtrise du temps. il paraît, en effet, impensable de voyager dans le temps mais le professeur français a pu démontrer qu'il n'était pas si utopique de penser le contraire. Tout le monde connaît les retourneurs de temps, permettant de revenir quelques heures en arrière. De même, tout le monde connaît les risques que l'on encourt durant ces voyages. Cependant, le prince du temps, comme il aime se faire appeler, semble avoir fait de précieux avancée dans ce domaine. « Vous serez bientôt surpris par mes découvertes qui feront grand bruit dans la société. » Certes, le côté mystérieux peut en interpeller plus d'un mais de nombreux échos en France mettent en valeur des essais réalisés dans le plus grand secret. On raconte même qu'ils auraient été très fructueux et que l'on percera bientôt le secret du temps. Nous n'attendons que cela, chers lecteurs._

Le reste de l'article ne l'intéressait pas. Il en savait déjà bien assez. Un certain professeur Monceau pouvait être son échappatoire. Un fort sentiment de joie et d'excitation s'empara de lui. Ni une ni deux, il partit à la volière pour écrire à ce professeur Monceau, mettant toute sa détermination dans sa lettre, demandant une rencontre rapidement. Mettant de côté un pessimisme grandissant, il se permit de siffler joyeusement, heureux d'avoir peut-être trouvé le moyen de rentrer chez lui. Rentrer dans son époque. Rentrer voir Ron et Hermione. Rentrer voir Ginny...

* * *

\- Et à ce moment là, un hippogriffe est venu et m'a parlé de son plumage, ainsi que de ses attributs.

Lily continuait à s'intéresser à la pomme qui trônait fièrement dans sa coupelle avec ses amis. Perdu dans ses pensées, la rouquine n'accordait aucun intérêt à ce que lui racontait son amie Julia, se contentant d'acquiescer de temps en temps et de faire des « mhm » ponctuellement.

\- Mhm, murmura-t-elle.

\- Sérieux Lily... s'exaspéra son amie Julia.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune rouquine avait chassé pendant un temps Harry McDavies hors de sa tête pour se tourner vers sa camarade gryffondor. Après une journée à l'infirmerie, Lily était retournée en cours et au contact de ses camarades rouge et or. Les questions s'étaient faites plus nombreuses jours après jours, notamment de la part de ses amis qui s'inquiétaient de ses nombreuses absences. Souvent dans ses pensées, la né moldue s'était mise légèrement en retrait du groupe, tentant d'établir le contact avec son co-détenu de Serpentard. Cependant, elle n'avait pas réussit à le coincer, ce dernier s'avérant être une vraie anguille. A la fin de chacun de leurs cours communs, elle essayait de s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il s'arrangeait pour avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés ou bien quittait rapidement la salle et le couloir lorsqu'elle espérait pouvoir l'interpeller. Mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Lily avait besoin de réponses. Qui étaient ces hommes en beige à Préaulard ? Pourquoi ils avaient été kidnappés ? Et surtout, comment un jeune homme d'à peine 17 ans pouvait combattre tout un bataillon et tuer de sang froid ? Lily n'arrivait pas à oublier la capuche du mangemort pleine de sang, avec le crâne transpercé d'un couteau. Savoir que la mort peut frapper toute personne à tout moment est une chose, mais y être confronté en est une autre. Cette scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête, au détriment de sa scolarité et de ses amis. La jeune fille se concentra sur Julia et son air remonté ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Un regard vers Kathy et Alice lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'aurait aucun soutien face à la furie Julia Fitzberg. Cette dernière, tenace, ne la lâchait pas du regard.

\- Ça suffit Lily Evans ! Bordel, tu vas tout nous dire, sinon je te promet que je t'en colle une.

\- Y a rien à dire. Et baisse le volume, tout le monde nous regarde, répondit la concernée en désignant du menton les autres élèves.

Fusillant du regard, son amie se leva et sortit sous le regard des autres élèves. Lily la suivit quelques secondes plus tard toujours dans ses pensées, suivit des yeux par un serpentard soucieux.

* * *

Harry regarda sa mère s'éloigner et sortir de la grande salle, le cœur gros. Certes, il l'évitait le plus possible, cherchant à retarder les explications qu'il aurait du mal à fournir. Mais la voir dans un tel état ne le mettait pas en joie, loin de là. Il devait en plus affronter le regard des ses amies, des Maraudeurs et, plus dur à accepter encore, celui accusateur et menaçant de son père. Leur discussion musclée d'hier lui faisait comprendre qu'il allait falloir être imaginatif pour les convaincre qu'il n'était pas un espion de Voldemort. .

\- McDavies est dans la lune ?

Malfoy Lucius choisit ce moment pour s'asseoir en face lui, seul, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Le blond le fixait droit dans les yeux. Le jeune homme semblait serein et détendu, ce qui l'inquiétait légèrement.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence d'un noble sang pur qui a fièrement eu une semaine de retenue pour me défendre ? Demanda ironiquement Harry.

Palissant légèrement, le sang pur serra les dents et choisit de ne pas répondre à la provocation. La sanction avait paru sévère pour toute l'école, sachant que Malfoy n'était pas le coupable. Mais comme Harry avait relativement bien joué le coup... Il n'était donc qu'une question de temps avant le que le blond ne vienne le voir pour régler ses comptes. Après un silence remplit d'électricité, il ouvrit la bouche, le calme retrouvé et prit la parole de sa voix sympathique, débordante de sympathie même.

\- Provocation, toujours la provocation. Que de la gueule, McDavies.

\- Vas dire cela à tes amis de la forêt mon grand, répliqua l'Élu. J'ai du aller chercher certains dans les bois, afin de les remettre sur le bon chemin.

Une nouvelle fois, serrage de dent. Au début de l'ascension de Voldemort, les liens entre mangemorts étaient plus forts et, ce n'était que quelques temps plus tard, que les rivalités, pour obtenir les faveurs du maître, eurent raison de ce semblant de camaraderie.

\- Tu as suscité beaucoup d'attention de la part de personnes influentes.

\- J'en suis flatté mais...

\- Il veut te voir, le coupa-t-il froidement en murmurant.

Harry s'étouffa, manquant de vomir son dîner. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'attirer le regard de Lord Voldemort. Mais, il aurait du s'y attendre, après l'épisode du camp et de la forêt. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était fait et cela rajoutait une dose d'ennui en plus sur la tonne d'emmerdements qu'il emmagasinait depuis le début de l'année. C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'un ...

\- Et ?

\- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris...

\- J'ai bien compris, affirma Harry

\- Bien. Il souhaite te rencontrer. Je souhaite te prévenir que l'on refuse pas une telle invitation. Le seigneur ne peut être approché pour les non-initiés et parfois même des plus jeunes.

\- Waouh, c'est vraiment super mais je me vois dans le regret de refuser d'accéder à cette demande. Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ? Demanda le voyageur temporel en faisant une moue faussement préoccupée.

Re-re-ressarage de dents. Visiblement, même à cette époque, il ne fallait pas manquer de respect au grand manitou de la magie noire. Mais cet homme lui avait causé tellement de douleurs, de chagrins et pourri la vie qu'il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Une nouvelle fois, il se mit à penser à Ginny, ses amis... Repartir. Il devait repartir. Son expérience temporelle devait toucher à sa fin rapidement. Il se mit à espérer une réponse rapide du professeur Monceau. Cependant, la chouette devait traverser la Manche et elle ne pouvait transplaner. Il était donc condamné à attendre. Attendre comme un idiot devant un autre idiot intitulé Malfoy, qui pensait pouvoir le convaincre de rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts.

\- On ne refuse pas, répéta le blondinet. Tu ne te rends visiblement pas compte. Il sera bientôt à la tête de ce pays. Alors sois pas idiot et met toi du bon côté.

Lucius Malfoy ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de la situation. Il n'était qu'un messager. Un simple messager contraint de transmettre les propos de son maître.

\- Et je tiens à te dire que tu seras une cible de choix à l'avenir, poursuivit Soit par nos opposants, soit par nous mêmes.

\- Une menace Malfoy ?

\- Une mise en garde. La mort arrive parfois plus rapidement que l'on croit.

\- Cela ne change rien. C'est non.

Harry put voir son interlocuteur se tortiller sur le banc. Visiblement, même si il ne semblait pas l'apprécier, ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Un refus étant plus difficile à annoncer qu'un accord de soumission. Il s'était tendu d'un coup et luttait pour ne pas exploser.

\- Je me chargerai personnellement de ton cas avec mes plus proches amis, avec d'atroces souffrances à la clé, déclara Malfoy, dont la voix trahissait sa colère.

Harry se pencha légèrement vers lui comme pour lui faire une confidence, un sourire au bout des lèvres. Seulement, c'est d'une voix froide qu'il s'adressa au jeune vert et argent.

\- Écoutes moi bien connard, cracha-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ton seigneur n'est pas le mien. Tu vas retourner voir ton petit copain et lui dire tout cela. Et puis, moi aussi je peux faire des menaces. Si tu me lâches pas les basques, et bien je te tues. Tout simplement. Tu ne seras pas le premier, ni le dernier. Crois moi, tu ne connaît pas la souffrance. Le corps humain peut endurer de nombreuses choses avant de plier.

Lucius se décomposait au fur et à mesure du discours de son ennemi. La détermination, la froideur et les menaces avaient fait son petit effet, visiblement. Après un dernier regard froid, Harry se leva sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux, puis tourna la tête et sortit à son tour de la grande salle.

* * *

James se leva quelques secondes après et sortit lui aussi de la grande salle, suivant le serpentard. Le gryffondor voulait des explications et il allait en avoir. Après avoir passé des couloirs et grimpé quelques escaliers, Harry McDavies semblait se perdre dans ses pensées et marcher comme un automate. Il stoppa soudainement son avance pour se retourner. Caché dernière une vielle armure, James retint son souffle alors qu'il sentait le regard du serpentard se posait sur sa cachette. Son instinct pouvait être aussi bon que celui du serpentard. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit que c'était le bon moment et qu'il entendit le son des pas de McDavies se répercuter dans les couloirs, James quitta l'ombre protectrice pour suivre le jeune homme qui poursuivait sa route, dans la semi-obscurité. Souriant, le gryffondor se disait que lui aussi il pouvait faire l'agent secret hyper stylé et le tout sans avoir à se montrer. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un étalage. Après un nouvel arrêt, Harry McDavies ne bougea plus. Stoppant lui aussi, il se précipita dans l'embrasure d'une porte afin de se cacher de son suspect. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Lily Evans, surprise de se trouver coller contre lui. Ils sursautèrent en même temps et eurent le réflexe de mettre leur main sur la bouche de l'autre. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'intimèrent le silence. James aurait pu se perdre pendant des semaines dans son regard vert. Trop rapidement à son goût, elle le quitta des yeux pour se retourner, se pencher et observer leur proie. Après une claque mentale, il se pencha également, se maudissant d'être autant troublé par cet ange venu du ciel. Le jeune serpentard semblait très agité, comme luttant contre un combat intérieur. Après quelques minutes, Harry McDavies reprit sa marche et descendit des escaliers, suivit de près par deux acolytes. Peu à peu, les deux gryffondors se rendirent compte qu'il prenait la route des cachots.

\- On s'en va, il rentre faire dodo, ordonna Lily.

Cette dernière avait déjà stoppé sa marche et s'était retourné pour retrouver la douce chaleur de la salle commune Gryffondor.

\- Attend, murmura son ami en l'attrapant le bras de la rouquine.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich de Gryffondor observait toujours le dos d'Harry McDavies, qui semblait rentrer au bercail. Cependant, sa démarche silencieuse et rapide avec une tension évidente avait attiré son attention. Mode combat, mode action. Alors qu'il arrivait progressivement à cette conclusion, il entraîna sa camarade à la suite du serpentard pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Après avoir tourné pour prendre un autre couloir, McDavies leva tranquillement son bras et sa main s'approcha de sa nuque. Un bout de tissu apparut de nul part pour lui venir dans les doigts. Toujours avec la même démarche, conservant le même rythme, il tira dessus et recouvrit sa tête d'une capuche. Une capuche d'un noir éclatant, le reste de sa tenue inchangée. Au même moment, le professeur Manical sortit d'un bureau, le nez dans un livre, se mit à avancer, visiblement dans ses pensées et se rendant lui aussi vers les cachots. Accélérant l'allure, Harry McDavies progressait rapidement derrirère lui et combla en quelques secondes la distance qu'il le séparait du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Une nouvelle fois, le bras s'anima et sa main attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche avant de la laisser le long du corps. Soudainement, alors que James et Lily comprirent ce qu'il allait se passer, le professeur Manical fit tomber ses dossiers, des dizaines de parchemin tombant au sol. De dernier s'arrêta et se pencha pour les rassembler, ne se doutant à aucun moment de ce qu'il allait se passer. Arrivé silencieusement à sa hauteur, le serpentard encagoulé pointa sa baguette sur la nuque du professeur sans une seule hésitation. A une demi-douzaine de mètres, les gryffondors étaient pétrifiés et abasourdis de la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, suspendu à la baguette du sang et argent.


	16. Chapter 16

Salut salut les amis,

Nouveau chapitre avec de l'intrigue, de la dispute et de la joie, enfin on espère.

"lyvane". Tout d'abord, tu me vois heureux du fait que tu gères parfaitement la pression. =) Et oui, pourquoi tuer un mec qui ne lui a rien fait ? Alpha a surement quelque chose à cacher. Merci de ton avis, continue car c'est un plaisir de pouvoir échanger.

"AEIO10" Oui, comment vont réagir papa et maman derrière ? Comme tu dis, vivement la suite =) Merci de ton avis, cela donne courage pour écrire.

"Regina lily Sawn" Merci du compliment. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

"Elodidine " merci de ton commentaire . J essaye de publier tous les 3jours, minimum 1fois par semaine. J espère que tu as encore faim 😊

Chapitre 16

La baguette pointée sur la nuque de son professeur, Harry attendait. Attendait quoi ? Il n'y avait qu'un sort à lancer, deux mots, six syllabes, douze lettres à prononcer. Et pourtant. Et pourtant, cela ne voulait pas sortir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, sortilège informulé Potter ! Mais la non plus, il ne pouvait se résigner à lancer le sort. Et puis pourquoi le tuer ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter un tel châtiment ?Harry n'allait quand même pas abattre un homme de sang froid sans savoir ce que cette personne avait fait. Dans sa carrière ministérielle et sa vie de tous les jours même, il n'avait jamais eu recours au sortilège de mort. Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait sur certaines affaires, face à certains criminels coupables d'horribles méfaits ou bien face aux collègues ne lui laissant pas de café. Mais jamais il n'avait cédé à la tentation. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il avait particulièrement subi ses effets, directs et indirects. De même, tous ses efforts pour débarrasser la société britannique magique des mages noirs n'auraient eu aucun sens si il utilisait les mêmes moyens, lui et ses hommes. Et puis, le manque de café ne justifiait pas le fait de recevoir un sortilège de mort en pleine face. C'était peut être la raison pour laquelle Voldemort lui avait... Bon il allait trop loin. Il se sentit tout d'un coup ridicule alors que le professeur avait fini de rassembler ses documents et commença à se redresser. Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre à ce moment précis derrière lui. Sans se retourner, Harry reprit immédiatement sa marche alors que le professeur, après s'être relevé, s'était tourné vers la source du bruit, à l'opposé de lui et donc, sans se douter de sa présence quelques micros-secondes plus tôt. Le serpentard disparu alors dans le couloir sombre et rentra se coucher auprès de ses meilleurs amis vert et argent.

* * *

« Attends me dit pas que tu veux vraiment qu'on garde cela pour nous ? Demanda surpris et indigné James Potter.

Après avoir échappé au regard inquisiteur du professeur Manical, ils avaient pris le chemin de la salle commune dans un silence assez pesant, leurs esprits étant toujours tourné vers le fameux couloir qu'il venait de quitter. Puis, à mi-chemin, Lily demanda de ne parler de ce qu'il venait de passer à personne. Mais pour quelle raison ? Ils venaient d'assister à une tentative d'assassinat en direct et sa douce Lily voulait garder le silence. La préfète n'était pas comme d'habitude, n'était plus comme d'habitude depuis son aventure dans la forêt en compagnie du serpentard du jour. La curiosité de James fut à nouveau piquée. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc fait dans cette forêt ? Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne voulait pas lui dire ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que t'as t'il fait ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Lily Evans s'arrêta net pendant une seconde avant de reprendre sa marche.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Il ne m'a rien fait, répondit elle.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi s'il te plaît, s'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

James stoppa à son tour sa marche, attrapa le bras de sa dulcinée et tira violemment dessus pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. Sa colère commençait dangereusement à lui faire perdre les pédales.

\- AILLE, tu me fais mal James ! Se plaignit la jeune fille.

\- REPONDS-MOI ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé à Préaulard ? Dans la forêt ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que cela peut te faire ? S'écria Lily, plus qu'agacé par le côté têtu de son amie.

\- Tu en connais la raison.

Lily fut mouchée. James n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée qu'ils pourraient un jour vivre quelque chose ensemble. Cela c'était renforcé au fur et à mesure qu'il la connaissait comme amie. Cultivée et très intelligente, le sang et or avait pu trouver en on âme sœur une jeune fille drôle, attachante et pleines de valeurs. Son amour semblait tellement accessible d'un coup qu'il en perdait patience parfois. Mais un regard sur lui, du temps passé avec elle lui permettaient de refouler son impatience et d'accepter cette amitié avec tous ses inconvénients.

\- Il m'a sauvé.

La prise de parole de Lily lui fit fit comme un électro choc. Cette dernière baissait les yeux, comme honteuse de ses propos.

\- Il m'a sauvé. Face aux détraqueurs, j'étais comme pétrifié, comme une petite fille apeuré. Tous mes souvenirs les plus horribles me sont revenues. Les monstres s'approchaient de plus en plus de moi et ils se sont penchés pour m'em...

Le reste mourut dans la gorge de la rouquine, troublée et souffrant de revivre ce moment. Elle semblait ailleurs à ce moment précis et James s'en voulut immédiatement de lui faire revivre ce douloureux moment.

\- Et il est arrivé, chassant les détraqueurs et il a pris soin de moi en me donnant du chocolat. A ce moment là, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que l'on pouvait voir à Poudlard. Tu sais ? Le personnage arrogant, plein de malice et doué pour la manipulation et les mots acerbes. C'était comme si un masque venait de tomber.

James observait toujours la jeune fille ressassant la scène dans sa tête. En entendant la description faite par Lily du serpentard, une pointe de jalousie commença à naître en lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Qu'as tu à cacher ?

Son ton avait été plus froid qu'il n'aurait voulu et une personne sensée aurait sûrement ravaler sa fierté et ses sentiments pour faire office de tact en cette circonstances. Mais James Potter n'était pas une machine. Il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent, éperdument amoureux d'une jeune fille qui semblait d'un coup lui échapper.

\- J'ai été stupide de croire que tu pourrais comprendre ce soir, lui cracha-t-elle. Il m'a sauvé, je lui dois tout. Je lui dois d'être présente devant toi, l'imbécile qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son prestigieux nom.

\- Lily, il n'y a pas que cela, murmura le jeune gryffondor. Tu ne me dis pas tout. Que c'est-il passé après ?

A nouveau, elle ne répondit pas, semblant lutter contre des démons intérieurs. James lui trépignait sur place et était proie à des sentiments diverses. Colère, jalousie, remords et passion entremêlaient. Mais l'une l'emporta et sans qu'il ne put retenir sa langue, il rompit le silence.

\- Tu l'aimes, c'est cela ?

Le regard effaré et dédaigneux que lui jeta sa Lily lui fit regretter immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'un autre soupirant ravisse son cœur. Lily lui asséna alors le coup de grâce.

\- Tu es décidément idiot et égoïste. A un tel point que tu ne te demandes pas ce que je ressens. Juste toi. TOI ! TOI, TOI, TOI ! Cria-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

James la regarda s'éloignait, sentant qu'il allait la perdre à jamais. Un idiot, un triple idiot. Il venait de tout gâcher et il la regardait s'éloigner, comme une imbécile. Non, il n'allait pas la laisser partir comme cela. Le gryffondor s'élança alors à toute vitesse pour rejoindre son amie. Après quelques secondes de course, il la dépassa et tendit les bras pour l'attraper alors qu'elle le percutait de plein fouet. Se débattant en pleurant, Lily essayait de se libérer de l'emprise du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier ne desserrait pas son emprise et lui caressait lentement les cheveux, s'excusant pour son comportement. Petit à petit, elle se laissa faire, laissant ses larmes coulées sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Visiblement, elle en avait gros sur le cœur, elle qui avait refoulé toutes ses émotions, ses angoisses depuis trop longtemps.

\- Je suis désolé Lily. J'ai été stupide. Il était là pour toi et je m'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour toi à Préaulard. Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter la suite. Sache que je suis à si tu as besoin de parler.

Certes, il avait parlé de façon maladroite et il aurait pu faire mieux. Mais cela venait du cœur et c'était le plus important. La jeune fille releva la tête, essuya ses larmes et acquiesça avec un sourire triste, signe qu'elle lui pardonnait.

\- Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, souriait toujours la rouquine, alors qu'elle se détachait du jeune homme.

\- Cela ne me regarde pas, je n'aurai pas du te...

\- Il est bizarre, trop mystérieux et manipulateur, la coupa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi garder tout cela pour toi alors ? Manical, les détraqueurs...

\- Je lui dois mon âme. Et le camp... , la coupa-t-elle à nouveau, les yeux dans le vague.

Le camp ? Quel camp ? Là où ils étaient retenu pendant quelques heures, alors que l'école était bouclée et que les recherches s'organisaient. James avait cru mourir en apprenant la nouvelle et avait tout fait pour aller la chercher lui même. Dumbledore avait du l'isoler pour sa sécurité et celle de chercheurs. Fulminant, se jugeant emprisonné à tord alors que les coupables couraient toujours. Ses cris de rage et son comportement avait fait le tour du château et même la principale intéressée avait été mise au courant, dès son retour. Touchée, elle lui avait fait une longue accolade, le remerciant de s'être vraiment inquiété pour elle. Après un délai de décence, il l'avait questionner sur les événements, mais il n'avait eu aucune réponse, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- On a été attaqué par des mangemorts après les détraqueurs.

James était pendu à ses lèvres. Il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt. Enfin, il allait savoir si il aurait pu intervenir, savoir qui était vraiment le serpentard.

* * *

« McDavies m'a protégé mais il y en avait trop et on a été capturés et emmenés dans la forêt.

Lily et James avait repris leur progression avant de trouver une salle de classe vide, en cette nuit bien avancée. La jeune fille avait pris le parti de parler, assise en face du jeune homme qui était resté debout. Garder tout pour elle devenait trop dur, trop oppressant. Alors qu'elle était arrivée à cette idée, James avait fait son idiot, son enfant et elle avait voulu tout arrêter et partir en courant. Mais, il avait persévérer, ce qui était une des qualités du gryffondor, mais aussi son besoin de parler se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Elle voulait avant tout le faire auprès d'Harry mais ce dernier c'était avéré être une véritable anguille depuis leur retour. Après de multiples tentatives désespérées, Lily en avait marre et tant pis pour le serpentard.

\- Ils nous ont mis dans une sorte de hutte et je me suis réveillé...

Elle décida de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, la façon dont ils ont quittés la hutte, dont ils se sont échappés du camp et l'épisode de la forêt. Lily n'hésita pas à lui décrire le comportement de McDavies, doux, compréhensif et convaincant. Son côté protecteur et sa capacité au combat fut commenté et analysé par James. Cependant, ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre l'épisode de Préaulard et les deux homes en beige.

Dans cette forêt, il m'a permis de survivre, d'aller au bout de moi même. Harry s'est sacrifié pour moi deux fois et je l'ai abandonné deux fois. Des liens forts ce sont créés. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais c'était fort.

James acquiesçait, ayant mis de côté son égoïsme, il semblait l'écouter sans la juger, elle et le serpentard, juste pour soulager son amie. Elle appréciait ce moment et voulait continuer comme cela pour un temps encore.

\- Tu as pu observer d'autres choses sur McDavies ? Questionna le jeune homme, visiblement avide de détails sur le vert et argent.

\- Et bien au delà de son aptitude au combat, on aurait dit qu'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Je te jure, il était d'un calme... Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Quand, il a tué le mangemort, il semblait, malgré tout, touché, comme si il n'aurait jamais du faire cela. Puis, il s'est repris et n'a pu rien laissé paraître. De même, il a l'habitude de commander, cela se voit, se ressent. Il te donne toute la motivation, toute la détermination qu'il faut pour aller au bout des choses... Un vrai leader.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de James. Un silence se fit dans la vieille salle de classe. Tous les deux dans leurs pensées, les deux amis semblaient vouloir garder cette atmosphère calme et apaisante. Au bout d'un certain moment, Lily posa son regard sur James. Les cheveux toujours en bataille, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était observé. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Alors qu'en début d'année, elle lui aurait volontiers craché à la tronche, James s'était avéré être un jeune homme attachant, séduisant et très bon ami. Cette amitié, elle y tenait énormément. Mais, était-ce seulement que de l'amitié ? Pff voilà qu'elle se mettait à minauder et penser comme Julia. Mais, elle ne put s'empêcher de finir de le rassurer.

\- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup penser à toi durant ma course. Cela m'a aidé à avancer. Je dois donc te remercier, sourit timidement Lily.

Le sourire que lui rendit James éclaira son cœur de mille feux. Il ne dit mot, il n'y avait pas besoin. Le jeune homme se pencha et ouvrit à nouveau les bras. La rouquine se pencha également et vînt se loger dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi, le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé entre eux seulement troublé par leurs respirations et les souris qui couinaient d'agacement d'être dérangé en pleine nuit.

* * *

James et Lily passèrent donc sous silence l'épisode du couloir. Cependant, le jeune homme avait insisté pour ne pas rester sans rien faire. C'est donc ainsi que le lendemain matin, après un cours d'histoire de la magie,, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la bibliothèque. Si le jeune Potter avait ravalé sa jalousie et avait déduis que le serpentard n' était peut être pas si mangemort que cela, d'importantes zones d'ombres couvraient Harry McDavies, et cela, les deux amies étaient en accord parfait.

« Je suis d'accord sur son courage face aux mangemorts et son sacrifice. Mais pourquoi attaquer Manical ? Ou tenter de l'attaquer si tu préfères, ajouta-il en refermant un livre, voyant que la jeune rouquine allait le reprendre de volée.

\- C'est ce que je pose comme question depuis la veille. Pourquoi ? A mon avis, il y une donnée que l'on ne maîtrise pas.

\- Nous pourrions en parler à Rem, Sirius et Peter. Ils pourraient nous aider, j'en suis sur, affirma avec détermination le jeune homme.

\- Non, lui répondit la jeune fille fermement. Je suis sur qu'il est quelqu'un de bien, il a confiance en moi, j'ai confiance en lui et et si il a des problèmes, mieux vaut que le moins de monde possible soit au courant.

James n'aimait pas trop cela. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient aucun secret les uns envers les autres. Et puis, ce McDavies, Lily avait beau dire qu'elle avait confiance mais elle ne le connaissait pas plus que cela. Certes, l'adolescent lui avait sauvé la vie mais il avait tué pour cela. Près à tout, dangereux donc. Et puis, qui ne nous dit pas que c'est une diversion pour faire entrer un mangemort dans l'école ? Lily avait démonté son argument comme on donne un coup de pied dans le château de sable d'un enfant. « Les futurs mangemorts ne se cachent presque plus dans l'école. Il n'y a donc pas besoin d'une telle mise en scène. Et puis tu crois qu'ils iraient jusqu'à tuer leurs semblables pour infiltrer l'école ? Encore faudrait il que nous en parlions dans la presse. Rien, pas une trace. Dumbledore m'a supposé l'idée de ne rien dire et je suppose qu'il en a fait de même pour McDavies. Pas une fuite, pression de Dumbledore auprès des acteurs et de la presse ainsi que du gouvernement, à mon avis... Non, cela ne colle pas avec l'idée d'agent à la solde de Voldemort. On doit trouver autre chose. » Et bim, dans la tronche. Quand elle raisonnait comme cela, la rouquine arrivait parfaitement à faire passer les autres pour des mollusques sans cervelles, dont James lui même. Bref, il était bien trop content de partager quelque chose avec la rouquine qu'il se contenta de chercher des éléments sur le professeur Manical. Il n'avait rien trouvé à part qu'il provenait d'une famille de sang pur et que quelques membres de sa famille aimaient la magie noire. Et c'est tout. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lily pousse un cri de surprise, réprimé par un autre cri de Madame Pince, indignée par tant de bruit à l'heure où les livres dorment paisiblement.

\- Selon cette article, Patrick Manical aurait disparu pendant quelques années après avoir eu ses examens et son diplôme en ingénierie magique , s'exprima toute excitée la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi c'est écrit la dedans ? Demanda surpris James en désignant la gazette de l'époque.

\- Il était le fils d'un noble de l'Est du Sussex, héritier d'une fortune très importante dont il était l'un héritiers. Sa disparition a fait grand bruit dans la haute société mais son père n'a jamais commenté. Au bout de quelques jours, la police ne faisant rien, les médias ont lâché l'affaire visiblement, termina Lily en posant le dernier journal qu'elle avait en mains sur la longue pile qui était sur la table.

\- Une lutte pour l'héritage ? Peut être qu'un membre de la famille a engagé McDavies pour le liquider et empoché l'argent.

\- Tueur à gage la nuit et étudiant le jour ? Tout cela pendant une année? C'est un peu long comme infiltration, non ? Demanda avec ironie la jeune rouquine.

\- Sa va sa va. Je fais des hypothèses moi au moins, bougonna son ami. Que dit la grande Lily ?

\- Elle dit que que McDavies est mêlé à quelque chose qui le dépasse complètement et qui a rapport à cette absence de quelques années. Mais pourquoi ? Quel est son rôle ? Qui le commande ? Cela, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Dans l'ombre, un jeune homme écoutaient, le sang glacé, la discussion de Lily et James. Si il était au courant de toutes ses informations sur Manical, les réentendre par une tierce personne avaient ouvertes de nouvelles perspectives. Cependant, le plus grave était que l'on enquêtait sur Harry McDavies. L'étau se resserrait lentement sur lui.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour, bonjour les amis. Désolé pour le retard. J'ai une tonne de boulot en ce moment donc je vais surement espacer mes publications, même si je ne tiens plus de vous donner la suite =)

N'hésitait pas à commenter. Tous vos avis sont importants

"lyvane" merci à nouveau de ton retour. Je suis ravie que la tournure des événements te plaise. Oui, James et Lily partage une complicité que j'aime entretenir. Et à deux, ne sommes nous pas plus forts? J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite et que tu continueras à me donner ton avis.

"Starky" Merci du compliment. Du coup, je te trouve aussi sympathique.

"Regina lily Swan" James n'est pas parfait et c'est pour cela que l'on aime où qu'on le déteste. Merci de ton avis qui fait plaisir.

Chapitre 17

\- Monsieur McDavies, restez avec nous je vous prie, invectiva Patrick Manical.

Harry sursauta et releva la tête pour croiser le regard énervé de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, préoccupé par le destin de ce dernier. Et lui se permettait de le déranger, alors qu'il avait sa vie dans le creux de la main... Et Harry avait des scrupules... Bon, il faut dire que cela ne méritait pas la mort.

\- Pardonnez moi professeur, répondit le voyageur.

La personne en question avait alors hocher la tête et poursuivait son cours sur les sortilèges de défenses. Tout ce qu'il voyait en cours de DCFM et autre, cela avait été vu lors de ses années scolaires mais aussi durant sa formation d'auror. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas grand chose à carrer des cours et qu'on le rappeler souvent à l'ordre. Les élèves et les professeurs ne comprenaient pas d'où il pouvait tirer ses notes plus que satisfaisantes, parfois excellentes dans la pratique. Mais, il n'avait pas à se justifier et cela renforçait son côté mystérieux. Jesse se débrouillait très bien mais travaillait dur, à la grande surprise de son ami, pensant qu'elle était plus faignante que travailleuse. Une face cachée de la personnalité comme il avait pu s'apercevoir depuis leur rencontre. Toujours aussi curieuse, elle semblait se retenir de ne pas lui poser d'avantage de questions. Ses parents s'en posaient déjà bien assez et progressaient rapidement, au vu de ce qu'il avait entendu la dernière fois à la bibliothèque et ce que lui ont rapporté ses différents informateurs en échange de différents services. Son petit trafic marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il pouvait être un messager, banquier, livreur de nourritures à emporter. Jesse ne comprenait pas comment il arrivait à faire tous ce qu'il faisait en quelques mois. Son passé à Poudlard et la salle sur demande lui prodiguait beaucoup d'aide et, pour le moment, Dumbledore le laissait tranquille.

Boum ! La main du professeur venait de frapper sa table et de faire sursauter toute la classe.

\- CELA SUFFIT ! Cria-il. Je vous retire 30 points et une retenue ce soir Monsieur McDavies.

Devant le regard de ses camarades, Harry se sentit légèrement honteux. Honteux d'avoir trouvé une raison aussi rapide de se trouver seul avec son professeur. Honteux d'avoir trouver un créneau parfait pour appliquer la sentence qu'Henri Smith avait prescrit. La mort.

* * *

\- Tu crois qu'il a fait exprès ? Demanda en chuchotant James à Lily

Assis côte à côte, les deux amis avaient assisté à la colère de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal contre le serpentard. Ce dernier ne semblait pas des plus heureux de cette retenue. On aurait dit que cela le gênait. Pourquoi cela ? Un garçon de sa trempe ne devrait pas être gêné par une petite retenue. Sentant les regards sur lui, il lança un regard noir à ceux qui le fixer qui baissèrent les yeux après l'avoir croisé. Se retournant, il croisa le regard de James et Lily qui lui tinrent tête. Il reprit position, après un dernier regard pour Lily, l'air presque désolé.

\- Tu as vu son regard ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune répondit par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Le cour s'acheva dans un ennui total et le serpentard parti sans demander son reste après avoir eu les instructions pour le soir.

\- En voilà un qui n'a pas l'habitude d'être en retenue. Vous avez vu la tête qu'il a fait ? Demanda Sirius en sortant de cours aux Maraudeurs et les amis de Lily.

\- Bah non, répondit Peter.

\- Si, répondit Alice. D'habitude, il est froid, imperméable aux divers émotions. Là, il semblait gêné.

Remus hocha la tête comme ses amis. James savait qu'il trouvait McDavies trop mystérieux et non digne de confiance. Le jeune homme à lunette n'était pas loin de penser pareil mais il fallait reconnaître que son sauvetage vis à vis de Lily lui donnait le bénéfice du doute. Sirius lui appréciait le vert et argent. James avait entendu ce qu'il avait fait pour son fidèle ami, les mots qu'il avait eu pour lui. Il n'était pas rare de voir les deux garçons échanger quelques mots à la sortie d'un cour . A contrario, Peter était complètement ignoré ou bien n'avait aucun contact avec lui. Pire, le petit rat était terrifié par le serpentard, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, surtout les plus jeunes. Il fallait dire que ses aptitudes au combat, son côté hautain et sa facilité en cours étaient sujet à débats multiples et à beaucoup d'exagération. On lui prêtait des pouvoirs dignes d'un mage noir. Ce dernier entretenait le mythe pour qu'on le laisse tranquille ou bien pour faire fonctionner son petit trafic.

\- Chers élèves. Je me permet d'interrompre le remplissage de votre estomac quelques instants.

James releva la tête de son assiette et quitta ses pensées quelques instants pour écouter le directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier semblait joyeux et son regard était rempli de malice. Qu' a bien pu préparer le vieil homme ?

\- Je tenais à vous féliciter pour ces premiers mois de cette année scolaire.L'équipe pédagogique et moi même sommes fiers pour ce comportement presque exemplaire, par rapport à l'année dernière. En ces temps troublés, plus que jamais, nous avons besoin d'unité.

Il laissa un petit temps pour que l'ensemble de la grande salle puisse avoir le temps de respirer. Son regard se tourna vers la tables des gryffondors et plus particulièrement les maraudeurs. Puis il poursuivit sur un air plus enjoué.

\- C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé d'organiser une grande fête Halloween. J'ai la chance de pouvoir vous annoncer la tenue d'un bal spécial Halloween vendredi prochain. Oui, je sais, cela ne vous laisse que cinq petits jours pour vous préparer mais je suis sur que vous saurez nous montrer vos plus beaux costumes. Je tiens à précisé qu'il n'y a qu'à partir des quatrièmes années que l'on peut assister à cette événement et que vous êtes priés de venir accompagné d'un camarade ou une camarade. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'appétit.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, la grande salle fut envahie d'un brouhaha énorme. De nombreux regards fut échangé entre les Maraudeurs, Lily et ses amis. Certains gênés, d'autres complices, deux adolescents se regardèrent sans ne dire mot. James et Lily semblaient s'être entendu. Ils iraient ensemble au bal, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait James.

* * *

Harry se préparait pour sa retenue sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Son professeur l'attendait dans quelques minutes mais le jeune serpentard ne savait plus quoi faire. Perdu dans ses pensées, seul dans les canapés de la salle commune de Serpentard, ses camarades le fuyaient. Les mots d'Henry Smith lui revenait en tête : _Tuez le._ Mais que pouvez bien lui vouloir l'organisation secrète. Et que pouvez bien avoir fait le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pour mériter un tel châtiment. Depuis son retour, il avait fait quelques recherches supplémentaires, découvrant ainsi James et Lily, à la bibliothèque et entourés de diverses journaux et ouvrages. D'abord heureux de les voir si complices, le jeune homme avait vite déchanté en entendant le sujet de conversation. Ils enquêtaient sur son professeur. Pire, Harry ne savait pas comment, mais ils avaient eu vent de sa tentative ratée dans le couloir. Comment auraient il pu savoir qu'il en avait après Manical ? Il ne manquait plus que cela. Mais, dans les sueurs froides qu'il en avait tiré, le voyageur a pu tiré des informations de cette discussion, notamment sur les dires de Lily. Sa proie avait disparu pendant quelques années. D'abord écarté de son esprit, cette anecdote mûrissait progressivement dans sa petite tête. Et si sa disparition et la durée de son absence était en rapport avec l'intérêt d'ALPHA ? L'organisation le recrute et ce dernier travaille pour elle. Après quelques années, il se libère de ses fonctions ou bien lui échappe. Après avoir recruté un élément externe, elle veut se débarrasser de l'ancien collaborateur, pouvant devenir bavard et gênant... Une hypothèse comme une autre. Et aucune preuve pour l'étayer. Il était donc dans le flou mais au moins, il savait dans quel sens chercher. Savoir pourquoi il devait tuer le professeur Manical devenait une priorité pour lui, même si cela ne changeait rien à sa situation. Tuer pour garder son secret préservé.

\- Ah, monsieur McDavies. Entrez je vous prie.

Le professeur Manical l'invita à entrer dans la salle de cour pour effectuer l'heure de retenue, tant attendue. Harry s'avança et alla s'asseoir à la table indiquée de la main par son professeur. Détendu, presque joyeux, ce dernier semblait apprécier la situation. Depuis son premier cours de DFCM, Manical l'avait prit en grippe. Il avait beau avoir posé toutes les questions à Harry, il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire échouer, tant sur la question pratique que théorique. Un duel avait été entamé et le professeur voyait en cette retenue, le moyen de prendre un avantage certain, ou tout du moins, de satisfaire son ego. C'est ce qu'Harry aurait pu faire à sa place.

\- Et bien. Vous n'avez pas un petit mot ? Questionna ironiquement le quinquagénaire. Où est la fougue de notre petit trublion de Poudlard ?

\- Que dois-je faire Monsieur ? Se contenta de répondre Harry en fixa la splendide épaule de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier sembla triompher suite à sa réplique. Décidément, ce petit jeu de domination comptait beaucoup plus qu'il ne pensait pour l'homme. Peut être qu'il allait réussir à en savoir plus, s'il se montrait futé.

\- Allons allons jeune homme. Discutons un peu. Vous n'êtes pas pressé, non ? Demanda toujours sur le même ton le professeur.

Ce dernier pris une chaise, la retourna et vint s'asseoir à califourchon,de l'autre côté de la table. La tête posé sur ses mains, il l'observait intensément.

\- Vous êtes un mystère mon cher. Vous le savez ? Poursuivit-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Merci professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas un compliment.

De nouveau le silence. Visiblement, Manical avait eu la même idée que lui, ce qui allait grandement lui compliquer la tâche. Étant professeur, il pouvait questionner plus frontalement son élève et sera à l'affût de ne rien laissé paraître. Il allait devoir lui tirer les vers du nez moins subtilement que prévu.

\- Vous êtes d'un passif durant mes cours alors que vous êtes probablement le plus doué du château, voir de cette génération. Pourquoi ne pas s'en enorgueillir ?

\- La modestie est une des plus grandes qualités, Monsieur

Alors qu'il parlait, Harry laissa sa baguette glissait le long de son avant bras pour atterrir dans sa main, cachée par la table.

\- D'où venez-vous ? J'aimerai en connaître plus sur le futur de la société magique...

Voila. « Commençons du début », c'est ainsi qu'il aurait débuté l'interrogatoire. Car, cela en était un. Harry récita sa leçon, à savoir, l'histoire d'Harry McDavies, ses cours de soutien et blablabla. Demandant des détails, le professeur tentait de trouver la faille dans ses explications. Le voyageur temporel se sentait pris au piège. Il fallait maintenant passé à l'action.

\- Qu'est ce donc professeur ? Un interrogatoire d'auror ? Demanda-t-il

Son bras était près, son sortilège de désarmement déjà dans sa tête. Il allait soulever la table et profiter de l'effet de surprise pour le désarmer, l'empoigner et le faire parler. Puis...

N'écoutant pas la réponse de son professeur qui s'était lancé dans un véritable monologue en énonçant tous ce qu'il lui était « reproché » depuis son arrivée, il posa lentement sa main gauche sous la table, faisant mine de changer de position pour mieux écouter son interlocuteur. « Mainten... »

BOUM BOUM BOUM. Harry s'arrêta net dans ses projets, tétanisé par ce qui aurait pu arriver si on l'avait surpris à attaquer un professeur. Ce dernier, n'ayant rien perçu des desseins funestes de son élève sursauta légèrement au bruit puis autorisa à entrer la personne. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un jeune homme, habillé des couleurs de gryffondor

\- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard professeur, déclara un James Potter essoufflé.

\- Cela passe pour cette fois, asseyez vous monsieur Potter.

Le jeune homme en question vint s'asseoir à la table voisine et adressa un subtil clin d'œil à son camarade vert et argent. Après un hochement de tête, Harry se consacra au classement de dossiers scolaires, refoulant son envie de massacrer son père à mains nues. Des bâtons dans les roues, on lui en avait mis dans de nombreuses enquêtes. Mais être empêché par son père n'était pas des plus agréable. Ce dernier avait gagné la première bataille mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

\- Tu vas avec qui au bal ? Tu vas avec qui au bal ? Tu vas avec qui au bal ? Tu vas avec qui au bal ?

\- Jesse, s'il te plaît ! s'exaspéra Harry.

Les deux amis partaient des cachots pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Devant eux, la foule s'ouvrait comme si le diable en personne se présentait à eux. Parfois fusillés du regard, dévisagés, ils ne suscitaient pas l'indifférence en tout cas. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'était pas discret avec les simagrées que Jesse faisait.

\- C'est fou ce que tu es têtu, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire de savoir avec qui je vais aller au bal ?

\- Bah j'espère te caser. Cela te ferais du bien de tirer un coup.

\- Jesse !

Exaspéré par son attitude, il accéléra le pas et la distança légèrement. Depuis plus de deux jours, elle n'arrêtait pas de le questionner sur la personne qui allait l'accompagner au bal, ce qui l'agassait au plus haut point. Regrettant son côté saint ni touche, il ralentit peu de temps après et préféra tourner la conversation à son avantage.

\- Et toi tu y vas avec qui ?

\- Ah enfin ! Ton côté curieux revient en scène, rigola la jeune blonde. Je ne te dirais rien tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit sur ta compagne de bal.

\- D'accord.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par l'écho de leurs pas dans le couloir et les quelques murmures qui les accompagnaient de long de leur progression.

\- Sirius Black. J'y vais avec Sirius Black.

S'arrêtant net, il dévisagea son amie, la bouche bée. Sirius ? Avec une serpentard ? Décidément, on aura tout vu. Celle là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était surpris qu'elle accepte la proposition du jeune Black ou l'inverse, et c'est donc avec des paroles très intelligible qu'il lui répondit.

\- Black ? Mais mais mais coco sfait ? Bégaya-t-il.

\- Quoi tu es jaloux ? Ironisa-t-elle, en s'approchant d'une démarche sensuelle.

\- Arrête ton numéro. Je ne suis pas jaloux mais juste inquiet. Je ne suis pas en bon terme avec les gryffondors en ce moment, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

\- Ton inquiétude me touche, sourit-elle. Mais ne craint rien preux chevalier. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Et puis je n'ai rien à craindre de lui. Il me mange dans la main.

\- Oui. Ou c'est le contraire, rajouta Harry d'un ton ironique.

Harry avait remarqué les nombreux regards que la blonde adressait au jeune black. Elle était visiblement sous le charme et cela semblait réciproque. L'adolescent espérait juste qu'il ne briserait pas le cœur de son amie. Ou le contraire !

\- Harry ? Demanda la blonde subitement très sérieuse.

\- Oui, répondit-il en se tournant complètement vers elle, inquiet de cette sériosité soudaine.

\- Tu vas avec qui au bal ?


	18. Chapter 18

Iyvane: Ravi de voir que la fic te plaise toujours. J'ai voulu cette pause même si j'aime par dessus tout l'action. Le prochain chapitre sera sur le bal donc j'espère répondre à tes attentes, merci encore =)

WikiAthena: Merci pour ton avis tout d'abord et ravi que la fic te plaise en général. Cependant pourrait tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu détestes mes fins de chapitre. Cela m'aiderais peut être à m'améliorer.

Clamaraa: Merci beaucoup, cela me fait plaisir. J'espère que cette curiosité sera toujours là pour les prochains chapitres.

Regina lily Swan: James ne perd pas le nord car ses bonnes vieilles habitudes ne sont jamais bien loin. On n'a pas d'explications sur les raisons de cette colle, mais son attitude vis à vis d'Harry à la fin du chapitre laisse supposer un surveillance accrue. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, la fin approche.

Chapitre 18 :

\- Honnêtement, je comprend pas pourquoi tu y vas avec elle.

Jesse n'arrêtait pas de se poser la question. Pourquoi son ami avait-il choisi une fille quelconque de Serdaigle ? Bon, le jeune homme n'était pas le plus beau du monde mais il avait un charisme certain et un charme assez remarqué de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Harry avait donc le choix et de nombreuses filles avaient tenté leur chance auprès du jeune brun. Mais non, il avait demandé à une jeune fille qui semblait plus apeurée qu'autre chose, une fille assez solitaire. Répondant au doux nom de Theressa Kraih, elle était l'une des plus discrètes âmes de l'école. Banale physiquement selon elle, transparente, sans beaucoup d'amis... Mais, bon sang...

\- Honnêtement, je comprend pas pourquoi tu y vas avec elle.

\- Tu es en boucle Jesse, soupira le jeune homme en réajustant ses manches devant les escaliers menant à la grande salle.

Ils attendaient la venue de leur cavalier et cavalière depuis quelques minutes. « Tu es prête rapidement, dis donc » lui avait dit son ami. « La perfection n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de temps ». Elle cherchait à comprendre, depuis la veille, à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, n'hésitant pas à faire preuve d'un tact Fildien et provoquant l'exaspération d'Harry. Il s'agit d'une des seules méthodes efficaces pour soutirer des informations au jeune homme. Cependant, il semblait nerveux depuis quelques heures, réajustant ses manches, déjà parfaitement ajustées sur sa robe de bal classique, discrète mais somme toute assez jolie, lui donna un air aristocratique. Bref...

\- Honnêtement, je comprend pas …

\- On a bien compris ! Lui répondit il de sa voix froide et son regard le plus noir possible.

Aille, elle a visiblement poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, ce qui était rare à proprement parler et jamais à son encontre.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux et quand je veux. Clair ?

Elle se contenta hocher la tête, bouillonnant de colère devant tant d'injustice. Elle se faisait envoyer paître alors qu'elle était sa seule ami fidèle. Non, Jesse n'allait pas se laisser faire.

\- Hé tu te...

\- Hé Jesse, tu es déjà là ?

Les deux serpentards se tournèrent vers Sirius Black dans un parfait synchronisme. Ce dernier visiblement joyeux, les regardaient tour à tour, son sourire aux lèvres se dissipant peu à peu devant l'air froid qui soufflait entre les deux amis. Il finit de descendre les dernières marches au ralenti, gêné.

\- Euh je vous dérange peut être.

\- Non... Non non Sirius, devança Harry. Je vous laisse.

Jesse fusilla ce dernier du regard, furieuse de le laisser partir sans une avoine bien méritée. Sirius, toujours aussi gêné, vint à ses côtés et tenta de commencer la discussion.

\- Alors...

\- Détends la demoiselle, Sirius, le coupa à quelques mètres le jeune McDavies, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle semble un peu sur les nerfs.

* * *

Harry réajusta ses manches alors qu'il faisait son entrée dans la grande salle, décorée à l'occasion. Des citrouilles éclairaient les tables dont les nappes étaient teintées de sang. Les couverts classiques avaient été remplacés par des fourchettes avec des doigts à la place des piques et des couteaux avec des vraies dents. Les fantômes renforçaient encore plus le côté effrayant de la fête. Un coup d'œil glissé au plafond qui représenté un orage permanent lui permit d'achever de se faire son avis. Il fallait le reconnaître, Poudlard célébrait cette fête comme personne d'autre.

\- Chers élèves, chers professeur. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir en cette soirée d'Halloween où nos formidables elfes de maison ont parfaitement décoré cette salle. Applaudissons les, je vous prie.

Harry applaudit poliment, tout comme sa compagne du soir. De taille moyenne, cheveux châtain, elle avait l'allure d'une personne lambda. Timide, elle n'osait pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Vêtue d'une tenue de bal aux couleurs de Serdaigle, elle faisait honneur à sa maison et Harry devait avouer que cela la mettait beaucoup en valeur.

\- J'étais tellement ébahi par ta beauté que j'ai oublié de te dire que tu étais magnifique Theressa, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir sa partenaire rougir fortement, signe que son compliment avait fait son petit effet. Le directeur reprit son petit discours après des applaudissements timides et les invita à s'asseoir, pour partager un repas avant de laisser place à la danse. Chaque couple s'assirent, sans distinctions de maisons et de couleurs. Très rapidement, un brouhaha se fit entendre alors que chacun se servait en nourriture. La viande et le poisson semblaient soit en décomposition, soit grignotés par des asticots ou par des bêtes féroces dont les marques de dents pouvait être encore visibles. Cependant, leurs goûts étaient exquis et chacun se régalaient de ces mets somptueux. Harry et Theressa mangeaient en silence, le premier dans ses pensées et la seconde toujours aussi muette. D'abord réticent à ce bal, il avait vu cela comme un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Mais comment être libre de ses mouvements avec un quelqu'un dans ses pattes ? Il avait alors décidé d'inviter une âme en peine, une personne assez solitaire qui ne s'offusquerait pas du manque d'intérêt qu'il porterait à sa personne ou qui ne parlerait pas de son absence. Il avait alors trouvé en Theressa, la personne parfaite pour accomplir ce rôle. Harry s'était dit qu'il n'était pas très sympathique avec cette dernière, mais, la fin ne justifie-t-elle pas les moyens ? « Mon dieu, je commence à penser comme Grindelwald » se dit-il en regardant Dumbledore. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, parlait avec une personne vêtu d'une cape noir dont les bras étaient tatoués et squelettiques. Curieusement, de nombreux autres individus avaient eu la même idée. Le parallèle avec les mangemorts pouvaient se faire mais de loin, puisque des masques d'animaux cachaient leurs visages. Une réelle parodie de mangemorts. L'idée était assez originale et amusante. Il aurait pu l'avoir lui même. Mais cela ne lui aurait pas autant servi que ce soir.

* * *

\- Et …. sinon, tu aimes quoi … ? Le quidditch ? Les drabbles ? Les ….. échecs...

Theressa laissa ses mots s'échapper comme si ils étaient emportés par une rivière. Harry McDavies, assi à côté de la jeune fille, faisait tellement peu attention à elle que cela ne servait à rien de le questionner. Réputé pour être associable selon certain, hautain pour d'autre, il ne voulait pas se mélanger avec les autres, traînant la plus part du temps avec Jesse Fild, septième année de serpentard. Theressa pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble ou se cherchait. Quel fut son étonnement lorsque Harry McDavies vînt lui demander de venir avec elle au bal. Souriant, presque timide, elle avait pensé que le jeune homme semblait différent, que pour une fois, un garçon allait s'intéresser à lui. Positive et cherchant toujours le bon côté des gens, elle s'était dit qu'il pourrait enfin tordre le cou aux préjugés. « Stupide, stupide, stupide Theressa ». Ses amis Susan et Amy avaient visiblement raison, McDavies était ce qui laissait paraître, un enfoiré.

\- J'aime bien les échecs. Mais je t'avoue que ma préférence va au quidditch.

Theressa sursauta légèrement à la réponse du jeune homme. Il ne la regardait pas mais son petit sourire suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il s'amusait de la situation.

\- Oh. Bien, ne put que répondre la jeune fille.

Un nouveau silence se fit entre eux. Theressa jeta un coup d'œil en biais à McDavies qui affichait toujours un sourire moqueur et dont les yeux trahissait la malice. Il reposa son verre et prit la parole.

\- Que fait une jeune fille comme toi en compagnie d'un serpent comme moi ?

\- A toi de me le dire.

Un regard, et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Échangeant, rigolant, le reste du repas sembla passer à une vitesse folle. Agréable, joyeux compagnon, ayant une vision du monde pleine de valeurs, le jeune homme semblait à des années lumières des stéréotypes qu'il renvoyait. Sa langue acéré amusait beaucoup la jeune fille et elle se surprit à aimer sa compagnie plus qu'elle aurait pensé. Elle apprécia d'autant plus que de nombreuses filles semblaient vouloir avoir la place de la sixième année de Serdaigle. Après une heure de repas, les tables disparurent pour laisser place au moment de la danse. Harry se révéla être un danseur plus qu'agréable et il la faisait tournoyer magnifiquement. Les danses s'enchaînaient et elle passait une excellente soirée. Faisant une petite pause, ils dégustaient un magnifique jus de citrouille. Theressa détaillait le visage souriant du serpentard.

\- Où as tu eu cette cicatrice ? Demanda-t-elle, tentant de se faire entendre par dessus la musique.

Le sourire du jeune homme se figea sur son visage, ses traits se transformant en rictus ironique, masquant de la tristesse. Elle avait évoqué un sujet sensible, vu sa tête.

\- Un regrettable accident, malheureusement, se contenta de lui répondre McDavies. Tu m'excuses quelques minutes ?

\- Euh... oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Theressa se mordait les doigts d'avoir fait fuir une si agréable compagnie. Qu'elle pouvait être stupide.

Harry zigzaguait entre les couples dansant, cherchant à s'échapper de la grande salle. En cette heure avancée, la pièce était encore remplie d'élèves cherchant à conquérir, impressionner et rigoler. Personne ne faisait attention à celui qui tentait de se frayer un passage pour atteindre la porte. Touchant à son but, il sortit silencieusement de la salle pour aller se poster contre le mur, à quelques mètres de la porte qu'il venait de franchir. Jetant des regards aux alentours, s'assurant que personne ne l'observait, il mit son dos contre le mur, s'appuya d'un pied contre la pierre et baissa la tête. Lentement, ses vêtements se consumèrent, sans aucune fumée, les extrémités brûlant en laissant place à une robe noir, semblable aux invités de Dumbledore mais plus cintré avec des gants de cuir noir, encapuchonné mais sans masque. Alors que ses vêtements finissaient leurs transformations, sa proie sortit enfin de la grande salle, sans accorder un seul regard à Harry. Ce dernier lui laissa quelques mètres d'avance avant de la suivre, de la traquer. Car sa proie n'allait pas lui échapper. Pas cette fois-ci.

* * *

« Espèce de vieille folle ! ». Voilà ce que ce disait Patrick Manical au moment de regagner ces appartements, les torches s'embrasant et s'éteignant après sur son passage . Il avait profité de ce bal pour tenter de se mettre en évidence auprès de la professeur de Botanique, Madame Anderson. Malgré ses quinze années de plus, il pensait bien se rapprocher de cette grande femme qu'était Danielle Anderson. Fine et élégante, elle représentait selon lui la féminité et son petit caractère lui plaisait beaucoup. Oui mais voilà, McGonagall ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait que deux professeurs fricotent ensemble. Pire, elle lui avait intimé de cesser sa « parade de coq » devant les élèves. « Pauvre c... ». Décidément, il ne l'aimait pas l'écossaise. Elle ne semblait lui accorder aucun crédit, aucune confiance. Elle allait payer, foi de Manical. Il n'était pas arrivé jusqu'ici, n'avait pas accomplit tout ce qu'il avait réalisé pour ce faire rabattre le caquet par une vieille mégère mal b... « Calme toi Patrick, calme toi. » Il s'était arrêté dans le couloir, inspirant deux grandes bouffées d'air. A la fin de sa deuxième inspiration, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Pris d'une angoisse soudaine, il se retourna d'un coup. Après avoir géré les premières sensations de tournis et les douleurs de ses cervicales, Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal contempla le couloir, vide, dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait rien. Rien, mais une curieuse sensation s'était emparée de lui. Le calme apparent l'inquiétait. L'obscurité et le manque de visibilité en profondeur lui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Qui est là ?

Sa voix était plus tremblante qu'il n'aurai voulu. « Reprends toi Patrick. Tu es professeur. Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ». Le miaulement d'un chat à ses pieds le fit sursauter. Un chat. Un pauvre chat était la source de son inquiétude. Se traitant d'idiot, il reprit son chemin, tournant le dos au félin qui partit dans l'autre direction. Il ne vit donc pas le chat s'animer de soubre saut et de se transformer peu à peu en pièce de monnaie. Le chasseur est à ses trousses.

* * *

Ce que Dumbledore pouvait être agaçant avec ses questions. Encore un rapport qui lui est demandé sur le _memoriae_. Il ne l'avait utilisé qu'une seule fois pour l'instant et les papiers administratifs avaient pris une telle importance qu'il désespérait de l'utiliser une deuxième fois. En tant qu'ingénieur, homme de science et érudit, il détestait tout ce qui pouvait être un frein au progrès. La paperasse en était un. Murmurant des insultes au grand barbu dans sa moustache, il laissa tous les papiers et autorisations sur son bureau, commença à enlever sa veste et son pantalon.

BOUM BOUM BOUM. Surpris par ces coups frappés sur la porte, il tomba à la renverse, les pieds entravés par son pantalon. Après une série d'insultes, il se releva furieux, reboutonna son pantalon et alla d'un pas décidé flanquer une bonne trempé à celui qui osait le déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Attrapant la clenche, il ouvrit de volée la porte.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que...

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans le fond de sa gorge. Devant lui, une personne vêtue d'une robe de combat noir dont la capuche cachait le visage, et qui pointait sa baguette magique, des doigts de cuir l'enserrant. C'est tout ce qu'il pu voir sur le moment, propulsée de l'autre côté de la salle par un expelliarmus dans les côtes. S'écrasant contre son armoire, il sentit une de ses côtes se casser après sa retombée sur le carrelage. Criant de douleur, il réussit néanmoins à attraper sa baguette magique et à renverser son bureau pour ériger un mur protecteur naturel. Les pas de son ennemi se firent entendre dans cet espace froid ainsi qu'une porte se refermant.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide Patrick, lui conseilla une voix non humaine, caverneuse et grave.

En réponse, le professeur envoya un sort à l'aveugle par dessus son mur. Il vit une statue éclater à sa droite, signe que son maléfice avait été détourné. Aucune réplique, son agresseur se contentant d'avancer lentement comme le laissait supposer l'écho des pas se faisant de plus en plus fort. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il s'acharna en lançant plusieurs autres sortilèges. Tous furent détournés vers le plafond ou les murs. Son bureau se souleva alors d'un coup et vint se fracasser contre l'escalier qui allait vers ses appartements privés. Sans pouvoir se défendre, sa baguette lui fut arrachée et propulsée à l'autre bout de la salle. Patrick Manical sentit alors une force le soulever jusqu'à ce qu'il ne touche plus terre.

\- Répondez à mes questions, Patrick.

\- Vous devez vous tromper, ne put que répondre l'agressé. Je ne suis qu'un professeur. Je n'ai rien à voir avec le ministère ou bien le seigneur des ténèbres. S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal.

Un rire froid, satanique se fit entendre, glaçant le sang du professeur. Il allait mourir, c'était certain. Il ne le voulait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était toujours tenu éloigné des combats et des intrigues politiques.

\- Je … Je Je ne suis qu'un professeur nouveau. Dumbledore ne me fait pas encore confiance. Je ne peux rien vous dire sur lui. McGoGoGo c'est elle que Vous Vous Vous devriez aller voir, bafouilla-t-il à nouveau.

\- Vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité alors, lui répondit l'encagoulé en levant sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur Manical, toujours suspendu dans les airs.

\- NOOOOOON, cria-t-il. Ne faites pas cela ! S'il vous plaît, j'ai une famille, j'ai des proches.

\- Faux. Pas de femme, pas d'enfants. Qu'est ce qui vous tient le plus à cœur mon cher ? Questionna la voix profonde et grave.

\- Mes recherches. Mon travail, ajouta-t-il, sentant qu'il pouvait repousser le moment fatidique. J'ai tellement travaillé, tellement sacrifié.

Un sortilège fusa pour quasiment effleurer son oreille droit et venir s'écraser contre l'armoire déjà presque détruite. Pris de tremblements incontrôlable, le quinquagénaire gémissait de peur et invoquait en murmurant de l'aide.

\- Vous savez qui m'envoie, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, gémit-il.

\- Vous savez de quoi est capable cette personne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien.

L'homme encagoulé prit alors une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. D'un claquement de doigt, Manical vint s'écraser contre le carrelage de sa salle de classe. Une autre chaise apparu pour qu'il puisse discuter face à face. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa baguette magique, bien trop loin pour tenter quelque chose. Il décida donc de s'asseoir en face l'encagoulé, prêt à sauter sur n'importe quelle opportunité. Un maléfice cuisant vint lui percuter l'épaule et des lianes venant entourer ses membres, le ramenant vite à la réalité.

\- Bien. Où étiez vous entre 1950 et 1957 ?

\- Je... je... Je ne comprends pas...

A la vitesse de l'éclair, le bras de l'inconnu s'abattit sur la jambe droite de l'enseignant, lui plantant un couteau. Une douleur incommensurable s'empara de lui, son corps s'arqueboutant et se tendant sous la souffrance. Jamais il n'avait eu si mal de a vie. Le hurlement qu'il produisit fut d'une forme équivalente. Son cri ne sembla jamais s'arrêter. Mais lorsque ses cordes vocales n'en purent plus, son corps se se décontracta d'un coup, laissant place les hurlements aux gémissements.

\- Où étiez vous entre 1950 et 1957 ?

\- J'ETAIS EN VOYAGE AUX ETATS-UNIS !, cria de douleur le torturé.

\- Où étiez vous entre 1950 et 1957 ? lui répondit le monstre, bougeant le couteau dans la plaie.

De nouveau, il cria sa douleur. Il n'était pas un soldat. Il n'était pas un preux chevalier, ne savait pas ce qu'était la souffrance.

\- Aux États-Unis. J'é … J'étais aux États-Unis, sanglota-t'il.

\- Et qu'est ce que vous y faisiez ? DITES-MOI !

\- Après avoir fini mes études, j'ai été contacté par une agence pour mes talents d'ingénieur. J'y ai développé des produits, du matériel de défense et on a travaillé sur pleins d'autres projets, dont le _memoriae._

Et il se mit à parler, parler de sa vie. De cette période dont il n'était pas fier, du moment où il fut un destructeur, un voleur, un tueur. Cependant, parler avant de mourir était pour lui une sorte de rédemption. Son tortionnaire se contentait de l'observer, la main sur la baguette, ce qui semblait être sa tête tournée vers lui.

\- J'ai compris à qui j'avais à faire quand j'ai découvert à qui ils allaient vendre leurs produits, mes productions. J'ai alors décidé de m'échapper en détruisant les plans de mes inventions et j'ai embarqué avec moi le _memoriae._ J'ai pris un faux nom, voyagé pendant quelques années avant de réapparaître auprès de ma famille, protégé par le ministère puis Dumbledore. Voilà... Vous savez tout. Je n'ai parlé à personne de votre organisation. Je vous le jure ! J'ai dis que c'était les mangemorts qui m'avaient retenu.

\- Comment s'appelle cette organisation ? Lui demanda l'homme, faisant fi de ses propos.

« Comment cela, comment elle s'appelle ? » Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Que veut dire cette question ?

\- Co... comment cela ? Mais... mais vous le savez. Vous...vous m'avez dit que...

Un second couteau vînt se planter dans l'autre cuisse du quinquagénaire. De nouveau, il hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Haletant, manquant de souffle, Manical se sentait perdre pied, des vertiges lui faisaient tourner la tête.

\- LE NOM ! Cria le monstre encagoulé, à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

\- ALPHA ! ALPHA. SON NOM EST ALPHA.

Puis, ce fut le silence. On ne pouvait entendre que ses gémissements et le sang qui tombait sur le carrelage. Patrick Manical appelait sa mère, gémissait, les couteaux toujours plantés dans ses cuisses. La tête pantelante, il vit les pieds de son agresseur bouger. Relevant la tête péniblement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le bout de la baguette magique.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne put que murmurer Patrick Manical sa gorge étant en feu.

\- Il me plaît oui, se contentant de lui répondre l'homme.

Un flash et tout fut noir, emportant Patrick Manical dans le néant.


	19. Chapter 19

Salut salut les copains.

Oui je sais cela fait trop longtemps mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi en ce moment et l'inspiration est difficile à trouver. Cependant, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours.

N'hésitait pas à commenter et laisser vos avis.

Lyvane: merci encore et encore de ton soutien. J'espère que la suite va te convenir, te surprendre et provoquer de nouvelles émotion =)

Chapitre 19

Theressa s'ennuyait ferme depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Elle avait parlé avec ses amies, écouté leurs bonheur de passer une bonne soirée en agréable compagnie et mangé quelques desserts. Décidément, Harry McDavies était bien mystérieux. Dans un premier temps froid comme la neige, il l'avait complètement ignoré, se réfugiant dans ses pensées de serpentard. Puis, la glace avait fondu, et Theressa avait passé une super soirée, en compagnie d'un garçon intelligent, plein d'esprit et doué d'une répartie à faire taire un mangemort en feu. Puis, elle avait parlé de sa cicatrice et le jeune homme avait fui comme un lapin. Et elle s'était retrouvé seule. Comme d'habitude. Cela avait du être d'une violence extrême pour McDavies pour fuir comme cela.

\- Salut, Theressa.

Sursautant, Theressa manqua de se renverser son verre de jus de citrouille sur la robe. James Potter et Lily Evans venaient de l'interpeller. Les deux superstars de l'école, le corps et la tête de Poudlard en personne, souhaitaient une discussion avec elle, minuscule fourmis de Serdaigle.

\- Vous... vous connaissez mon nom ?

Le couple échangèrent des regards gênés. Bien sûr que non. Ils ne la connaissaient pas. Qui aurait pu la connaître ? Elle, une pauvre Serdaigle. Elle était transparente, fade. Par contre, tout le monde connaissait Harry McDavies, le grand, froid et charismatique serpentard mystérieux. Elle n'était que la pièce rapportée à son histoire.

\- Ah, se contenta d'elle de répondre.

\- Écoute, on a rien contre toi. On est juste... inquiet pour toi.

De nouveau, elle manqua de recracher son jus de citrouille. C'est quoi cette blague ? Elle jeta un regard aux alentours pour voir s'il l'on ne lui faisait pas une mauvaise blague. La situation devenait assez comique. D'ailleurs, elle ne put retenir un petit rire ironique.

\- J'étais une parfaite inconnu, il y a trois heures et vous vous inquiétez pour moi. C'est très sympathique dites-moi.

\- McDavies est dangereux. Dangereux pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas à qui elle a à faire.

Alors que la Serdaigle allait répliquer, une soudaine agitation s'empara du corps professoral puis de la salle. Certains élèves commençaient à se presser vers la sortie. Le professeur McGonagall apparut alors dans l'entrebâillement des portes et empêcha quiconque de sortir de la salle.

\- Chers élèves, veuillez écouter attentivement s'il vous plaît, annonça calmement le directeur, après s'être levé. Un incident dans le château nous oblige à vérifier les couloirs, salles et pièces en tout genre. Toute sortie de cette salle est interdite. Installez vous confortablement et gardez votre calme, nous faisons au plus vite.

Vif comme un jeune homme, le directeur s'élança par la porte réservé aux professeurs et disparut. Aussitôt, de nombreuses plaintes se firent entendre ainsi que des cris, la peur s'emparant en quelques secondes de la salle. Theressa chercha du regard ses amies qui semblaient aussi apeurées qu'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Jamais les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient consignés dans a grande salle. De même, la moitié de l'école était dans les dortoirs, les élèves de la première à quatrième année. Dire qu'elle pensait passer une des plus belles soirées de sa scolarité... C'est fou comment cela pouvait tourné en si peu de temps... Harry ? Où est-il ? Elle s'agita soudainement, se levant de son siège de fortune fourni par les professeurs et préfets qui passaient dans les rangs, et chercha son compagnon de bal. Faisant le tour de la salle, demandant à certains serpentards qui lui jetèrent des regards méprisants pour certains, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans la salle. Espérant qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé et qu'il avait pu se réfugier dans son dortoir comme certains autres élèves, la serdaigle rejoignit son « stand » où elle s'apprêtait à passer la fin de la soirée et probablement la nuit. Décidément, cette soirée avait vite dégénéré.

* * *

Jesse et Sirius marchaient en silence dans les couloirs, se délectant du moment passé à deux. Qui aurait pu croire que lui, un gryffondor anti-serpentard, pouvait tomber amoureux d'une jeune fille de la maison ennemie. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il aimait cette sensation. Sirius Black amoureux, quelle nouveauté ! Réputé avec James pour enchaîner les conquêtes, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce qu'il ressentait pour la jolie blonde. Mais Sirius se demandait si la réciprocité était au rendez-vous. Sa douce mie était assez proche du nouveau, Harry McDavies. Il aimait bien le nouveau mais cette proximité avec Miss Fild ne le rendait pas si sympathique que cela à bien réfléchir. De plus, la mauvaise ambiance entre eux juste avant le bal avait rendu la jeune fille pensive dans un premier temps, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé aux affaires du jeune rebelle de gryffondor. Mais peu à peu, Jesse s'était décontractée et ils avaient mangé en échangeant de nombreuses blagues et regards. La piste de danse avait pu admirer leurs prestations assez comiques, faisant sourire plus d'un élève. Puis, elle lui avait proposé de sortir afin de se balader dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. Peu à peu, ils s'étaient tus afin de profiter de l'instant présent. La serpentarde lui avait même prit la main au détour d'un couloir. Décidément, la soirée se passait bien. Heureux, il voulait que ce moment dure des heures. C'est donc le cœur gros qu'ils se rapprochaient de la grande salle, triste à l'idée de devoir laisser la blonde. Se sentant gonfler des ailes, il stoppa sa marche et tira sur le bras de la jeune fille pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

\- On va pas s'arrêter comme cela Jesse. On est bien là non ?

\- Oui, on est très bien, lui sourit la jeune fille en reculant. Et c'est pour cela que l'on va s'arrêter sur ce tendre moment.

\- Je suis sur que l'on a encore plein de chose à évoquer, à échanger, lui murmura mystérieusement Sirius, approchant de sa dulcinée, en lui tenant maintenant les deux mains, jouant au chat et à la souris.

\- Sirius, je suis bi...

La jeune fille, qui reculait toujours afin de garder Sirius dans son champ de vision, bascula soudainement en arrière, entraînant le gryffondor dans sa chute. Le jeune black s'écrasa à moitié au sol, à moitié sur sa dulcinée. Quelques insultes et protestations contre la chute se firent entendre dans le couloir. Roulant sur le côté pour se dégager du chemin de la serpentarde, il releva son buste et tata les endroits de son corps où la douleur se faisait ressentir.

\- Bordel de bordel, s'énerva-il en se massant les poignets. Jesse, tu vas ...

Les mots de Sirius moururent dans sa gorge à la vue de l'obstacle qui était responsable de leur chute. Un corps humain baignant dans une marre de sang gisait à leur pieds. Le fameux Patmol déglutissa avec peine, sentant comme un air de déjà vu. La personne était dos à lui, allongée sur le côté, inconsciente.

\- Merde.

Choquée, la serpentarde fixait incrédule ses mains recouvertes de sang et n'avait pu retenir cette grossièreté. Le jeune homme se disait de plus en plus que la situation se répétait et il espérait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il redoutait.

\- Jesse...

\- Merde.

Jesse fixait toujours ses mains comme un automate, le regard sans émotions. Alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour se lever, Sirius vit le regard de la jeune fille se détourner lentement de ses bras pour se tourner vers le visage de l'homme allongé au sol. L'expression qui s'afficha sur le sien confirma ce qu'il redoutait.

\- Harry ? Harry c'est toi ? Demanda dans un murmure la blonde.

Sirius se leva d'un bond. Oui, la situation se répétait et une nouvelle fois, il se retrouvait dans un couloir, en pleine nuit avec Harry McDavies sanguinolent. Mais il aimait cela ou quoi ?

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. HARRY, HARRY !

Elle se précipita vers ce dernier et se mit à secouer son bras, tentant de le réveiller. Le fils renié de la famille Black contourna le corps de McDavies pour venir aux côtés de son amie. Le jeune homme de serpentard avait le teint livide mais aucune blessure à la tête ni au tronc. Seulement, une partie de la patte gauche de son pantalon avait fondu d'une manière inexplicable pour laisser entrevoir une plaie énorme sur sa cuisse.

\- Harry, réveilles toi. Réveille toi, je t'en supplie. Harry. HARRY !

Sirius contempla abasourdi la scène qu'il avait devant lui. Jesse se mit à sangloter, n'arrêtant pas d'appeler son ami inconscient. Décidément, cette soirée avait vite dégénérée.

* * *

\- Combien de temps ?

Harry était debout, regardant la fenêtre magique de sa chambre de Saint-Mangouste. Un médicomage se tenait juste en retrait, presque gêné d'être présent dans la même pièce que son patient.

\- Je dirais cinq, six mois Monsieur McDavies... Je suis désolé...

Il était désolé... Désolé... La situation aurait pu être comique, si l'on mettait de côté le fait qu'Harry n'avait plus qu'une poignée de mois à vivre. Tout cela à cause d'un foutu poignard planté dans la cuisse, il y a quelques semaines dans la forêt. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Il y a de cela quatre mois, il était chez lui, avec ses amis et sa famille d'adoption, en train de partager un bon repas pour fêter son anniversaire. Un bon gâteau, un bon whisky pur feu et une bonne compagnie. Ce moment était inscrit dans sa mémoire et il se le remémorait à chaque coup de blues qu'il avait pu ressentir durant son exil temporel. Ginny, Ron, Hermione... Jamais il ne les reverrait... Ou alors les pieds devant, le drapeau britannique sur le cercueil avec des pleurs et des larmes de la part de ses proches et des hourras et des applaudissements pour ses détracteurs. Il se demandait alors qui ferait le plus de bruits. C'était à méditer tiens.

\- La dague est plus connue sous le nom de _serpens venenum_. La lame est faite de magie noire très ancienne que se passe les vieilles familles de sang pur. La personne touchée ne peut pas retirer la dague. Cette dernière disparaît dans une fumée noire. Ce que l'on ne voit pas, c'est qu'elle s'immisce dans la plaie, ce qui crée la violente douleur que vous avez ressenti.. Vous ne sentez plus rien jusqu'au moment où le poison fait effet...

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de guérison ? Demanda Harry en réponse au monologue du docteur, qui sembla encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien... Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen connu. Il faut tuer celui qui vous a lancé l'arme.

Le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup vers le médicomage, lui jetant un air abasourdi. L'homme recula d'un coup devant ce regard surpris puis foudroyant.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ? S'indigna Harry. Mais pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit avant ? Ce mec, il est mort juste après qu'on est sympathisé, le cou brisé je crois.

Surpris, le médicomage s'agita soudainement en fouillant ses documents qu'il avait avec lui. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre.

\- Je ...euh.. Il se peut que...

\- Mmmmmmmhmm Tout s'explique maintenant, c'est clair, merci.

Harry s'avança vers le jeune médicomage pour lui serrer la main. Perdant toutes ses couleurs et les papiers qu'il avait en main, ce dernier attrapa la main du jeune homme et, une seconde plus tard, se trouva collé contre le mur, un avant bras sur la gorge.

\- Bien, j'attends une réponse clair maintenant. Suis-je toujours mourant ou non ?

\- Oui ! Lacha-t-il avec la voix brisée par la pression sur sa gorge. Je ne suis... pas... sur. La dague a du être enchanté et... et...donné au mangemort.

\- Merci , répondit Harry avant de laisser tranquille le pauvre médicomage.

Ce dernier quitta la pièce sans demander son reste, laissant le jeune homme seul avec ses soucis. Qui aurait pu le vouloir mort ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Harry McDavies était peut être un peu turbulent, s'était fait quelques ennemis mais de là à utiliser un procédé aussi vicieux... Qui aurait à gagner à sa disparition ? Cela avait du être mûrement réfléchi. Il fallait toucher le voyageur temporel dans la forêt mais s'assurer qu'il allait vivre. Puis, déclencher le piège quelques semaines plus tard.

\- Smith, murmura Harry.

L'évidence l'atteignit à la vitesse d'un félin et vint lui envoyer une droite en pleine face. Le plan était limpide. Manical avait travaillé pour l'agence pendant des années afin de développer des armes des produits défensifs ou moyens d'entraînements magiques. Durant tout ce temps, ils avaient collaboré afin de s'enrichir en revendant à des multinationales magiques mondiales. Le professeur avait su gagner la confiance des agents d'ALPHA et s'assurer une certaine liberté. Mais, voilà, il a eu des remords. Se rendant compte que ses créations allaient servir à de mauvais desseins ou bien pris de remords, Manical décida de fuir avec tous les plans et son fameux _memoriae,_ dont la valeur marchande devait être très très très élevée, se faisait oublier et se réfugier auprès de Dumbledore. Smith et l'agence ont alors ruminé leur vengeance et ont vu en Harry l'arme providentiel. Le plan était simple : délivrer le message au camp, lui donner le poison de la façon la plus « douce possible » sans éveiller de soupçons et activer la magie noire lorsque Smith pensait que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait été supprimé. Mais comment aurait il su ? Soit, il avait un indic à l'école, soit il était présent. Quoiqu'il en soit, Henri Smith ne voulait pas laisser de témoin et il ne contait pas aller plus loin dans la collaboration avec lui. Cela tombe bien, lui non plus. L'injuriant, le maudissant, priant pour qu'Harry puisse se retenir de ne pas le désosser, il se posta de nouveau devant la fenêtre magique, admirant la pluie qui frappait celle-ci.

\- Sale serpent...

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce qualificatif, monsieur McDavies.

Sans se retourner, Harry avait compris qu'il allait à nouveau avoir le droit à une discussion avec son directeur préféré.

\- Il ne vous était pas destiné, c'est pour cela.

\- Je viens de croiser le médicomage. Il semblait assez perturbé, enchaîna malicieusement Albus Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ? S'indigna le jeune homme.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes. Visiblement, l'ancien professeur de métamorphose avait été mis au courant de l'état de son élève. Vive le secret médical !

\- Écoutez. Nous allons affronter cette épreuve ensemble. Madame Pomfresh est plus que qualifiée pour ce genre de... maladies. De même, nous pourrons vous donner une cheminée reliée directement à Sainte Mangouste.

De nouveau, le silence reprit ses droits, le directeur respectant le mutisme de son élève. Apprendre que l'on va probablement mourir dans quelques mois n'est pas ce qu'il y a plus facile à ingérer. Décidément, et il en avait marre de le répéter sans cesse. Il devait repartir. Et vite.

\- Partons, professeur.

Harry détourna son regard de la fenêtre magique et franchit la porte de sa chambre, Dumbledore sur ses talons. Il ne laissa derrière lui qu'un pantalon troué, taché. Il ne laissa qu'un petit grain de vie, devenu un compte à rebours naturel. Oui, le temps filait comme un du sable dans un sablier. Seulement, cette fois, rien ne lui disait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour le retourner... ou pour l'envoyer contre une armoire.


	20. Chapter 20

Nouveau chapitre pour vous chers lecteurs.

Un peu plus court, certes, mais toujours aussi intense je l'espère =)

AEIO10: Merci de ton commentaire =)

WikiAthena. Je prends cela comme un compliment alors. J'aime vous surprendre, ou tout du moins, j'essaye. =)

N'hésitait pas à commenter,

Bonne lecture à vous les copains.

Chapitre 20

Allongé sur les murailles de la tour d'astronomie, Harry jouait avec sa baballe la lançant et rattrapant au vol. Il attendait dans la nuit étoilée. Attendait quoi ? La mort ? De la compagnie ? Il ne savait plus. Trop de chose se bousculait dans sa tête. A son retour, il avait appris avec une surprise parfaitement imitée l'agression de son professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Interrogé, il avait déclaré n'avoir rien vu, ni entendu, ni remarqué quoique ce soit. Son grave accident lui avait prodigué le meilleur alibi devant les aurors qui enquêtaient sur l'affaire. Le professeur avait été retrouvé dans son bureau, attaché sur une chaise, des bandages encore frais sur ses cuisses et aucun souvenir de l'heure avant l'agression. Rien ne pouvait le relier pour l'instant à cela et il se félicitait de la réussite de son action... Mais, en même temps, il se dégouttait. Comment Harry, auror juste et intègre pouvait-il employer de tel moyen ? Lui qui avait tout fait pour combattre la violence dans laquelle pouvait tomber certains _immoderatus_. Décidément, il était tombé bien bas. Aussi bas qu'un potentiel client pour Azkaban.

\- Après tant de semaines à essayer de te parler, je te trouve ici.

Harry tourna la tête, laissant quelques cheveux sur la pierre froide en granit. Lily Evans venait d'arriver au sommet de la tour, son doux visage visible par les éclats de la lune. Sa mère semblait fatigué, affaiblit par des nuits sans trouver le sommeil. La dessus, il se ressemblait en tout point.

\- Salut Lily. Cela fait longtemps, dis moi.

* * *

\- Salut Lily. Cela fait longtemps, dis moi.

La jeune fille se dit qu'Harry McDavies se payait sa tête. Elle lui jeta son regard de préfète sévère et vint se poster devant lui, continuant à jouer à sa baballe. Le jeune homme ne lui accordait pas un regard, se contentant de lancer et rattraper, lancer et rattraper. Mais bordel, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ? Après tout ce que tu as fait pour me mettre de côté, tu oses me dire « Cela fait longtemps, dis moi. » Tu es vraiment associable toi !

Elle avait mûrement pesé chaque question, chaque phrase, chaque mot. Elle y avait mis toute sa rage, sa colère d'avoir était jetée comme un rouleau de papier toilette usagé. Qu'il le voulait ou non, ils avaient un lien. Un lien que seule la mort pouvait rompre.

\- Tu sais... Je ne court pas tous les jours dans la forêt interdite, ne lance pas de couteau en pleine tronche de mangemorts et ne m'évade pas de camps ennemis, au contraire de toi viiblement. J'ai donc le droit à une explication, non ?

\- Oui tu y as le droit. Mais l'auras-tu ?

Lancer et attraper. Lancer et attraper. Lancer et attraper. Lily, ne supportant plus l'attitude du serpentard, elle attrapa la balle et la jeta dans le vide.

\- ARRETES ! Je suis probablement la seule personne qui te connaît, qui a vu ton vrai visage. Tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends faire croire à tout le monde. Les mangemorts, les hommes en beige et maintenant Manical. Tu es dans la mouise visiblement. Laisses moi t'aider Harry...

Le serpentard la fixait d'un air triste et surpris. Un poids énorme semblait peser sur ses épaules et Lily voulait le partager. James avait beau lui dire de se méfier, elle n'éprouvait qu'affection pour cet adolescent courageux et sensible qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il était dans un pétrin qui le dépassait complètement et contraint de faire de mauvaises choses. Elle en était sur et certaine. Se redressant, Harry McDavies lâcha un gros soupir et se laissa tomber sur le sol, devant la rouquine.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Personne ne peut. Restes en dehors de tout cela Lily.

Il se tourna le dos à la jeune fille et commença à s'éloigner d'elle en direction de la porte. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi buté à sa connaissance. Ou peut être James. Mais à un degré moindre.

\- Pourquoi Manical ?

Harry s'arrêta net, la main sur la porte.

\- Quoi Manical ? lui demanda-t-il le dos toujours tourné.

\- C'était toi hein ? Mais tu l'as pas tué. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'en as pas envie toi ?

\- Quoi ? S'estomaqua Lily. N..Non. Bien sur que non.

\- Et bah moi non plus. Mais c'est lui, ou moi.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et disparut laissant Lily seule, sans aucune information supplémentaire. Enfin si, il était contraint, pieds et poings liés. Elle avait raison.

* * *

Harry courrait. Courait à en épuiser ses jambes. Faisant son petit footing dans la neige fraîchement tombée, il tentait d'oublier ses problèmes, tentait de mettre toute sa rage dans cette course. Qu'il était bizarre de pouvoir autant utiliser cette jambe avec une cicatrice de plusieurs centimètres pouvant s'ouvrir à tout moment, ou délivrer un poison qui mettra quelques minutes à atteindre ses organes vitaux. A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta juste devant le milieu du lac, à la lisière de la forêt.

\- Hé bah, tu as qui aux trousses ?

Hagrid se tenait légèrement en retrait, les bras remplis de branches de bois qui bougeaient d'une façon assez inexplicable. Harry avait fait son possible pour venir voir le demi-géant le plus souvent possible malgré ses problèmes et sa manie assez surprenante à se retrouver à l'infirmerie tous les quatre matins. Le jeune homme avait retrouvé avec plaisir l'amitié qu'il allait lié avec lui quelques années plus tard. N'ayant pas changé, le garde chasse de Poudlard faisait toujours les mêmes gâteaux très très très très très très très secs, durs comme de la roche et son amour pour les animaux magiques l'était tout autant qu'à l'époque d'Harry Potter.

\- Construction d'un radeau magique ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton ce qu'il portait.

\- Oh ! Non, un troupeau de sombral a du s'emballer et foncer sur une des branches du sol cogneur. L'impact a été tel que j'ai retrouvé des morceaux de cette dernière dans la forêt.

\- Et les sombrals ?

\- Trois morts, deux blessés, lui annonça d'une voix triste le futur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. D'où certains débris retrouvés dans la forêt à divers endroits.

Harry s'approcha Hagrid et lui mit la main sur celle de son ami.

\- Je suis désolé Hagrid.

Ayant les larmes aux yeux, il hocha de la tête en guise de remerciement et s'éloigna silencieusement jusqu'à disparaître derrière sa cabane à une centaine de mètres plus loin. Pauvre Hagrid. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour son ami. Ce sentiment lui donnait l'impression d'être encore vivant, d'être un être humain et non un robot. Mais, la limite devenait de plus en plus mince. Il allait basculer. Basculer de l'autre côté, celui du mal. Smith le tenait et l'obliger à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Cependant, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Non, il n'allait pas baisser les bras. Tout d'abord, il faut trouver un moyen de contacter Smith, ou de trouver leur QG et ensuite... A lui la vie d'Henri Smith.

* * *

Le chasseur guette sa proie. Tapis dans l'ombre, le Harry James Potterus que l'on appelle aussi Harry McDavies attend que sa proie sorte de son terrier. Le Malfoyus aime se déplacer en groupe, ne se sentant pas assez courageux pour se promener seul dans son élément naturel. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, le gibier venait de sortir de la salle de classe dans laquelle le blond et ses amis s'étaient retrouvés. Ils devaient probablement discuter de massacre de né-moldus et de la proclamation de l'esprit « Sang-pur, consanguins et alors ? ». Mais Harry n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la dernière option... A méditer. Il s'avança alors vers ses « amis », descendant les quelques marches qui les séparaient en sautillant.

\- Hé Malfoy ! L'apostropha d'une voix enjouée Harry. Comment sa va p'tit père ?

Les jeunes hommes se retournèrent, stupéfaits que leur principal ennemi, celui qui leur mettait tellement de bâtons dans les roues, vienne à leur rencontre. Rockwood prit les devant en avançant d'un pas et prenant la parole du groupe.

\- Qu'est ce que tu v...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry lui ayant décroché une droite dans la tempe, dont le bruit de l'impact raisonna dans tout le couloir. Rockwood s'effondra tel une poupée de chiffon et ne bougea plus. Rogue, Avery et leur camarade blondinet, futurs mangemorts, fixèrent leur ami inanimé puis Harry, puis leur camarade. La baguette magique du chasseur fendit l'air et le futur professeur de potion fut pétrifié, tombant au sol comme une statue. Avery reçut pour sa part un expelliarmus dans la poitrine qui l'envoya à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ne se releva pas. Seul face Harry, Malfoy se reprit, après avoir vu ses principaux amis se faire détruire littéralement, et attrapa sa baguette magique. Enfin tenta. N'arrivant pas à la sortir de sa poche, Malfoy fut punit avec un coup de pied frontal qui le fit décoller légèrement du sol et s'écraser contre le mur du couloir. Se réceptionnant par miracle sur ses pieds, il fut attiré en avant, prit à la gorge et entrainé en arrière contre le mur. Harry lui adressa son plus beau sourire, froid et satanique.

\- Quand tu as mis un contrat sur ma tête, qui as tu contacté ? Lui murmura-t- il d'un air presque enjoué à l'oreille.

Le blond tentait visiblement de remettre ses idées en place en secouant la tête. Puis il se mit à chercher du soutien.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le temps, Lucius...

Soupirant bruyamment, Harry fit embraser sa baguette dont il appliqua le bout sur la cuisse droite du serpentard. Le voyageur temporel put sentir le pantalon fondre et brûler la chair de son compagnon de bal du jour. Criant et se débattant, le torturé fut bâillonné par son tortionnaire qui s'avoua à ce moment précis qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'entendre un Malfoyus crier de souffrance.

\- Comme je disais, je n'ai pas le temps, Lucius.

\- De quoi tu parles ? put entendre Harry de la voix étouffée de Malfoy,au sens stricte du terme.

\- Réfléchis bien. Je vais t'aider...

De nouveau, la baguette claqua et un bruit écœurant se fit entendre. Malfoy cria à nouveau, la cheville cassée. Harry se surprit à ce qu'une partie de lui souhaite que le blond n'obéisse pas afin de se défouler. Décidément, il fallait repartir. Et vite.

\- Je... peux... plus respirer.

\- Rooooooh, s'agaça l'auror.

Il relâcha le mangemort qui se plia en deux, les mains sur sa gorge et crachant ses poumons. Après un délai de décence, il n'était pas un sans cœur, Harry le releva, non sans lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre. De nouveau, il le releva en l'attrapant par la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Fini le repos. On reprend mon ami. Quand tu as mis un contrat sur ma tête, qui as tu contacté ?

\- …

\- D'accord. Prêt pour l'autre jambe ?

\- … Rider. John Rider, coopéra finalement Lucius, dont la pression maîtrisée sur sa gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir.

\- Et où puis-je trouver ce monsieur Rider ?

\- A Londres, répondit le blond aux cheveux longs, dont le visage tendait au violet. Allée des embrumes.

\- Et comment tu as su que tu devais le contacter?

\- Mon père. Mon père m a dit que je pouvais m'adresser à lui, si je voulait être discret, que je n'avais qu'à envoyer un hibou.

\- Directement à Rider ? Tu ne l'as pas rencontré ?

\- Non..., secoua de la tête Malfoy, avant de poursuivre plus rapidement devant la menace de la baguette d'Harry. Juste hibou ! Juste le hibou.

\- Et ba voilà, c'était pas compliqué.

Harry le relâcha d'un coup et sa proie tomba à terre, au bord de l'inconscience.

\- Dernière chose. Voldemort n'est pas dans cette école... mais moi oui. Si tu veux vivre, garde bien cette discussion au fond de ta mémoire, range la et jette la clé. Compris monsieur le sang pur ?

N'attendant pas la réponse, il lui asséna un stupéfix qui l'emmena vers l'inconscient réparateur bien mérité. Et bien, une bonne chose de faite. Enfin... Qui aurait cru qu'il devait en arriver là pour avoir des informations ? Dire qu'il avait longuement hésiter avec Manical. Là, il lui avait fallu cinq minutes à peine pour se décider.. Faisant un tour sur lui même, il chercha ce qui pouvait le trahir au vue de la probable enquête qui allait suivre. Pris d'une hésitation et par ce qu'il n'était pas dans sa nature de faire confiance à un Malfoy, il prit quelques minutes pour effacer de la mémoire sa discussion avec le blondinet. N'étant pas sûr de la réussite de son sortilège, il se mît à prier pour qu'il ne soit pas découvert et enleva toute trace d'agression, ne laissant que les corps inanimés du futur de la mangemorie en personne.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 :

Octobre avait laissé place à novembre, froid et humide. Les cours s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse impressionnante et Lily ne semblait plus vraiment s'y intéresser. Elle regardait la pluie s'abattre sur l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune des gryffondors. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à oublier le serpentard. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas mais elle détestait qu'on lui résiste et l'injustice qu'elle ressentait devait être réparé. Elle était passé de nombreuses fois à côté de la mort, s'était brisée le poignet et avait du refouler ses principales valeurs au fond du placard pour survivre. Alors, elle l'avait questionné, en haut de la tour d'astronomie puis, elle l'avait coincé dans un couloir. Mais le jeune homme n'avait rien lâché de plus, s'obstinant à répéter ce qu'elle savait déjà. L'agression du groupe de Malfoy avait relancé le débat entre la jeune fille et James sur le cas McDavies. Oui, il était dangereux, et pas qu'un peu. Mais non, Harry n'était pas un futur mangemort. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. James s'étonnait de son entêtement mais ne lui fit pas de crise de jalousie. Mettant sa rancœur et son égoïsme à part, le jeune Potter tentait de lui changer les idées et de continuer à trouver des informations. Mais ils n'arrivaient à rien, les ASPICS approchant à grand pas. Le serpentard, lui, n'arrêtaient pas pour autant de flâner à la bibliothèque, de faire du footing, de troquer et de dormir en cours. McDavies était d'une efficacité en cours assez impressionnante. Chouchou de certains professeurs, détestés des autres, il arrivait à avoir des notes plus que correct voir excellente selon certaines matières, le tout sans travailler. Cela agaçait fortement Lily Evans, travailleuse acharnée jusqu'à cette année et principale défenseur de la méritocratie.

\- Toujours dans tes pensées Lily ?

L'interpellée se détourna de la fenêtre pour faire face au jeune Potter, qui occupait ses rêves depuis quelques jours maintenant et qui vint se poster en face la fenêtre lui aussi. Rougissant pour elle ne sait quelle raison, elle se contenta d'acquiescer timidement et, à nouveau, fit face à l'objet de contemplation. Lui passant un bras sur l'épaule, il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et fixa la pluie qui s'abattait sur Poudlard, ruisselant contre la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas seule dans cette enquête et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

* * *

Jesse Fild arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, sans but ni objectif précis. Se disant qu'elle devait être atteinte de McDaviesaiguë, elle rigola faiblement. Il y a encore un an, elle avait une foule d'ami ou ce qu'elle croyait être des amis, était une des stars de Poudlard avec Black, Evans et Potter, et une foule de prétendants à ses pieds qui lui mangeaient dans la main quand ce n'était pas autre chose. Que lui était-elle arrivait ? La mort de sa grand mère avait changé beaucoup de chose et était une des raisons de ce changement. Celle qui l'avait pratiquement élevé était partie sans que Jesse n'ai pu lui dire au revoir, sans qu'elle n'ai pu lui dire pardon. Pardon pour toutes les atrocités qu'elle lui avait dit. Pardon pour les mots, pour les gestes. Pardon pour tout. De n'être qu'une fille superficielle égoïste et immature. Mais elle était partie. Alors plutôt que de pleurer sur son sort, elle s'était efforcé de devenir la personne qu'elle aurait du être depuis le début, joyeuse, sensible honnête et avec de la folie. Sur le dernier qualificatif, elle pensait s'être bien débrouillée. La rentrée avait été difficile, certains de ses amis se détournant de la nouvelle Jesse mais parce qu'elle s'était mis à côtoyer Harry McDavies, le nouveau de service, mystère mystérieux nouveau de septième année. Il faisait peur pour une grande majorité des élèves, futur mangemort, tueur en série psychopathe narcissique ou bien auror complètement secoué selon le point de vue. Elle devait avouer qu'à défaut d'être aimé, il suscitait le respect de chaque élève, reconnaissant son talent. Car, du talent, il en avait à revendre l'adolescent. Sans travailler, il réussissait. Jesse appréciait son côté nonchalant en cours et rebelle face à l'autorité. D'abord simple connaissance, il était devenu rapidement ami malgré le fait qu'ils étaient complètement opposés. Le froid et le feu. Harry, la froideur, la réflexion et Jesse, la spontanéité et un degré de folie assez élevé. Fidèle et charismatique, Harry était l'ami qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Mais une petite ombre noircissait le tableau, le mystère l'entourant. Elle ne savait pratiquement rien de lui. Or, l'ancienne miss je-sais-tout-de-tout-le-monde se targuait de connaître mieux que quiconque les habitants de ce château. Sa curiosité non assouvie, elle lui avait fait part des nombreuses zones d'ombres le concernant. Habilement, il avait évité d'en dire trop. Mais comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas lui faire confiance ? « Comme tu fais depuis le début de l'année Jesse... C'est à dire aveuglement. » Véritable nid à problèmes, attirant Malfoy comme un aimant, cible de Manical et des mangemorts, le jeune homme avait en quelques mois attiré l'attention sur lui plus que n'importe quel élève de septième année depuis sept ans. A part, les Maraudeurs peut être.

\- Miss Fild dans la lune ? C'est devenu une manie dans cette école, dis moi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était retrouvée à la tour d'astronomie, là où Jesse se rendait lorsqu'elle voulait être seul à méditer et admirer le parc. Harry venait de la rejoindre et s'appuya contre les créneaux, le regard se perdant à l'horizon.

\- C'est ici que je viens pour me ressourcer et …

\- Réfléchir à de nouvelles bêtises, le coupa le jeune McDavies le sourire aux lèvres.

Jesse sourit à son tour devant la remarque de son ami et imita la posture de son camarade, appréciant ce moment de silence et complicité.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me retrouves. D'habitude, c'est moi qui viens à toi.

\- C'est bien le changement je trouve. Cela empêche la routine. Et puis qui serais-je si je ne venais pas t'aider à y voir clair dans tes tourments ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Hochant la tête, Jesse ne répondit pas, les yeux perdus dans le lointain. Elle était perdue devant le jeune homme, devant sa complexité, devant ses mystères toujours plus effrayant. Véritable frondeur du côté des serpentards, elle appréciait qu'il soit tête de proue de l'opposition aux mangemorts à Serpentard mais sa facilité à tomber dans la violence l'inquiétait.

\- Malfoy, c'était toi ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-il sans sourciller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Lui retourna Harry.

\- Harry, gémit elle. Pas à moi. Je ne suis pas Evans.

De nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux. Cela, il savait y faire, se terrer dans un silence inconfortable. Très agaçant, elle ne put retenir un soupir adapté à la situation. Décidément, elle n'était pas prête d'avoir des réponses.

\- Et Manical ? C'était toi aussi ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire miss Fild ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix neutre, le regard perdu à l'horizon.

\- Et si cela en était un ?

\- Je demanderai un avocat.

\- Hein ?

\- Non rien laisse tomber.

Un dialogue de sourd. Il était doué. A croire qu'il avait l'habitude mener des interrogatoires et d'en subir. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à cacher ? Pourquoi ces attaques ? Le jeune homme n'était pas intéressée par le seigneur des ténèbres mais son comportement pouvait troubler n'importe qui.

\- Tu m'as trouvé, baignant dans mon sang, Jesse. Je n'étais pas en état de m'opposer à un professeur de Poudlard. Tu ne crois pas ? Questionna-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

\- Je ne crois plus rien. Tu arrives à faire tellement de chose en même temps que tu aurais pu le faire.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi je l'aurai violenté ? Il ne m'a rien fait, s'indigna le jeune homme.

\- Et Malfoy qu'est ce qu'il t'avait fait la dernière fois ?

Re-re-re silence. Visiblement, le serpentard n'aimait pas la question et Jesse arrivait au bout du bout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt ? Pourquoi Evans et Potter ne te quittent jamais des yeux et t'interpellent à chaque fois qu'ils peuvent ?

\- Écoutes...

\- NON ! Cria Jesse. Tu sais ce que sais de devoir défendre l'indéfendable ? Tu es tellement sur ta planète que tu ne vois pas les gens qui te crachent à la gueule et moi qui te défends. J'en ai marre d'être le bouche-trou de service que tu viens voir quand tu en as envie ou besoin. Tu es retenu dans la forêt, retrouvé à deux doigts de crever mais je n'ai le droit à aucune explication.

\- Jesse... murmura Harry McDavies, détournant le regard devant la diatribe Fildiennne.

\- Tu tabasses Malfoy et je te suspecte d'en avoir fait de même avec Manical. Je te connais, tu es quelqu'un de gentil, qui as des valeurs mais tu fais des choses terribles... Je peux t'aider. Je peux t'aider Harry. Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Je ne suis pas digne de confiance, c'est cela ? C'est vrai que je ne fais rien pour, ironisa-t-elle.

\- C'est pas cela. Bien sûr que j'ai confiance.

\- Mais alors QUOI ?

* * *

\- Mais alors QUOI ? Cria à nouveau la jeune fille.

Harry était loin d'imaginer que Jesse pouvait souffrir de son attitude. Au fur et à mesure, il s'était attaché à la jeune fille, amie fidèle et un peu folle où il retrouvait beaucoup de ses amies en elle. Elle était son pilier temporel, lui permettant d'être moins seul en cette période particulièrement difficile. Qui as dit que les eighties étaient cool ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Jesse méritait mieux que ce que lui donnait le jeune homme. Mais sa colère soudaine ne s'expliquait pas.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Calme toi Jesse, tempéra Harry.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ? Il le savait pourtant. Ne jamais dire à une fille de se calmer lorsqu'elle était tout sauf calme. Jesse n'était pas l'exception à la règle. Furieuse, elle semblait être à bout.

\- Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Tenta Harry.

Elle le fusilla du regard, montrant qu'elle avait bien remarqué sa tentative d'évitement. Luttant contre l'envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la tronche, la jeune fille attrapa un parchemin dans sa poche et le plaqua contre lui, se tournant à nouveau vers la forêt interdite. Harry la fixa des yeux avant de porter son attention sur le parchemin.

 _« Mademoiselle,_

 _J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre mère, Carol Fild en ce mercredi 18 novembre des suites d'une intervention d'aurors à votre domicile. Suspectée de collaborer avec des mangemorts et recherchée par le ministère afin qu'elle réponde à nos questions, un affrontement a eu lieu dont la fin fut malheureusement tragique._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint, l'adresse au chemin de traverse pour venir voir une dernière fois votre mère._

 _Sincères condoléances,_

 _Philius Barsley,_

 _Directeur du département des opérations magiques de défense. »_

\- Tu vois, je ne t'en ai pas parlé vu que tu ne veux même pas te confier à moi.

\- Je suis désolé Jesse., vraiment désolé.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, lui mit une main sur l'épaule et la lui caressa lentement dans un signe de consolation. Peu à peu, Harry sentit la carapace de Jesse se fissurer et la jeune fille fondit en larmes, et se trouva rapidement dans ses bras. Harry ne pouvait comprendre ce que c'était de perdre sa mère mais il savait ce que c'était de perdre un être proche. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les jeunes filles.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux trois ans. Elle n'a jamais été proche de moi, préférant aller de garçon en garçon, de conquête en conquête. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mon père. C'est ma grand mère qui m'a élevé, elle est morte cet été... Je n'ai plus de famille.

\- Et bien on va en fonder une... Enfin je veux dire frère et sœur., ajouta-t-il devant le regard surpris de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas mais quitta ses bras et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de se tourner vers l'horizon, s'appuyant contre les créneaux. Le jeune homme la rejoignit et ils se murèrent dans le silence. Triste pour son amie, Harry n'en était pas moins satisfait.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, déclara-t-il.

\- … C'est gentil, mais cela risque de prendre du temps, avec l'administratif et...

\- Pas de soucis, je m'occuperais, déclara-t-il, en balayant de la main son argument.

Il ne manquait plus que l'aval de Dumbledore et cette rencontre pourrait peut être lui dénouer le nœud serré qu'il avait autour du cou. Mais en attendant, il devait prendre soin de son amie.

\- Je ne voyais pas beaucoup mes parents quand j'étais jeune. Toujours en voyage diplomatique, je n'étais pas leur priorité. Ce sont mon oncle est ma tente qui m'ont élevé. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je n'ai pas débordé d'affection quand j'étais jeune.

\- Ah, répondit la jeune fille.

\- J'ai eu une scolarité assez classique. J'avais soif de savoir mais le manque d'intérêt de mes parents m'a freiné dans les efforts scolaires que mes professeurs me réclamaient. Cet été, à la mort de père et de mère, j'ai acquis la majorité et je me suis mis à apprendre, à étudier, pratiquer et apprendre tout ce qui m'intéressait. Étant dangereux de rester dans ma patrie, j'ai décidé d'émigrer et finir ma scolarité ici afin de me couper de mes origines et de fuir le mage noir qui a décimé la région. J'ai... Mais avant de partir, j'ai pris une chambre et patienté en attendant septembre.

* * *

La jeune fille était pendu à ses lèvres, contente d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie, ce pourquoi il agissait comme cela.

\- Et j'ai rencontré cette fille. Tu l'aurais vu, elle était seule, splendide et tellement rafraîchissante... Elle m'a fait tourner la tête et oublier mes soucis. On a sympathisé, bu un verre, fait la fête... C'était tellement bien.

\- Mais elle est où cette fille ? Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? Coupa Jesse, avide d'informations.

\- Un matin, après avoir bien fêté et beaucoup bu, je me suis réveillé dans un endroit complètement inconnu, une chambre que je supposait être la sienne, poursuivit le jeune homme d'un air abattu. D'ailleurs elle était étendu sur le lit, à côté de moi. Elle ne bougeait plus. Je l'ai secoué mais rien n'y faisait. Je l'ai alors attiré à moi et j'ai pu voir son visage, couvert de bleues. Elle avait été battue à mort.

L'effroi s'empara de la jeune fille. Son histoire avait pris un tournant inattendu. Elle se mit à se remémorer tous les moments passés avec lui. A aucun moment, il n'avait eu de gestes violents avec elle. Cependant, ses ennemis ne pouvaient pas en dire autant.

\- Je n'avais aucuns souvenirs, aucune trace en mémoire, poursuivit le jeune homme le regard perdu. J'ai pris peur, tu comprends ? J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis sorti par la fenêtre. L'heure d'après je transplanais au lieu de mon portoloin et disparaissait pour Londres.

\- Tu... tu n'as rien dit aux autorités ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune fille.

\- Je ne pouvais pas ! Qui m'aurait cru ? Je ne savais rien en plus. J'ai donc décidé de m'installer au chaudron baveur. Mais un jour d'août, on m'a envoyer une lettre, ou plutôt, un dossier. Des photographies de moi avec la jeune fille, en train de danser, boire, s'embrasser. L'une d'elles nous montre entrain de rentrer chez elle... Et rien d'autre. Quelqu'un voulait me faire passer un message. En commençant les cours, j'ai reçu des instructions que je me devais de suivre si je ne voulais pas que cela paraisse dans la presse.

\- Et Manical ? Demanda Jesse, assemblant les pièces du puzzle au fur et à mesure.

\- J'avais ordre de le surveiller et de faire un compte rendu de sa vie, ses goûts, ses habitudes etc... Puis de le supprimer.

Jesse Hocha la tête. Il poursuivit en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt avec leur survie et les questions que se posaient Lily sur lui. Elle avait écouté de bout en bout les révélations que lui avait fait son ami et tout concordait. Il devait garder certains détails pour lui mais cela n'était pas étonnant. Le jeune homme était très pudique. Cependant, cette histoire contrastait avec le sang froid et le côté parfois rigide du jeune homme. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme était dans le pétrin et Jesse n'allait pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu n'as rien fait, assura-t-elle. On va résoudre cela ensemble.

\- … C'est gentil, lui sourit le jeune homme, mais je ne veux pas t'entraîner la dedans. C'est dangereux, très dangereux.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, assura-t-elle.

\- Moi, j'ai peur, lui dit-il, dont la mine grave encouragea Jesse à le prendre dans les bras.

\- T'inquiète mon frère, on va arranger cela.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour bonjour les amis.

Désolé pour l'absence mais des problèmes personnels m'ont tenu loin de vous mais aussi mon travail et malheureusement un manque d'inspiration pour les prochains chapitres. Certes, j'en ai quelques uns d'avance mais je bloque. Je vous transmet tout d'abord ce chapitre et nous verrons pour la suite. Enjoyez vous, commentez et souriez =)

Chapitre 22

\- Vous vous tenez au programme, nous sommes bien d'accord ? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard les lunettes sur le bout du nez.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête pour seule réponse. A la grande joie d'Harry et désespoir de Dumbledore, aucun adulte ne pouvait accompagner les deux serpentards à l'enterrement puis au chemin de traverse. La majorité d'Harry et son permis de transplannage avait achevé de convaincre le directeur, même si la perspective d'envoyer Harry loin de l'école, cible pour les mangemorts, ne le réjouissait pas. Cependant, n'ayant pas le choix, il s'était décidé à envoyer les deux jeunes gens à Londres.

\- On y va Jesse ? Demanda Harry McDavies

\- Allons-y, répondit l'intéressée d'une voix blanche en quittant le bureau de Dumbledore et se dirigeant vers le parc afin de quitter l'école.

Parler avec Harry lui avait fait du bien. Elle se sentait bien mieux depuis leur discussion. Cependant, bien qu'elle ne soit pas en bon terme avec sa mère, savoir que la personne qui vous avez mis au monde n'était plus ne pouvait laisser personne insensible. Harry avait fait de son mieux pour être présent dans ce moment difficile et tenter de lui changer les idées. Sirius lui aussi avait mis la main à la pâte et Harry laissait volontiers sa place ou bien un trio se formait parfois durant cette semaine de « deuil ». Le voyageur temporel avait sauté sur l'occasion pour observer le jeune Black. Rien dans son comportement ni son attitude laissait supposer une quelconque méfiance à son encontre. Au contraire, Harry et lui s'entendaient très bien même si la maturité du gryffondor avait encore du progrès à faire. Ainsi, il avait la quasi-certitude que ses parents n'avaient pas mis au courant que leur futur fils manigançait quelque chose. Moins de monde épiait ses faits et gestes, plus il aurait la possibilité d'agir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as dans le cou ?

La question de la jeune fille mis fin à sa réflexion intense.

\- Tu as comme des traces de sang noir qui font ressortir tes veines. Cela fait très stylé, architectural, si l'on met de côté l'aspect glauque et inquiétant de la chose.

\- Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout , t'inquiètes, lui répondit-il tout en ouvrant le portail de Poudlard d'un coup de baguette magique. Une petite maladie de peau. J'ai une potion pour cela.

Il n'aimait guère devoir mentir à nouveau à son amie mais sa maladie ne regardait que lui. Ce fardeau, il l'assumait seul... avec les potions que lui donnait Madame Pomfresh. Il déboucha donc une fiole qu'il vida d'un trait dans sa bouche, retardant donc les effets du poison. La jeune fille le fixa d'air dubitatif mais ne pipa mot. Harry lui tendit le bras auquel elle s'accrocha. Ils disparurent dans un crac sonore, la terrible sensation du transplannage se fit sentir.

* * *

L'enterrement se fit d'une façon assez classique, avec une certaine pudeur. L'assistance n'était pas très nombreuse et Jesse semblait être la seule héritière de la famille, le reste n'étant que connaissances et relations, ce qui se résumait à une quinzaine de personnes. On n'allait pas aux funérailles d'une personne suspectée d'être mangemort ou adhérante aux idées. La jeune fille était persuadée que sa mère ne faisait pas partie des disciples du mage noir. Elle devait probablement être tombée amoureuse d'un aspirant ou bien d'un mangemort qui l'a entraînée dans la folie. Au pied du mur, Caroll Fild n'avait pu que se défendre, mourant au côté de son amoureux du moment. Voilà la version, peu flatteuse, de sa fille. Harry se doutait que les relations entre la mère et la fille n'avaient jamais été au top du top et il en avait eu quelques bribes lors de cette semaine. La cérémonie ne dura que trois petits quart d'heure et Jesse put faire un adieu à sa mère dans un froid glacial, comme leur relation. A nouveau, Harry tendit le bras et il disparurent pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse.

Au chaudron baveur, ils allèrent directement au mur pour passer les briques. Après cela, ils déambulèrent le chemin de traverse, n'échangeant aucun mot, chacun dans ses pensées. Jesse, sûrement sur sa mère. Harry, sur Rider. Car, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, il avait insisté pour venir afin de rencontrer ce Rider et obtenir une adresse afin de dénicher Henri Smith. Harry le sentait, il allait devoir jouer finement la partie pour trouver Mister Rider, le faire parler, avoir l'adresse de Smith et retrouver son amie, sans qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose et sans que Smith ne comprenne sa manœuvre. Il allait falloir jouer serré.

\- Bonjour, je suis Scott Moore, chargé de régler les affaires de succession. Vous êtes Miss Fild je suppose ? Et vous êtes, monsieur ?

Ce Scottie était le parfait stéréotype du bureaucrate de la fin des années soixante-dix. Cheveux court, lunette, maigre, il portait à la perfection le costume bleu clair et la cravate blanche. Il ne manquait que le chapeau borsalino et monsieur Moore aurait pu jouer dans un vieux film de gangster.

\- Un monsieur qui va attendre dehors, lui sourit il et adressa un regard encourageant à Jesse.

La jeune fille lui rendit un pâle sourire et disparut derrière la porte du notaire magique. Aussitôt, Harry laissa son sourire bon enfant sur le palier et partit déterminé en direction de l'allée des embrumes. Dans une petite ruelle, il se changea pour être plus discret. C'est dans un ensemble gris toujours cintrée afin d'être libre de ses mouvements, une capuche sur la tête qu'il parcourut la mal famée allée des embrumes. Les badauds le regardaient d'un œil suspect mais vaquaient à leurs occupations de troc, d'échange de substances et de contrats en tout genre. Harry intervenait régulièrement dans cette rue, lieux où l'on pouvait obtenir de nombreuses informations grâce à des indics bien renseignés. Cependant, en cette année 1977, les lieux semblaient encore plus malfamés. Des jeunes femmes s'agitaient pour un peu de monnaies, des vendeurs à la sauvette promettaient mondes et merveilles et quelques recruteurs mangemorts pouvaient être aperçu ici et là. Un vieil homme, assis au sol, le regardait avec crainte. Harry se dirigea vers lui, ce dernier tentant de s'échapper en ramassant ses affaires et de se lever difficilement. Lui attrapant le bras, le jeune homme l'entraîna vers un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des regards afin de le questionner.

\- Rider, tu connais ? Lui demanda-t-il comptant sur son accoutrement pour délier les langues.

Apeuré, le vieil homme nia de la tête. Réprima un juron, Harry maintint sa proie contre le mur et chercha du regard si il disait la vérité. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, il sortit une partie de sa bourse qu'il versa dans les poches du mendiant.

\- Rider, tu connais ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Je... Je … je peux pas... J'aurais des problèmes...

\- Et si tu ne me dit rien, cela sera moi la source de tes problèmes. Devine qui est le plus proche de toi en ce moment?

Pour s'assurer que le vieil homme allait faire le bon choix, il renforça sa prise sur ce dernier et lui posa sa baquette sous le menton. Harry savait que sa proie ne pouvait pas voir son visage, même à cette petite distance de trente centimètres, ce qui pouvait susciter encore plus la peur.

\- La flûte noire.

\- Pardon ? Ne put s'empêcher de répondre l'auror.

\- La plupart du temps, il est à la flûte noire.

\- Et comment je le reconnaît ?

\- Chauve et il a une cicatrice qui lui traverse la bouche.

\- Un vrai play-boy alors. Merci beaucoup vieillard.

Harry murmura son sort Oubliette, laissa le vieil homme reprendre ses esprits et parti en direction de la taverne, répondant au doux nom de la flûte noire. Devant la devanture sale, il comprit pourquoi Rider se trouvait là. L'endroit paraissait être le lieu de tous les délits, lieu de rencontre pour tous les délinquants, voleurs et criminels. En entrant, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la port, jetant un premier coup d'œil à la salle. La taverne était à moitié remplie, les quelques douzaines de tables étant occupées par des hommes et des femmes à converser silencieusement pour certains, très fortement pour d'autre complètement saoul. Une table accapara son attention. Un homme chauve, le visage lacéré au niveau de la bouche, discutait avec une femme qui semblait plus qu'en colère. La salle se fit silencieuse quand elle remarqua sa présence. N'appréciant pas d'être le sujet de tant d'attention, il alla jusqu'au contoir et commanda une bierraubeurre tout en guettant la table du chauve. Le silence se rompit peu à peu et l'on pu à nouveau entendre les sons des verres et des discussions. Au bout de quelques minutes, la femme s'agita soudainement, se leva et quitta la salle sous le regard amusé de Rider. Il était temps de jouer le coup.

\- Monsieur Rider ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

L'homme le détailla de la tête au pied et accepta sa requête en lui désigna la chaise laissée libre par la dame. D'emblée, il lui était antipathique, indigne de confiance. Harry pouvait être sur qu'en cas de combat, Rider le sacrifierai plutôt que de l'aider. Méfiance constante avec ce genre de gaillard.

\- Que puis je pour vous ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix grave le chauve.

\- Un ami commun, Monsieur Malfoy, m'a recommandé vos talents pour exécuter un... travail un peu pénible, lui répondit Harry, caché derrière sa capuche. Je ne serais pas déçu selon ses dires.

Rider le détailla à nouveau de la tête au pied, comme si une partie de son corps allait le trahir. Harry commanda alors des whiskys pur feu afin de le mettre de le mettre dans sa poche et espérer le faire parler en pariant que ce n'était pas les premiers verres qu'il s'envoyait aujourd'hui. Il bure en silence et Harry commanda un deuxième tournée. Ce n'est qu'après un interminable silence qu'il consentit enfin à lui répondre.

\- Possible.

\- C'est vous qui intervenait? Demanda Harry.

\- Non, jamais. Je ne fais que relayer l'information.

\- Oh, d'accord, s'exclama le jeune homme, faisant mine d'être déçu dans son intonation de voix.

\- Je ne peux être partout, fanfaronna Rider en levant les bras. Mais je me joins parfois aux opérations difficiles.

\- C'est donc vous le grand chef ? Se risqua à demander Harry. On m'avez dit que vous étiez ne grande organisation et je retrouve leur chef dans un boui-boui !

Il tentait le tout pour le tout en provoquant son vis à vis. Il voulait des informations et vite. Le rendez vous de Jesse allait bientôt se terminer et il préférait éviter de la faire attendre. La faculté de la jeune fille à poser des questions et fourrer son nez partout ne l'encourageaient pas s'éterniser.

\- Rassurez vous, nous sommes toute une organisation bien structurée. Je ne suis qu'un chef de brigade, relayeur d'informations. Vous payez et on s'occupe du reste.

\- Et combien cela va me coûter ? Questionna le serpentard.

\- Cinquante galions pour des menaces, soixante quinze pour un passage à tabac et deux cents pour faire disparaître quelqu'un. Non négociable.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir à l'offre et se concentra sur la fin de son verre. Alors c'était cela le prix d'une vie ? Deux cents petits galions... Il fut reconnaissant en tout cas que Malfoy ne se contentent que d'un passage à tabac, vu l'efficacité de la prestation. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas plus d'argent avec lui...

\- Quelle la cible ? Demanda Rider, le faisant revenir au moment présent.

\- Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas garder l'argent pour vous ?

\- Simple, je n'encaisse pas l'argent de suite. Nous nous reverrons ici, le contrat terminé.

\- Très bien. Je ne vois pas de failles.

\- Alors cette cible ?

\- Oh. Oui bien sur, fit Harry en cherchant quelque chose dans sa poche.

Il en sortit un parchemin sur lequel il tapota sa baguette magique. Peu à peu le visage de la personne qu'il souhaitait s'afficha.

\- Smith. Henri Smith.

Rider s'arrêta dans son processus d'avalage de substances alcoolisées jusqu'à la dernière goutte, manquant de s'étouffer, et contempla abasourdi le parchemin. Puis son regard se tourna vers son client du jour. L'ambiance s'électrisa d'un coup, chacun des deux hommes affrontant l'autre du regard, l'un fixant les yeux alcoolisés, l'autre le noir abyssale provoqué par une capuche. Harry s'était emparait de sa baguette magique et s'apprêtait à l'utiliser. Il savait que Rider avait du faire a même chose, chacun attendant que l'autre agisse. D'un bond, ils se levèrent et en même temps, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Les aurors et les mangemorts ! Les aurors et les mangemorts ! Fuyez§

Aussitôt, la salle de la flûte noir ne fut plus que brouahaha et panique. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Rider souleva la table pour repousser son ennemi et la fit prendre feu avant de quitter en courant la taverne. Donnant un grand coup de pied dans le meuble en bois, il s'élança à la poursuite de Rider, zigzagant entre les hommes et femmes qui couraient dans tous les sens, paniqués. Des affrontement, des pillages faisaient déjà rage dans l'allée des embrumes. Harry avait toujours du retard sur le balafré de la lèvre qui se retournait de temps en temps, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur ce type, qu'il le fasse parler encore, qu'il le fouille, bref, il le voulait à ses pieds. Décidant d'accélérer le rythme, il rattrapa peu à peu son retard. Cependant, il n'était qu'à une demi-douzaine de mètres et leur course effrénée se poursuivait, Rider n'hésitant pas à bousculer, invectiver les passants. Harry lui se frayait son chemin, sautant par dessus les étals abandonnés tel un félin traquant son repas. Après de nombreux détours, embranchements de rue, Rider allait déboucher sur la rue principale du chemin de traverse. Se retournant vers lui, il se permit de lui envoyer un regard moqueur, signe qu'il allait bientôt s'échapper. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry entendit un cri, un râle grave qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Rider fut alors fauché en pleine course par un poing vert de la taille d'un enfant de huit ans. Le choc fut d'une violence extrême, le bruit écœurant. Rider fit un vol plané pour s'écraser contre une maison, le bruit de l'impact écœurant, puis vint s'écraser à nouveau au sol dans un dernier bruit écœurant. Le jeune homme de serpentard s'arrêta net devant la scène de guerre qui s'étendaient devant lui. Des cratères avaient été creusé dans la chaussée pavé de la célèbre allée magique de Londres. De nombreux cadavres jonchaient le sol et des combats faisaient rage sur tout le chemin, aurors contre mangemorts, habitants contre envahisseurs, la magie blanche contre la magie noire. Un rugissement le ramena rapidement à la raison. Un troll se tenait devant lui, ayant fait déjà de nombreuses victimes dont Rider. Ses poings laissaient échapper des gouttes de sang et l'on pouvait apercevoir des lambeaux de chairs humaines entre ses doigts de pieds. La vision était terrifiante. Pétrifié par l'horreur, il n'eut la vie sauve qu'à ses réflexes d'auror alors qu'un poing vert énorme s'abattait à sa place. Il ne fit pas la même erreur deux fois. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit voler les briques qui constituaient le chemin de traverse pour former un poing de brique. D'un revers de main, il décrocha un uppercut au troll dont la mâchoire se tordit dans un affreux rictus. Il s'écroula alors dans un bruit sourd, interrompant brusquement les combats. Ne perdant pas une minute, certains guerriers neutralisèrent leurs opposants et la cohue repris de plus belle. Harry lui courut vers la dépouille de Rider. Il devait le fouiller, voir si des documents pouvaient faire avancer les recherches. Zigzagant entre les corps et les sorts, il atteint rapidement le cadavre et entreprit une fouille express, tout en guettant d'éventuels dangers. Des clés, de l'argent mais rien...

\- Mais …

Il sortit de la poche de son jean un carnet bleu. Espérant que son contenu lui permettrai d'avoir plus d'informations, Harry le mit dans sa poche et, sans attendre une minute de plus, s'élança en direction du notaire magique pour rejoindre son amie.

* * *

\- Vous avez bien tout compris ?

Jesse regardait le notaire avec de grands yeux. Non, elle n'était pas sûr. Elle tentait de remettre en ordre ses pensées mais ces dernières ne semblaient pas vouloir obéir. Le bureau de Moore était composé de plusieurs étagères, d'une cheminée en pierre et d'un bureau central. Ils avaient réglé les problèmes administratifs pendant un long moment. Puis, depuis de nombreuses minutes, le notaire lui faisait l'inventaire de son héritage et lui avait fait parvenir une lettre de sa mère.

\- Euh, pas trop non, ne pu que répondre la jeune blonde en pliant et rangeant la lettre dans sa poche. Comment cela riche ? Où ma mère a eu cette argent ?

Sa famille n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'argent, sa mère préférant vivre au crochet d'un homme et délaissant sa petite fille. Certaines mauvaises langues disaient que cela faisait une bouche de trop à remplir. Alors comment pouvait s'expliquer un tel niveau de richesse accumulé par sa mère à sa mort ?

\- Et bien, commença le notaire en se redressant sur son siège. Votre mère n'a pas semblé important de me mettre dans la confidence. Il semblerait qu'elle est touchée une importance somme d'argent, il y a quelques mois et est venue faire ce testament. Elle semblait plus que soulagé en sortant du cabinet.

Boum boum. La porte, après avoir raisonnée suite aux coups portés, fut ouverte à la volée, laissant entrer une secrétaire plus qu'agitée. Dans un tailleur jupe courte, la jeune femme semblait à deux doigts de partir en courant.

\- Non mais Nancy, qu'est-ce-que c'est que...

\- Les mangemorts... Dans la rue... Ils attaquent.

Jesse sentit son visage se glacer dans ses veines et tourna son regard vers le notaire Moore. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, le teint blanc et la bouche ouverte.

\- Mais, on a rien entendu, tenta de nier Jesse.

\- Insonorisée. La pièce est insonorisée mademoiselle Fild, répondit Moore en se levant commençant à ranger les papiers.

Jesse se tourna vers la secrétaire en quête de réconfort mais cette dernière semblait plus affolée qu'elle. Cette dernière, la trentaine, très belle avec ses lunette, avait replié ses bras contre sa poitrine et se tenait le menton avec un air complètement perdu. Remarquant qu'elle était observée, elle relâcha ses bras le long du corps et amorça un mouvement en venant à la rencontre de la jeune fille avec un sourire rassurant. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et une fraction de second plus tard, la secrétaire fut percuté par un bloc de béton de la taille d'une porte et disparut de son champ de vision. Choquée, Jesse regardait l'endroit où se tenait l'assistante de Moore il y a quelques secondes à peine. Lentement, elle regarda sur sa gauche où le bloc s'était encastré contre le mur et dont des gerbes de sang donnait l'impression d'art moderne. Derrière elle, le notaire Moore s'agitait pour rassembler les documents restants passa devant Jesse et lui fourra des documents dans les bras.

\- Voilà, gardez les bien, ce sont les vôtres, lui indiqua calmement Moore.

Le notaire lui adressa un signe de tête et se disparut derrière dans l'embrasure de la porte, abandonnant la jeune fille. Un cri se fit entendre et Scott Moore fit le trajet en sens inverse, propulsé en arrière et s'écrasa contre le bloc de béton. Un craquement se fit entendre au moment de l'impact et le notaire glissa lentement le long de ce dernier comme un pantin, laissant une trace de sang sur la pierre blanche. Jesse n'avait toujours pas bougé, les papiers dans les mains, passionnée par le bloc de béton. Des bruits de verres écrasés par des bottes se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté, faisant sursauter la jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Pétrifiée, elle ne bougeait toujours pas alors que deux mangemorts recouverts de leurs capuches et robes noires faisaient leurs entrées dans la pièce. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et elle finit par lâcher ses papiers qui tombèrent au sol lentement, le temps ralentissant comme le parchemin tombant au sol. Les deux fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres levèrent leurs baguettes en direction de Jesse Fild qui ferma les yeux, attendant la sanction mortelle.


	23. Chapter 23

Coucou les amis. Toujours pas d'inspi mais vous méritez bien un petit chapitre après ce temps d'attente indécent et honteux. N'hésitait pas à commenter. Merci pour tout.

Chapitre 23

Jesse attendait, les yeux clos, le corps contracté par cette tension, cette peur qui l'habitait. Elle se revoyait petite, dans le jardin de sa grand-mère, guettant le retour de sa mère. Elle aurait préféré ne pas la connaître. Ainsi, sa maman chérie ne l'aurait pas mis dans cette situation, à l'aube de la mort dans un cabinet notariale magique ravagé par un bloc de béton, aspergé de sang et cadavres. Toujours tremblante, elle pouvait entendre les ricanements des encagoulés et les échos lointains de la bataille du chemin de traverse. Elle allait mourir sans combattre,elle.

Un bruit de verre écrasé dans la pièce adjacente lui fit ouvrir les yeux soudainement. Ses nouveaux amis sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même corps pour faire face à la source de ce bruit. Aussitôt, des débris de verres vinrent taillader les jambes des mangemorts qui s'effondrèrent en criant et jetant des sorts qui s'écrasèrent au plafond. Les bruits de verre se répétèrent, signe que quelqu'un approchait. Jesse ne bougeait pas, ébahi par sa situation. Elle regarda les soldats du mage noir gémir et se tordre de douleur. L'un des deux réussit à lever la main et brandir sa baguette en direction de la porte. Cette dernière ainsi que celle de son collègue furent happées et disparurent par l'encadrement de la porte. Harry McDavies fit alors son entrée dans la pièce, passant la pièce au peigne fin, un bras sur la baguette, guettant la moindre trace d'hostilités. Ses pas se faisaient à intervalles réguliers, dans un aspect quasi militaire. Pas le moins du monde troublé par la vue de mangemorts se vidant de leurs sangs au milieu de la pièce en gémissant, du cadavre du notaire Moore et des restes de sa secrétaire, écrasée par un bloc de granit qui ne laissait dépasser que ses bras, Harry s'attarda légèrement devant Jesse puis parcourut la pièce à nouveau, s'approchant des hommes qu'il avait blessé.

" Pitié, demanda celui qui avait levé sa baguette contre le jeune homme.

Harry parcourut les deux pas qui le séparait de celui-ci en accélérant et lui décrocha un coup de pied en pleine tête. Le second fidèle releva la tête au moment où son ami tombait à terre comme une poupée de chiffon. Le serpentard se mit face à ce dernier qui leva la main en signe d'indulgence.

\- Harry, murmura enfin Jesse qui eu peur de ce qui allait se passer.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire rassurant et, sans même se tourner vers le mangemort, un sort rouge l'atteint en pleine tête, l'homme s'écroulant à son tour au sol. Harry vint alors au pied de la jeune fille et ramassa les papiers administratifs tombés plus tôt pour les mettre dans les bras Jesse, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ses pensées n'arrivant pas à trouver un ordre cohérent. Comment pouvez-t-il faire tout cela ? Ils n'avaient que dix sept ans,. Certes, Jesse était surpassée par le jeune homme tant dans la pratique qu'en théorie. Il était convenable de dire aussi qu'il sur-classait pratiquement tout le monde, surtout dans la pratique de sortilèges, maléfices etc... Mais rien ne pouvait expliquer son détachement et la décontraction qu'il affichait en ce moment devant une scène de violence extrême. Et puis, il se débarrasse de deux mangemorts sans sourciller, sans difficultés. Il était évident qu'il aurait pu les tuer, qu'il avait leurs vies dans le creux de sa main. Mais il n'en fut rien et c'était peut être ce qui était le plus effrayant, le droit de vie et de mort.

\- Jesse, sa va ?

La voix douce et affectueuse de son ami serpentard la ramena à la réalité.

\- Oui... , se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Comment pouvait-on être si destructeur, si implacable durant un temps puis doux et attentionné la seconde d'après ? Elle le suivait toujours du regard lorsqu'il prit le pouls du notaire, toujours abasourdi par la tranquillité du jeune homme. A genoux, il resta quelques secondes devant Moore avant de se relever et de faire face à nouveau à la jeune fille.

\- Bien, on va y aller maintenant, lui annonça doucement Harry.

* * *

Fleamont Potter criait de toutes ses forces à ses camarades aurors de tenir bons devant la horde de mangemorts qui leur faisaient face. Voilà une demi-heure qu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, tentant de sauver le plus de civils possibles et de garder la main mise sur le chemin de traverse. Un troll avait même été utiliser contre les hommes du ministère. Les hommes de la brigade magique étaient arrivés en renfort et les forces s'étaient équilibrées. Surtout depuis la neutralisation du troll, grâce à un poing de brique, lui défonçant le crâne. L'auteur n'avait pu être identifié, dans la cohue du champ de bataille mais l'auror Potter allait le prier tous les soirs dorénavant. Il repoussa son opposant et invectiva ses collègues qui s'étaient regroupés à ses côtés. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. A ses pieds, des cadavres. A ses pieds des mangemorts et des aurors. A ses pieds, des collègues, des amis qui avaient compté depuis de nombreuses années. Des pères de familles brisées dorénavant. Relevant la tête, le père de James Potter fit face à une dizaine de mangemorts, ricanant et formant un cercle autour de lui.

Alors Fleamont, lui demanda d'un voix ironique l'encagoulé devant lui. Prêt à mourir ?

Le dénommé leva le menton d'un fier, prêt à affronter la mort en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il pointa sa baguette droit devant lui dans un ultime défi. En réponse, dans un parfait synchronisme, ses opposant levèrent à leurs tours leurs baguettes magiques. Tout d'un coup, une petite masse luisante s'éleva derrière les mangemorts qui lui faisaient face, au sol, formant peu à peu une boule reflétant les rayons du soleil faiblards jusqu'à l'obstruer. Puis, elle tomba vers le sol et au moment où elle arrivait à deux mètres du sol, elle perdit sa forme sphérique et des morceaux se dirigèrent à toutes vitesses pour transpercer de part en part les adeptes de magie noire au niveau des bras et de la partie inférieure du corps. La dizaine de mangemorts, toujours debout, fut animée de soubresauts alors que les morceaux de verre les traversaient et les retraversaient. Puis, dans un parfait synchronisme, les corps des mangemorts s'effondrèrent, formant une ronde macabre et sanglante, avec en son centre Fleamont Potter, debout, ahuri, déboussolé mais surtout... vivant.

* * *

\- Cours !

Harry invectivait son amie à courir le plus rapidement possible dans les différentes ruelles qui faisaient le tour du chemin de traverse. Lorsqu'il venait faire ses achats de rentrée durant sa scolarité, il n'empruntait que l'allée principale. En réalité, ce dernier était composé de nombreuses ruelles et rues secondaires, faisant ressembler l'ensemble à un réseau de galeries. C'était donc dans ce réseau que Jesse et Harry couraient pour échapper aux mangemorts qui étaient à leurs trousses. Certes, il aurait pu s'en débarrasser mais il n'était pas au courant du nombre de leurs poursuivants et il ne tenait pas à se mettre plus en évidence devant la jeune serpentarde déjà perturbée par son aisance sur un champ de bataille mais aussi au yeux du ministère. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aider son grand-père, qu'il avait reconnu de loin mais, si l'on ajoutait ce fait d'armes à celui du troll, cela deviendrait problématique si l'on pouvait le relier à ces exploits. Non, il en avait déjà fait assez et puis rien ne lui assurait qu'il pourrait combattre et protéger son amie. Seule solution, fuir et retourner à Poudlard pour Jesse. A moins que...

* * *

Alors c'était cela se mettre se promener avec le grand Harry McDavies. Certes, il se battait bien, mais dans quelle situation ils se retrouvaient ? Courir pour échapper à des monstres, dans un dédale de rues, évitant les combats qui faisaient rage, parfois même au corps à corps. Harry fit une brusque embardée sur la droite et tomba nez à nez avec un mangemort qui arrivait en sens inverse. Sa main attrapa sa baguette et la tendit pour neutraliser le serpentard. Il n'en eu pas le temps. Harry avait poursuivit sa course et avait attrapé le bras de l'encagoulé pour le tirer à lui. Penché sur la gauche, il lui asséna un violent coup de genoux qui plia en deux le fidèle du seigneur des ténèbres. Son ami lui attrapa le bras et le tourna d'une façon qu'elle jugeait impossible, provoquant un hurlement de la personne qui lâcha sa baguette. La baguette d'Harry posait sur la tente, il fit un bon arrière après un sortilège provoquant un grand BANG. L'action n'avait durée que trois petites secondes.

\- Ils arrivent, viens.

Les mots prononcés par le soldat McDavies lui rentrèrent par une oreille et ressortirent pas l'autre.

\- Mais comment tu as fait ?

Le jeune eut pour seule réponse d'avancer vers elle, l'air menaçant.

\- Mais qu'es...

La baguette magique se leva à une vitesse folle et Jesse ne put que se précipiter à terre pour éviter le sortilège qui fusa quelques centièmes de secondes après. Une explosion se fit entendre ainsi qu'un éboulement. La joue collée au pavé, elle se mit sur le dos pour observe une maison qui finissait de s'écroulait, une pierre arrivant jusqu'à ses pieds. Avec horreur, elle s'aperçut que des bras et des jambes dépassaient du tas de pierres.

\- Les gens... Les gens... répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers celui qui venait de détruire une habitation.

\- Tous les habitants ont probablement transplanné ou utilisé le réseau de cheminée, lui répondit Harry qui lui tendait une main pour l'aider à se relver. Et pour répondre à ta prochaine question, ce sont des mangemorts là dessous. Et si ce n'était pas eux, nous serions par terre et il n'y aurai personne pour nous relever. S'il te plait, prend ma main, nous devons y aller !

Elle attrapa sa main et se remit debout face à son ami. Enfin, ce qu'elle pensait avant. Impossible de dire qu'Harry McDavies est le même homme qu'à Poudlard. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de ressasser, ce dernier ayant gardé sa main et l'entraînant à sa suite. Après plusieurs croisement, le jeune homme ouvrit une porte d'un coup de pied et s'y engouffra. Ils pénétrèrent dans une maison décorée d'une façon très moderne. Le feu dans la cheminée et le panier dont le contenu s'était répandu à terre, démontrait qu'on avait du quitter les lieux précipitamment. Les mains sur les hanches, Jesse tentait de retrouver ses poumons qui semblaient s'être enflammés. Harry lui n'avait marqué qu'une petite pause, scellé la maison de sorts de protection et arrosé le feu d'un _aguamenti_ pour l'éteindre.

\- Retour Poudlard, cela te va ? Proposa-t-il posément.

Acquiesçant, elle avança vers la cheminée au moment où des coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée. Sursautant sous la surprise, elle accéléra le pas et prit de la poudre de cheminée. Voulant la jeter directement, elle arrêta son geste au dernier moment.

\- Qui te dit que Dumbledore …

\- Il la laisse ouverte en cas de pépins. C'est lui qui me l'a dit avant de partir, ajouta Harry devant le regard de Jesse.

BOUM BOUM BOUM. Des cris à l'extérieur dans la rue se firent entendre en plus des tentatives d'enfoncer la porte. Le jeune homme s'approcha tout en gardant sa baguette le long de son corps prête l'action.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je te suis. Maintenant, casse-toi. VITE.

Après un dernier regard, elle cria la destination qu'elle voulait atteindre. Les flammes gagnèrent peu à peu son corps, lui procurant cette sensation qu'elle apprécia tant sur le moment. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Harry lui adresser très rapidement : « A bientôt !». Avant qu'elle ne puisse bien comprendre et interpréter ce qu'il avait dit, Jesse avait quitté la maison du chemin de traverse, laissant seul son ami.

* * *

\- Miss Fild ? Miss Fild ?

Jesse fixait intensément la cheminée du professeur Dumbledore, attendant Harry. Elle n'avait rien compris. Que voulait dire ce « à bientôt » ? Il avait dit qu'il allait la suivre, mais dix minutes après être arrivée et s'être étalée de tout son long dans le bureau où un professeur Dumbledore se préparait à quitter la place, il n'y avait aucune trace de McDavies. Après avoir sursauté, le directeur l'avait aidé à se relever et lui avait demandé de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Après moultes hésitations, elle décida de donner une version édulcorée passant sous silence les exploits d'Harry. Elle devait lui parler, comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais il n'arrivait pas, il ne la suivait pas. La voix de son directeur la fit enfin revenir à la raison, signe qu'il avait pu obtenir des informations.

\- Professeur ! Vous avez pu avoir de ses nouvelles ? Il va bien ? Où est il ?

\- Calmez-vous et asseyez vous Miss. Mes contacts ont permis de trouver l'endroit d'où vous m'avez rejoint... Il n'y a aucune trace de lui.

\- Hein ? Non mais attendez, c'est pas possible.

Elle s'était levée d'un bon et toisait maintenant le vieil homme.

\- Vous êtes Dumbledore. Il est sous votre responsabilité ! Vous n'allez pas l'abandonner, non ?

\- Miss, je ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Croyez moi, personne n'est plus soucieux que moi de la santé de mes élèves. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il était là lorsque les mangemorts ont pénétré dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Questionna t'elle, surprise de l'assurance du directeur.

\- Il s'agit d'Harry McDavies. Et quoi qu'il se soit passé, quoiqu'il est bien pu faire, cela est à l'opposé de ce que l'on est pu penser.

* * *

Des dossiers et encore des dossiers. Bon sang, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'avoir des responsabilités entraînerait autant de travail administratif surtout dans son travail. Dissimuler les activités, dénicher des financements par des biais divers... Il était lointain le temps où il étudiait à Poudlard, où il s'amusait avec ses amis et chahutait les autres élèves. Ah cela , il savait y faire, manipuler, menacer. Ses qualités lui avaient permis d'avoir ce poste et de grimper peu à peu les échelons. Et il y était. Au top de la hiérarchie. Il a tout ce qu'il voulait femme, enfants, carrière et une cause. Une cause noble dont il était fier, où il avait ses fameuses responsabilités. Il était temps de retourner à la maison. Consultant son horloge, il vit qu'il avait plus que dépasser l'horaire prescrit par sa femme pour rentrer. Hélène était une vraie perle, dévouée à son mari et aux causes qu'il défendait. Certes, elle ne connaissait pas son implication, le rôle qu'il jouait dans cette guerre. Mais elle devait bien se douter. Il se leva de sa chaise et, d'un coup de baguette, rassembla tous ses documents dans son attaché caisse. Son manteau vint retrouver ses épaules et il prît la direction de la cheminée. Un peu de poudre de cheminée et il arrive dans son salon, plongé dans le noir. Les bras chargés, il ne put activer les chandelles et se dirigea à tâtons vers la table de la salle à manger.

\- C'est toi Hector ? Demanda une voix au premier étage.

\- Oui oui, Hélène. Je mange un petit quelque chose et je te rejoint.

Ayant posé ses affaires, il alluma la cuisine pour aller chercher un petit bout de gigot et de la purée pour s'installer dans le canapé du salon. Arrivant dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être son canapé dans le pénombre, évoluant par habitude entre les fauteuils et la table basse. Avant d'arriver à son objectif, ses pieds se prirent dans un obstacle et il renversa son plateau repas.

Laissant échapper un gros juron, il se releva et stoppa net. Hector venait de faire un vacarme assourdissant et sa femme n'avait pas réagit. Une lame vint alors se poser sur sa gorge, froide et dure sur sa peau chaude et tendre.

\- Je crois qu'Hélène ne vous entend pas, Hector.

En face de lui, son fauteuil favori s'illumina, la faible lumière provenant des pieds dessinant le contour d'une silhouette vaguement familière tout comme la voix. Le couteau épousait les lents mouvements de son cou.

\- On... On ss se connaît, réussit il à articuler après s'être fait à la lame sur sa peau.

\- Oui, effectivement, Hector Salibor ou devrais-je dire...

Un dossier lui fut lancé et atterri à ses pieds. Il y vit son nom mais aussi des photographies qui étaient sorties de ce dernier. Lui et sa femme. Lui et ses enfants. Lui et ses hommes. Toute sa vie semblait être contenu dans ce dossier. Cette voix, cette silhouette, cette scène.

\- McDavies, murmura-til.

\- Monsieur Henri Smith.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

\- Tu es au courant ? Il vient juste d'y avoir une attaque au chemin de traverse, annonça Sirius.

Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient dans la grande salle en train de dîner. Les élèves partaient au compte goutte au gré des professeurs qui venaient annoncer des blessures ou pire, le décés d'une personne qui leur étaient cher. Il était affolant de se dire qu'un professeur pouvait à tout moment se diriger vers vous et vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle. Devant tous les regards rivés sur soi, il fallait accepter la nouvelle, pleurer et partir dignement. Beaucoup de choses pour des adolescents. Et James en était à ce stade là. Il avait peur. Peur qu'on vienne le voir pour lui annoncer que son père était mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

\- Oui je suis au courant, répondit-il. Mon père y était et a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il allait bien et que ma mère aussi. Regarde moi les serpentards. Ils semblent au sommet du bonheur.

Sirius hocha la tête de colère en fixant les mines heureuses de certains serpentards, dont Malfoy, Avery, Lestrange, bille en tête. Rogue les regardait d'un air satisfait et cela les enrageaient encore plus. Le regard du jeune Potter s'attarda sur la table des sang et argent puis sur une personne au teint blanc, l'air grave, presque malade.

\- Ta Jesse n'a pas l'air d'être en forme non plus Patmol, ajouta James.

\- Oui, je sais. Elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler, lui répliqua son fidèle ami en serrant les dents.

Visiblement, Sirius avait déjà tenté d'avoir des explications mais il avait échoué et cela ne lui avait pas plu.

\- Sa mère est décédée cette semaine, confia-t'il. Et l'enterrement était cette après midi. C'est McDavies qui l'a accompagné... Je n'étais pas convié...

\- McDavies... James se redressa et chercha du regard le serpentard à la table ennemi. Où est-il ? Où est McDavies ?

\- Je ne sais pas, s'énerva Sirius. Et je m'en fous. Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle m'a envoyé paître il y a deux heures lorsque j'ai tenté de la faire parler.

McDavies n'était pas présent dans la grande salle. Cela pouvait expliquer le teint blême de son amie. Ni une ni deux, il se leva et traversa la grande salle pour s'asseoir à la table des serpentards, en face Fild, surprise de le voir arriver.

\- Tu t'es trompé de table je crois, Potter, lui assura nerveusement la jeune fille, en envoyant balader ses curieux voisins d'un regard noir.

\- Où est-il ? Se contenta James d'une voix indifférente.

\- De qui tu parles ? Répondit elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- De McDavies.

La serpentarde détourna le regard, ne voulant visiblement pas répondre à la question du gryffondor. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le directeur et le jeune homme put y trouver une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de la jeune fille, comme si Dumbledore allait la sauver.

\- Le directeur de Poudlard ne peut rien pour lui, lui dit il d'une voix grave.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

\- C'est Harry McDavies. Personne ne peut l'aider, murmura-t'il.

\- Moi, je vais essayer en tout cas, répondit elle en le défiant du regard.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule. J''ai déjà vu ce regard, ajouta James. Je l'ai vu dans celui de la personne qui nous fixe en ce moment même, derrière moi à la table des gryffondors.

Depuis le début, il sentait le regard de la jeune Lily Evans sur eux. Il put voir Jesse regarder par dessus son épaule et baisser les yeux quelques secondes après.

\- Comme toi, elle s'est retrouvé dans la même situation et, après que McDavies l'ai lâché plusieurs fois, elle s'entête à le soutenir et à vouloir le protéger. Tu as vu de quoi elle a l'air maintenant ? Elle ne dort plus, faisant des cauchemars à répétition. Elle perd du poids, trop obsédée par ton ami. Sirius lui même en bave dans cette histoire. Donc je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Où est il ?

James Potter se pencha alors vers elle pour favoriser la confidence. Il voulait des informations et il allait en avoir. Il savait être persuasif quand il le voulait. Et il eut le récit des aventures de McDavies et Fild au chemin de traverse. Il n'eut pas tous les détails mais il avait l'essentiel. McDavies avait de nouveau frappé et était dorénavant dans la nature.

* * *

Harry savourait ce moment, savourait ce regard de détresse. Smith ne bougeait pas, tenu en respect par ses couteaux de cuisine. Pour une fois, il avait la main face au bureaucrate. Cela ne fut pas facile, mais il avait réussit à trouver son vrai nom dans le carnet. Il avait remonté sa trace jusqu'à chez lui. Un lotissement de sorciers, fraîchement installé en banlieue de Londres, une maison neuve avec un peu de jardin. Une femme était rentré vers seize heures avec les bras chargés de courses. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle transplana de la rue et revint plus tard avec deux enfants, deux garçons de sept et dix ans. Après plusieurs heures d'observation, il se décida à pénétrer dans le domaine familial des Smith. Une si jolie famille. Brisant les alarmes les unes après les autres, il se glissa dans le domicile de son ennemi et attendit que la douce, tendre et dévoué Hélène couche les enfants et qu'elle même décide de rejoindre le lit conjugal. Se promenant dans le salon de Smith alias Salibor, s'arrêtant quelques instants devant une sorte de tête de buffle avec des cornes pointues et longues de plus d'un mètre, il regardait les photographies de famille qui trônaient sur le buffet ou aux murs. Harry aimerait tant en avoir une lui aussi... Mais non, il était coincé dans le passé, sans moyen pour repartir et, pire, un enfoiré le tenait par les attributs. Cela doit cesser, et dès ce soir. Et, il était arrivé, en milieu de soirée, des dossiers sous le bras. La surprise sur son visage l'avait comblé de joie. Mais il se devait de passer à l'action.

* * *

\- McDavies, murmura Smith.

\- Henri Smith. Ou plutôt Salibor, Hector. Entre nous, vous auriez pu choisir d'autre initiale. Dès que l'on a compris que vos initiales étaient les mêmes, n'importe qui pourrait venir ici prendre une tasse de thé. Charmante votre femme et vos fils aussi d'ailleurs.

Son prisonnier sembla se tendre et Harry s'assura que son arme appuyait bien sur sa gorge pour rappeler qui avait la main dans l'échange. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir s'expliquer.

\- Rassurez vous, ils ne nous entendent pas et dorment profondément. En sécurité... Pour le moment en tout cas, nuança l'auror.

Le foudroyant du regard, Hector Salibor semblait attendre la sentence.

\- Ma famille... Laissez ma famille en dehors de tout cela, réussit il à articuler, les mâchoires contractées par la rage.

\- Ah mais ce n'est pas moi qui est décidé de jouer Hector. Et il me semble que vous êtes en train de perdre, de tout perdre.

Le silence s'installa. Conscient de son effet sur les pensées du bureaucrate, Harry le laissa agir un petit moment. Mais, il ne devait pas traîner, Hélène attendant son petit mari.

\- Bien joué Hector, votre plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Ferrer le poisson, l'appâter, le manœuvrer et l'empoisonner. Mais vous m'avez sous estimer et cela a causé votre perte.

\- Je n'ai pas encore perdu, Harry, lui adressa Smith tout en relevant lentement la tête dans un signe de défi.

Harry se leva et vint se poster devant lui. Il le détailla de la tête au pied et émit un rire moqueur. Ce petit homme, taillé pour la vie de bureau pouvait il renverser la situation ? Bien sur que non, pas face à une machine de guerre formée par le ministère de la défense magique internationale et les services spéciaux moldus. Harry adressa alors un violent coup de poing à la face d'Hector Salibor qui tomba à terre. S'en suivit un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le plia en deux. Il l'avait à ses pieds. Harry s'arrêta net, prenant du recul sur la situation. Qu'était il en train de devenir ? Un sadique, qui aimait faire du mal. Que dirait Ginny ? Qu diraient Ron et Hermione ? Ils allaient avoir honte de lui. Honte de ce qu'il était devenu. Le vertige le prit instantanément devant cette sensation. Sa tête tangua, sa vision s'obscurcit légèrement le faisant tituber légèrement. Mettant ses mains sur ses genoux, il s'assura un meilleur équilibre et baissa la tête. Ses veines de mains s'étaient teintés de noir et recouvraient à présent l'ensemble de son corps, il le sentait. La douleur de sa jambe se réveilla et Harry se mit à gémir. Un bruit d'acier touchant le sol se fit entendre et Smith se rua sur lui, les projetant au sol. La souffrance le faisait perdre tous ses réflexes et lui et Salibor roulaient sur le sol du salon, luttant pour prendre le dessus sur l'adversaire. Harry avait perdu l'avantage.

* * *

Hector Salibor se tordait de douleurs après avoir reçu les coups. Cela allait mal pour lui. Il allait mourir sur le tapis de son salon, égorgé par le couteau de cuisine qui l'avait suivit au sol. Ses enfants se lèveraient et découvriraient leur père... Non... Le couteau tomba à terre et il put regarder son ennemi, les mains sur les genoux en souffrance. Le poison... Saisissant sa chance au vol, il se leva d'un bond, ignora ses douleurs, et se rua sur le jeune homme. Propulsés au sol, ils roulaient au sol, tentant de s'immobiliser l'un et l'autre. Après plusieurs secondes d'agitation, Hector se décida à appuyer sur la jambe ensorcelée. Un hurlement de dément sorti de la bouche du blessé. Profitant de cet avantage, il plaça ses mains sur la gorge de l'écolier. Il sentit un sourire sadique se dessiner sur son visage alors que celui de son ennemi qui tentait de capter le plus d'air possible, ses doigts griffant dans le vide et tombant légèrement au fur et à mesure que les doigts d'Hector serrait son précieux et jeune cou. Le teint bleu, le Harry sans nom tentait de parler, ses lèvres bougeant dans le vide.

\- Vous me pardonnerez mon cher, dit ironiquement Hector en resserrant ses doigts, je ne vous accorderais pas de dernière parole.

De nouveau, les lèvres remuèrent devant son sourire, guettant la mort de son ex-employé. A cet instant, Hector fut propulsé en arrière et percuta un objet au mur. Passé le premier choc, l'esprit complètement embrumé, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas retouché terre. Baissant difficilement la tête, il put voir sa poitrine transpercée par une corne. Le jeune homme avait roulé sur le côté et toussant, crachant. Il avait gagné. Après cette déduction, sa vision se troubla, ses membres ne répondirent plus et sa respiration se fit plus lente. Peu à peu ses paupières se firent lourdes et le néant l'emporta dans les méandres de la Terre.

* * *

Crachant, toussant, Harry s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever et chercha du regard Hector Salibor. Il le vit empalé contre l'une des cornes, accrochée fièrement au mur du salon. Sans le vouloir, alors qu'il voulait trouver une autre solution, il avait appliqué la sentence extrême... Observant le mort, il se demandait si il serait pardonné pour ses horribles méfaits, ses actes qui l'ont obligé à faire ce dont il se sentait incapable il y a peu. Fixant toujours le mur et le sang qui en découlait, il agita sa baguette magique pendant de longues secondes. Les meubles, dossiers et divers éléments du salon s'agitèrent. Les tiroirs s'ouvrirent et semblaient être fouillé par des dizaines d'hommes invisibles, les armoires déversaient tous les documents qu'elles contenaient. Toutes informations le concernant brûlaient immédiatement. Assurer ses arrières était ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux. Effacer toute trace de sa présence aussi. D'un nouveau sort, ses empruntes furent éliminées et tout ce qu'il avait dérangé fut rangé. Il fit alors apparaître un tapis enroulé autour d'un mangemort. Disposant le corps en face d'Hector Salibor, maquillant la scène de crime. Le bureaucrate a surpris un mangemort dans a maison et un combat fut engagé. Tellement engagé que le mangemort propulsa Salibor sur une corne et que ce dernier avait succombé à ses blessures de l'après midi sur le chemin de traverse. Bancale mais potentiellement crédible comme explication. Sa réflexion lui rappela sa condition. Le poison... Harry leva ses mains à la hauteur de ses yeux. Plus une seul trace du poison. Sauvé, il était sauvé ! Le couinement de la corne craquant légèrement sous le poids du corps détruisit sa joie naissante dans l'œuf. Après un dernier regard vers son ancien ennemi, il s'apprêta à quitter le domaine familial. Au moment de sortir du salon, il jeta un regard vers la photographie de famille qui lui faisait face. Oui, il voulait une famille, allait pouvoir en avoir une et il venait d'en briser une pour en avoir.


	25. Chapter 25

Chers amis,

Je suis heureux de vous donner un nouveau chapitre. Il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver une suite correcte au différents chapitres que j'avais en stock, une suite qui convienne. Il me fallait peut être du temps pour mûrir mon histoire et maintenant je sais où je vais.

Quelques remerciements tardifs, voire très tardifs, presque très très très très tardifs pour certains commentaires mais ils ne doivent pas rester oubliés pour autant.

Pika-Clo: ravi que cela te plaise et j'espère que la suite te comblera de joie.

AEIO10, merci pour la fidélité et tes encouragements.

lyvane: merci encore pour tout, du temps que tu as pris pour ton dernier commentaire. J'espère que tu prends toujours autant de plaisir et que la suite te plaira, qu'elle suive tes conseils ou non.

lyra lupa: J'espère que la suite sera de la même qualité. Croisons les doigts.

Lord Harold James Potter: OOOOH non ne me boudes pas ! Je t'ai mis la suite le plus vite que j'ai pu =)

chotsala: Tu es toute pardonnée. Je n'arrèterai pas ne t'inquiète pas. Merci encore.

loulou la best: J'espère aussi. Mystère mystère.

caro1005line: Merci =)

Karozthor the Necromagus: Alors merci tout d'abord d'avoir commenté. Alors, j'espère ne pas te décevoir en t'indiquant que je ne prévois pas d'inceste dans cette fan-fiction et dans tout ce que je pourrais écrire à l'avenir. Pour construire cette fan-fiction, j'ai besoin de rêver de mes personnages, de les façonner, de leur créer des dilemmes mais l'inceste n'est pour moi pas un dilemme mais une perversité que je ne veux pas cautionner. Il y aurait certes moyen d'en parler tout en restant dans les bonnes mœurs mais je ne préfère pas m'y risquer. Désolé de passer pour un grincheux mais cela n'est que mon avis, qui me tenait à coeur de vous le partager.

N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre ressenti. De même, cela me permet d'avancer, de progresser.

Chapitre 25

\- Honnêtement, je comprends pas pourquoi c'est lui qui a été choisi.

\- Parce qu'il est le meilleur de l'école et meilleur que Manical, répliqua Fild du tact au tact.

\- La ferme, chuchota Lily.

La petite dizaine d'élèves avançait prudemment dans un couloir végétal aussi long que terrifiant, éclairée par des torches flottantes au dessus du sol, le plafond n'étant qu'un épais manteau de nuages noirs. Voila une demi-heure qu'un petit groupe composé de Peter Pettigrow, James Potter, Lily Evans, Jesse Fild, Julia Fitzberg, et deux autres élèves de Serpentard de septième années arpentaient un labyrinthe sur le terrain de quiddich. Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal avait de nouveau basculé en mode pratique mais cette fois-ci pratique de groupe.

« _Vous allez vous diviser en quatre groupes de maison mélangées. Chacun des groupes aura une entrée opposée aux autres groupes et le premier arrivé gagnera._

 _\- Gagnera quoi monsieur ? Demanda Sirius._

 _\- Le droit de survivre, Monsieur Black, répliqua le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous serez confrontés à de grosses difficultés comme des créatures que nous avons vu durant l'année, des plantes ou bien... un mage noir._

 _Le silence se fit parmi les étudiants pendant quelques minutes, des murmures se firent de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus fort. Un capharnaüm prit la place du silence et l'agitation gagna les rangées de la classe. Certains s'offusquaient, d'autres commençaient à paniquer. Julia avait la bouche ouverte, incapable d'émettre le moindre son devant son professeur. Comment pouvait il penser une telle activité pour ses élèves ? Décidément, il était totalement timbré ou complètement inconscient des dangers physiques et psychologiques d'une telle chose sur ses élèves. Seul McDavies semblait indifférent et observait attentivement Manical qui le fixait lui aussi. Se toisant, se jaugeant du regard, chacun semblait vouloir prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Fixant toujours son élève, le professeur Manical reprit la parole devant les protestations de ses élèves._

 _\- BIEN ! Il est bien sur hors de question de demander à un mage noir de vous approcher. Cette honorable responsabilité semble revenir naturellement à vous, Monsieur McDavies, désigna Manical._

 _De nouveau, le silence se fit, choqué par l'attitude du professeur. Tour à tour, les têtes des élèves pivotèrent lentement vers la personne nommée._

 _\- Mais pourquoi lui ? Demanda Malfoy, déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi, en tant que futur mangemort._

 _\- C'est parce que tu n'es pas assez doué Lucius. Tu n'es bon qu'à lui lécher les bottes, lui répondit le plus calmement du monde celui qui allait faire mage noir pendant l'heure qui allait suivre en ajustant ses manches._

 _\- Espèce de..._

 _\- STOOOOP ! Vous réglerez cela dans le labyrinthe, annonça en souriant le professeur, content d'un tel enthousiasme. Pour un soucis de réalité évidente, vous allez au fur et à mesure croire à la réalité du moment et pensez être prisonnier du labyrinthe. Sur ceux, bon courage à vous._

\- Mais pas seulement, ajouta James en ramenant Julia à la réalité. Manical hait McDavies et il le lui rend bien. Il veut l'humilier, le tester et lui faire tomber le masque.

\- Quel masque ? Demanda Fild en colère. Qu'est ce que tu insinues Potter ?

\- James... murmura Lily.

Lily s'était arrêtée, tout comme le groupe, et ne regardait plus le jeune gryffondor mais droit devant, figée. Julia ne comprit pas son attitude, tout comme les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient enfin, sauf Fild et Potter.

\- Non Lily. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Fild, poursuit le jeune homme. Il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être et tu le sais. Cela se voit sur ton visage. Tu le sais. Tu le sais et...

\- James, insista Lily

\- Non Lily, elle doit..

\- JAMES ! Cria alors la rouquine.

\- QUOI ?

James se tourna alors enfin vers elle, ou c'est ce que supposa Julia, obsédée par ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Le corps du professeur Manical était étendu à une vingtaine de mètres éclairé par des bougies qui formaient un cercle. Une marre de sang s'étendait sous lui, signe de la mort évidente du professeur. Un silence avait soudain envahit le couloir où l'atmosphère était devenue glaciale et la tension augmentée d'un cran.

\- C'est pas possible, murmura Fild.

Ils avancèrent tous de quelques pas comme si la vue qu'ils avaient était un mirage. Non, ce ne pouvait être réel. Leur professeur ne pouvait être mort. Ce n'était qu'un exercice réalisé dans l'enceinte de la plus sure des écoles. Un exercice. Qui ne semblait plus en être un.

\- Bordel, il l'a fait, murmura James. Tu doutes encore ? Vous doutez encore ?

\- Ce n'est pas lui, il ne l'aurait pas fait, déclara d'une voix blanche Fild.

\- Je suis d'accord, il n'y … commença son ami Lily.

Ils furent interrompu par un cri qui fit sursauter tout le groupe. Se retournant d'un coup, Julia ne rencontra que le couloir sombre et froid du labyrinthe. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre derrière eux et ils se retournèrent à nouveau. Rien. Le corps du professeur avait disparu, le couloir s'étendait toujours jusqu'au prochain embranchement.

\- Hallucination, il n'est pas mort, cracha Fild en direction d'un James Potter plus que déstabilisé.

\- Mais comment a-t'il …

\- Où ont les autres ? Questionna Julia.

S'apercevant que les deux autres serpentards manquaient à l'appel, Julia put sentir ses cheveux se dresser sur la tête alors qu'une goutte de sueur tombait le long de son dos. Elle se rendit compte que le silence était oppressant, que le couloir était bien trop long, que l'atmosphère était irrespirable. Il n'était maintenant plus que cinq, Fild, Potter, Lily, Pettigrow et Julia.

\- L'enfoiré. Il veut nous avoir les uns après les autres. Distraire et frapper, distraire et frapper.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Potter ? S'énerva à nouveau Fild

Soudain, une voix plus que terrifiante, digne d'un cauchemar se fit entendre.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde.

Une silhouette se dessina au fond du couloir. Habillée de noir, une capuche sur la tête, elle était le portrait type du mangemort. Julia décida de lever sa baguette prête à se défendre mais n'en eut pas le temps, le jeune homme s'étant effacé et dirigé vers l'embranchement qui apparaissait au bout du couloir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda t-elle en tremblant légèrement.

Oui, elle n'était pas Lily ou Fild. Elle n'avait pas le courage ou tout du moins, n'avait jamais vécue cette situation. Lily semblait être revenue différente de sa virée en forêt avec le serpentard. Fild, Julia ne la connaissait pas assez pour en juger. Potter était d'un naturel fanfaronnant mais gardait son calme d'une façon assez inexplicable. Seul Pettigrow semblait au bord de l'évanouissement comme elle.

\- Il faut avancer Julia, répondit calmement James en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. Il cherche juste à nous faire peur pour que l'on s'affole et fasse les mauvais choix.

\- Et bien, c'est réussi, murmura en tremblant Peter

Julia acquiesça à nouveau et ils reprirent leur progression à travers le labyrinthe. Après plusieurs embranchements, le petit groupe arriva devant un cul de sac.

\- C'est pas possible ! Il faut faire demi tour, déclara Lily.

De nouveau, il se retournèrent et un bruit de feuillage se fit entendre. Avant qu'ils puissent réagir, Julia se sentit attirer vers l'arrière, emporté par des bras fait de tissu noir. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la mine terrifiée de Peter Pettigrow. Les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit fut « Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera le prochain. ».

* * *

\- JULIA ! Cria Lily en regardant l'endroit où son amie avait disparu. Fendant l'air avec sa baguette, elle taillait la haie qui repoussait quelques secondes plus tard.

James fulminait. Fulminait d'être baladé comme cela par une seule personne. McDavies qui plus est. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait pu expliquer Lily et dans une moindre mesure, Jesse Fild. McDavies évoluait avec une telle facilité, savait jouer avec la peur des gens tellement habilement que cela en était soupçonneux.

\- Lily tout va bien. Elle est en sécurité, ce n'est qu'un test, assura James, qui ne croyait guère plus à ses paroles.

Lily continuait à fixer le mur végétal, comme si Julia pouvait lui revenir par la force des yeux. L'exercice commençait à tourner à la démonstration de force et à l'humiliation pour le groupe. Les quatre derniers survivants se regardaient, la peur et le découragement visible dans les yeux. Des hurlements très aiguës se firent alors entendre, résonnant dans toutes les directions. Une tentacule de plusieurs mètres de long, visqueuse et noire tomba du plafond, vint percuté le visage de Peter et attrapa la cheville de Lily qui tomba à la renverse et fut soulevée au dessus du sol. D'un revers de la main, Fild découpa la tentacule à un mètre du sol, Lily tombant les bras en avant. Pendant ce temps, James envoya un rayon de lumière à la créature qui émit un cri de souffrance, devint de plus en plus lointain, signe que la bête s'était éloignée.

\- Ça va Lily ? Demanda James en s'approchant de la concernée qui se massait les avants bras.

\- Oui. Merci, lui répondit la jeune fille en s'aidant du bras de son ami pour se relever.

\- Je vais très bien aussi, merci de demander James, s'énerva Peter en massant sa joue rougie et gluante.

Ignorant la remarque et concentré sur le visage de sa douce et tendre, le jeune Potter remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de celle-ci et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Cette dernière lui adressa un pâle sourire et ils reprirent leur marche en avant. Nerveux, apeurés par cette atmosphère sombre et terrifiante, le petit groupe de pouvait ponctuellement entendre des cris, des explosions dont la résonance était étouffée par les murs végétaux. Suant à grosses gouttes, les adolescents se sentaient poisseux tant la chaleur et le stress les troublaient. Après avoir tournés pour la énième fois à un embranchement, ils débouchèrent dans une vaste salle circulaire d'un diamètre de vingt cinq mètres où le plafond nuageux s'était ré haussé de quelques mètres procurant un caractère imposant. Trois autres portes débouchaient sur des couloirs sombres. Sur une trentaine de panneaux recouvrant les murs, des corps étaient attachés par les pieds et les mains. Toutes les personnes étaient de leur classe et sensés être dans le labyrinthe depuis le début de la séance. Sirius, Rogue, Julia, Malfoy, Remus, ils étaient tous là, attachés et inconscients. La scène était effrayante. Peter commença à trembler et à gémir des paroles incompréhensibles. Lily fixait ses amis gisant comme des prisonniers, inconscients.

\- Ce ne sont que des mirages, des illusions, les amis, tenta de rassurer James.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Quatre personnes habillées de robes de combat cintrées et gants de cuir avaient fait leurs apparitions aux quatre portes. Progressant à l'unisson, se massant les mains, les potentiels agresseurs avancèrent . Les adolescents se mirent dos à dos, Peter à droite James, Lily occupant sa droite et sortirent leurs baguettes. James fut fier de son ami Peter qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle et de ne pas perdre ses moyens, malgré des tremblements assez significatif. De nouveau à l'unisson, les capuches noirs levèrent leurs baguettes. Prenant les devants, James et Jesse attaquèrent les premiers, vite suivi de Lily et Peter. Leurs ennemis évitaient les sorts, sautant, bondissant comme des félins. Son ami gryffondor s'effondra quelques secondes plus tard. Resserrant le cercle autour du corps inanimé, ils poursuivirent leur combat en échangeant de nombreux sorts. Les encagoulés tournaient auteur d'eux, courant et lançant de temps à autres des sorts. James fronça les sourcils après quelques minutes. Un seul homme semblait leur retourner les sortilèges, les autres ne se contentant que d'esquiver. Un sort de Fild fit disparaître l'un des hommes et James en fit autant.

\- Illusion, cria Jesse. Ce ne sont que des illusions, rien n'est vrai !

\- Oui, confirma James.

\- James, Fild...

Les concernés se retournèrent pour voir Lily à genoux, une baguette sur le front. James sentit une chape de plomb lui tomber sur l'estomac.

\- Lâchez vos baguettes, ordonna le dernier homme d'une voix froide.

\- Lily...

Peter s'était relevé et assis sur son postérieur, en ce massant le crâne et regardant la scène d'un manière tout à fait normale. La baguette de l'homme émit un bang sonore et la tête de Pettigrow fut projeté en arrière, son propriétaire ne bougea plus. Son ami le contemplait sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir n'émettre un seul son.

\- Lâchez vos baguettes, ordonna de nouveau le dernier homme.

Comme dans un cauchemar, le jeune Potter vit sa compère de serpentard s'agenouiller et poser sa baguette. L'esprit complètement embrumé, il se mit lui même à genoux les mains sur la tête, maudissant son adversaire jusqu'à la quinzième génération.

\- Perdu, monsieur Potter, murmura l'encagoulé en envoyant un éclair blanc dans la tempe de Lily tout en fixant James.

NOOOOOONN ! Cria le jeune homme.

Une nouvelle fois, James vit une de ses amies être projetée à terre pour se retrouver inconsciente et inanimée. Le monde sembla s'écouler autour de lui, s'effriter au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient alors qu'il fixait tristement le visage de sa douce et tendre Evans. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que les murs verts se transformaient progressivement de manière cubique, quasi mécanique, laissant place peu à peu à une estrade disposée sur le terrain de quiddich. L'intensité et la soi-disant réalité de la scène avaient presque fait oublier la réalité comme prévu. Lily se réveilla progressivement, tout comme Peter, aux pieds de James et de Jessica Fild, abasourdie elle aussi par ce qu'il venait se passer. Des applaudissements se firent entendre à travers le soufflement du vent. Le professeur Manical applaudissait lentement, le regard espiègle et visiblement heureux de la tournure de sa séance.


	26. Chapter 26

lyvane: Merci encore pour ta présence et courage à toi pour ta fanfiction. Je serai ravi de la lire.

The son of Lilith: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe qui sont parfois honteuses. J'espère pouvoir corrigé cela au fil du temps et relire mes chapitres un peu plus tard. Merci pour ton avis.

Pika-Clo: J'espère que la suite plaira tout autant.

AEIO10: Merci de me suivre encore dans cette aventure et de continuer à commenter. J'espère aussi que la suite plaira tout autant.

Chapitre 26

\- Quel connard. Non mais je te jure. Je devrai le défoncer.

Lily laissait Fild se lancer dans un monologue destiné à démontrer par A plus B qu'elle avait beaucoup sacrifié pour McDavies et qu'il n'était qu'un ingrat. Il s'était passé plus de deux semaines depuis le fameux cours de Manical et chaque élève de l'école avait eu vent du comportement du plus connu des serpentards de l'année. Alors que peu d'entre eux communiquaient avec lui, le jeune homme se trouva du jour au lendemain seul, abandonné à son sort. Son amie depuis le début, Jesse Fild, ne voulait plus lui parler et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Harry McDavies ne faisait aucun effort pour reprendre contact. Certes, tous avaient l'habitude de cette attitude mais il revenait toujours discuter, se moquer gentiment de tel ou tel personne et aller voir Fild assez rapidement. Cette fois, le jeune homme semblait s'accommoder assez facilement de la situation. Il n'était pas rare de le croiser avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres bien visible. Peut être même trop. Le serpentard était un jeune homme froid, charismatique à la langue acéré. Cependant, ce n'était pas un provocateur ayant l'offense facile. Il piquait après avoir était effleuré et non l'inverse. Alors pourquoi avoir accepté un tel rôle auprès du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Et pourquoi cet air suffisant ? Harry aimait la compagnie de Fild depuis le début de l'année alors pourquoi agir comme cela ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête de la jeune Evans et la personne qui pouvait lui donner réponse ne voulait pas en fournir.

* * *

Jesse salua la Gryffondor de septième année avant de s'éloigner et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Depuis le fameux cours de Manical, elle s'était rapprochée de la rouge et or qui semblaient s'intéresser fortement au jeune McDavies. Lily avait eu la même expérience qu'elle mais en milieu rural, ce qui avait rapproché les jeunes filles. Potter ne ressemblait plus à Potter et Sirius... C'était Sirius. Le jeune homme et elle avaient eu des différents suite au décès et l'enterrement de son père. Cependant, les deux avaient mis de l'eau dans leur vin pour être courtois l'un envers l'autre et seulement ça. L'inquiétude et la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers son ami serpentard était gage d'amour pour le jeune Black. Ce dernier n'étant pas des plus agréables lorsque la jalousie s'emparait de lui, Jesse avait coupé les ponts. Ainsi, hormis Evans et Potter, elle se retrouvait seule comme les pierres. Sans son ami McDavies. Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire pour mériter une telle année ? Le décès de sa grand mère adorée, la perte de ses soi-disant amis, la perte de sa mère et maintenant de ce qu'elle pensait être le plus proche de ses amis... Il n'y a rien à garder. Depuis quelques jours, une intense lassitude s'était emparée de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait espéré qu'elle aurait pu obtenir des explications à force de ténacité mais, elle était arrivée à une dure réalité. Celle qu'Harry McDavies était le roi des cons au pays des enfoirés. Et ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le détester.

* * *

Courir, de nouveau courir. Ses muscles lui suppliaient d'arrêter le supplice mais il voulait poursuivre. Il voulait souffrir tout comme il faisait souffrir ses proches. Harry avait bien vu la détresse dans le regard de son ami serpentarde et le dégoût qu'il lui avait inspirée après le fameux cours avec Manical. Depuis, il était devenu personne ingrata à Poudlard. Durant sa scolarité, il avait connu des moments difficiles, de doutes mais cette période était la plus compliquée. La défiance, le regard dégoutté des élèves et des professeurs mais surtout celui de ses parents. James avait mis un temps fou à se calmer après la DFCM et Lily n'avait réussi à le calmer qu'à grands coups d'arguments mais aussi de caresses et d'accolades qui n'avaient plus rien d'amicales vu leurs récurrences. Harry en avait tiré une satisfaction assez savoureuse mais vite étouffée par l'ambiance délétère qui avait envahie son environnement. Chaque élève des quatre maisons semblaient s'être ligué contre le voyageur temporel. Certes, personne n'osait s'approcher de lui et l'atteindre physiquement mais les regards, les dures paroles murmurées à son encontre et son isolement total le firent flancher plus d'une fois. Après tout, n'avait il pas eu ce qu'il voulait ? Que tout le monde le déteste, que personne ne gravite autour de lui avant le bouquet final ? L'objectif est atteint, se dit-il amèrement.

* * *

Pensif, il faisait les grands pas dans son bureau. Le vieil homme à la barbe blanche se prenait le menton et le grattait pensivement. Albus Dumbledore tentait de se remémorer quand un élève avait put lui travailler autant l'esprit et si cela lui était possible. Tom Jedusor l'avait inquiété de par son attitude, manipulations et comportement. Là dessus, il y avait une grande similitude entre les deux jeunes hommes. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce McDavies qui le différenciait. La vie avait une importance pour lui. Miss Evans, Miss Fild et maintenant le père de James Potter. Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs en personne dans son bureau, l'observant très attentivement.

« Et je me suis retrouvé le seul debout, des corps éparpillés autour de moi, conclut à nouveau Fleamont Potter. Comme je vous le disait et répétait plusieurs fois, je n'ai pas vu mon sauveur mais il devait être diablement puissant. Il est fort probable qu'il m'aie sauvé de ces mangemorts mais qu'il ait permit de neutraliser le troll.

\- N'exagérons rien Fleamont voulez-vous ? Se tourna d'un bloc le directeur de Poudlard légèrement énervé. Il suffit d'un peu de maîtrise des sortilèges et métamorphoses certes au-delà du niveau actuel, mais cela reste abordable. Ne nous enflammons pas pour une belle démonstration de magie.

\- En effet, répliqua en premier lieu l'auror. Cependant, vous avouerez qu'il s'agissait d'une grosse démonstration en situation de combat où plusieurs facteurs rentrent en ligne de compte, le stress, l'adrénaline, le facteur malchance et la possibilité de victimes collatérales. Ces différents éléments furent maîtrisés à la perfection.

\- Certes, ne put dire qu'Albus.

Fleamont Potter était tout sauf un imbécile et il était difficile de lui faire avaler une couleuvre. Car ce n'était pas pour lui parler de son combat et de sa survie providentiel sur le chemin de traverse mais bien d'un mystérieux duo d'adolescents fuyant les combats, virevoltant de ruelles en ruelles avant de s'évaporer comme par enchantement. Bien entendu , Dumbledore avait prévenu de la présence de ses deux élèves sur le chemin de traverse ces deux jours là et il était maintenant le jour de l'enquête après plusieurs semaines de chaos. Bien entendu, il n'était qu'une question de temps avant de voir débarquer l'auror, qui malgré toute l'amitié que pouvait lui porter Albus Dumbledore, ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur une telle coïncidence.

\- Ce McDavies, on m'a dit qu'il était très doué, demanda innocemment Fleamont.

\- Vous connaissez James, Fleamont. Toujours prêt à s'emballer, tenta de plaisanter le vieux directeur. Cependant, je confesse que Monsieur McDavies a des dispositions certaines pour la magie et...

\- Il n'est pas rentré directement après l'épisode fâcheux du chemin de traverse, le coupa Potter.

\- Que voulez vous me faire dire ? Demanda de but en blanc Dumbledore. Où voulez vous en venir ?

Le vieil homme le savez déjà, bien entendu. Mais il voulait gagner du temps afin de trouver une issue à cette discussion qui penchait du bien mauvais côté. Son élève n'était pas revenu directement après sa camarade et avait disparu pendant plusieurs heures. A son retour, McDavies avait expliqué s'être réfugié durant un long moment dans une arrière boutique annexe et attendu que la situation se décante. Ayant fait sa petite enquête, il s'est avéré que la soi-disant boutique existait bien et que son propriétaire avait surpris un adolescent dans son établissement, lui demandant son accès à sa cheminée. Bien que peu convaincu, le directeur ne put en obtenir plus de son élève et céda devant une histoire auquel il ne croyait pas mais qui tenait parfaitement debout.

\- Je me suis renseigné sur votre élève. Il a disparu pendant plusieurs heures. Ne le niait pas. Vous avez tenté de le retrouver, malgré une extrême discrétion je vous le confesse, ironisa l'auror. Puis il réapparaît dans une arrière boutique et revient à Poudlard. Un peu long pour quelqu'un qui a des dispositions certaines pour la magie, comme vous dites si joliment.

Dumbledore se contenta de regarder l'homme du ministère. Décidément, la discussion prenait une mauvaise tournure. D'abord très prudent, son élève se révéla être un vrai bulldozer silencieux, à savoir faire beaucoup de dégâts sans faire de bruit qui pourrait lui être reproché. Faisant le tour de son bureau, il vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau et écouter le reste du monologue, conscient qu'il ne pourrait rient faire d'autre pour défendre l'indéfendable McDavies.

\- Pendant ce moment de cache-cache, à quelques kilomètres de Londres, le corps d'Henri Salibor était retrouvé par sa femme, inquiète de ne pas le voir monter se coucher un moment après être rentrer du travail, poursuit son hôte.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Monsieur McDavies, répliqua Albus.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Un mangemort serait venu se réfugier dans sa maison et aurait engagé le combat, déclara Fleamont en ouvrant un dossier et montrant des photos au directeur. Voici Monsieur Salibor, empalé et celui du mangemort, Enrich Bastrog 44 ans, mangemort connu de nos services depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas de rapport très cher, déclara à nouveau Dumbledore.

\- Je suis persuadé que Bastrog est mort sur le chemin de traverse, emmené chez Monsieur Salibur et a servi d'alibi pour le meurtre de ce dernier par votre élève. Comment relier les deux hommes ? Nous travaillons là dessus et nous trouverons. Les rumeurs que nous transmettent nos informateurs et différents témoignages concordent avec le fait qu'un individu aurait été aperçu guettant la maison des Salibur. La taille et l'âge semble correspondre.

Le vieux directeur enleva lentement ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux tout en réfléchissant. Voilà on y arrivait. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry McDavies. Il redoutait le jour où le jeune homme franchirait la ligne rouge. La colère et le désespoir était trop présent dans son regard pour ne pas exploser un jour où l'autre. La question était de savoir pourquoi. Bien sûr, le directeur de Poudlard avait mené son enquête et savait depuis longtemps qu'Harry McDavies n'était pas celui qu'il voulait faire croire. Langue acéré, doué dans toutes les matières et toujours à la limite de l'insolence, le serpentard avait fait beaucoup parler dès ses premiers pas à Poudlard. Peu à peu, l'école découvrit une nouvelle facette, violent et parfois manipulateur. Mais Albus savait qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de bon. Son attitude envers Lily Evans et Jesse Fild, qui lui avaient tout racontées, l'avait convaincu. Ce comportement mettait en lumière un adolescent déboussolé, désespéré, courant après un objectif dont personne ne semble avoir deviné le but. Le vieil homme avait pensé pouvoir l'aider mais toutes ses tentatives d'approches tombèrent à l'eau et pire, il sembla s'éloigner de plus en plus. Que faire pour aider quelqu'un quand il ne veut pas de votre aide ?

\- Votre élève, coupa l'auror Potter. Je le surveille de très près et il se peut que des interrogatoires se mettent en place.

\- Je me met à la disposition du ministère. Cependant, vous comprendrez qu'il est de mon devoir de protéger mes élèves. Ainsi donc, je vous prierais de ne pas les perturbez avec ceci.

L'auro fixa un temps le directeur puis laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de se lever et ranger les dossiers qu'il avait sorti. Puis, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Stoppant son avancée à deux mètres de la porte, Fleamont Potter se retourna et sembla peser ses mots.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas le protéger très longtemps. Albus, il y a quelque chose de louche dans tout cela et ça se voit. Alors faites le ménage chez vous, avant qu'on vienne le faire pour vous.

* * *

James mangeait son assiette de porridge, l'esprit complètement perturbé, embrumé par les dernières semaines de tensions. McDavies occupait toutes les discussions depuis le fameux cours. Bien qu'énervé à son encontre et prêt à lui refaire le portrait, cet épisode lui avait permis de se rapprocher de la jeune Evans et il n'était pas rare de les voir bras dessus bras dessous. James se délectait de ces doux moments passés en sa compagnie. Et à force de discussions et d'arguments aussi incisif que sa beauté, Lily avait réussi à la convaincre d'une chose. Si McDavies était un enfoiré de première classe et n'avait rien à faire de Lily et encore plus de son ami serpentarde, pourquoi lui sauver les fesses ? Pourquoi réaliser un tel geste pour rejeter la personne après ? De même, pourquoi accepter un tel rôle durant le cours de Manical ? Le serpentard est diaboliquement intelligent et savait dans quoi voulait l'embarquer le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Si le jeune homme avait accepté c'était qu'il en connaissait le prix et les conséquences. La réponse leur était alors venu assez rapidement, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Harry McDavies voulait faire le vide autour de lui, se faire détester, mais pourquoi ? C'était précisément cette question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête au moment où sa fourchette remplie de porridge ratait sa bouche grande ouverte. Se sentant stupide tout d'un coup, il s'ébroua et jeta un air faussement boudeur devant une Lily souriante, n'ayant rien raté de son échec gustatif. Ces derniers assis côte à côte faisait face aux autres tables et ils pouvaient ainsi observer les autres maisons, notamment celle des serpentards. Cette habitude instaurée depuis plusieurs jours avaient de nombreuses fois débouchées sur des échanges visuels avec Harry McDavies qui soutenait souvent le regard des gryffondors avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son assiette, les places autour de lui ayant été désertée depuis l'incident. Une nouvelle fois, le serpentard sentit le regard du gryffondor et leva la tête de son assiette. Comme d'habitude, l'échange ne dura que quelques secondes mais James ne décerna aucune émotion dans son regard, aucune information à tirer.

« Tu t'attendais à un long discours de repentance ? Demanda Lily tout en gardant son regard fixé sur McDavies.

\- Un bref sourire m'aurait suffit, se contenta de répondre James en adressant un léger coup d'épaule à son ami devant sa boutade.

Au même moment les chouettes envahirent la grande salle pour distribuer colis et lettres en tout genre. Une chouette hulotte lâcha soudainement une lettre au dessus de la table verte et argent. D'un geste rapide et précis, McDavies attrapa la lettre. Toujours sans émotion, il déchira l'enveloppe et se lança dans sa lecture. James se tourna vers Lily et échangèrent un regard. Les deux amis se demandaient qui avait bien pu écrire au jeune homme. Hormis quelques connaissances à Poudlard, personne ne semblaient avoir de contacts avec lui. Leur observation journalière presque obstinée leur avait permis de se rendre compte de l'isolement total de McDavies. De même, ils s'étaient rendus compte que les deux jeunes adolescents n'étaient pas les seuls à observer longuement. Une bonne partie du corps enseignant et plus particulièrement Albus Dumbledore, l'observait de nombreuses fois durant les repas.

\- Dumbledore est aussi attentif que nous visiblement, murmura Lily, toujours aussi vigilante.

\- En tout cas, il a l'air assez content de sa lecture, répondit James

En effet, McDavies affichait un sourire discret sur ses lèvres. Le contenu de sa missive semblait lui plaire au plus haut point pour avoir réussi à lui arracher un sourire qui le fuyait depuis des semaines. Ayant fini de parcourir le papier, son regard croisa à nouveau celui de James. Un sourire plus franc parcouru sa face de serpent, plus carnassier, plus cynique. Il conclut cet échange en hochant légèrement la tête, tel un joueur d'échec saluant son adversaire et embrasa la lettre qui se consuma lentement dans le creux de la main. Ignorant les regards désabusés et craintifs de certains de ses camarades, McDavies se leva et quitta la grande salle, scrutés de tous.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre mais... Commença James

\- Mais c'est pour bientôt, termina Lily.


	27. Chapter 27

Stridou: Paris gagnant ou perdant ? J'espère que la suite résolvera ce dilemme et que tu continueras cette aventure avec moi =)

lyvane: J'espère que le suspens ne t'achèvera pas complètement et que tu continueras à commenter ainsi qu'apprécier =)

Maxine3482: vite vite la suite. Elle est là et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras =)

Mylaidie: je suis content que tu aimes et d'avoir réalisé à transmettre aux lecteurs le caractère particulier d'Harry McDavies. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. =)

N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me donnez votre avis sur cette suite.

Chapitre 27

La réponse avait mis tellement de temps à venir qu'Harry avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas Harry McDavies et qu'il devait repartir dans son époque. Le côté pervers du mensonge perpétuel c'est que l'on commence parfois à croire à ses propres mensonges. Le jeune auror en était donc arrivé là, mentir pour ne pas être dévoilé et croire à son propre baratin. Assis dans son lit, Il préparait ses affaires la tête complètement ailleurs. Du chemin a été parcouru depuis plusieurs mois, passant d'adulte à adolescent, d'auror à meurtrier. Rongé par la culpabilité, l'espoir de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Chez lui... Mon dieu, qu'est cela pouvait lui manquer. Ginny et son caractère de feu... Il aurait tout donné pour se prendre un sortilège de Chauve-Furies en pleine poire de sa part. De même, Harry rêve de pouvoir entendre à nouveau Ron et Hermione se disputer à nouveau. Une étreinte de Molly, un regard d'Hagrid, un sourire en coin de McGonagall... Fermant sa valise, la réduisant et la mettant dans sa poche, le jeune Harry McDavies souffla un bon coup. Quittant la salle commune des serpentards en lui adressant un au revoir, il sortit des cachots sans aucune hésitation et commença à se diriger vers le hall de Poudlard. Ayant étudier les rondes de Rusard, circuler dans les couloirs était devenu une promenade de santé pour le voyageur temporel. Alors qu'il marchait, un bruit étouffé le fit sursauter et sa baguette magique glissa jusqu'à sa main droite, ses jambes se plièrent légèrement, prêt au combat. Ce soudain bruit avait laissé place à un silence des plus oppressants et inquiétants. Ne voulant pas risquer d'allumer sa baquette, il attendit tapis contre un pilier, caché dans l'ombre. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent des heures, il put voir passer le chat d'une troisième année vert et argent, jouant avec une petite boule rouge. Soupirant de soulagement, il se retînt de lui envoyer un sortilège et continua son petit périple qui n'en était qu'à sa première étape. Il lui restait malgré tout à s'échapper du château sans éveiller de soupçons et transplaner en direction du professeur Monceau, présent sur Londres pour une conférence. Souriant, il se disait qu'il avait déjà fait pire mais s'évader du château par la forêt interdite était une des choses qui ne lui inspiraient pas grand chose. Tous les joujoux d'Hagrid devaient être de sorti et Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'amuser avec. Mais il se devait de quitter cette époque. Époque qui lui avait permit de rencontrer ses parents, de revoir Sirius et de se faire quelques connaissances. L'auror en était heureux mais par de nombreux côtés, la souffrance l'avait emportée. Souffrir, savoir que de bons et honnêtes jeunes femmes et hommes allaient mourir dans quelques années sans connaître leurs enfants, enfermés à tord ou sans dire adieu à leurs familles. Adieu... Alors que le serpentard arpentait maintenant les couloirs en direction du hall du château, il longeait les murs et laissait ses doigts les effleurer. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Harry James Potter allait revenir dans cette école dans quelques années, sans parents, sans parrain, sans famille. James, Lily, Sirius, Jesse … Le vert et argent voyait déjà leur stupéfaction quand ils apprendront son départ. James ne sera pas triste. Harry en était sur, il avait tout fait pour se faire haïr de son père. Son inquiétude était plutôt pour les deux jeunes filles. Jesse serait en colère, abandonnée par son « frère ». Elle lui en voudrait à mort. Lily serait sûrement abasourdie et s'en voudrait de ne pas avoir pu le « sauver ». Franchissant les portes du château, il s'engagea vers la forêt interdite, évitant soigneusement la cabane d'Hagrid dont il n'aurait pu se débarrasser avant de nombreuses heures. Se retournant, Harry regarda une dernière fois le Poudlard des années 70. Inspirant de nouveau, il reprit son chemin en direction de Monceau mais surtout de son époque.

* * *

Quelque part dans le château, un chat au pelage noir et blanc, jouant avec une petite balle rouge fut pris de convulsion soudaine et laissa place à deux pièces de monnaie.

\- Où crois tu qu'il va ? Hein ? Dis. Où crois tu qu'il va ? Tu sais où il va ?

\- Veux tu bien la fermer s'il te plaît, chuchota James à Fild.

Le duo improbable tentait de suivre McDavies dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité des Potter. James avait attendu des heures entières caché sous la cape devant l'entrée des cachots, persuadé que le jeune serpentard allait en sortir bien avant ses camarades. Et comme il l'avait anticipé, le vert et argent sorti à pas de velours et s'avança dans les couloirs sans un regard en arrière. Vêtu d'une simple tenue de sorcier, il n'avait aucunement l'air de se préparer à quoique ce soit. Alors que le gryffondor allait le suivre après l'avoir vu disparaître à l'embranchement d'un couloir, il fut percuté de plein fouet par derrière par une personne de type féminin, blonde et visiblement pressée. S'affalant de tout son long, il réprima un cri mais la jeune fille ne put dissimiler le bruit qu'elle fit en tombant sur James, le révélant à la vue de Jesse Fild.

\- James ? chuchota -t- elle, se relevant le plus rapidement possible.

Mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, il l'entraîna sous la cape et la tira quasiment de force.

\- Toi aussi tu suis Harry ? Lui demanda la blonde, visiblement choquée de la tournure de la soirée, sous une cape d'invisibilité à suivre son ami serpentard.

\- Ferme là et fais le moins de bruit possible, se contenta de lui murmurer le plus bas possible le gryffondor

Arrivant au détour du couloir, ils purent voir qu'ils avaient été entendu par McDavies qui attendait leur passage dans le noir, presqu'invisible dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Stoppant net, ils attendirent. James ne voulait pas s'engager, leur proie allait le sentir, il en était sur. De même, un pied qui traîne sur la pierre et ils seraient trahis. Alors que le sang et or en était arrivé à cette conclusion, Fild s'agita silencieusement et sortie de sa poche deux pièces qu'elle posa délicatement au sol, obligeant son compagnon à s'accroupir. Après deux sorts, un chat et une petite balle se faufilèrent sous la cape et partirent en direction du serpentard dos au pilier. Quelques secondes et après un regard mi-admiration, mi-agacement de la part de James pour Fild, ils reprirent leur petite traque.

\- Où crois tu qu'il va ? Hein ? Dis. Où crois tu qu'il va ? Tu sais où il va ?

* * *

A y réfléchir, partir en pleine nuit n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Certes, mettons de côté l'aspect sinistre de la forêt, ses occupants et le fait que l'on y voit rien à trois mètres. Mis cela à part, la petite virée McDaviessienne n'avançait pas d'un poil de crâne chauve. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, il n'avait pu qu'éclairer son passage avant d'être sur que l'on ne puisse pas l'apercevoir du château. Après plusieurs jurons et avoir failli se tordre dix-sept fois la cheville pendant plus d'une heure, il déboucha sur une clairière. Le soleil commençant à se lever, Harry observa les premiers rayons de soleil éclairer l'herbe encore humide. Il poursuivit alors sans encombre jusqu'au centre de la clairière. Se jugeant assez loin, il transplana. Enfin, tenta... Harry se heurta à une barrière anti-transplanage de plein fouet. S'affalant dans l'herbe humide, il lança une nouvelle flopée de jurons et tenta de se relever mais fut interrompit par un rire qu'il connaissait parfaitement lui glaçant le sang instantanément. Relevant la tête à se la décrocher, il put voir arriver en parfait synchronisme une cinquantaine de mangemorts, espacés d'un mètre et l'encerclant immédiatement. Le rire se poursuivait et gagna rapidement l'ensemble des encagoulés noirs. Tournant sur lui même, Harry chercha un échappatoire. Rien. Oui... A y réfléchir, partir en pleine nuit n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle.

* * *

Le mutisme de son compagnon de la soirée avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Enjambant des racines, ils poursuivaient leur traque. Ils avaient failli perdre sa trace plusieurs fois mais James semblait pouvoir suivre McDavies à la trace ce qui impressionnait au plus haut point la jeune sorcière.

\- Tu es chasseur ou quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle alors qu'il s'était accroupi pour la trentième fois en trente minutes.

\- Se référer à ma dernière phrase d'il y a une heure, se contenta de murmurer le jeune homme en fixant les empruntes du sol.

« Ferme là et fais le moins de bruit possible ». Mon dieu qu'il était incroyablement agaçant. On dirait un McDavies qui pouvait parfois avoir la bonne humeur d'une huître le jour du réveillon. D'ailleurs, les deux adolescents se ressemblaient sur certains points.

\- C'est par là, lui indiqua le gryffondor en désignant le sens de marche et coupant ainsi ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cela ? Pourquoi le suivre ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira James tout en poursuivant leur route. Il fait du mal autour de lui et je veux que cela cesse.

Lily le regarda et manqua de tomber par terre.

\- C'est complètement con ! S'indigna Jesse qui stoppa sa marche.

\- Quoi c'est pas vrai qu'il est toxique ? Demanda l'héritier des Potter en faisant face à la jeune fille.

\- Mais bien sur que si ! S'exclama la blonde, mais il peut changer et tu sais comme moi qu'il y a du bon en lui. Si non, ta douce et tendre ne se serait pas autant épris de lui.

La raillerie de la serpentard avait eu raison du jeune au cheveux en bataille. Les éclairs que lui envoyaient ses yeux à travers ses lunettes lui confirma sa première impression.

\- Je vois... Tu es prêt à tout pour le bonheur d'Evans. Même à crapahuter en forêt pendant des plombes dans le froid et la boue, dans le noir avec un soleil Fildien, la princesse du désir, la comtesse de la beauté, la …

\- Se référer à ma dernière phrase d'il y a une heure, le coupa James, en reprenant leur progression, agacé.

* * *

\- J'ai tant entendu parler de toi Harry, sussura Voldemort à l'oreille du jeune homme. Du bon et du moins bon. « Ton seigneur n'est pas le mien », et en plus tu as tué nombre de mes hommes dans la forêt ainsi que sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry, Harry, Harry. Qu'allons nous faire de toi ?

Harry était à genoux dans l'herbe, les poings liés faisant face à son vieil ennemi de toujours. Même après sa mort, il continuait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il se réjouissait que cela aille dans les deux sens. Un sourire passa sur son visage, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas peur d'un amas d'encapuchonnés et d'un vieil homme dépourvu de tout sens de l'humour. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il voulait montrer à ses amis du moment. En réalité, même Dumbledore en personne aurait eu la trouille dans une telle situation. Seul contre une cinquantaine d'ennemis, les chances de s'en sortir étaient moindre.

\- Je vois que cela te fait plaisir, poursuivit le mage noir. Messieurs, nous avons un jeune homme heureux et félicitons le pour cela. _Endoloris_

Le sort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et le fit basculer en avant la tête dans l'herbe. La douleur l'envahit bien avant de sentir l'herbe lui chatouiller le nez. Se tordant comme il pouvait malgré ses mains entravés, il espérait que cela cesse le plus rapidement possible. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le jeune adolescent n'avait pas reçu ce sortilège et cela ne lui avait pas manqué. Impossible de penser à autre chose que cette souffrance. Son dos, sa tête, ses bras, ses jambes. Puis cela cessa.

\- Relevez le donc mangemorts, nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, s'indigna faussement Voldemort.

Deux paires de bras vinrent le remettre en position initiale. Il put durant la manœuvre voir un buisson légèrement bouger et apercevoir une mèche blonde et une touffe noir de jais. James et Jesse étaient là. Les idiots ! Ils avaient du le suivre depuis Poudlard. Quel idiot ! Tu parles d'un auror d'élite ! Même pas capable de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi et de se rendre compte qu'il allait droit dans un piège.

\- Merde, laissa échapper le serpentard en baissant les yeux.

\- Ah, je crois qu'il n'est pas muet mes amis, s'amusa le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry tourna son regard vers le sorcier qui s'appelait autrefois Jedusor. Le Voldemort de cette époque avait encore des traits humains mais sa transformation semblait avoir débuté. Son teint de peau était anormalement blanc et ses traits étaient beaucoup trop affinés pour que cela paraisse normal.

\- Vous êtes plus blanc que je ne le pensais. Vous devriez allez au soleil, lui conseilla Harry le plus sérieusement du monde Harry.

 _\- Endoloris._

De nouveau la douleur l'envahit, se déversant dans chaque partie de son corps. Son dos, sa tête, ses bras, ses jambes. Puis cela cessa. Harry se félicita d'être resté à genoux en souriant de toutes ses dents au mage noir et acquiesça.

\- Vous avez raison, on est bien mieux chez soi en Angleterre, en famille auprès de sa maman sang pur et son papa moldu.

Le teint blême de la face de serpent le fit sourire encore plus. Harry se délectait de tous les sentiments et émotions qui traversaient l'un des plus grands criminels de l'histoire de la magie. Mais à y réfléchir, partir en pleine nuit n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée du siècle.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

\- ENDOLORIS, hurla Voldemort dont la colère ressemblait à un volcan en ébullition.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne put rester à genoux. Il bascula même en arrière, la souffrance le faisant convulser dans tous les sens, la bouche grande ouverte sans pouvoir crier. Son dos, sa tête, ses bras, ses jambes. Cela ne cessait pas. Le jeune adolescent, qui n'était pas si jeune que cela, ne pouvait dire combien de temps cela dura mais cela sembla être une éternité de douleurs extrêmes. Lorsque le sort ne put être maintenu, de légers soubresauts agitèrent quelques membres. Des coups de pieds vinrent le cueillir dans les jambes et le buste, l'obligeant à se replier sur lui même. Il avait peut être été trop loin dans la provocation.

\- Maître. Qu'a dit le garçon sur vos... Demanda un mangemort qui s'était approché.

 _\- Avada Kedavra,_ répondit son maître en pointant sa baguette sur son sbire.

L'homme fut frappé de plein fouet par le sort et fut éjecté plusieurs mètres plus loin, les yeux injectés de sang et les traits tirés par la colère, il regarda l'ensemble de ses disciples.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a des questions ? Cria-t-il.

\- Alors, oui, ça tombe bien, j'en ai plein, s'exprima d'un ton faussement enjoué Harry McDavies en se rasseyant tant bien que mal.

Un maléfice vint lui entailler la cuisse droite puis des pierres s'envolèrent et se mirent à le lapider sans cesser pendant plusieurs secondes. Se redressant, le visage tout tuméfié par la caillasse, il cracha un bon filet de sang sur le côté et se remit en position initiale. Du sang coula lentement de son cuir chevelu en plusieurs endroits pour descendre vers son menton, ses oreilles.

\- Je conclus que vous n'êtes pas d'un naturel curieux, répondit en grimaçant le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à obtenir ce que tu veux, mon cher Harry, répliqua alors le Lord d'un ton doux. Tu sembles oublier qui je suis. Je suis Lord Voldemort et tu m'appartiens désormais.

* * *

James n'avait pas assisté à de passage à tabac depuis sa naissance mais il s'aperçut que le spectacle n'était guère soutenable. Les deux adolescents observaient la torture de leur camarade sans pouvoir agir de quelque manière, caché derrière des buissons à l'orée de la clairière. Les endoloris, les sorts et les coups avaient plu sur Harry McDavies devant une bonne cinquantaine de mangemorts qui s'étaient joins à leur seigneur, pour certains, à torturer le serpentard. Le gryffondor avait détaillé la clairière, le nombre d'ennemis et malgré la volonté Fildienne d'aller sauver le malheureux, rien ne pouvait y faire, le vert et argent était inatteignable. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier la présence de Voldemort, assassin de centaines de moldus et sorciers. Son père lui avait parlé plusieurs fois des affaires sur lesquelles il travaillait et de la peur qu'inspirait le mage noir. Sa réputation ne semblait pas usurpé tant ses hommes et sa personne pétrifiait les deux adolescents, confrontés pour la première fois à la violence et à la réalité de la société d'aujourd'hui. James était d'ailleurs estomaqué par le cran de McDavies. Et il devait bien l'avoué, James en aurait presque rit si la situation n'était pas si dramatique.

\- Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Demanda la serpentarde, horrifiée de la tournure des éléments et impuissante elle aussi.

\- Voldemort ? C'est un mage noir...

\- Non, Harry, murmura Jesse en pointant du doigt le jeune homme à genoux dans l'herbe le visage tuméfié et ses habits en lambeaux.

Des cris se firent entendre à nouveaux, alors que des sorts de lacération étaient lancés sur le malheureux. La vue dégagée sur la clairière offrait aux adolescents une leçon de courage voir d'inconscience. Surtout de l'inconscience. Sa respiration semblait rauque et on pouvait l'entendre de la cachette du couple du soir. Après quelques secondes, le vert et argent se remit à genoux et attendit visiblement la prochaine déferlante. James avait beau ne pas apprécier McDavies, il était tout simplement époustouflant de résistance. Se relevant, crachant un filet de sang et toisant ses tortionnaires, il arrivait à trouver la force d'employer sa langue acérée et à provoquer encore plus les mangemorts mais surtout Voldemort qui s'attendait peut être à une petite résistance de la part de l'adolescence.

\- L'orgueil. Acculé il ne veut pas perdre la face, tenta le fils de l'auror.

\- Non tu le connais pas autant que moi, la contredit la jeune fille en lui attrapant l'avant bras. Il contrôle tout ce qu'il fait. Chaque chose a une utilité, un but précis.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il veut se faire défoncer la tronche par un mage noir et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? S'énerva le plus calmement possible James en se tournant vers elle alors que des mangemorts n'étaient pas si loin de leur position. Je sait qu'il représente beaucoup pour toi, que tu penses qu'il est sur-puissant, sur-humain ou ce que tu veux. Mais ce n'est qu'un élève.

\- Mais...

James ne la laissa pas finir, l'obligeant de force à se tapir à l'abri dans les buissons les recouvrant de la cape. Deux mangemorts s'avançaient vers les deux adolescents sans pouvoir les voir mais s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt, à leurs pieds.

\- J'ai cru entendre du bruit, déclara le plus près des sinistres encagoulés.

Le silence gagna la clairière instantanément. Chaqu'un des encagoulés s'observèrent, stupéfaits d'être dérangé durant le triomphe du maître.

\- Seigneur, McDavies était seul, répliqua le second. Je m'en suis assuré.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis... tentait d'articuler Harry McDavies concentrant toute l'attention sur sa personne. Albus Dumbledore est derrière les buissons avec une armée d'elfes de maisons prêt à vous zigouiller avec … des couteaux à beurre et des petites cuillères en argent... Je devrai déjà vous dire _Resquiate in pace._

\- ASSEZ ! Cria à nouveau le seigneur puis se tourna vers les deux mangemorts aux pieds des deux gryffondor et serpentarde. Revenez, de toute façon nous devons bouger. Nous sommes trop prêt de cette maudite école.

Les deux mangemorts obéirent et se retournèrent auprès de leurs camarades qui commençaient à transplaner. James réussit à détendre légèrement les épaules et enleva la cape, prêt à agir si l'occasion se présentait.

\- Il sait... Que l'on est là. Harry veut... veux que l'on parte.

\- Comment cela ? Il n'a rien dit ! S'offusqua James en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

\- C'est du latin ! Se décomposa Jesse. Une fois, lorsque l'on s'entraînait pour un contrôle de DFCFM, il m'a confié avoir déjà eu un cour où des duos se retrouvaient dans une situation de danger extrême. Il m'avait dit que si cela nous arrivait, si il employait le latin, c'est que la situation dégénérait et que je devait sauver ma peau. Il veut que l'on fuit.

James Potter reposa son regard sur la clairière et la lumière se fut sur le comportement McDavissien, alors que les mangemorts quittaient la zone et que Voldemort s'approchait à nouveau du serpentard. Il ne s'agissait pas de problème d'orgueil mais une tentative de diversion pour que toute l'attention se concentre sur lui et non sur la lisière de la forêt. McDavies voulait les sauver alors qu'il risquait sa vie à tout moment.

\- Tiens toi prêt, ordonna alors Jesse en sortant sa baguette et se redressant.

\- Jesse...

James ne le sentait pas du tout. Il restait encore une vingtaine de mangemorts et Voldemort. S'opposer à eux équivalait à chuter de la tour de gryffondor sans balais et tenter d'amortir la chute avec sa tête. Il avait beau ne pas être très doué en calcul mais leurs chances ne devaient pas être énormes. Et puis, il ne voulait pas de leur aide selon Fild, alors pourquoi tenter le diable ? Un sentiment d'horreur emplit soudain le joueur de quidditch. Quel gryffondor faisait il en pensant comme cela ! Seul un serpentard pouvait raisonner ainsi. McDavies n'aurait pas agit comme cela, lui qui avait protégé tour à tour Lily et Jesse. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place si c'était James qui était pris en otage ? Jesse en jeu, le vert et argent aurait tout tenter pour la préserver. Il aurait donner sa vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre. De même, Harry avait sauver Lily de la mort dans la forêt. James lui était redevable. Rapidement, il prit la décision. C'était décidé, il allait poursuivre sa mission et ramener Jesse saine et sauve à Poudlard.

\- Je sais que c'est ton ami et que tu ne veux pas l'abandonner mais c'est du suicide de vouloir les affronter. Il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence, insista le jeune homme tout en murmurant à l'oreille de la jeune guerrière.

\- On les distrait juste, la contra la blonde en écartant légèrement les buissons pour avoir un meilleur champ de vision. L'un de nous va en face en faisant le tour et on lance des sortilèges pour les distraire et Harry pourra s'enfuir.

\- Ils verront vite que nous sommes que deux et rien ne nous dit qu'il est en état de courir, opposa calmement James en tentant de raisonner la serpentarde tout en continuant de chercher une issue positive à un éventuel assaut en regardant McDavies. Essayons d'entendre leur dernières paroles pour savoir où ils se rendent comme cela nous pourrons indiquer où rechercher à Dumbledore et à mon père.

\- C'est tout ce que le grand Potter à en réserve ? Chuchota furieusement la concernée. Toi, le « mOOOOsieur » courage de gryffondor. Aller quémander auprès de Papa et du vieux fou.

\- Peut être mais je...

Le reste de sa phrase resta figé dans sa gorge par la vitesse des événements. Alors que le seigneur des ténèbres tournait le dos à McDavies, ce dernier se libéra de ses liens un couteau à la main et taillada la cheville du mage noir. Le cri de Voldemort et sa chute sembla raisonner à des kilomètres à la ronde, figeant instantanément toutes les personnes présentes. Le serpentard profita de ce moment pour effectuer une roulade et atteindre le premier mangemort à sa portée en lui enfonçant l'arme blanche dans la cuisse. S'appuyant sur le couteau pour se relever, il l'enfonça plus profondément la lame, provoquant un hurlement encore plus fort de son ennemi. D'un coup de poing, il assomma le sbire du seigneur des ténèbres et lui vola sa baguette. Aussi rapide qu'incompressible, sa nouvelle baguette claqua dans la direction de James et Jesse qui furent ensuite dans l'incapacité de bouger, figés face à la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la quinzaine de mangemorts restant revinrent à la réalité du moment et pointèrent leurs baguettes contre le jeune homme. Ils firent pleuvoir des sortilèges sur leur opposant qui se servit de l'encagoulé blessé comme d'un bouclier et avança vers eux tout en le faisant léviter devant lui. Ces derniers, troublés par tant d'agilité et de dextérité n'attaquaient que le « bouclier » sans bouger d'un iota. Le corps lévitant toujours comme protection, Harry McDavies arriva à la même hauteur que les hommes en noir et l'envoya sur deux de ses camarades, stupéfixiant un autre et envoyant son couteau dans un autre puis le ramenant vers lui par attraction. Sa baguette volée s'envola d'un coup mais cela ne l'arréta pas pour autant. Se servant de ces pieds et de ses mains, il faisait un carnage. Puis, un éclair vert d'une puissance énorme traversa la clairière et percuta le mangemort qui se trouva devant McDavies. Explosant sur l'impact dans une gerbe de sang, tripes et membres, le défunt soldat des ténèbres propulsa malgré lui le serpentard sur plusieurs mètres, le laissant inerte au sol. Voldemort était debout, quasi à cloche pied, et tremblait de fureur.

\- BANDE D'INCAPABLES, hurla Lord Voldemort. 20 CONTRE UN ET PAS CAPABLE DE L'ARRÊTER. RAMASSEZ CE QU'IL VOUS SERT DE TRIPES ET PARTEZ.

Sur ces paroles, il claudiqua vers McDavies, l'attrapa par le col et transplana à la suite de ses hommes, libérant ainsi Jesse et James. Ils étaient en vie mais leur camarade avait disparu.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 28 :

Des cailloux gris et blanc parsemaient le chemin et défilaient sous les yeux à peine ouverts du jeune Potter alias McDavies. Traîné par les épaules, la tête basse, Harry laissait échapper un petit filet de sang mélangé à de la salive de ses lèvres enflées et à vif à certains endroits.

\- Nous voilà arrivé, annonça triomphalement Lord Voldemort. Je te l'accorde, mon cher Harry, cela ne correspond pas à l'image que l'on pourrait se faire d'un repaire à l'envergure de ma personne. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'en est pas un, il s'agit plutôt d'une cachette temporaire. Regarde comme c'est beau ? Aidez le !

Le concerné sentit une main dans ses cheveux et qu'on les lui tira en arrière pour observer ce dont le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait parlé. Face lui, un petit village dans une plaine baignée par un soleil d'hiver peu puissant. A la gauche du serpentard s'étendait une forêt qui arrivait au pied des premières maisons. Sur sa droite, une plaine qui devait servir autrefois de champs agricoles mais qui était maintenant transformée en marécages où les arbustes, les ronces et divers végétaux faisaient maintenant la loi. Le chemin qu'il empruntait avec ses amis mangemorts permettait d'arriver dans ce village délimité par une nature plus que hostile. Ayant fini son observation panoramique, il reporta son attention sur le village. Autour d'une église était disposé une vingtaine de maisons identiques et typiques des années soixante dix. Harry en conclut donc qu'il s'agissait de bâtiments moldus, l'excentricité sorcière ne pouvant habiter des lieux si conformistes. Ayant un œil complètement fermé à cause de son combat, il ne pouvait distinguer plus de détails. Cependant, malgré le peu qu'il avait pu apercevoir, ce village ne lui était pas inconnu. Le style des maisons, leur disposition... Harry avait du intervenir dans cette bourgade quelques années avant son voyage temporel mais impossible de se rappeler quand. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était déjà venu ici. Sa réflexion était plus que difficile avec sa tête complètement meurtrie, ses souvenirs semblant se mélanger dans un brouillard épais. Harry n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que sa douleur. Ce sortilège sur-puissant de Voldemort « amorti » par un de ses mangemorts lui avait sauvé la vie mais avait marqué l'arrêt du combat et ravivé la douleur de ses blessures, oubliées par l'adrénaline de sa danse mortelle. Sa tête était en feu, son dos en vrac, lacéré de partout et ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Il était donc traîné, depuis le transplannage, par deux mangemorts. Le mage noir leur avait interdit la magie, avant goût d'une punition pour avoir été aussi médiocre au combat contre un jeune de dix-sept ans. Prisonnier sans aucun échappatoire dans un tel état. Il ne pouvait que subir la marche vers ce village. Cependant, sa contemplation du paysage se brouilla progressivement, ses traumatismes l'emportant face à la réalité. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent, l'inconscience l'emportant dans le néant.

* * *

Harry n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa capture. Les jours s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient. Il devenait le jouet de Voldemort, qui tentait de le briser. L'opposition qu'il avait démontré suscitait vraisemblablement l'admiration du mage noir qui souhaitait enrôler Harry. Voici la seule raison pour laquelle il restait en vie. Mais quelle vie ? Torturé le jour, laissé inconscient dans un lit puis réveillé dans cette même salle où les volets ne laisse filtrer aucun rayon de soleil. Que ce soit physiques, psychiques ou psychologiques, les violences qu'il subissait ne semblaient avoir pour but que de tester son niveau, de situer ses limites et parfois pour que ses geôliers se défoulent. Ce dernier ne lui avaient laissé qu'un caleçon et une vielle couverture trouée qui lui servait de poncho.

Douleurs... Faim... Douleurs... Ces deux sensations le réveillèrent progressivement. Tentant de les repousser pour éviter le réveil synonyme d'une nouvelle journée en enfer, il se rappela qu'il y était déjà. Ouvrir les yeux furent un effort plus difficile qu'il aurait cru. Le voyageur temporel s'accommoda cependant rapidement de la lumière vu l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà pu promener son regard sur la chambre qu'il occupait depuis... Depuis il ne savait toujours pas. N'ayant aucun repaire temporel, tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir était cette chambre avec une armoire, un lit et un fauteuil situé en face la porte. Se relevant tout en grimaçant, Harry tenta de marcher pour aller s'asseoir en face cette foutue porte de malheur. Non, il n'était pas brisé. Chaque coup renforçait sa détermination, chaque claque augmentait sa colère. Mettant toute sa rage dans chaque pas qu'il faisait, il atteint lentement mais sûrement son objectif et se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le fauteuil. Non il n'allait pas rejoindre le camp ennemi. Pas après tout cela, pas après tout ces années et pas après toutes ces pertes. Des collègues, Fred, Tomks, Lupin, Sirius, James et Lily.

\- Non

Il n'allait peut être pas revoir les Weasley, Ron, Hermione et Ginny mais il valait peut être mieux pour eux. L'état dans laquelle était le jeune Potter n'aurait abouti que sur des remontrances sur sa négligence nutritive de la part de Molly et de sa faculté à aller chercher les ennuis pour Hermione. Personne n'allait savoir qu'il provenait du futur. Il devait se passer ce qui allait se passer. Regardant la porte, il était prêt à subir de nouvelles pressions, de nouvelles tortures. Rien ne changera. Il gardera le silence comme il le faisait depuis X temps. Soudain, un calme intense s'empara de lui comme si le fait de vivre ce moment, de prendre une décision inflexible le laissait en paix avec lui même. Une impression de déjà vu le prit tout en fixant la moment... Le fauteuil, la porte et ce calme qui s'emparait de lui.

\- Bordel.

Observant la salle le plus rapidement, il reconnu progressivement la chambre et la vérité lui éclata au visage. Ce village était l'endroit où son cauchemar avait commencé, là où Parks et lui étaient tombés dans un piège. Ce lit où Harry se roulait en boule après chaque séance était le lit de Parks. Ce fauteuil où Harry avait attendu les assaillants avant de franchir cette porte. Il était revenu au point de départ et c'était peut être la meilleure nouvelle depuis des mois.

* * *

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était dans ce petit village, là où tout avait commencer. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Alors qu'il avait passé des semaines à comprendre comment il était arrivé dans cette époque et tout autant à trouver un moyen pour le quitter, il avait peut être la clé pour s'en échapper. S'il arrivait à s'échapper de sa chambre, s'il pouvait rejoindre la pièce avec l'armoire, le serpentard pourrait peut être quitter cette affreuse situation sans échappatoire. Si si si si. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'incertitude. Comment aller t-il faire sans magie pour ouvrir cette foutue porte ? Et quand bien même cette dernière s'ouvrait, le vert et argent aurait encore ses geôliers et trouver le moyen d'activer le portail ce dont il n'avait absolument aucune idée en cet instant précis. Des bruits de pas et la serrure de la porte se déverrouillant le firent émerger de ses pensées dans son fauteuil, tel un vieillard prêt à recevoir de la visite. L'entrant n'était autre que Voldemort. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir, la face de serpent sortit sa baguette tout en fixant son prisonnier puis fit apparaître un fauteuil pour s'asseoir face à lui. Ce dernier ressemblait en tout point aux souvenirs de la pensine mais l'on pouvait deviner ce qu'il allait bientôt devenir. Dévoré par l'art auquel il s'est voué corps et âme, il s'est vu considérablement amaigri, affaibli, gagnant peu à peu l'aspect d'un cadavre. Croisant les jambes, pausant les coudes sur les accoudoirs en collant ses doigts opposés, il ouvrit la discussion d'un ton paternaliste.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à quitter le lit mon garçon ?

\- Où sommes nous ? Se contenta de répondre Harry.

\- Oh ! S'exclama le seigneur des ténèbres faussement choqué. Il a une langue. Incroyable.

Harry avait conservé son mutisme, hormis quelques insultes par ci par là, depuis l'épisode de la clairière, jugeant n'avoir rien à gagner à desserrer les dents. Cependant, son silence n'avait pas arrangé ses affaires et la torture durait comme un plaisir quotidien pour ses tortionnaires et la sentence finale tardait à arriver. Bizarre de souhaiter sa mort ardemment mais de copieusement insulter les responsables de ses tourments jour après jours, semaines après semaines.

\- Nous nous situons dans un village bien particulier. Il est indétectable, soumis à un puissant sort repousse-moldus et anti-transplannage. Ne me regarde pas comme cela mon garçon, je n'y suis pour rien nous l'avons trouvé comme cela et pris possession en l'état. Aucun sang de bourbe n'a été maltraité tu as ma parole.

\- Je m'en fiche, répliqua Harry obstinément fermé.

\- Voyons ne fait pas l'enfant, tu es devant le seigneur des ténèbres, le réprimanda-t-il en effectuant un revers de la main.

Aussitôt, une gifle invisible le cueillit au coin de la joue, le punissant de son audace. Harry remit ses idées en place tout comme sa mâchoire et défia à nouveau du regard le mage noir.

\- Bien Harry. Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter mon manque de politesse envers ton nom de famille car bien sûr, McDavies n'est pas ton vrai nom. J'ai énormément entendu parler de toi et rêvait de rencontrer en chair et en os le grand Harry McDavies. Tu m'as causé de nombreux soucis à Poudlard. Lucius ne tarit pas d'éloges, funèbres certes, mais d'éloges quand même, sur ton potentiel destructeur. Je dois avouer ne pas être déçu. Ton travail avec Henri Smith ne fut pas si inutile que cela. L'ensemble d'ALPHA est maintenant incorporé au service de la mangemorie grâce à la suppression de son principal chef sans que j'ai à intervenir.

Le silence régna à nouveau quelques instants dans la pièce, où les deux hommes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sans sourciller. Puis le Lord reprit.

\- Tu sembles bien me connaître, nous sommes nous déjà croisés par le passé ? Poursuivit comme si de rien été le Lord. Aie-je tué quelqu'un de ta famille ?

\- Non, mais un de mes oncles a du vous torcher les fesses quand vous étiez encore à l'orphelinat. Un brave homme mais pas très doué pour discerner les personnes intelligentes et les personnes incapables d'assumer qu'ils ne sont que des sangs mêlés ayant une adoration pour la consanguinité et...

Le doloris le cueillit au coin des côtes, réveillant ainsi ses cicatrices à peine refermées. Les douleurs engendrées semblèrent durèrent des heures. S'arque-boutant sur le fauteuil, Harry sentit l'effet du sortilège se poursuivre plus que d'habitude signifiant qu'il avait de nouveau franchit la ligne rouge. Puis cela cessa, le laissant essoufflé et déboussolé dans un corps criant sa souffrance. Le regard noir du seigneur des ténèbres lui transmit tout la rage et la colère que lui inspirait son prisonnier. Mais contre tout attente, c'est d'un ton posé qu'il reprit la parole.

Sans nouvelle raillerie du torturé, le Lord poursuivit sur le même ton.

\- Tu vas mourir ici, dans ce village Harry. Dans la cour centrale, devant mes hommes que tu as humilié, devant leur chef que tu as humilié. Je me fiche de qui tu as été, de qui tu es et de qui tu aurais pu devenir. Ta vie s'arrêtera bientôt et tu emporteras ta misérable vie et tes pitoyables souvenirs avec toi. Personne ne te regrettera, personne ne te cherchera. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'aucune trace de toi ne soit retrouvé aussi infime soit elle.

Tout en parlant, Tom Jedusor s'était penché vers un Harry McDavies stoïque, écoutant son interlocuteur le plus paisiblement possible et stupéfait du manque de curiosité pour l'étudiant de serpentard qui connaissait tout du mage. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. La face de serpent avait accepté l'idée qu'Harry ne livrerai aucun de ses secrets et pourquoi il connaissait aussi bien le descendant de serpentard. La fin était donc proche, l'utilité du prisonnier s'étant clairement amenuisée. Tout d'un coup, tout lui sembla plus froid, le fauteuil si dur, l'atmosphère irrespirable. Le charisme et la marque indéniable d'une volonté farouche dans les paroles mais aussi dans le langage du corps de ce dernier le remplirent d'effroi. Réflexion faite, rien n'est plus important que la vie. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, seul et dissout dans de l'acide ou il ne savait quel autre moyen de gangsters de films moldus. Les blessures de son corps lui révélèrent qu'il n'avait fait que s'accrocher à la vie, espérant tenir le plus longtemps la torture. Ses blessures physiques et psychiques s'étaient rouvertes ensembles alors qu'il gesticulait sous les effets du doloris.

Ravi de voir son petit effet sur le jeune homme, le Lord ouvrit de nouveau la bouche afin de murmurer la dernière partie de son intervention.

\- Tu vas mourir car rien ni personne ne peut manquer de respect à Lord Voldemort.

Un temps infini sembla s'écouler et lorsque Harry fut sur que le mage noir avait terminé son monologue, il se permit de lui répondre de la plus sincère manière qu'il soit.

\- Waouh ! Trop fort, je te jure. Tu m'as fait dresser les poils, je te jure. Regarde ! Regarde Tom ! s'exclama Harry, en montrant son avant bras.


	30. Chapter 30

Les amis,

Que de temps passé depuis ma dernière publication. Les idées sont là mais il faut trouver le temps et la patience pour obtenir le récit que l'on veut. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vous encourage à poursuivre l'aventure avec moi encore un tout petit moment.

Azogia: désolé, j'espère n'avoir pas été trop lent =)

lyvane: ravi que cela te plaise toujours autant. Merci encore de ton soutien et de tes commentaires toujours aussi complet et drôle.

sebferga: merci et j'espère que que tu continueras à adorer.

: la peur de s'abandonner à la folie ne fait elle pas basculer dans la folie dans une certaine mesure ? De même, Harry n'est il pas déjà fou ?

nana99: le voila en de mauvaises postures en effet. J'espère que la suite arrivera à te surprendre ou te plaira a minima.

Je suis plus que heureux de vos messages. N'hésitez pas à commenter.

Mille merci.

Chapitre 30 :

« Et ils ont disparu après avoir transplanné sans laisser aucun indice à ma con...

\- Il faut partir à sa recherche et MAINTENANT ! Explosa Jesse en coupant la parole au gryffondor.

\- Calmez vous Miss Fild, ce n'est pas si facile que cela, contra Fleamont Potter, plus haut gradé des aurors.

\- Et pour lui c'est facile vous croyez ? S'insurgea la jeune fille.

Après avoir raconté plusieurs fois leur soirée et s'être fait enguirlander par Potter Senior et le professeur McGonagall, le directeur avait envoyé Hagrid accompagné de quelques aurors à l'endroit où Harry McDavies avait disparu. Les traces du combat avait pu été relevé ainsi que les différents corps présents. En écoutant le rapport des hommes de son père, James pu observer le regard en coin de son paternel vers Dumbledore, signifiant « Je vous l'avez bien dit » mais ce dernier ne sembla même pas remarquer ce reproche à peine déguisé. Le vieil homme semblait complètement KO, affalé sur sa chaise une main sur le visage. Jamais James n'avait vu son directeur dans un tel état. Le responsable du Magemmot lui était toujours apparu comme un rempart inébranlable face à la barbarie que représentait Lord Voldemort.

\- Bordel, Dumbledore je vous avais prévenu, s'écria Fleamont en tapant violemment sur la table du concerné. « Ne lui laissait pas de liberté ! » Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? Il était un danger pour cette école et pour lui même. Maintenant Dieu seul sait où il est ! Peut être en train d'être torturé, assassiné à petit feu ou pire, brisé et incorporé dans le rang des mangemorts !

\- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS LE JUGER ? Cria une Jesse Fild hystérique qui sauta presque à la gorge de l'auror, empêchée par la poigne du fils la rattrapant au vol mais qui ne pouvait pas la bâillonner. IL A FAIT VOTRE JOB ET VOUS L'INSULTAIT ? RETOUVAIT MON AMI !

De force, James la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer et d'arrêter ce déchargement d'énergie négative. Crier sur son père n'arrangerait pas le problème. Il reçu de nombreux coups mais tint bon. C'est une Fild détruite par le chagrin qui se mit à pleurer sur les épaules du rouge et or. James entendit son directeur murmurer dans barbe et sentir sa protégé du soir se détendre doucement et sombrer dans un sommeil plus ou moins agité. Toujours sans bouger, Dumbledore se contenta de répondre :

\- La tisane qu'elle a bu il y a dix minutes.

Le ton était monocorde, vidé de toute énergie et de sentiments. Soudain, le jeune Potter compris pourquoi il était dans un tel état. Dumbledore avait échoué. Il avait perdu un élève et n'avait aucune idée où McDavies pouvait bien être. Rien ni personne ne pouvait ressentir ce que pouvait éprouver le directeur de Poudlard. Le père de James le comprit au même moment que son fils déposait la serpentarde sur un fauteuil du grand bureau.

\- Je repasserais demain professeur, annonça l'auror. Essayez de vous reposer.

Il se leva et croisa le regard de son fils. Son père lui fit les yeux noirs mais James dut avoir une tête trop déprimé pour être réprimandé car son visage s'adoucit légèrement et vint lui faire une accolade.

\- Rien n'est perdu, on va faire le maximum, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de se redresser légèrement et de lui mettre la main sur les épaules. D'une certaine manière, je suis fier de toi, tu as fais ce qu'il faut.

Le regardant quitter le bureau, James se sentit consolé par ses dernières paroles mais le gryffondor n'était pas dupe. La tête de son père et celle de son directeur en disait long sur la situation. McDavies était perdu et personne ne pouvait l'aider.

* * *

Jamais le retour vers le dortoir lui parut si rapide. Ce n'était d'ailleurs plus James Potter qui franchissait le portrait de la Grosse Dame mais un automate porté par ses habitudes forgées au cour des sept dernières années. Sur ce chemin il revivait le cauchemar vécu au long de cette soirée sur-réaliste, ses décisions à tels moments et surtout, ses remords. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour aider son camarade ? Son père avait-il raison ? Avait-il bien agi ? A toutes ces questions, il n'avait réussit à trouver aucune réponse. Il éprouvait une angoisse encore plus extrême à croiser l'élue de son cœur et lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Ah James te voilà enf... Tout va bien ?

La vie est parfois cruelle, voir souvent, se dit James au moment où il reconnu Lily Evans qui referma son livre en s'avançant vers lui. Qu'elle était belle ! Elle était belle quand elle souriait, belle quand elle s'énervait et belle quand elle s'inquiétait. Il s'était promis de ne plus lui faire du mal et pourtant...

\- James, s'inquiéta la rouquine, tu es tout pâle...

C'est dans ces fameux moments où la salive vient à manquer, où le courage nous fait défaut où le miracle se fait attendre et qu'il ne vient jamais.

\- Euh je... il s'est …

C'est dans ses fameux moments où la fin des phrases ne vient pas. Comment annoncer l'horreur ? Comment annoncer le deuil sans certitude ?

\- Je suis désolé Lily. Tu avais raison depuis le début.

* * *

La gryffondor n'arrivant pas à dormir était descendu de son dortoir et avait croisé Sirius qui chercher son fidèle ami. Préférant dormir, le Black lui avait fait juré de le prévenir si le moindre soucis concernant James arrivait. Elle avait donc attendu le retour de James auprès d'un bon bouquin. Son apparition soudaine et la tête qu'il affichait à son arrivée la surprirent tout en la mettant sur ses gardes. Ses dernières paroles lui provoquèrent des frisons terrifiants.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda la jeune fille qui palissait à vue d'œil. Que s'est il passé ?

Ignorant sa question qu'il n'avait quasiment pas entendu, il alla s'affaler dans le canapé de la salle commune et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

\- James, murmura effrayé Lily en s'asseyant en face de son ami. James...Regarde moi !

\- J'aurais du t'écouter au lieu de le juger comme cela. J'aurai du l'aider, j'aurai du m'interposer, faire diversion... Je n'ai pas pu. Je devais la ramener. Je devais ramener Fild, tu comprends ?

\- Non justement. De qui parles tu ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à quelq...

Les derniers mots moururent dans sa gorge avec un goût de cendre. Il avait dit Fild. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seul personne.

\- Tu avais raison, poursuivit le jeune homme d'un ton monocorde, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide. Je me suis trompé, c'est ma faute. Je l'ai mal jugé.

\- James... C'est Harry ? Demanda la rouquine en se levant tremblotante de son fauteuil.

\- J'ai essayé de faire ce qu'il aurait pu réaliser à ma place. Prendre soin de toi, de Fild, de ses amis. Mais je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Les empêcher aurait été trop … Lâche, j'ai été lâche. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

\- C'est Harry c'est cela ? Demanda à nouveau la jeune fille alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Elle attrapa le visage de son ami de ses deux mains et posa son front contre le sien. Les yeux de James croisèrent ceux de Lily et cette dernière eut la confirmation tant redoutée.

\- Il est parti, déclara James dans un sanglot. Ils l'ont emmené.

* * *

Du beau monde se trouvait dans son bureau. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'un certain Harry McDavies avait disparu, emporté par le mage noir. Dumbledore avait convoqué ses amis et ses alliés fidèles ainsi que des camarades de classe du jeune homme pour statuer sur sa disparition avant que la fin de l'année scolaire ne soit prononcé. Dans la pièce se trouvait Sirius Black, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mondingus Fletcher, Hagrid, Alastor Maugrey, James Potter et ses parents, Lily Evans, Jesse Fild et encore bien d'autre. Il avait pu voir le poids des semaines à attendre des nouvelles, l'angoisse et la tristesse se lisaient sur leurs visages au quotidien. Officiellement, McDavies avait quitté l'école pour retrouver un parent en Autriche. Personne ne semblait avoir pleuré la disparition du serpentard hormis les élèves présents dans cette salle. Le fantôme était parti et c'était mieux comme cela. Pourtant, Dumbledore s'était attaché au jeune homme auquel il prédestinait un grand avenir. Fleamont avait raison, il lui avait laissé trop de libertés. Il aurait du le guider, l'aider à y voir claire. Par sa négligence, le directeur de Poudlard avait perdu un élève et devait l'annoncer à l'assemblée.

\- Mes amis, annonça le vieil directeur, je vous ai convoqué pour vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle.

Il avait beau tenté d'utiliser le ton le plus posé et le plus doux possible, tous les efforts fournit par les adultes pour le retrouver et les espoirs de ses amis d'écoles volèrent en éclats. Dumbledore venait de mettre un point final aux recherches, à l'utopie la plus irréelle qui soit : voir Harry McDavies franchirent à nouveau les portes de la Grande Salle. Les visages se fermèrent instantanément, les larmes coulèrent le long des visages chez certaines personnes présentes notamment les élèves. Lily Evans attrapa la main d'un James Potter mâchoire serrée, tout en regard par dessus l'épaule de son directeur. Les parents de ce dernier, positionné juste derrière lui, mirent une main sur l'épaule du garçon et de la jeune fille. De même, Sirius Black en avait fait de même pour Jesse Fild.

\- Des corps ont été trouvé au Nord Est du pays, poursuivit Albus. Les restes ne sont pas identifiables mais de nombreuses suppositions et informations tendent à indiquer que...

\- Professeur ! S'offusqua la mère de James. Ce ne sont que des enfants !

\- Plus maintenant Euphemia, le contredit le directeur. James, Sirius, Lily et Jesse ont connu plus de difficultés, ont vu plus de choses terrifiantes et horribles que des adultes bien plus âgés qu'eux. Que vous le vouliez ou non, ils ont plus que leurs places dans cette assemblée.

Cherchant du soutien du côté de son mari, cette dernière ne tomba que sur le regard désolé de celui ci. Résignée d'être la seule à penser cela, elle se mura dans le silence laissant la parole aux autres.

\- Comment êtes vous sûr que c'est lui ? Demanda Miss Fild pâle comme la mort. Si le... si la personne n'est pas identifiable, comment pouvez vous savoir si c'est lui ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Albus Dumbledore qui sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Il comprenait leur scepticisme.

\- Des analyses ont été faites sur les corps qui ont été retrouvés dans une maison isolée d'un village moldu, répondit le plus courageusement possible le directeur face à la tristesse de la jeune fille. Chaque personne sur cette terre possède des caractéristiques génétiques qui lui sont propres. Il en est de même pour la magie. Des traces ont été découvertes sur l'un des corps. Il est encore impossible à l'heure actuelle des mettre des noms sur ces pauvres personnes mais il est possible de comparer les différentes traces magiques. Le professeur Manical m'a confié une trace magique réalisée durant son cours par Monsieur McDavies. Elles correspondent parfaitement. Je suis désolé.

La nouvelle alourdit encore plus l'atmosphère du bureau naguère chaleureux. Certains étreignirent les plus marqués par la tristesse, d'autre fixèrent le mur complètement hébétés et d'autres se posaient encore des questions.

\- Vous avez dit « maison moldue », demanda Lily les larmes ruisselant le long de son visage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'ont ils mit là bas ?

\- Il s'agit de l'ultime affront Miss Evans, lui répondit Fleamont Potter n'osant regarder quiconque dans les yeux. Rien n'est plus misérable qu'un moldu à leurs yeux et c'est une façon de continuer la torture dans la mort de le disposer ainsi. De même, ne pas faire disparaître le corps est sensé nous hanter à jamais.

La dernière phrase à peine murmurée fut malgré tout entendu par l'ensemble des personnes présentes, raisonnant comme une malédiction. Personne n'allait en effet oublier ce moment. Dumbledore laissa bien au fond de sa poche la photo d'une maison détruite encore fumante où reposaient les corps des malheureux torturés par les flammes, calcinés par la haine. Ce n'était pas la peine d'ajouter des cauchemars à l'horreur. Personne n'allait oublier ce moment.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai failli à ma mission, j'en suis le principal responsable, ne vous envo...

\- On se fiche de vos remords professeur, s'écria Jesse coupant ainsi le monologue de son directeur et s'attirant les regards hagards de l'assemblée, voir outrés pour certains. Nous lui avons tous tourné le dos et il est mort seul ! Seul !

L'hypocrisie, la lâcheté et les mensonges la mettaient hors d'elle. Comment pouvaient ils s'attrister de la mort de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas pour la plupart ou détestait pour certains ? Comment peuvent ils mettre leur tristesse, la douleur qu'elle éprouvait sur le même pied d'égalité.

\- Jesse, tenta James.

\- NON ! Cria la jeune fille, sa voix raisonnant dans toute la pièce. PERSONNE NE LE CONAISSAIT AUTANT QUE MOI ET VOUS OSEZ VOUS EMOUVOIR D'UNE DISPARITION DONT VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE !

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une bataille d'émotion Jesse, tenta de la raisonner Sirius le plus doucement possible. Un adolescent est mort et cela touche tout le monde. Pas au même degré, je te l'accorde Jesse, pas autant que toi alors que vous étiez aussi proche mais chacun d'entre nous avions une histoire avec lui et tu le sais.

Les paroles sages de Sirius firent hoché de nombreuses têtes, preuve de la maturité des Maraudeurs sur cette année. Cependant cela n'endigua pas la colère qu'éprouvait Jesse envers le monde entier.

\- Pourquoi mentir alors ? Poursuivit la jeune fille en pointant du doigt son directeur et le père Potter. Ne faites pas vos surpris et vos airs indignés Monsieur Potter.

\- Jesse, gronda James, furieux que l'on s'attaque à son père.

\- Non James, secoua la tête la petite tête blonde. Demande à ton père pourquoi le ministère n'a réalisé aucune recherche officielle. Pourquoi ce sont des anonymes, des personnes de Poudlard comme le garde chasse de l'école qui se sont mit à sa recherche ? Pourquoi la gazette n'en a pas été informée ? Pourquoi ce silence dans l'école ?

Cette fois ci, les regards allaient de Fleamont Potter à Albus Dumbledore et les propos de la serpentarde avaient fait mouche. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, Jesse s'était interrogée de ce silence assourdissant qui accompagnait la disparition de son ami. Elle avait patienté mais il était temps maintenant. Elle voulait des réponses et allait en avoir car elle était tout simplement à bout. Plus personne ne la reconnaissait tant sur le point physique que psychologique. Car si personne ne parlait de sa disparition, une chose lui faisait encore plus de peine et la faisait enrager. Qu'adviendrait il de sa dépouille ? Qu'adviendrait-il de la mémoire d'un jeune homme si complexe, si mystérieux mais si courageux ? Qu'adviendrait-il de son ami ?

\- Et qu'allez vous faire de sa dépouille ? Poursuivit la jeune fille. La jeter dans l'oubli elle aussi ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple Miss Fild, répondit l'auror Potter qui commençait visiblement à s'agacer du comportement de la jeune fille.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas faire votre travail pour une fois mOOOsieur l'auror ?

\- Parce qu'Harry McDavies n'existe pas, voilà pourquoi !

La réponse cinglante, brusque et implacable coupa le souffle de Jesse. Un bref regard vers ses camarades de classe lui firent comprendre qu'ils étaient tout aussi estomaqués qu'elle par ses propos.

\- Vous délirez ! S'emporta à nouveau la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, Fleamont Potter fit apparaître une photo où l'on pouvait voir trois personnes comme pétrifié par la peur. Le sortilège de mort avait frappé l'homme et la femme ainsi qu'un adolescent qui devait être leur fils.

\- L'adolescent au milieu s'appelle John et était le fils unique de la famille McDavies.

\- Mais... commença Lily sans finir sa phrase. Ce n'est pas possible. Il s'agit d'une autre famille McDavies.

\- Que faisait ses parents Miss Fild ? Se contenta de demander l'auror à la serpentarde.

\- Je euh... Son père était un moldu, il travaillait à l'ambassade anglaise aux Etats-Unis. Et sa mère...

\- Sa mère était attachée magique à cette ambassade, coupa le père de James en jetant la une d'un journal américain au milieu de l'assemblée, « _Une famille tragiquement assassinée, que fais le ministère_? » Ils ont été assassinés l'année dernière mais personne n'y a réchappé, leurs fils unique est mort avec eux. La personne que vous connaissait sous le nom d'Harry McDavies n'était donc pas la personne que vous croyez. Donc, je vous le demande Miss Fild, comment organiser les recherches de quelqu'un qui n'existe pas ?

Jesse ne put rien répondre. Toutes ses certitudes venaient de voler en éclat au moment où le journal s'était posé sur le beau tapis du directeur. Même ce qu'elle pensait connaître de son ami s'avérait faux. Ils avaient raison, elle avait tord. Elle ne le connaissait pas plus qu'eux et n'aurait pas l'occasion d'en savoir plus. Car Harry McDavies était mort.


	31. Chapter 31

Sylfaen : Merci pour ton commentaire. Félicitation, tu as trouvé l'épilogue =) merci à toi et j'espère que tu aimeras cette fin.

lyvane : Merci encore pour ton soutien éternel. J'espère que cette fin te plairas tout autant que je l'ai écrite. Mille merci !

Et voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la fin d'Harry McDavies. Continuez à commentez et à me dire votre ressenti. Fin d'une première aventure. Peu de chance d'avoir une deuxième mais on se sait jamais. Mille merci et à bientôt peut être !

Chapitre 31

L'humour est la base de tout homme qui se respecte ainsi que la société dans laquelle il vit. Ce n'est pas du Nietsche, ni du Rousseau et encore moins du Albus Dumbledore. Quoique, dans le fond, Harry est sur qu'il pensait à peu près la même chose que lui, même si cela ne voulait quasiment rien dire quand on se penche légèrement sur la phrase. Mais il s'égarait. Attaché à un poteau sur la fameuse place du village, le voyageur temporel attendait tant bien que mal son exécution le plus dignement possible, c'est à dire debout, le visage tuméfié marqué par les coups et les maléfices, les ongles arrachés, les côtes brisées et autres douceurs concoctées pendant des semaines par ses geôliers. Disposés en arcs de cercle en face lui à une distance d'environ sept ou huit mètres , soit l'équivalent d'une scène théâtrale, les mangemorts occupaient le reste de la place, ne laissant qu'un chemin les séparant en deux d'où arriverait probablement le grand chef suprême. Harry était presque flatté de ce grand comité s'il ne s'était pas rappelé qu'il s'agissait de son comité mortuaire. Pendant dix sept ans, le jeune homme avait vécu dans la peur du mage noir mais l'avait aussi empêché de réaliser ses grands desseins. Et voilà qu'un peu moins de dix ans plus tard mais plusieurs années plus tôt, enfin plus tard... Non plus tôt... Bref, Que ce se soit dans le passé ou le futur, Harry continuait à être le principal poux sur le crâne de Voldemort. Même dans le passé, le jeune auror luttait contre lui. D'un poux dans le passé, il allait devenir l'instrument qui lui arracherait ses âmes. Insaisissable, inarrêtable, immortel. Immortel ! Ce dont Voldemort avait rêvé toutes sa vie, Harry l'avez obtenue en le vivant à travers le seigneur des ténèbres. Un sourire passa sur son visage puis un rire se fit entendre du fond de sa gorge pour atteindre progressivement l'ensemble des oreilles mangemortes. Un rire démoniaque, quasi irrationnel face à la situation de mort imminente. Les encagoulés noirs se regardèrent et reculèrent instinctivement d'un pas devant les yeux de fou, de colère sur le visage du démon McDavies qui faisait fi de ses blessures et se penchait en avant en fixant un à un ses tortionnaires.

" Allons allons mon cher Harry, demanda posément le mage noir qui franchissait les derniers mètres le séparant de la « scène ». Que nous vaut ce fou rire si agréable à entendre ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres ressemblant toujours à une fesse de serpent avait choisi une belle robe de sorcier vert sombre montrant ainsi sa supériorité sur ses hommes tout de noir vêtus. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui lança un sort. Harry suffoqua instantanément, l'air chassée de ses poumons. Alors qu'il s'agitait pour capter la moindre bouffée d'air, Voldemort poursuivit en faisant de lents aller-retours face à lui, le dos à ses hommes.

\- Voyons je pense te connaître assez maintenant, fit semblant de réfléchir le Lord en se grattant le menton puis la tête avec sa baguette.

Après des secondes interminables, alors qu'Harry était à la limite de l'asphyxie, le chef des mangemorts claqua des doigts et le voyageur sentit de nouveau l'air pénétrer ses poumons douloureux.

\- Mhm je sèche, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je suppose que tu ne t'en souviens pas non plus .

Harry ne put répondre, essoufflé et tentant de remettre ses pensées en ordre après un si gros choc.

\- Cela fait mal n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda le seigneur des ténèbres comme un lion cage. Savoir que...

\- Je suis très sincèrement déçu de mon séjour dans votre institution Monsieur le Lord, coupa sans crier gare un Harry de nouveau calme. Sachez que je vais en parler autour de moi et que je vais vous faire très mauvaise réputation, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

De nouveau, les hommes du mages noirs se regardèrent et murmurèrent dans leurs barbes entre autres. L'adolescent doit être devenu fou. Leurs réflexions furent coupés par le rire du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Harry, Harry, rigola le mage. Toujours une petite pirouette, toujours la bonne blague. Mais que se passera-t'il lorsque mon sort t'atteindra en pleine tête, nous éclaboussant de toute ta bonne humeur. Nous pourrons voir plus facilement cette belle langue dont tu te sers si bien.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il stoppa ses aller-retours incessants et le mit en joue de sa baguette magique. Retenant son souffle, Harry fixait la baguette magique de son ennemi éternel prêt à voir cet éclat vert si reconnaissable et si effrayant. L'ensemble des mangemorts cessèrent de bouger eux aussi. Le jeune sorcier aurait juré que le temps s'était arrêté, suspendu à la baguette magique du descendant de Serpentard.

\- Nous le verrons bien assez tôt, ironisa le Lord en baissant sa baguette et se tournant vers ses hommes. N'allons pas trop vite mes amis. Nous n'allons pas bâcler une si belle histoire commencé des mois plus tôt, n'est ce pas ?

De nombreux hochements de têtes et de rires se firent entendre parmi les mangemorts pouvant qu'Harry n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

\- Vous ne m'aurez jamais Jedusor, c'est bien trop tard maintenant, murmura le jeune homme.

\- Qu'as tu dit ? S'indigna le concerné en faisant volte face. Où crois-tu aller ? Où crois tu pouvoir aller ? Tu es à moi Harry ! A moi depuis la seconde où tu es rentré dans cette clairière !

\- NON ! Cria Harry en relevant la tête et en embrasant du regard les personnes pré êtes à moi ! Ne pensez pas être des hommes, il n'y a rien d'humain dans ce que vous faites. Regardez vous et mémorisez ce moment où un jeune homme de 17 ans vous a fait trembler. Ce moment où il vous aura fallu plusieurs dizaines d'hommes pour s'occuper d'un misérable étudiant. Ce moment où vous avez eu besoin d'attacher pour exécuter un adolescent sang mêlé comme votre chef !

La rage qu'éprouvait Voldemort en ce moment précis se transcrivait dans le crépitement de l'air autour de lui. Aucun de ses hommes n'osait le regarder ni échanger le moindre mots. Humiliés devant ses hommes, l'adolescent moralisateur espérait que la face serpent piquerait une colère telle qu'il en finirait plus tôt avec lui. Car les mois de tortures physiques et psychiques lui permettaient à peine d'être debout et le poids de son corps était appuyé sur les cordes qui le maintenait contre le poteau, lui coupant la circulation sanguine. D'un coup, les cordes disparurent sans qu'Harry puissent anticiper la chute en avant. Face contre terre, le souffle coupé, son nez cassé depuis plusieurs jours déjà lui fit monter les larmes au fur et à mesure que son visage s'ankylosait. Un état d'hébétude le prit pendant plusieurs minutes alors que les graviers de la cour étaient tout sauf agréable comme oreiller.

\- - Toujours ce venin, petite vipère, lui répondit le plus grand meurtrier magique de tous les temps d'un ton vibrant de colère contenue. Tu as raison, tu nous as marqué vermine !

Harry se releva tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur ses membres douloureux, il tenta de faire face à son ennemi, toujours l'arme à la main, qui l'attendait les bras légèrement ouverts.

\- Alors me voilà ! Le défia face de serpent. Qu'attends tu ?

\- Une bag...

D'un geste de Voldemort, il se trouva de nouveau au sol, le souffle encore coupé. Une masse vint le frapper dans ses côtes si douloureuses.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu, pardonne moi, ironisa t-il. Tu peux répéter ?

\- Vous... Vous chaussez petit en fait, lui répliqua Harry du même ton mais avec des sifflements dans la respiration.

Un revers de baguette le punit d'une gifle invisible le forçant à mettre genou à terre. Son arme fit le sens inverse et ses bras furent écartés et bloqués. Puis le jeune homme se mit à décoller du sol pieds et bras bloqués sans pouvoir bouger. Arrivé à deux mètres de hauteur, il se stabilisa et se rapprocha lentement du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Rien n'y personne ne peut s'opposer à moi, mon cher Harry, murmura son tortionnaire. Et rien n'y personne ne peut m'insulter sans en payer les conséquences. Nous commençons à te connaître tu ne dira rien de plus intelligent aujourd'hui. Oui tu nous as marqué. Mais dans le sens de l'abomination. Voilà le modèle à éviter dans le monde dans lequel nous allons façonner la société à notre image, selon mes règles. Il n'y aura plus de libertés, ni d'égalités entre les hommes. Un comportement dans ton genre ne sera plus d'actualités sous peine de terribles représailles.

Tout le long du monologue de Lord Voldemort, le corps entravé d'Harry s'approchait inexorablement de lui. Ils étaient quasiment arrivé tête contre tête.

\- Le plus malheureux, mon cher, c'est que tu ne verras pas ce beau monde que je nous prépare.

\- Passez moi une baguette et peut être que j'aurai une chance de me faire une idée.

Les propos d'Harry firent chuchoter les hommes de Voldemort. Ce dernier tiqua sur la demande de son prisonnier. Décidément, Harry arrivait toujours à le surprendre et il appréciait tellement cela qu'il aurait pu continuer pendant des heures si son corps ne lui demandait pas de s'adoucir avec la mangemorie. De nouveau, il fut relâché et tomba en avant mais cette fois ci, il réussit à se réceptionner tant bien que mal et se redressa.

\- Que veux tu dire par là ? Aurions nous le droit au plus grand retournement de l'histoire chers mangemorts ?

\- Grand dieu non ! S'offusqua le futur Gryffondor. Pourquoi aurais je autant souffert si c'est pour vous rejoindre au dernier moment ? Ah non hein, nous avons trop joué ensemble et il ne faut jamais consommé avant le mariage.

Une nouvelle fois, les mangemorts échangèrent des regards et Voldemort le fixa interdit puis lui envoya un regard désespéré.

\- Encore une parade, rien de concret mon cher Harry, soupira le Lord.

\- Assez parlé alors.

Harry leva son bras droit et crispa ses doigts ensanglantés. Sa baguette jaillit du groupe de mangemorts pour venir se loger dans sa main. Instantanément, une cinquantaine de bras se levèrent pour mettre en joue le jeune vert et argent. Cependant, ils furent stoppés par leur chef qui leva lui aussi sa main. Harry qui était arrivé à se mettre en position de combat ne bougea plus attendant la suite. Sans aucune angoisse...Peut être un tout petit peu.

\- Alors comme cela tu veux te mesurer à moi, petit insecte, déclara Tom Jedusor en détachant les dernières syllabes de sa phrase. Je savais que tu possédait un culot monstre mais, là, cela dépasse l'entendement.

\- Bon après, avoua Harry en jouant des bras, je suis bien conscient que c'est un niveau au dessus des moldus et des mangemorts consanguins. Cela peut faire peur. Mais attention ! Je sais être magnanime !

Un maléfice fusa en direction de sa joue et lui brûla plusieurs centimètres de peau. La main gauche pour soulager la douleur cuisante, le jeune homme se tourna vers son adversaire, enrageant d'avoir été surpris si facilement. Cela n'était guère étonnant vu les mois passés à endurer mille souffrance. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne tenait pas debout, il avait à peine assez de force pour marcher. Comment pourrait il faire jeu égal avec un Voldemort parfaitement reposé ? Quand bien même il aurait été au summum de sa santé, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rivaliser avec lui. C'était donc un Harry sûr de l'issue qui se préparait au combat.

\- Pourquoi je m'embête avec toi ? Se demanda le seigneur des ténèbres face à lui, toujours immobile et désespéré. MacHood !

Un des mangemorts derrière son chef s'avança et plia le genoux devant lui. Voldemort ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

\- Occupe toi de lui.

\- Oui mon maître, croassa t-il.

Le dénommé MacHood se redressa, passa devant son seigneur tant aimé et leva sa baguette dans la direction du jeune élève de Poudlard. Harry aussi savait se servir d'une baguette. Il dévia le sortilège et propulsa le mangemort contre la façade de la maison où il était détenu depuis sa capture. Là où tout avait commencé, là où tout allait se terminer. Un bruit de mur de bois qui se brise lui fit tourner la tête, lui permettant de voir l'intérieur de la maison. Un sourire flotta sur le visage torturé du prénommé Harry McDavies. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite et un froncement de sourcils de Voldemort lui permit de se rendre compte qu' il allait encore surprendre l'assistance.

 _\- Accio armoire,_ énonça le plus distinctement possible Harry.

Aussitôt des bruits se firent entendre, comme des coups portés contre un mur. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, le jeune sorcier continuait à fixer le mage noir dans les yeux.

\- Que vas tu faire d'une armoire ? Le questionna Voldemort en souriant, le prenant visiblement pour un fou.

Harry n'eut point besoin de répondre. Le mur céda et un gros trou laissa apparaître l'armoire qui fila vers le jeune homme.

\- Je pense que cela va nous faire mal à tous les deux, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, put enfin répondre ironiquement enfin le voyageur.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, sous les regards médusés des mangemorts, l'armoire le percuta de plein fouet, l'emportant avec grand fracas dans les ténèbres.

* * *

La grande salle était toujours pleine le jour des grandes vacances. La totalité des élèves présents se retrouvait une dernière fois afin de partager le traditionnel repas de fin d'année. L'ensemble du corps professoral était bien sûr présent afin de distribuer ses adieux aux septièmes années ou ses au revoir pour le reste des élèves. Comme chaque année depuis des siècles, le directeur remerciait les élèves pour l'année écoulée ainsi que les professeurs et tout le personnel pour le travail effectué, remettait le trophée des quatre maisons et leur souhaitait de bonne et agréable vacances. Cela paraissait interminable.

\- Bon, on y va maintenant, murmura en trépignant Lukas, élève de sixième année de Poufsouffle.

\- Chut ! lui répondirent ses amis en se tournant vers lui, offusqués que l'on puisse troubler la directrice qu'il allait prendre la parole.

En effet, cette dernière venait de se lever et fusilla du regard le pauvre Lukas qui baissa les yeux. Aussitôt, les bavardages se stoppèrent et l'ensemble des élèves se tournèrent vers elle afin d'écouter ce fameux discours. Elle prit alors son inspiration mais au lieu d'entendre le son de sa voix, un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Lukas honteux que tous le monde ce soit tourner vers lui. J'y suis pour rien !

Rusard partit en courant en direction de la porte et le silence se fit dans la grande salle après de nombreux chuchotements parmi les élèves et les professeurs. D'un haussement d'épaules, la directrice balaya le problème et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en claquant dans un grand bruit pour laisser passer un Rusard propulsé comme une fusée et qui alla s'écraser sur la table des poufsouffles dérapant ainsi sur plusieurs mètres, renversant assiettes, couverts et carafes. Son corps ne s'arrêta que devant Lukas, face vers l'élève.

\- Bonjour, réussit à articuler le pauvre jeune homme.

L'ensemble de la grande salle était choquée par la scène qui se présentait devant eux. Alors que les professeurs s'étaient levés, un homme franchit le pas de la porte et avança en titubant. Vêtu de haillons crasseux, ensanglanté de la tête aux pieds, il passa entre les deux tables centrales en laissant des traces de sang dans ses empreintes de pieds, coulant de ses doigts et chacun put apercevoir l'étendue des dégâts. Une grosse balafre sur la joue, un nez cassé et encore d'autres sévices. Le pauvre homme, de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs de jais, tenait ses vêtements trop grand pour lui et ne semblait pas distinguer parfaitement ce qu'il l'entourait. Murmurant des propos inaudibles, il avançait en chassant de temps en temps de son bras libre un être que lui seul pouvait voir. Faisant le tour de la table, quelques professeurs rejoignirent la directrice et avancèrent d'un pas en direction de l'inconnu aux haillons. L'ensemble de la grande salle semblait comme s'être arrêté de respirer tant elle attendait la suite des événements, à la fois choqué et offusquée.

\- Restez à vos places et du calme, leur intima la voix bourrue de leur professeur de soins aux créatures magiques tout en s'avançant vers le blessé, faisant rempart de son corps auprès de la directrice qui le suivait de peu.

L'homme stoppa sa marche et s'arrêta à une dizaine de pas de l'estrade. Il leva la main en direction des personnes venant à sa rencontre.

\- Hagrid ?

La voix de l'homme était plus que déformée par la douleur, à peine plus audible que la respiration sifflante qu'il avait, cependant elle fut entendue par toute la salle. D'un corps commun, plusieurs personne se tournèrent vers le demi-géant. Si le blessé le connaissait, la réciproque ne semblait pas pour autant le cas. A l'entente de son nom, Rubeus Hagrid avait stoppé sa marche et fut percuté par la Directrice, arrachant quelques sourires au passage aux élèves dans ce moment de tensions.

\- Hagrid ? Demanda à nouveau l'intrus d'une voix paniquée. C'est moi.

\- On se connaît ? Le questionnant en retour le demi-géant qui fut réprimandé d'une tape dans le dos par sa supérieur hiérarchique pour son manque de diplomatie.

\- Mais Hagrid …

L'inconnu vacilla et mit un genoux à terre. Sa respiration sifflante envahit de nouveau la grande salle arrachant quelques grimaces au passage. Le jeune homme devait beaucoup souffrir et c'est dans un effort incroyable et remarquable qu'il réussit tant bien que mal à se remettre debout.

\- C'est moi … Harry.

L'atmosphère était déjà irrespirable mais elle le devint encore plus. Le silence régnait déjà en maître dans la pièce mais le temps sembla figer tous les déplacements toutes les respirations, la moindre nuisance sonore.

\- Harry ? S'interloqua le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques

\- Oui, c'est moi, poursuivit toujours de la même voix le jeune homme dont le sang tapissait le sol de la salle. Dis moi que tu me reconnais s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie...

Toute la détresse et la souffrance du prénommé Harry s'empara de la grande salle. Il semblait au bord du gouffre.

\- C'est toi Harry ? Harry Potter ? Lui demanda à nouveau Rubeus Hagrid tout tremblant de corps et de voix.

A la réponse du demi-géant, Harry tomba à genoux épuisée la tête reposant sur sa poitrine. De nombreux chuchotements se firent entendre. Harry Potter ?

\- Bordel ! S'exclama Lukas à un camarade du nom de Victor. LE Harry Potter ? Celui qui a disparu il y a quasi un an ?

* * *

Le silence se fit à nouveau en entendant les sanglots d'Harry Potter. De grosse larmes gouttaient au sol en même temps que les gouttes de sang quittaient sa tête pour rejoindre le sol. Soudain, il laissa aller sa joie, sa colère, sa peine et son soulagement s'évader. Un cri immense sembla comme le traverser et il ramena sa tête en arrière devant tant d'énergie déversé. Il était de retour. DE RETOUR ! Dans son époque ! Il avait réussit. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Il pouvait se laisser aller...

La surprise passée, Hagrid courut vers l'élu, Minerva McGonagall sur ses talons, et l'attrapa avant qu'il ne bascule au sol.

\- Allez y doucement Rubeus ! L'invectiva la directrice dont l'émotion était palpable.

\- HARRY ! Cria le demi-géant en le secouant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve, vous êtes bien réels ! S'exclama le voyageur.

\- Rubeus s'il vous plaît ! Harry dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Dans les bras de son ami de toujours, son tout premier ami indéfectible, Harry se laissa aller. Il était de retour chez lui, dans son époque. Plus rien n'avait d'importance alors qu'ils quittaient la grande salle et que les ténèbres s'emparaient pour la énième fois de lui, il réussit quand même à répondre à son ancienne directrice de maison.

\- J'me suis pris une armoire.

FIN


End file.
